


银英莱杨脑洞 / 和亲的提督

by johanna_hrh



Series: 和亲的提督 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 162,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_hrh/pseuds/johanna_hrh
Summary: 一直隐藏向导身份的杨提督，在巴米利恩之后，被知道他秘密的莱因哈特公爵带去了奥丁。故事从此开始……





	1. 大纲/脑洞

和亲的提督  
作者：卫鞅

 

跟群里妹子们讨论出来的哨向和亲梗脑洞，整理了一下，发表出来。  
二设多多，含有微先杨单箭头成分，但基本上是莱杨，有原创人物助攻。

十三日战争以后，人类中出现了一些特殊的人，被称为哨兵和向导。他们拥有强大的力量，哨兵有着极端敏锐的五感和高超的体能，向导则拥有强大的精神力。然而，无论在帝国还是同盟，哨兵向导都很稀有。哪怕在哨兵向导集中的军队，他们也是人群中的少数。  
杨因为有东方血统的缘故，是发育分化比较晚的类型。在军官学校的时候，大家都以为他是普通人。哪怕是他自己都没觉得自己能特殊到变成哨兵或者向导。直到毕业入伍一年后他去了艾尔法西尔，他才出乎意料地分化成了向导。  
按照军队的规定，他向上级打了报告。刚刚完成身体检查，但是还没来得及改掉档案时，就发生了艾尔法西尔大撤退事件。  
所以，杨的上司林奇少将知道他的属性——不同于帝国极为看重哨兵的能力，高阶的军官和政府高层几乎清一色虽然的哨兵。在同盟人看来，向导和哨兵能力强大，但是因为有结合热一件事，觉得他们有被本能控制无法冷静的一面，不适合担任领导职位，所以无论普通民众还是军方只会把他们当工具来用。按照同盟军的规定，一个军区里面只有最高领导人知道全军区内所有向导的名单。  
而且一旦哨向肉体结合，一方出事的话，绝大多数时候另一方会精神崩溃，只有极少数精神强悍的人能够挺过这一劫。可以说，同盟人眼里，哨兵和向导都是不稳定因子。

但是艾尔法西尔事件后，军方需要立个英雄形象，而向导这个属性实在不符合杨的冷静智将形象。反正也没几个人真的知道杨的属性，所以就干脆隐瞒了下来。而另一方面，杨自己也觉得各种法律文件上需要改动属性实在太麻烦，也懒得去搞，军方又同意秘密提供抑制剂，何乐而不为。  
向导身上会向外发散带有向导个人特色味道的向导素，哨兵都闻得到。有些很强大的向导，向导素的味道甚至会被普通人感知到。所以，不用抑制剂一定会被闻出来。此外，向导遇到合拍的哨兵时会催发结合热，没有抑制剂就很难在有哨兵的军队里安然冷静地工作。当然，另一方面哨兵遇到合拍的向导也会发结合热，但为了不妨碍他们的五感，哨兵是不用抑制剂的，所以军队里都是向导用抑制剂。  
所以杨就觉得这样也挺好，省得别人拿有色眼镜看他。虽然同盟是人人平等，但是在对待向导和哨兵的时候，还是有玻璃天花板和粘土地面的。杨虽然志不在升官，但不等于他喜欢身为公开的向导可能遇到的玻璃天花板。

艾尔法西尔之后，杨就作为普通人中的一员在军队中继续服役，他的真实属性却只有统合作战总部的高层、国防委员会的人知道。除此之外，就只有当初艾尔法西尔那边的一些当年跟杨有接触的人隐约有感知，和成了帝国俘虏的林奇少将。  
统合作战本部的医生做过测试，发现老杨的向导素虽然味道清淡，但是却强大到能激发最厉害的黑暗哨兵的结合热。所以军方更不敢透露杨真实属性这个秘密了，只希望能够隐瞒越久越好，不然杨在军队里继续待下去会出乱子，而军方还需要杨继续留在军队里。  
杨自己大概也有隐约的感觉，所以抑制剂从来不敢落下，再忙再累也不敢忘了打针。  
时间推移到伊谢尔伦攻略战。杨遇到了先寇布，老先是强大的哨兵。蔷薇骑士的很多成员是哨兵，老先更是其中的佼佼者。老先总是隐隐觉得杨身上有什么不对劲，但是又说不出来。  
直到亚姆利扎之后，蔷薇骑士团不少人升职，有的人就得到了和向导配对的机会。他手下的一个小蔷薇和自己配对的向导结合后回来，和老先说起结合的过程与感受什么的，老先才猛然明白怎么回事。  
因为再厉害的抑制剂，也只能压抑向导99%的向导素，剩下来的那1%，还是会被特别强大的哨兵感应到。可是如果没有足够与向导接触的经验，例如结合这种，绝大多数哨兵还是很难一下子意识到，最多只是觉得有点不对劲罢了。  
（注：之所以这么设定，和现实生活中的抗癌药物的原理有关系。因为化疗药物的目标是杀死99%现存癌细胞，如果是100%杀灭的话，会把人体所有细胞杀死。设定向导抑制剂也是这个道理，保留这1%是为了不伤害向导的身体机能。）  
但是老先不敢对杨下手，只能装作什么都不知道，因为自己是肉搏部队，战场上与人以命相搏。他怕真结合了，自己有一天死了，杨就废了而他舍不得。哪怕明知道以杨的强大是有可能挺过去的，他也不敢冒一丁点的风险，只希望能够凭着自己的力量好好保护杨。而且另一方面，老先也不是猜不到军方为什么隐瞒杨的属性，所以只能就这样了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

帝国那边的话，同盟内乱前莱因哈特去找林奇，派他潜入回同盟。这个时候因为伊谢尔伦攻略战已经结束，杨在帝国军里也彻底名声大噪。林奇为了自己的利益——全帝国人都知道，莱因哈特作为黑暗哨兵，一直苦于找不到合适的向导。林奇告诉了莱因哈特，杨的真实属性。林奇也是哨兵，当年就隐约察觉了杨的向导素很厉害，只是没证据，但也把这个猜测告知莱因哈特。  
作为最强大的黑暗哨兵，帝国军所有的向导都和莱因哈特做过相性测试，但是最高只能到80%，不能够发挥莱最高的能力。所以帝国始终想在同盟找一找、试一试，但是同盟军对自己的向导资料保护得很严密，用尽办法在情报部门渗透也只能找到一些零星的信息。只能通过叛逃人员，帝国才能知道一些同盟向导的名单。借着这个名单，帝国的间谍才能用各种办法去取得向导的血样。  
知道杨的属性后，帝国军的人按照常规，让在同盟军中安插的间谍取得了杨的血样。结果回来一测就懵逼了，杨和莱因哈特的相性率高达99%。  
99%是哨向相性能够达到的最高数值，因为毕竟是两个不同个体，区别还是有的。奥贝斯坦给莱因哈特报告以后，莱因哈特也很懵逼，但是知道必须想办法把杨弄到手。不然的话，哨兵天生的敏锐五感再这么继续几年下去，他也要完蛋了。但是莱有自己的矜持，觉得作为哨兵要是不能在战场上赢过自己的向导很没面子，所以想打败杨的念头越来越强。

在这个世界，向导固然没有哨兵的体力，人数也少于哨兵，但是向导无论有没有哨兵都活得很好。但是哨兵却离不开向导，没有向导帮他们梳理精神和五感，会陷入五感过载带来的极度精神痛苦中。可惜向导人数有限，没有自己向导的哨兵可以接受其他向导的精神梳理和向导素，但是效果远没有相配的向导与之结合好。至于莱因哈特这种黑暗哨兵，能力越大折腾越大，军医向导什么的，也没法完全安抚他的精神，必须与自己的向导结合才能让他安分下来。

巴米利恩之后，莱因哈特和杨两个人见面。莱因哈特虽然愤愤不平自己不是在战场上打败了杨，但是这个时候他的身体的确已经开始出问题了，奥贝斯坦和秘书官都让他赶紧把杨扣下，赶紧下手。莱因哈特知道这算是趁人之危了，可时间不等人，见面的时候，他还是直接要求杨跟他回奥丁。  
莱因哈特当面说出了自己早就知道杨的属性了，也坦承地告诉杨，自己身体出了问题，但无论如何，他不会强迫杨与自己结合。可为了宇宙的和平，哪怕不结合，杨只要待在他的身边，给他梳理精神，他就会好很多。  
另外一边，海尼森那头的特首也发下命令，要求杨作为和平使者随莱因哈特回奥丁。到了奥丁，杨孤立无援，虽然莱因哈特没有强迫他，但是帝国的提督们每天轮流上门，每个人都在劝他接受莱因哈特。奥贝斯坦干脆就指使所有能够接触到杨的人，不要给他抑制剂——反正两个人相性如此之好，没有抑制剂到时候一定会发结合热。  
杨没有抑制剂，每天还要和莱近距离接触，内心深处觉得度日如年好想快点离开，但也知道这是不可能的。奥贝斯坦派了军医去每天给杨检查身体，观察他什么时候代谢完系统里的残留抑制剂。而奥贝斯坦也怕杨和军医太熟，军医会私下帮他，还要求每天都派不同的军医。

然而奥贝斯坦百密一疏，每天跟着军医一起去的却是同一个护士。帝国男人一般不太把女护士放在眼里，而护士实在看不下去奥贝斯坦这种行为。这个护士也是个向导，所以偷偷给杨偷渡了抑制剂。杨很担心护士小姐做出这种行为可能面临的后果，他不希望她为他送命。而护士小姐很坦然地告诉杨，既然选择了这个职业，病人的健康与快乐才是她最重视的，杨是她的病人，她不能违反自己的职业道德去做那种下作的事情，强迫任何人与自己不喜欢的人结合，都是犯罪。杨默然，便接受了护士小姐的好意。  
两三个月以后，奥贝斯坦发现杨在莱身边这么久，相配度如此之高居然没有发结合热，感觉不对劲就开始彻查。很快，护士小姐被发现了，奥贝斯坦便下令以叛国罪处死她。而杨发现护士小姐有一天突然不出现以后就意识到她出事了，便去找了莱因哈特，把整个偷渡抑制剂的事和盘托出，求莱因哈特救救护士小姐。  
莱因哈特知道以后，对奥贝斯坦大发雷霆，表示不需要用这么下作的手段去强迫别人，并赦免了护士小姐的死罪。回来以后，莱因哈特对杨说，我不愿意用结合热的手段逼你和我结合，但是，我也希望你能在没有抑制剂的情况下，感受一下我们的相性度。杨沉默了，欠了人情只能同意不再使用抑制剂。  
莱因哈特之所以这么说，是因为向导只有在没有抑制剂的情况下才能发觉哪个哨兵和自己最相配，在有抑制剂的情况下，向导在某方面的感知是被扭曲的，他会分不出来哪一个哨兵的味道更吸引自己。  
而杨的确对整件事心有不甘，他就这么被同盟政府给卖了，被强迫送给一个他之前都不怎么认识的哨兵，并被告知：亲，你要为了和平，嫁个这个人哦。杨可不觉得什么“为了英格兰，躺下张开腿”这种事有什么好玩的。另一方面，杨的确帮不了护士小姐，因为知道帝国法律不是他能够撼动的。按照帝国法律，犯罪的向导除非叛国，否则不会死罪。护士小姐虽然逃脱了一死，但是死罪可免，活罪无赦，被送去和相配的哨兵结婚了。  
（私心设定几年后杨才知道平民出身的护士小姐嫁给了米达麦亚手下的一位高级军官，后来成了将军夫人，过得还算不错。但是护士小姐进入军队服役做军中护士，本意是为了得到自己婚姻上的选择权，但最终还是失去了，并没嫁给自己喜欢的人。）

杨也意识到了莱因哈特确实对他很超脱帝国人传统对待向导的态度，因为严格来说，杨在帝国一侧可以算是战犯了。虽然不能和同盟比，但是莱因哈特的确尽力尊重他了。  
杨停用了抑制剂，慢慢地闻到了莱因哈特的气味。莱因哈特的气味非常有攻击性，是火药、皮革、檀木混合的气味，但是底层有种闻上去就特别洁净干爽的麝香的味道，却很吸引杨。活了三十多年，杨第一次意识到了相性高的哨兵向导之间的吸引是怎么回事。  
杨的向导素是淡淡的海水味，而莱因哈特闻到杨的味道，就会觉得很包容，似乎什么烦恼都没有了，所以更坚定了一定要得到杨，从身到心都得是朕的。但他也知道杨这家伙不能逼太紧了，也知道杨很难抗拒自己的美貌。  
虽然杨在他身边能为他梳理精神，但是毕竟没有结合，所以没有从根本上解决问题。莱因哈特的身体在稳定一段时间后又开始出问题，他就开始在杨面前各种卖可怜、撒娇什么的。杨一开始刚到奥丁的时候真是连手都不让莱因哈特碰，杨为莱因哈特梳理精神的时候，他是需要主动去用手摸莱因哈特的头、手之类的，但是他拒绝让莱因哈特碰他。  
但在莱因哈特的撒娇攻势下，和病弱状态的狗狗眼攻击下，杨才开始勉强同意让莱因哈特握着他的手啊、抓着肩膀什么的。有了肢体接触以后，虽然还没到抱抱亲亲的地步，但是莱因哈特的状况也有所好转，杨真的对此心情复杂。

一方面，莱因哈特的碰触对杨来说不是毫无影响的，他本能里的向导也在向莱因哈特靠拢。另一方面，他还是不甘心，固然他欣赏莱，甚至可以说有些喜欢的，但是他不甘心就这么被逼结合。而且帝国法律规定，如果哨兵向导肉体结合，那就是缔结了婚姻，就是一旦绑定就没有办法分开了。相比之下，同盟没有这个规定，哪怕两个人因为各种原因需要肉体结合，如果感情上合不来也是不必须一定结婚的，也可以离婚。同盟之所以不强迫哨向绑定结婚，就是希望战争年代能够有更多人挺过来。帝国方面不允许结合的哨兵向导离婚，只有死亡能够分开两个人，所以杨对这点很纠结。  
接下来的时间里，杨经历了一次结合热。莱因哈特也被杨的结合热引动而躁动不已，但是皇帝凭着强大的自制力，在即将进行最后一步的时候停了下来。事后，两人因为尴尬都没有再提这件事。但杨对皇帝的诚意终于有了实感，内心深处更是五味杂陈，甚至有点不知如何自处了。  
另一边，杨久久不从奥丁回来，先寇布一直提到杨就沉默寡言，尤里安就去问老先是不是知道些什么。老先就告诉了尤里安杨是向导的事情，而尤里安是普通人，这么多年一直不知道养父的真实属性，这才意识到了杨是被特首卖给了皇帝——全宇宙都知道皇帝是哨兵。尤里安简直被特首的无耻气到无话可说，他也很能想象得到陷在奥丁皇宫孤立无援的杨是怎样一个状态。

正好这个时候帝国迁都费沙，费沙是个自由之国，媒体行业很发达，大街小巷这个时候各种电视报纸自媒体啥的都在讨论莱皇、和未来的皇帝伴侣人选。尤里安去找了波利斯高尼夫，请他帮忙在报纸上投稿自己的署名文章，也利用自媒体广泛宣传，把特首骂了个狗血淋头，说特首为了自己的利益把杨卖给了皇帝。  
旧同盟领土一下子就爆炸了，要求皇帝把杨元帅还给同盟人民，说同盟人不接受强迫向导结婚的皇帝。同盟当然不是没有人批评杨元帅这么多年来一直隐瞒属性，还有人说风凉话向导就是只能跟哨兵在一起什么的，但都被其他同盟人骂惨了，说杨再是隐瞒向导身份，也是同盟的英雄，同盟人做不出为了自己的安全出卖英雄的举动。奥贝斯坦怕引起局势不稳，不敢公开抓捕尤里安，只能辛苦地去让公务员们去抓“恐怖分子”尤里安了。  
皇帝一个头两个大，不论放不放杨，都是两难的结局。他没有办法，只能去找杨，告知杨外边发生了什么，并把尤里安的文章给杨看。皇帝要求杨做出选择，杨说无论我做出什么选择，你都能不要怪罪尤里安或者其他同盟人民的话，我就做选择。  
莱因哈特说朕又不是鲁道夫，朕要同盟，是希望同盟也能成为帝国臣民，不想用高压政治那一套。你是同盟军神，他们想要你回来朕能理解。尤里安如果出事，你也不会原谅朕。朕若强迫你，你不会快乐，朕自己的矜持也不允许。所以，只有你能够解开这个全宇宙的结。  
杨说，帮我召集一个新闻发布会吧，在面对记者和媒体的时候，我会把我的决定告诉整个宇宙。莱因哈特同意了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

三天以后，在巴米利恩之后消失于皇宫数月的杨终于出现在了全宇宙人民的面前，他很诚挚地告诉记者们，虽然开始的方式并不美好，但是他很喜欢莱，而且两个人作为哨兵向导相性度也高，他愿意为了莱、也为了守护这个世界，永远留在莱的身边。无论是作为他的配偶，还是作为臣子，他都同意。  
莱因哈特本来没想参加记者会的，因为觉得杨会选择回去同盟。但是在隔壁房间听到杨的回应以后，立刻一路跑着奔到记者会的房间，在杨的面前跪下，说实在对不起，给你了那么不好的开端。但是从今以后，跟我在一起，作为我的伴侣，和我在一起。  
记者们一瞬间都安静了，这是见证了银河的历史啊。过了一会儿，大家才反应过来，起哄问皇帝求婚的话，戒指在哪里？  
皇帝才很不好意思地说因为从没想过杨会真有同意结婚的一天，所以没有准备。但是他把胸口的金相片匣摘了下来挂在了杨的身上说，这里面有我的挚友和姐姐，他们是我的家人。从今以后，你也是我的亲人。  
两天以后，皇宫发布了结婚立后的诏书，仪式在两个月以后。银河的历史终于进入了和平的年代。


	2. 碎片 1 - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已经发布的三个碎片，按照作者形成脑洞的顺序不是按照写作顺序发布。

碎片之一：

自由行星同盟的同盟军统合作战本部是个巨大的机构。在这个机构的地下深处，有一个安全级别极其高的医学实验室。  
这间实验室保存着全同盟军所有已知向导的血样和向导素样本，任何一个军中新发现或者新入伍的向导的血样和向导素都将在这里接受检测，以便将来不时之需。向导本身固然不以体力和战斗力见长，但他们的精神力和对哨兵的影响力是绝对无法忽视的，传说中最强大的向导甚至可以光凭精神力就影响他人对自己的看法。  
今天，实验室又像往常一样，接到了一份新的向导素和血样样本。而且和往常一样，试管上只有一行冰冷的编号，无从知道这份样本的主人是谁。早晨7点就上班的实验室医学实验员打着呵欠启动了实验室里的检测仪器，将样本放进了机器。  
大约一个小时后，实验员满脸惊奇地从显微镜离开，迅速地将检查数据在电脑里完成了整合后，就立刻去敲响了实验室值班医生的门。  
值班医生接过实验员手中的报告，看着上面的数字沉思良久之后才告知实验员：“千万别声张，也别和其他人说这件事，我去向统合作战本部部长报告这件事。这个向导的数据，以后很可能是同盟军的一个重大秘密。”  
医生通过内线电话，直接找到了部长，报告了这个消息。  
医生是这样说的：“这很可能是人类有记载以来最强大的那一级别的向导，这种等级的向导以前不是没有出现过，但是基本上几代人才出现一个的那种强大。这个向导，他的精神力能够安抚任何人，也能感知到他人所想，甚至可以在某种程度上用精神力影响他人对自己的观感。他的向导素就更可怕了，几乎和当代大部分哨兵的相性程度都在80%以上。但最最要命的一点是，如果有最高等级的黑暗哨兵出现，他和黑暗哨兵的相性度会高达95%以上。这种最高等级的向导和黑暗哨兵是一阴一阳，相辅相成，一定会在一代人中差不多同一时间出现。如果这个黑暗哨兵在我们同盟还好，如果在帝国的话，帝国方面会不惜一切代价来夺走他。因为黑暗哨兵只有在最强向导的配合下，才能发挥出全部的能力。”  
统合作战本部本部长听了苦笑起来，因为他很清楚当天送去实验室的样本属于谁。让医生交上成文报告以后，部长在报告上面加注：同盟军最高绝密等级。这个等级意味着，这个报告里面的信息，只有今后每一任的统合作战本部本部长、国防委员会主席和最高评议会主席才有权限知道。  
部长又在医生的报告里面加上了一行字：“向导名：杨威利”。之后，他又将报告通过绝密渠道发给了国防委员会主席和最高评议会主席。完成这一切后，部长轻轻叹了一口气：“艾尔法西尔的英雄吗？真是一条注定了苦难的道路啊……”

 

碎片之二：

银河帝国首都奥丁，罗严克拉姆元帅府。  
午夜时分，元帅府已经在一天的喧嚣后安静了下来。府邸的主人，美貌天下无双的新晋帝国元帅莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆已经进入了梦乡。  
然而在府邸中的通讯室，莱因哈特最信任的副官齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯上校却毫无睡意，他正在与一位女性通话。  
当然，吉尔菲艾斯上校并非罗严塔尔中将那种喜欢沾花惹草每夜都在不同美女的床上流连的“名花终结者”，此时，他的脸上充满了忧虑。与他交谈的女性不是别人，正是罗严克拉姆元帅的亲姐姐，安妮罗杰夫人。  
视讯中的安妮罗杰黛眉轻颦，一脸担忧，但这除了让她更为动人之外对她的美貌毫无影响：“齐格，帝国军今年入伍和分化的向导做相性测试的结果如何？”  
齐格飞对着屏幕里的安妮罗杰行了个军礼，才一脸严肃地说：“非常抱歉，安妮罗杰夫人，今年的向导中，仍旧没有人与莱因哈特大人的相性度高于80%。”  
听闻此言，安妮罗杰脸上笼罩上了一层更深的忧虑：“那费沙那边的情况如何？”而齐格飞也只是沉默地摇了摇头。  
“那叛军那边？”  
齐格飞再度摇了摇头，但这次他却开口了，一开口就是咬牙切齿地：“这两年固然有舰队战和登陆战，也有规模很大的战役，没有俘虏到太多知道叛军向导信息的高阶军官。哪怕这次亚斯提战役，叛军的第四、第六舰队指挥官都直接随旗舰阵亡，没有办法从他们那里得知任何信息。这群叛军，把自己的向导信息保护得太严密了，甚至俘虏来的哨兵很多也不会交代。最近两年，帝国军方面得到的新叛军向导名单不过十几个人，测试也没有人与莱因哈特大人的相性度超过80%。”  
安妮罗杰也沉默了。固然齐格飞或安妮罗杰都不是哨兵或向导，但都知道自从达贡星系歼灭战之后，帝国与同盟之间对向导的争夺战就持续了一百五十年。同盟自认为是银河联邦的正统继承人，不会做出来帝国抢夺向导的事，但是帝国为了加强己方的实力削弱对方的实力，会想尽办法从同盟掠来向导。当同盟发现自己国内的向导常有失踪以后，就大大加强了对己方向导的保护力度，使得帝国方面难以得到同盟向导的信息。  
“莱因哈特，我弟弟，他是黑暗哨兵，是几代人中才出现的一个哨兵中的最强者。”打断了齐格飞脑中自怨自艾的是安妮罗杰温和美好的声音，“没有道理叛军那边不能也出现一个几代人才有一个的最强向导。”  
齐格飞抬起头惊讶地看着安妮罗杰，她再次露出了那个带着忧郁的美丽微笑：“我有种预感，那位能够与莱因哈特相辅相成的最强向导，一定就在叛军之中。既然他们天生就要互相吸引，那总有一天莱因哈特会碰到那个人。但双方在不同的阵营里，怕是将来也有很多波折。如果真是如此的话，在他们真正结合的那一天到来之前，齐格，请你好好地守护莱因哈特。”  
齐格飞立刻直起身子，给安妮罗杰再次行了一个标准的军礼：“安妮罗杰大人，齐格飞一定不辱使命。”

 

碎片之三：

“乌尔苏拉小姐？”  
作为帝国皇后，虽然是公务的一部分，杨其实很讨厌出席各种宴会，但又因为身份之故，不得不随着皇帝出席许多公众场合，与各位高阶文官、武官以及他们的配偶们进行交流。毕竟皇室成员有义务保持与臣子们的良好关系不是嘛。  
平时，杨不会在这个场合感到惊喜，但今天一张好久不见的面孔还是让杨又惊又喜。  
乌尔苏拉也微笑着向杨点了点头，这也是她婚后第一次出席这种正式场合，虽然猜到会遇见故人，但是实际见面时的惊喜还是难与言表。  
杨和乌尔苏拉来到宴会厅外的露台上找了地方坐下。杨有点紧张地润了润唇，才斟酌着开口：“我早就听陛下说过，你在那之后与拜耶尔蓝上将结婚了？他对你好吗？”  
乌尔苏拉的眼睛有点不知所措地乱转着：“这件事要感谢陛下的，他没有让奥贝斯坦前军务尚书随便把我找个人嫁了，而还是把我配给了卡尔·爱德华。”  
杨微微眯了眯眼睛看着她，虽然两人都是向导，但是乌尔苏拉只是个能力在向导中勉强算中上的普通向导。杨一放出自己的精神力场，乌尔苏拉便很快屈服了：“好啦，好啦。其实我和卡尔·爱德华很小就认识了，他家是我家的故友，他大我几岁。后来我们都分化了，在测试中，我们的相性度高达90%，按照帝国的传统，这种状况下，两个人结婚是水到渠成的事情。但是，对我来说，卡尔·爱德华只是兄长，他对我固然非常好，但是我真的不想嫁给兄长。而且卡尔*爱德华从小就想当军人，他的偶像是陛下和殿下这样的军神，而我不想嫁给军人，过着终日惶恐不安担心丈夫葬身沙场的日子。”  
乌尔苏拉浅褐色的眸子闪了闪，杨看得出她眼中有泪水聚集：“正好帝国军有规定，如果是女性向导，愿意做五年军中护士的话，就可以得到豁免，可以自行选择结婚对象，于是我就瞒着家人和卡尔·爱德华接受了训练，入了伍。知道我入伍后，卡尔·爱德华非常愤怒，他跑来找我，告诉我无论发生什么他都不会放弃我。我知道他喜欢我，但我不想和一个我视为兄长的人在一起，只想快点完成这五年兵役就自由了。当然了，我的家人也对我很愤怒，不明白为什么我不爱卡尔·爱德华这样的年轻才俊，可是，心这种事，不是他那么好我就得爱他的。”  
乌尔苏拉讲到这里，突然背过身去，从怀中抽出手帕擦了擦眼睛：“对不起，殿下，我失态了。这些年他当然对我好，我们孩子都有了，但还是……意难平啊。我碰到殿下您，是我当护士第二年的事情。我从接受护理训练开始，就很憧憬那位地球时代的女性，她终身未婚，却一手开创了护士这个深受人们尊敬的职业，我也……想像她那样做个最棒的护士。当时，我看到郁郁寡欢的殿下，就觉得，殿下这么好的人，不应该有那样的命运，您本是天上的鹰，不该被束缚在宫殿里，更不应该被人强迫去做什么事。所以，我从不后悔为殿下做的事，因为作为一个活在束缚里的向导，我好羡慕像您一样能够飞翔于蓝天之上的鹰。”  
杨叹了口气，直到现在，他都不知道当年接受乌尔苏拉的帮助究竟是对是错，但是她当年的援手，的确是奥丁皇宫里少有的温暖了。乌尔苏拉止住眼泪，继续说：“事件之后，陛下私下里召见了我，他告诉我，我能够去奥丁皇宫照顾您，是因为卡尔·爱德华求了不知道多少人让我不要去前线，军务省的人知道这层关系才派我过去，因为他们把我看作未来的拜耶尔蓝上将夫人。虽然我不高兴他的做法，但是也感恩正是因此，我才有机会遇到殿下您。陛下说，卡尔·爱德华告诉过他为什么我去当护士，既然现在我失去了自由选择的机会，那么我就该回去卡尔·爱德华的身边，因为我不应该伤害那样一个好男人的心。我只能谢恩，因为这在任何人眼里都不是惩罚，甚至可以说是陛下格外加恩了，可这个惩罚，真心……有时候比死了还痛苦。”  
乌尔苏拉突然从椅子上起来，跪倒在杨的面前泪流满面：“求您，殿下，看在过去我们的共同经历的份上，请您，改变一下帝国向导的生存状况吧！我们多少人，都在背地里羡慕着同盟向导，但又没有办法离开这种环境！”  
杨扶起了她，看着她的眼睛，令人安心的精神力场放出，安抚着她的精神：“乌尔苏拉，你放心，你所求的，也是我希望能够为这个世界的将来做出的一点改变。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 护士小姐安排这么个身份是为了解释为什么是她到了杨那里，毕竟身为高级军官准“家眷”的话会很容易得到信任，她反水其实是奥贝斯坦没有预料到的。


	3. 碎片 4 - 6

碎片之四：

《费沙Vogue·新帝国历元年九月增刊·名人堂专栏》  
标题：莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆一世皇帝的未来皇后人选  
大字副标题：新银河帝国莱因哈特一世皇帝业已迁都费沙，与之相关的金钱和政治问题就让费沙男人们去争吵。费沙第一女性时尚杂志《费沙Vogue》即将在本期八卦罗严克拉姆皇朝第一任皇后的热门人选。

正文：  
宇宙皆知，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆一世皇帝是当今宇宙中最出名的钻石单身汉。除了将权力扩展到了整个人类已知的宇宙，他更是一位天下无双的美男子，据说还是位非常强大的哨兵。那么，一位有权有钱的单身汉，一定会需要一位伴侣——罗严克拉姆皇朝的首任皇后。今天，我们费沙人将综合过往、现在得到的一切公开、未公开的咨询，以求得出一个尽可能详尽真实的未来皇后人选之列表。  
莱因哈特一世陛下少年从军，感情经历固然异常简单，但长期跟在他身边的人也为数不少。然而皇朝有着延续皇统的需要，因此要成为帝国皇后，必须是女性或者向导。这样一来，哪怕是消息灵通如我们费沙人，最后能够筛选出来的名单也短得出乎编辑部方面的预料。

第一位：  
莱因哈特一世陛下从小到大最要好的朋友自然是已故的齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯大公。全宇宙都知道，在大公阁下去世后，皇帝陛下身上就带着一个黄金相片盒从不摘下，据说里面有大公的照片。据可靠消息称，不光皇帝陛下会时时念叨大公，就连美男子成群的帝国提督官天团，也时不时在怀念大公阁下——可见大公阁下如仍在世的话，以他的威望和能力，必能协助陛下治理帝国，让帝国更加繁荣昌盛。  
然而，大公阁下生前并非向导，且据说大公生前曾对皇帝陛下的姐姐格里华德伯爵夫人有好感，皇帝陛下又是著名的姐控。Vogue编辑部认为，即使大公仍在世，为了姐姐的幸福，皇帝陛下也不会选择大公成为新银河帝国的首任皇后。  
附件照片：皇帝陛下和大公少年时代并肩作战

第二位：  
莱因哈特一世陛下在齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯大公逝世后，从幼年军校收了一个小男孩艾米尔·齐列，红头发长得也和大公有些相似，Vogue编辑部合理猜测是为了纪念大公。据可靠消息，皇帝陛下有时脾气急躁，但他基本上不会对艾米尔·齐列发脾气，哪怕真的发了脾气，也会很快向艾米尔·齐列道歉。相信皇帝陛下对艾米尔·齐列的感情非同寻常，而艾米尔·齐列也据说将皇帝陛下奉若神明，倾慕不已。  
然而，据Vogue编辑部的线人称，艾米尔·齐列也是个普通人，所以Vogue编辑部同样认为，艾米尔·齐列成为帝国皇后的可能不算很高。  
附件图片：艾米尔·齐列满脸倾慕地站在皇帝陛下身后

第三位：  
人称“帝国双壁”之一的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔元帅自投奔莱因哈特一世陛下麾下以来就深受陛下的信赖。且罗严塔尔元帅同样是世所公认的美男子，一双勾人心魄的金银妖瞳，风流倜傥，号称“帝国名花终结者”，也同样是我们诸多费沙女性的梦中情人。当然，罗严塔尔元帅是帝国军中最有名的哨兵，陛下也同样是哨兵，相信两人一定是“身无彩凤双飞翼，心有灵犀一点通”。据Vogue编辑部的绝密信息来源称，每次罗严塔尔元帅称呼皇帝陛下时，必称“我的皇帝”，语气缠绵悱恻充满情感。而皇帝陛下对罗严塔尔元帅的信任与宠爱也一时无两，赐予他极高的权力和地位。  
禁忌之恋的美好就在于摘取禁果的过程，两位绝世美男子站在一起的场面是如此的美好，也许皇帝陛下会想要冲破世俗的阻力与元帅阁下双宿双飞？或元帅阁下愿意冒天下之大不韪，向陛下求爱从而成就一段佳话？诸位费沙姐妹们，尽管罗严塔尔元帅名草有主会让我们半夜里咬着小手绢哭泣，但如果他能与皇帝陛下成就美好姻缘，我们仍要为这位美男子的幸福而祈祷！Vogue编辑部认为，罗严塔尔元帅成为帝国皇后的可能性相当大。  
附件图片：罗严塔尔元帅和皇帝陛下在费沙狮子之泉皇宫椭圆形办公室亲密聊天

第四位：  
贵族之女希尔格尔·冯·玛林道夫伯爵小姐在旧帝国内战之时，慧眼识英豪举全族之力投奔了莱因哈特一世皇帝陛下，这让精通历史的Vogue编辑部小编们不由得想起了将近三千年前地球上曾经流传过的“红拂女夜奔李靖”的典故。然而，从现有流传出来的照片和视频上看，玛林道夫伯爵小姐固然美貌，但是一个妙龄姑娘将头发剪得如此之短，又打扮得像个假小子，长得也像个假小子，爱好也像个男孩子，不由得让Vogue编辑部有了浮想联翩的猜测。Vogue编辑部甚至派出了记者前往玛林道夫家族封地去调查伯爵小姐幼时情况，结果得到了一个惊天的大秘密！  
据说当年玛林道夫伯爵夫人在生育伯爵小姐时去世，但又有很多人觊觎伯爵夫人的地位，而伯爵小姐这个继承人的存在就是最大的眼中钉肉中刺。为了保护这个独苗，玛林道夫伯爵不得不给孩子男扮女装，当成女儿养到现在。但是对外，玛林道夫小姐也是以女性身份出现。皇帝陛下如果心仪伯爵小姐，无论在身份还是性别上，都没有任何障碍，甚至还能更进一步拉近与旧帝国贵族的关系，有百利而无一害。只看陛下能否接受一个男扮女装的皇后了。  
附件图片：玛林道夫伯爵小姐与陛下在玛林道夫伯爵府邸共进私人晚餐

第五位：  
写下这个名字的时候，Vogue编辑部的小编心情复杂……费沙的姐妹们，这是哪怕在狮子之泉皇宫里也人人闻之色变、号称“干冰之剑”的帝国军三长官之一、军务尚书巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦元帅。奥贝斯坦元帅自从在第七次伊谢尔伦攻略战后就投奔了皇帝陛下，作为一个残疾人，长得又相当寒碜，居然能够顺利加入皇帝陛下麾下，并在以美色出名的皇帝陛下的帝国提督天团里青云直上，着实不得不让人侧目，甚至怀疑他是不是懂得一些只有他懂得的特殊手段？据可靠线人消息，吉尔菲艾斯大公的死也与奥贝斯坦元帅脱不了干系，然而奥贝斯坦却从未被皇帝陛下冷落过，不得不让人猜测他与皇帝陛下之间的感情是不是已经超过了皇帝陛下对大公的感情？  
但有趣的是，奥贝斯坦元帅居然还是个爱狗人。据线人通知，在费沙奥贝斯坦元帅府附近有一家肉店，奥贝斯坦元帅经常带着他那只老狗过来买最新鲜细嫩的鸡肉，甚至线人还发誓说曾经看到疑似皇帝的金发年轻男子和元帅一起遛狗。  
虽然奥贝斯坦元帅和皇帝陛下站在一起实在让人觉得不够美型、不够般配，但种种证据实在是让Vogue编辑部不得不怀疑两人之间有远超上司和下属的关系。如果这是陛下的意愿，我们费沙女性也拿得起放得下，一样会祝福皇帝陛下！  
附件图片：偷拍的疑似奥贝斯坦元帅和疑似皇帝陛下的两个男子在遛狗

第六位：  
Vogue编辑部的小编在知道这个名字的时候是不信的，眼镜都差点掉下来了。最后一个但并非最不重要的一个，就是号称“同盟第一智将”、唯一曾在战场上打败皇帝陛下的同盟军军神杨威利元帅。  
皇帝陛下固然是很多费沙姐妹们的男神，但同盟军神杨元帅同样也是诸多脑子里充满了浪漫脑细胞的姐妹们的憧憬。费沙的男人们在全宇宙做生意，费沙姐妹们的亲戚也遍及整个宇宙，甚至Vogue编辑部有几个小编的亲戚也是见过杨元帅的。杨元帅本人没有美得像个瓷器娃娃的皇帝陛下那么美，但也长得很好看，而且温柔中带着知性，知性中带着温柔。虽然看起来像个年轻学者，但是诸位费沙的姐妹们，这就是杨元帅的萌点啊！这就叫反差萌！Vogue编辑部里出身旧同盟的几个小编甚至在写稿的时候还要大喊大叫地说杨元帅是我们同盟的，才不给皇帝！  
全宇宙人民都知道，今年五月巴米利恩之后，皇帝陛下就通过旧同盟政府向杨元帅递出了官方邀请函，请杨元帅到帝都小住。在皇帝陛下已经迁都费沙的眼下，Vogue编辑部有理由相信杨元帅也已随陛下同来费沙。旧同盟军方面的线人告诉本刊，杨元帅生平最爱读书和在公园小憩，然而Vogue编辑部派出大量记者在费沙各大图书馆和大小公园蹲点却完全没有见到杨元帅，帝国政府方面也拒绝进一步透露杨元帅的消息。  
直到日前，Vogue编辑部接到了一位匿名读者的来信，自称是知情人，称杨元帅始终身在皇宫，但拒绝提供任何图像资料，理由是狮子之泉皇宫对于杨元帅的安保措施过于严格。  
（N.B.：请给本刊写匿名信的读者主动与本刊联络，以便提供线索赏金。）

在Vogue编辑部提出本篇企划的时候，有人提出皇帝陛下留杨元帅在皇宫，是否有可能加深两人感情，甚至日后立杨元帅为皇后。但编辑部绝大多数人觉得这个可能性微乎其微。  
其一，杨元帅并非向导，又是旧同盟元帅，还曾经在战场上让皇帝陛下吃瘪。以皇帝陛下的自尊心，想必不会与一个又不是向导也不是女性，更是敌军将领的人结婚。  
其二，据说杨元帅私生活混乱。皇帝陛下据说向来洁身自好，而杨元帅却完全不是这么一回事。同盟军中的线人称，杨元帅读军官学校时就与室友泡吧喝酒，喝到醉卧街头毫无形象。而且，杨元帅性取向可疑，还与身边多位男性军官暧昧。军校时代就已经与学弟兼后来的下属达斯提·亚典波罗中将不清不楚，当上提督后又以不知何等手段征服了同盟军中“行走的伤风败俗”、蔷薇骑士联队前队长先寇布中将。杨元帅家里还有一个百合花美少年尤里安·敏兹，据说也是超越了养父子之情。皇帝陛下很显然感情方面有着重大洁癖，必定不会接受如此花心的杨元帅。  
其三，杨元帅在旧同盟长大，据旧同盟军线人说是坚定的民主支持者。皇帝陛下作为独裁政体的代表，与杨元帅在观念上想必水火不容。在小编小时候，家里的老人家总是告知，夫妻间要三观一致才能和谐。杨元帅和皇帝陛下三观不一致到可以说天翻地覆，吵架想必远多于心平气和地说话。皇帝陛下日理万机，没有必要和一个天天与自己抬杠的人绑在一起。  
综上所述，实在无法相信杨元帅有成为帝国皇后的可能。但作为尽职尽责的八卦栏目编辑，Vogue编辑部还是将杨元帅列入本期企划。  
请各位读者们在下一页的投票页中选择上述六人中你们认为最有可能成为新银河帝国首任皇后的人选，如果认为本刊有所遗留的话也请写下你们认为有可能的名字和理由。最后，请读者姐妹们多多购买本刊，多多投票，有了创收小编们才能午餐盒饭加鸡腿，记者们才能更有干劲地去全宇宙调查八卦。  
就这样，么么哒，我们下期见。

~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之五  
“罗严克拉姆阁下。”  
在帝国元帅、莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆侯爵交待完成任务之际，即将被押送离开的前同盟军少将亚瑟·林奇在房门即将被打开时忽然这么说了一句。  
站在莱因哈特身后的吉尔菲艾斯警觉地看着这个无耻的前叛军军人，莱因哈特则微不可察地皱了皱眉。他并不喜欢这个胆小鬼，但还是开口了，声音却冰冷得如同七月雪：“你还有什么不满的？”  
林奇那双充血混沌的眼睛直直看向莱因哈特，里面闪着一种莫名的光：“阁下，我在你们帝国的集中营里待了九年，饱受其他战俘的敌视。我一直想着，以我以前的职位，你们帝国人会不会来问问我我所知道的向导名单？这样我的日子能够好过点。可惜啊，从来没有人问过我。”  
大概是你实在太人品卑劣，连帝国军人都看不起你这种人——莱因哈特心里默念，而且时隔九年，你知道的名单怕是早就过期了。因为对于帝国来说，已经结合的向导没有太大的价值。但尽管如此，他还是做出了一个感兴趣的姿态：“哦，你有什么想告诉我的？”  
林奇伸出舌头，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇：“有个很有趣的信息，那要看元帅阁下肯出什么价码换取。”

莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯对视一眼，眼神中迅速交换了信息：真是个贪得无厌的混蛋。但好奇心还是占了上风，莱因哈特微微抬了抬手：“如果你不死，我可以给你帝国军的中将军衔。这样，你可以说了？”  
林奇歇斯底里地大笑了起来，他眼睛中突然出现了一种恶毒的光，让莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯都不由得被这恶意震惊了一下：“艾尔法西尔的英雄，那个杨威利，就是因为他，我才身败名裂被关了九年！阁下，但是这个杨威利，他啊，可是个向导。”  
莱因哈特“霍”地站起身来，厉声道：“你说什么？”  
林奇慢慢止住笑声，话语里的毒满得简直要溢出来：“杨威利在艾尔法西尔的时候，分化成了向导，但是还没来得及进行进一步测试和更改文件就发生了当年那件事。这些年，我听着他平步青云的消息，便知道同盟军部一定想办法压下了他真实属性的消息。阁下，如何？我一直想把这个消息找个好买主卖个好价钱，阁下应该也不觉得亏本吧！”  
“你保证你说得都是真实的？”莱因哈特压下内心的焦躁又确认道。  
“当然了。”林奇露出了思索的神情，慢慢又说：“我也是个哨兵，当年杨威利分化的时候，我闻到了一点他的向导素气味。我不记得那是种什么样的味道了，但记得闻到那个味道时，就不由自主地想要靠近他、听从他。我怀疑，他是个等级极高的向导。阁下大可想办法拿到他的血样，就知道此言不虚了。”  
莱因哈特略微思索一下便道：“林奇，你可以离开了，好好执行你的任务。答应你的事情，只要你成功，自然会给你。但如果你给我提供了错误的信息，你也知道会有什么样的后果。”说完挥了挥手，士兵就把林奇带了出去。  
房门重新关上后，吉尔菲艾斯有点担忧地看着思索中的莱因哈特，过了感觉上很久的一段时间之后，莱因哈特才再度开口了：“吉尔菲艾斯，杨威利可能是向导这件事，目前要绝对保密。但指示叛军内部的情报人员，不惜动用最大程度的力量，也要拿到杨威利的血样和向导素样本。”  
说完，莱因哈特抬头看着昏暗的天花板，无声地淡淡叹了口气：杨威利，难道你就是那个人吗？

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之六  
新帝国历元年（宇宙历799年）十月  
新银河帝国帝都·费沙·高级军官俱乐部  
新银河帝国的高级军官们，除了不在费沙的军官，和刚刚被皇帝发了一顿脾气、接受了处罚的奥贝斯坦外，其余人都聚在了俱乐部。坐在角落里的卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝面前的桌子上摆满了酒瓶，他不停地将美酒倒入杯中，再猛地一口喝下，很显然是在借酒浇愁。  
坐在他对面的米达麦亚元帅看不得自己的属下这么灌酒，终于忍不住一把抢过他手中的酒瓶：“别喝了！再喝醉了！你也真是，为了那个女人居然跑去擅闯陛下的办公室。”言语间恨铁不成钢之意满满。  
一听到米达麦亚这么说，在座的提督官们耳朵都竖得老高，难道这里有什么不可不说、贵圈真乱之类的事？反倒是一直给人鲁莽印象的毕典菲尔特，忽然若有所思地说了句：“是那个叫乌尔苏拉的姑娘吧？”  
在场的其他提督官们齐刷刷地惊讶地看着毕典菲尔特，而拜耶尔蓝则长叹一声，沉重地点了点头。  
米达麦亚的另一位属下，年长的皮罗忽然想起了什么：“你那个青梅竹马？她又搞什么事了？”

替拜耶尔蓝回答的是米达麦亚：“这件事和陛下为什么斥责奥贝斯坦有关。奥贝斯坦瞒着陛下，要求军医给杨元帅停掉抑制剂，以期……咳咳。结果，恰巧去协助军医以及教授杨元帅如何安抚哨兵的那位护士向导，正是卡尔的青梅竹马。她给杨元帅偷偷送去了抑制剂，结果杨元帅的结合热一直没出现，追查下去就查到了卡尔的青梅竹马，结果被奥贝斯坦以叛国罪逮捕了。之前卡尔跑去陛下那里，就是给他青梅竹马求情去了。”  
毕典菲尔特的大嗓门接着嚷嚷起来：“我说奥贝斯坦这是欲速则不达。奥贝斯坦不是哨兵不懂这个，我可知道，要得到一个向导，要循序渐进，要逐渐示好，千万别操之过急，想单靠结合热那是搞不定的。”  
缪拉忽然开口打断了毕典菲尔特：“突然放弃了你‘黑色枪骑兵’快攻的劲头，这可不像你平时的行事风格。莫非是哨向结合之后有些我们不知道的事？”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 读者们可以猜猜那个写匿名信给《费沙Vogue》杂志的中之人是谁，虽然猜对了没有奖。


	4. 碎片 7 - 9

碎片之七

《费沙每日电讯报·头版》  
发行日：新银河帝国历二年四月四日  
标题：皇后殿下千秋  
作者署名：费沙狮子之泉皇宫皇室事务办公室

今天是新银河帝国皇后威利·Y·冯·罗严克拉姆的千秋，这也是他与全体新银河帝国臣民爱戴的皇帝陛下婚后的第一个千秋，是个可喜可贺值得庆祝的时刻。  
费沙狮子之泉皇宫深知皇后在新银河帝国臣民中所受到的爱戴，也知晓臣民们想要为皇后殿下庆祝生日的真情实感。然而，皇后殿下不尚奢华，也不欲因个人之生日而影响臣民们的生活。故狮子之泉皇宫内部按照殿下本人意愿，只举行了小型的生日庆祝会，并邀请了帝国之各位高阶文武官员及家眷、殿下身在费沙的故友们出席。  
值此皇后殿下千秋的美好时刻，新银河帝国狮子之泉皇宫皇室事务办公室，也在全宇宙所有主要报纸的头版头条发表此署名文章。一为皇后殿下庆贺生辰，二为向全体臣民传达皇帝伉俪对未来的殷切希望。

自去年5月巴米利恩战役结束和《巴拉特和约》签订后，虽然新银河帝国疆域内局部地区仍偶有冲突，但宇宙整体上结束了长达一百五十年的战乱，进入了和平时代。然而，旷日持久的战争让人类元气大伤，人口总体仍处于逐年减少的状态。对此状况，热爱和平的皇帝伉俪深感痛心。  
为了让人类社会重现五百年前拥有三千亿人口的辉煌，新银河帝国的皇室与诸位军方、政府高官们以身作则，在和平降临后迅速结婚。  
在上个月规模盛大的皇室婚礼后，皇帝陛下曾感慨地告诉皇后殿下：“朕少时曾是坚定的单身主义者，但遇到卿后，便改变了看法。如今和平降临，朕更是只想与卿相伴到老、养儿育女。”可见，对单身坚定如皇帝陛下者，在遇到合适的人和合适的条件时，也希望像诸位新银河帝国臣民般拥有凡人的幸福。

在皇帝陛下的号召下，自今年元旦起，战时几乎是个单身男子修道院的帝国军提督男子天团，接连办了好几件喜事。其中，与皇帝陛下同是哨兵的毕典菲尔特一级上将和拜耶尔蓝上将都在年初娶得如花美眷，脱单速度惊人——之前本办公室也曾在头版发布过皇帝陛下参加婚礼的通稿，在此不过多赘述。  
新银河帝国的诸位臣民们，在一百五十年的战火纷飞后，皇帝伉俪最渴望的就是看到全体臣民安居乐业、繁衍生息。在皇帝伉俪与新银河帝国高级政要们商议后，将于近日发布几条帮助全体臣民促生产的新政策。望各位臣民响应皇帝伉俪的号召，以皇帝伉俪为榜样，在和平的新时代里幸福生活！

新政策详情已刊载于本期第二版。（下转第二版）  
附件图片：新银河帝国皇帝伉俪的最新皇室标准照

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之八

新帝国历元年六月二十三日·奥丁·新无忧宫

“杨元帅，我是帝国军军医考夫曼医生。奉奥贝斯坦军务尚书之命，来为您进行例行身体检查。”身材中等的中年男子面无表情地对杨如此说道。  
杨抓了抓黑发，把宫人为他梳好的头发给抓得有些凌乱，心里长叹一声：“又来了”。自巴米利恩战役结束之后，他被莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵——不，现在应该叫莱因哈特一世皇帝，“请”到了奥丁。原本是住在罗严克拉姆公爵元帅府的别院，在昨天皇帝加冕仪式过后，他就和皇帝陛下一起“搬”到了新无忧宫。  
在奥丁的这一个多月里，他闭门不出，除了皇帝陛下和各位帝国提督们外，他和外界也并无交流。杨本人对这样的生活并没有太多抱怨，毕竟无论是元帅府还是新无忧宫，红茶和书籍都管够。而且，就算他不被莱因哈特“请”来奥丁，在《巴拉特和约》已经签订的现在，帝国方面也会要求他退役，让他在帝国宪兵的监视下待在海尼森的寓所里。现在，无非就是因为莱因哈特皇帝需要他作为向导的能力，而给他换了个软禁的地方而已。

但是，对于这样的生活，杨有一个难与任何人交流的隐忧，而且随着时间过去，这个隐忧也逐渐变成了悬在杨头上的达摩克利斯之剑。自从来到奥丁，杨就再也没有得到任何抑制剂——自从二十一岁分化为向导以来，这十二年间，杨一天都没有落下过抑制剂直到巴米利恩战役结束。杨不知道自己身体里残留的抑制剂还有多长时间才能代谢干净，只能向他从未信仰过的神明祈愿，让这个日子来得晚一点、再晚一点。  
就在杨心里叹气的时候，考夫曼医生示意站在他身后的女护士过来给杨抽血。

杨早就发现，自从来到奥丁，奥贝斯坦就以“保证杨元帅身体健康”为名义，每隔几天都会派遣军医来给他抽血、检查身体——杨对此心知肚明，无非就是监控他什么时候代谢干净抑制剂。而且，以奥贝斯坦做事之严谨，杨每次见到的军医都不是同一个人，而且这些医生的嘴巴一个比一个紧，除了必要的交流外都不和杨多说一句话。  
然而，每次陪着军医前来的女护士都是同一个人。但在军医在场时，却从不试图和杨搭话。  
女护士应了一声后，就过来给杨抽血。她不是特别熟练的老手，每次给杨抽血，帮上止血带后总要在手肘取血位置拍上好多下才能找到血管的位置下针。但让杨庆幸的是，她每次都能一针完工，不至于让杨受太多罪，毕竟没人喜欢抽个血还被扎好几次。

在女护士慢条斯理地拍打杨的手肘时，杨瞟了瞟站在一边的军医，有点好笑地发现军医对护士慢条斯理的动作很是有点不耐烦，但是却又一脸忍耐一言不发。杨虽然可能不是个强壮的人，但也不总生病，可以他有限的去医院看病的经历而言，通常医生们对护士总是没啥耐性。所以这个军医为什么会忍耐这个新手护士大概有些杨眼下不清楚的原因。  
正想着这些事的杨，忽然觉得手肘内疼了一下，低头一看，护士已经找到了血管。取好了血样，她将试管装了样本袋放进了军医的手提袋里。之后，军医在一旁站定，杨和女护士在房间里的两张沙发上面对面坐下，杨盘起腿来，护士规规矩矩地两腿并拢坐好，然后两人伸出双手握住对方的双手，闭上眼睛。

从这个女护士第一天出现，杨就知道她也是个向导，而且是个有着相当安抚哨兵经验的向导，与杨这个自分化开始就从未尽过一天向导“义务”的向导完全不同。为了让杨能够最大限度地安抚好莱因哈特皇帝陛下，奥贝斯坦才派了个向导过来教授杨怎么安抚哨兵。但女护士教杨的时候，军医都会在现场监视他们的谈话。而女护士也大概也正因此，一直以一种温和又不失距离感的方式对待杨，也从不多说什么，结果这么一个多月下来，杨也只知道她的名字是“乌尔苏拉”。  
但从今天开始，乌尔苏拉需要教杨一些向导技能的具体使用方法。按照向导群体内部自“十三日战争”以来流传千年的方法，老向导在教导新向导时，要用自己的精神力量去引导新向导使用力量，向导之外的人群会称这是两个人需要一起“冥想”。今天，就是杨和乌尔苏拉一起“冥想”的第一天。

杨闭上眼睛，握着乌尔苏拉那双皮肤有点粗糙的手，放松精神。自从来到奥丁之后，他逐渐开始学会感知自己的精神力量，开始学习运用。很快，他就感觉他和乌尔苏拉来到了两人融合而成的精神力场中。杨发现，精神世界中并不是一片虚无，他能“听”到乌尔苏拉在他的精神中说话。  
“杨元帅，你好。虽然不是初次见面，但还是正式介绍一下。我是乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格，帝国军军部所属的军中护士。”  
精神世界中的乌尔苏拉语气活泼调皮，充满笑意，让杨略微吃惊地发现与平时看到的那个不太爱说话的女护士截然不同。大概是感觉到了杨的惊讶，乌尔苏拉又笑了，“这才是我的本性嘛，外面总有人盯着我，自然要装装了。杨元帅别奇怪，我们向导都是这样的，所谓‘冥想’是骗骗外人的说法，是我们向导内部的不传之秘，是我们避开他人监视以便交流的最大利器。有了这个，就再也不怕以后有人监听我们了。”

杨明白了，不由得觉得有趣。没等杨再开口，乌尔苏拉又说：“杨元帅，我们今天时间不多，请听我先讲。相信杨元帅也知道，奥贝斯坦元帅停了你的抑制剂，就是希望你尽快出现结合热，与陛下结合。作为一个向导，我鄙视这种行为。这世界上任何一个向导都不应该被强迫与哨兵结合。我一直想给你抑制剂，但之前因为没法和杨元帅你避开监听交流，所以没有办法。”  
杨的精神一震，差点把乌尔苏拉的精神推开到了一边：“按照帝国的法律，这是叛国罪。你不怕？”

“杨元帅你是我的病人。从地球时代起，护士从入行时起，就要发下誓言，终身忠于职守，不做有损之事，为病人谋求福祉。”乌尔苏拉答道，“我观察了你一个多月，也从各种渠道知道了你过去的经历。我只知道，你这样的人，不该被软禁在宫中，不该被强迫与哨兵结合，哪怕那个哨兵是皇帝陛下也不可以。比起被法律审判，我更不能背叛我的良知，不能背叛我的职业操守。”  
杨心中苦笑，只身陷在奥丁皇宫孤立无援，却没想到一个出身帝国的女向导肯为他做出这样的事，但这样的好意他不能接受：“我不想连累你。和你说句实话，我和皇帝的相性度高达99%，结合是必然的命运，早一点晚一点都必然发生的。”

杨只听乌尔苏拉惊喘一声：“居然……居然是这样！”  
她忽然沉默了，半天没有出声，就在杨以为她已经放弃帮他的时候，乌尔苏拉又出声了，这次，她的声音忽然变得异常坚定：“那又如何？请杨元帅不要对我有任何愧疚，我给你抑制剂，不是为了你，而是为了我的良心。是我选择了帮助你，与你无关。就算你和陛下的相性达到99%又怎样？不能强迫人就是不能强迫人，以任何名义都不可以！”  
难道她有过什么不好的经历？没等杨问出来，乌尔苏拉充满笑意的声音再度响起：“杨元帅，这是精神世界，你想什么我都能感知到。我的经历不重要，我只是想帮你，也请你为了拯救我的良心，接受我的帮助吧。”

这姑娘怎么就这么倔啊……杨长叹一声，还是试图打消她的念头。毕竟，他这一生已经让这宇宙流了百万人之巨的鲜血，实在不想再看到更多鲜血和更多生命的逝去。  
“但是在帝国，抑制剂应该是管制药品吧，你怎么拿得到？”  
这回乌尔苏拉倒是回答得很快，看来她是早就想过这个问题了：“当然是管制药品啊，但我是个护士啊，至少还是偷得到的。虽然这也是违反职业道德的行为，但是比起那些强迫别人的高官，这点恶才不算什么。”杨发誓，他刚刚应该是听到了一个平民出身的帝国向导在骂奥贝斯坦。但很快，乌尔苏拉打断了他的思路。  
“不过，杨元帅，现在，我需要你的帮助。我虽然是向导，但是精神力量没有强到能够控制一个普通人的感官的程度。但是以你的力量，以我们的合力，能够暂时控制旁边那个军医的感官，趁着这个机会，我可以把我现在随身携带的抑制剂给你。但是，这需要你信任我，不要有丝毫怀疑地让我使用你的力量。”

杨以前就听说过，强大的向导可以改变他人的感知，但从不知道向导可以融合另一个向导的力量去发挥更大的作用：“那好。”  
乌尔苏拉的精神力量立刻如风一般缠在了杨的精神力量上，以强风吹动水流的形式，两人合力形成的强大精神力向房间角落的军医席卷而去。杨听到军医很快就发出了熟睡的鼾声，接下来，乌尔苏拉松开了杨的左手，然后他就感到几只小针管被塞进了他的衬衫口袋里。完成了这一切后，乌尔苏拉的声音才再度响起：“好了，把衣服整理一下，别让人看出你口袋里有东西。针管用完收好，我去处理。可以睁眼了。”  
杨快速调整了衬衫，睁开眼就看到乌尔苏拉离开了沙发，已经走到军医的身边把他从睡眠中唤醒：“考夫曼医生，考夫曼医生，今天我的工作已经完成，可以回去了。”

军医一脸刚从梦中惊醒的愕然，他擦擦眼睛，看着身边的乌尔苏拉和不远处沙发上的杨。大概是觉得工作中睡着这种事太玩忽职守了，他清了清嗓子，咳嗽了一声，欲盖弥彰地说：“既然这样，我们走吧。”  
乌尔苏拉点了点头，忽然转过身子，对杨行了个躬身礼：“杨元帅，和之前一样，两天后我会再来。”  
杨只能无声地点了点头，刚才的经历给他的冲击还没过去。乌尔苏拉和军医一起收拾好带来的器物后，就无声地退出了房间，乌尔苏拉甚至还轻轻地将门关好。

等到房间里只剩下自己一个人后，杨摸了摸自己的衬衫口袋，里面那几只小小的针管才让他稍微对刚才发生的事情有了实感。掏出一只针管，上面熟悉的标签让杨露出了安心的表情。像过去十二年那样，杨熟练地挽起自己的袖子，将针头扎进了自己的手臂。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之九

银河帝国历488年9月13日·秃鹰之城要塞

自从9日齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯为保护他而命丧黄泉，银河帝国宇宙舰队总司令莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆侯爵已经不吃不喝不动地在齐格飞的棺材前坐了三天有余。  
昨日，莱因哈特旗下的提督们除了奥贝斯坦、梅克林格与鲁兹三位外，已经全部带领舰队奔赴奥丁。此时，秃鹰之城除了守卫部队外已经相当空荡，走廊里只要有人走过就能听到沉闷的脚步回响声。  
脚步声停下，声音响起：“阁下，我是奥贝斯坦。”

莱因哈特只是抬起头来看了有着一双义眼的参谋长一眼没有出声，又低下头去。奥贝斯坦不为所动，继续道：“我有一个消息要告诉你。”  
莱因哈特仍然一动不动。  
“去年十一月，阁下曾命我去获得叛军第十三舰队司令杨文里的血液和向导素样本，老实说，当时我并不喜欢阁下的这个决定。杨文里在叛军中何等身份，岂是普通情报人员接触得到的。为了这份样本，帝国军的情报部门筹划了足足半年，死了十多个精心埋藏的死间和暗桩——更不用说其他的外围人员，损失极为惨重，但终于在上个月成功了。”

莱因哈特的身体微微动了动，但仍然没有出声。  
“但是，在我看到结果的那一刹那，也不得不承认如此重大的损失是值得的。”  
莱因哈特终于抬起了头，他目光中又出现了自吉尔菲艾斯死后没有出现过的生气和光芒，奥贝斯坦冷淡的声音又道：“阁下和杨文里的相性度是99%。”  
莱因哈特猛地跳了起来，声音嘶哑，苍蓝色的目光中满是不敢置信：“你说什么？”

奥贝斯坦淡定地点了点头：“阁下和杨文里的哨向相性度是99%。我本是想等奥丁那边尘埃落定以后再讲杨文里的事，但现在也许只有这个消息能让你彻底振作。阁下，这几天你一直因吉尔菲艾斯一级上将的事而自责，当然我很感激阁下并未将所有责任都推到我身上。但过去的事情就让它过去，阁下，未来还有无数挑战在等待，如果你不能从绝望中站起来，那你的成就也就不过如此，吉尔菲艾斯一级上将的在天之灵也会失望。”  
莱因哈特来回踱步，眉头紧锁，金色的头发像狮鬃毛一样散开。奥贝斯坦的目光盯着莱因哈特的动作，只听莱因哈特口中喃喃道：“怎么是他？居然……，居然……”

“阁下，不得不打断你，但是奥丁那边有超光速通讯打过来。”在莱因哈特像迷路的狮子一样来回打转了一会儿后，奥贝斯坦终于又发话了，“是阁下的姐姐，格林华德伯爵夫人。”  
“你这多管闲事的家伙，你把吉尔菲艾斯、还有杨文里的事情告诉姐姐了？”莱因哈特的怒火几乎实体化地向奥贝斯坦倾泻而去。  
但义眼参谋长却不为所动：“我也是迫不得已，阁下害怕见到你姐姐吗？”  
莱因哈特瞪着奥贝斯坦，磨着后槽牙却没有出声。奥贝斯坦难得地叹了一声：“如果不是的话，就请阁下去见见她吧。”

莱因哈特握着拳头，但最终还是没再说什么，只是转身踏着沉重的脚步前往了通讯室。  
通讯室的屏幕上浮现了安妮罗杰那美丽的面容，她的表情似悲似喜难以描述，脸色苍白。莱因哈特勉强压抑住了急促鼓点般的心跳和紧张，一只手撑在操作台前，半晌才吐出一句微弱的“姐姐……”  
安妮罗杰宝蓝色的眼睛深深地看着弟弟：“我的弟弟……我的莱因哈特……这可悲的命运啊……”她的眼中并无泪水，但也充满了深深的悲哀与不能抑制的喜悦，两种矛盾的感情几乎要将这个经历过世间诸多不幸的女子彻底撕开。

莱因哈特明白姐姐在说什么。因为自己的愚蠢行为，他失去了自己最亲密的半身。然而命运的诡谲之处就在于，它关上了一扇门，必然打开另一扇窗，在莱因哈特失去吉尔菲艾斯的同时，也将他命中注定的伴侣送到了他的面前。莱因哈特不知道自己是该哭还是该笑，这是惩罚？还是奖赏？  
“你现在剩下的，就只有他了吧，那位叛军的……”安妮罗杰深深吸气，“我曾与齐格说过，也许你的那个人就在叛军中，结果一语成谶。”  
“可在那之前，姐姐，你还会在我身边吧！”莱因哈特对姐姐的话有一种不详的预感。

“你永远是我的弟弟，无论发生什么。”安妮罗杰微微转开头，声音低低地回答，“但现在，我真的只想离开史瓦齐别馆，找一个安静的地方休息。暂时……我们也别见面了。”  
大概是察觉到弟弟心情，安妮罗杰抬头，眼睛深深地注视着莱因哈特：“等到你觉得累的那一天……不，我了解你，莱因哈特，你是不会也不能感到累的。我属于过去，而你，眼前还有无限的未来。那么，莱因哈特，等你能够把你的向导带到我的面前时，我们再见面吧。”

莱因哈特知道，他的确不能也不会感到累。他要完成对吉尔菲艾斯的誓言，将这个宇宙握在手中。他已经失去了太多，只有得到比吉尔菲艾斯份量更重的人，才能填补他内心出现的空虚。莱因哈特愿意为了得到那个宇宙中独一无二只属于他的向导，付出任何代价。  
莱因哈特的未来，仍有着无限可能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一，把原著彻底魔改得我自己都不认识了。  
> 第二，本来想把乌尔苏拉的外貌描写加上，但是没有地方了……总地来说，她是个身高勉强算中等，身材纤细，深棕色头发浅琥珀色眼睛，长得很小家碧玉的漂亮小姑娘。  
> 第三，向导的能力可以发散的部分太多了，今后也会写更多向导能力的部分吧。


	5. 碎片 10 - 12

碎片之十

宇宙历796年12月

伊谢尔伦要塞防御司令官华尔特·冯·先寇布准将从蔷薇骑士联队练习场所属的浴室出来进入更衣室，身上只有缠在腰间的一条大毛巾，上身和有力的小腿都赤裸在外。  
先寇布是个身材高大匀称的三十岁出头男子，有着帝国贵族男子的俊美容貌，身为肉搏战专家更让他拥有一身结实的肌肉，身上各处的旧伤痕也为他更增添了一抹男子汉气概。先寇布确实有被称为“行走的伤风败俗”的资本，周身的男性费洛蒙浓得化不开，幸亏眼下更衣室里没有女性，否则必然有人被先寇布迷倒。  
在亚姆利扎战役之后，先寇布升任准将——他是第一个在役时升值为将官的蔷薇骑士联队队长。最近半个世纪以来，同盟对投奔而来的帝国人越发苛刻，玻璃天花板无处不在，哪怕是战场上时时以命相搏的肉搏战部队蔷薇骑士联队，上校队长便是能够够到的最高天花板。如果还想升官，那就要么退役要么战死要么回去帝国了。  
作为第十三任蔷薇骑士联队队长，先寇布能够升任准将，他必须要感谢自己的顶头上司、伊谢尔伦要塞司令官兼驻留舰队司令杨文里上将。  
先寇布自从从第一次在开拔前往伊谢尔伦要塞的休伯利安号上见到杨文里以来，他就对这位年轻的提督充满了兴趣。杨文里就像一个巨大的谜团，诱惑着先寇布去不断测试他的底线、了解他的想法。而先寇布不得不承认的是，直到目前为止，杨文里还从没让他失望过。

但是，从第一次见面伊始，先寇布就觉得杨身上有些难以言喻的怪异之处。在杨喝了酒、或者长期指挥作战无暇休息的时候，先寇布能够闻到他身上似乎有种淡而又淡的水汽味——明明对方并未刚刚洗过澡。更奇怪的是，每次闻到这种理应是平凡无奇的味道时，先寇布都控制不住自己离对方更近一点、更多地闻到那种味道的冲动——对于先寇布这种经过严格训练、久经沙场自控极强的哨兵来说，这是极其少有的情况。  
然而，当先寇布问起其他人是否有闻到杨提督身上的气味时，其余人也都告诉他没有闻到过。对此，先寇布只好无可奈何地将之归罪与过于敏锐的哨兵感官造成的错觉——毕竟他是个没有固定向导的哨兵，感官偶有过载或者失灵也是没法避免的。至于想更靠近杨提督，那也只能归于想更了解这个人了。  
正当先寇布拿着浴巾擦拭沾满了水的头发和身体时，另一个身材同样高大、刚刚洗好澡的年轻男子也走进了更衣室。他见到先寇布时连忙行了军礼：“联队长好。”  
先寇布微笑着向手下回了个礼：“格吕贝尔中尉，回来了？”  
年轻男子、格吕贝尔中尉脸上笑得简直开了花：“回来了。一切顺利。”  
先寇布和他手下的蔷薇骑士联队的组成都是来自帝国的流亡子弟，而且绝大部分成员都是哨兵、以及少部分能力出众的普通人。哨兵的强悍在于绝佳的体力和耐力以及远远强大于普通人的五感，这几项优势叠加起来造就了哨兵在肉搏战中无可比拟的优势，所以才有了“蔷薇骑士同等人数下战无不胜”的传说。先寇布更是这群哨兵中的佼佼者。

然而，无论在同盟还是帝国，哨兵固然已经是人口中的少数，向导则更是少数中的少数，基本上有两三个哨兵才有一个向导。帝国流亡子弟被同盟人看不起，帝国出身的哨兵更是除非有大功劳否则轮不到与堪称“稀有资源”的向导结合，所以历史上蔷薇骑士联队的成员真正与哨兵结合的也是少数人。  
而这次，蔷薇骑士联队因为杨提督的指挥，接连在第七次伊谢尔伦攻略战和亚姆利扎战役中立下功劳，除了绝大多数成员获得了军阶上的提升外，许多年轻哨兵更是获得了难得的与向导配对的机会。这位年轻的格吕贝尔中尉就是前些日子请假暂离伊谢尔伦去和自己的向导完成结合，刚刚销假回来。  
先寇布拍了拍年轻下属的肩膀，真心实意道：“恭喜。”想了想，还是忍不住好奇心，“什么感觉？”  
格吕贝尔的眼睛一下变得闪闪发亮：“很神奇。要我说的话，那会是每一个哨兵一生中最珍贵的记忆。我的五感从未如此敏锐，也从未觉得世界如此鲜活生动，那个人的存在好像就让这个世界的一切都变得如此有序。他也许没有无时无刻不在我的身边，但我的精神中能够时时感觉到他的存在，无声无息地在保护着我的精神不受伤害。每次想到他，我总是特别特别开心。唔，大概是知道总有一个人会一直包容我保护我。”讲到这里，他看到先寇布那副若有所思的表情，便很不好意思地说，“啊，联队长，我是不是说得太多了？”  
先寇布摇摇头，他只是觉得年轻下属的描述哪怕对于他这样经验丰富的哨兵而言也极具诱惑，甚至忍不住幻想起了如果自己有向导的话那会是个什么感受。他只是做了个手势，示意下属继续讲下去。

“我和我那位结合以后，他又开始重新打抑制剂了。”年轻的哨兵继续说，“如果是没结合的话，我相信我是闻不到他身上一丝一毫的味道的。但是，因为结合的关系，哪怕他打了再多的抑制剂，我都闻得到他身上那若有若无的向导素气味，而且只要闻到，就会不由自主地想闻到更多、靠得更近，直到我与他再次身体毫无阻隔地紧紧相连。”年轻人腼腆地笑道，“我发现结合后我反而更渴望他了，只要想到他、或者闻到他的气味，就想将他牢牢抱在怀里永远不分开。”  
格吕贝尔中尉停下了讲述，因为先寇布的表情忽然之间变得非常奇怪，似乎是恍然大悟了什么，又仿佛是快乐，又仿佛是惊愕和愤怒。年轻人不明所以，只能轻声唤道：“联队长，联队长？”  
先寇布的身子微微颤抖了一下，才回过神来似的说道：“你那位会来伊谢尔伦吗？”  
帝国法律规定结合的哨兵与向导必须结婚，尤其是哨兵是男性的情况下，向导对哨兵形成一种人身上的依附，只有女哨兵与男向导之间的组合稍微平等一点。而同盟的哨向之间并无人身之间的依附关系，反而向导对两人之间的关系有着更多掌控力，所以同盟的法律也不要求结合的哨向结婚。双方可以因为感情而结婚，也可以因为其他原因选择不结婚只同居，甚至可以选择与普通人结婚，只在需要与结合对象发生肉体关系时才短暂相聚。虽然大部分已结合的哨向仍选择结婚，但选择不结婚乃至因为各种因素而隐瞒这段关系的人也很多。

格吕贝尔忽然情绪一下有些低沉，他在更衣室的长凳里坐了下来，反手挠了挠自己那头削得短短的金发：“他其实是个男性向导，虽然不是不能结婚，但我毕竟是蔷薇骑士，又是帝国来的，不知道自己什么时候就在战场上送了命，他则是‘一万光年远征’元老之后。所以，我和他达成了协定，不会结婚也不会公开关系。但我毕竟还是他的哨兵，他不想就这么扔下我不管，下个月会跟着补充驻留舰队的队伍一起过来。”  
先寇布默然，只是陪着年轻下属也在长凳上坐了下来。在不知道哪天送命的蔷薇骑士中，哪怕有幸得到与向导配对的机会，绝大多数人仍是选择了不公开关系。因为作为蔷薇骑士的家眷实在是太难了，不知家人生死的焦虑、同盟人对与帝国人结婚者的不理解乃至其他种种的不便。所以，既然如此，还不如一开始就选择不要让感情太深，这样自己死了对方还能熬过结合断裂的痛苦而开始下一段人生。  
格吕贝尔忽然自嘲地一笑：“哎呀，我说这些干什么？他来是明明个好事，联队长，到时我能带他来参观咱们联队的驻地吗？”  
先寇布的表情这时恢复成了平时身为蔷薇骑士联队长的玩世不恭：“为什么不？我还想看看你小子的向导长得什么样。”  
格吕贝尔站起身，回了一个军礼，已经和自己的长官一样恢复了蔷薇骑士的洒脱：“多谢联队长。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之十一

宇宙历797年8月11日·海尼森·统合作战本部

今天对于之前一直忙于作战和文书工作的同盟军伊谢尔伦要塞司令长官、伊谢尔伦要塞驻留舰队司令长官杨文里上将来说，本是一天难得的休息日。然而，早晨七点钟，本来正在银桥街24号寓所酣睡的杨接到了新任同盟军宇宙舰队总司令亚历山大·比克古上将的视频通讯，邀请他来统合作战本部有事详谈。  
杨对于饱经风霜又为人正直的比克古老提督是极为敬重的，哪怕是难得的休息日，也立刻从床上爬起来穿好军装，简单吃过早饭后就立刻前往了比克古在统合作战本部的办公室。  
升职为宇宙舰队总司令后，比克古的办公室也换了位置，但是杨仍然没有费太大力气就找到了。而到了比克古的办公室后，杨发现办公室里除了自己和比克古外，还有一个看起来约三十五岁、明显身上有着浓厚东亚血脉的男子，军服上带着中将军衔。

杨和比克古交换过一个军礼后，比克古老提督指着亚裔男子说：“杨，给你介绍一下。这位是新上任的宇宙舰队总参谋长淳于建中将，他和你一样也是东方后裔。淳于，这就是大名鼎鼎的杨文里上将。”  
从外表上来看，淳于建和杨一样，是个看起来不像个军人的军人，虽然谈不上英俊，但神态坚定眼神沉着冷静——这让杨不由得心生好感。在杨和淳于建交换了军礼后，三个人就在比克古的办公室里各自坐下了。淳于建从军服口袋里掏出了一袋面包，打开后从里面拿出了涂有奶油的可颂面包，看到杨和比克古都盯着他看，淳于建举起手里的袋子：“你们要吗？我还有几个。”  
杨和比克古都摇摇头，杨不由得心里暗暗失笑：怪不得淳于建看起来不像军人，那是因为他看起来更像是“面包店二代老板”。这时比克古的副官法菲尔少校给三人分别送上了咖啡和红茶，就着香醇的饮料气味，三人开始说正事。  
“杨，你知道国防委员会那些人……”比克古摇了摇头，“他们拒绝了我的提议，但是我要求他们我必须自己挑参谋长。正好这个时候淳于毛遂自荐，这几天他刚刚走马上任。”  
杨点了点头，之前比克古被任命为宇宙舰队总司令时曾申请让杨担任他的参谋长，杨当时就知道不可能。至于淳于建这个人，杨以前也听说过他的名字，是个名声很好也很有能力的军人，有他在比克古上将的身边，杨也觉得可以放心。

“但是我今天请你来，并不只是为了介绍淳于给你认识。而是淳于这几天处理了一件事，他告知我后，我们一致认为有必要让你知道。”比克古说完便打了个手势给淳于建，而淳于建放下手里吃到一半的可颂面包，擦了擦手就拿起了自己旁边茶几上的文件。  
“杨提督在登陆海尼森后，军方的医生建议你做过身体检查，当时抽取了你的血样。”淳于建瞟了一眼文件后说道。  
杨点了点头。为了保证现役军人的身体健康，同盟军要求不论军衔高低，所有现役军人都必须进行年度体检，所以当他回到海尼森后，军医提出体检要求时他也并未拒绝。但是提取向导素样本是他没有预料到的——对方提出的理由是需要检查长期作战和使用抑制剂的状况下身体机能有没有受到影响，所以虽然觉得怪异，杨还是让对方提取了样本。但是，由于杨的向导身份是个秘密，而他也不想让别人知道，既然淳于建没提到他被提取向导素样本的事，那他也不打算提及。  
“但是差不多一周前，同盟军情报机构安插在军部医疗系统内的眼线发现，杨提督你本该被销毁的血样没有被销毁，而是被偷走了。”淳于建继续说，“此事非同小可，我立刻指派情报人员追查究竟是谁拿走了样本和样本被送往了何处。”  
杨的脸色也严肃起来。自达贡星域歼灭战以来，一百五十年间，同盟与帝国之间的战争可不仅仅限于正面战场的舰队战，隐秘战线上情报战的激烈程度不亚于正面战场，双方都互向对方派遣各种间谍和眼线。杨固然不负责同盟军情报系统的运作，但不等于他不知道情报战的价值。而且，从刚才淳于建的话中，他有一个可怕的推测：他的向导素样本应该已经和他的血样一起消失被送去同一个地方了。

“同盟军情报部门的同仁们从军医这个线索往下追查，发现这个给你做检查的军医是被人出了一大笔钱收买的，本身并非间谍。然而，收买他的人家族从帝国过来已经好几代人了，平时从没被人怀疑过他对同盟的忠诚。当情报部门把他私下带走审讯时，在审讯中此人咬破了自己的后槽牙中藏着的毒药，自杀了。这个时候，情报部门意识到此人应该是个在同盟内部潜伏了几代人的暗桩。”淳于建讲到这里，咽了咽口水，才又道，“杨提督你可知道，这种暗桩培养一个花费的成本极其高昂，轻易不会动用，但这次居然为了你的血样而动用，可见派出暗桩的一方这次对你的血样是志在必得。”  
杨默然。淳于建接着说：“但此时情报部门仍不知道此人是帝国还是费沙派来的，封锁了此人死亡的消息后，就继续追查和他平日有来往的人、他的住所和他常去的地方。结果一个同仁发现，此人每周都在固定时间去海尼森闹市区一个专门经营维也纳炸肉排（Wiener Schnitzel）的餐馆。这个餐馆是帝国流亡者开的，平时许多喜欢家乡口味的帝国流亡者也会在这里吃饭，此人祖上是帝国人，所以去吃炸肉排也没人怀疑。他每次去吃这家餐厅都会坐在同一个位置，而且每次吃饭都会提前就有人与他拼桌。那个餐厅铺面很小，生意又好，一般单独去吃饭的话，都需要拼桌，所以也没有人怀疑过。这次情报部门对他产生怀疑后，就在他平时去吃饭的时间在餐馆蹲守，抓住了那个在他平时坐的桌子上等着点菜的人。”  
“果然，这个拼桌人也是间谍，在被抓住后也咬了后槽牙自杀了。追查下去，就发现这个人祖上也是帝国人。情报人员继续追查，但是似乎总是慢了一拍，最终还是没能追回你的血样。但是，同盟军也不是全然没有收获，追查一番下来，找出了同盟军内部和潜伏在海尼森的将近二十个隐藏极深的暗桩，有的暗桩甚至还身居高位可以接触到同盟的绝密情报。至此，情报部门可以完全确认，这次偷取杨提督你血样的行动，是帝国方面情报部门不惜动用埋藏极深的暗桩发动的。”  
杨听到这里也忍不住咽了咽口水，虽然知道同盟和帝国的情报战烈度很高，但是没想到帝国的情报部门会舍得下这么多本钱。

比克古忽然插话了：“这些暗桩对帝国的忠诚程度实在可怕，全部都在同盟军情报部门能够进一步审讯之前就服毒自尽，根本无法得到进一步的信息。但是可以确定的是，这些暗桩全是帝国在一个世纪以前就开始布局的，并且潜伏数代人，全部单线联络，隐藏至深。如果不是这次偷杨你的血样，他们根本就不会暴露，也不会被情报部门察觉。想想这些人居然平时就在统合作战本部或者政府里面工作，接触各种机密，就觉得不寒而栗。这次事件后，情报部门不少同仁都递上了检讨书，要求惩罚自己工作不力，居然之前不知道这些暗桩的存在。”  
“这和他们有什么关系，”杨终于开口了，“这种隐藏如此之深的间谍，他们之前数代情报人员都没发现，怎么能最后在他们手里出事就把责任都推给他们？”  
淳于建刚才在比克古说话的时候就已经又拿起可颂面包在吃了，这时他咽下口中的面包接茬道：“所以他们都没受到惩罚，甚至一开始发现你样本失踪的眼线还得到了嘉奖。不过，整件事中最重要的问题还是，帝国情报部门为何要付出如此巨大的代价来得到你的血样？杨提督，你自己有什么看法吗？”  
淳于建说话的时候，杨忽然觉得自己的脑海仿佛被什么东西在窥探一样——这是种令人不快的感觉，但他只是镇定下来，本能地放空思绪，摇了摇头。  
比克古摸着精心修剪的胡子，若有所思地说：“我在知道整件事后也苦思冥想了很久偷你血样的理由，却实在想不出。但是，我觉得还是有必要让你知道前因后果，请你自己小心些。”  
杨点了点头，他明白比克古的好意：“我回去伊谢尔伦后会让卡介伦他们也知道的。”  
“那我就放心了。”比克古也点了头。

淳于建冷不防地突然插了一句话：“杨提督你应该不是向导吧？”  
比克古忍不住白了淳于建一眼：“你以为人人都和你一样是向导吗？”  
杨这时候才恍然大悟刚才那种被人窥探的感觉是什么，淳于建刚刚一定运用了自己的向导能力试图探查自己的情绪波动，如果刚才自己没有本能地放空思绪，大概淳于建就已经察觉自己也是向导了。  
淳于建被比克古抢白后脸微微涨红，辩解道：“你们这些普通人哪里知道……我们这些同盟向导各个辛辛苦苦地隐藏身份，就是怕被帝国掠走配给哪个不知名的帝国哨兵，帝国向导过得那个日子哪像个人啊。如果杨提督不是向导，那我就不用担心这个了。”  
说者无心听者有意，杨觉得自己的身体仿佛被浸在了冰水里，明明比克古上将的办公室温度适宜，他却忍不住打了个哆嗦。但是比克古和淳于建都会错了意，两人都赶紧过来安抚他，表示事情既然已经如此了就别太纠结，今后注意安保就行。淳于建甚至还给了杨几张他家人开的面包店的优惠卷，建议他出去吃点甜食放松一下。  
杨只能苦笑着接受了淳于建的好意，便告辞离开了。  
在走出统合作战本部大门的时候，杨回过头久久地看着这座高大的建筑物，眯着眼看着阳光在钢筋玻璃结构上反射的光芒，直到尤里安乘坐的出租车在他身边停下。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之十二

新帝国历二年1月29日·帝都费沙·宇宙舰队司令部

新银河帝国帝国军三长官之一、宇宙舰队总司令沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅早晨八点钟准时出现在了宇宙舰队司令部，准备开始一天的工作。  
迁都费沙已经将近半年了，新帝国的各项建设工作已经逐渐走上正规。虽然旧同盟领地仍然不停地发生各种大大小小的“群体事件”，但是自去年的巴米利恩战役以来，这个宇宙中已经不再有大规模的战争了。可尽管如此，需要完成的工作仍然很多，米达麦亚元帅，仍然每一天在人手不够和工作太多的地狱中挣扎着。  
进入办公室后，米达麦亚的副官为上司送上一杯浓咖啡，还有一大摞待批复的文件后就退下了。米达麦亚深深地吸了一口气以后，一口喝下咖啡，任劳任怨地坐下，翻开了第一页文件。对于宇宙舰队总司令来说，固然打仗很危险，但是作战总能让他这个老兵热血沸腾，但是战后的案牍劳形相较之下就不那么好玩了。所以，早上的一杯浓咖啡是阅读这些令人昏昏欲睡的文件之前必须的提神之物。  
就在米达麦亚任劳任怨地签署文件的时候，他办公室的门被轻轻打开，有一双军靴踏进了办公室。米达麦亚以为是他的副官，便头也不抬地开口道：“再给我来一杯咖啡。”  
来人轻笑一声，而这个笑声让米达麦亚“啪”地一声合上手中的文件，抬头后毫不意外地看到了身材高挑的好友一双充满笑意的金银妖瞳炯炯有神地看着他。米达麦亚轻叹一声，右手食指和拇指揉了揉眉心：“你怎么来了？”

新银河帝国帝国军三长官之一、统帅本部总长兼新领土总督奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔元帅，穿着一身帝国军的黑银色军服，神清气爽地站在米达麦亚的办公室里，他就好像这里是自己的办公室一样，随意地在沙发上坐下，然后晃了晃手里的酒瓶：“当然是来探你的班啊，顺便给你送点酒。怎么样，要不要忙里偷闲一下？”  
米达麦亚看了看桌子上的时钟，已经九点多了，是该稍微休息一下了。他也微微一笑，坐在了罗严塔尔对面：“那就恭敬不如从命了。”  
罗严塔尔拿出两只高脚酒杯，轻车熟路地打开酒瓶，给两只酒杯里都注入了约三分之一酒液。微黄色的澄澈酒液，是米达麦亚喜欢的冰酒，两位好友举起酒杯轻轻碰杯。  
“你这家伙怎么有空偷闲？”米达麦亚一口喝干了杯子里的冰酒，才问了起来。罗严塔尔在新年之前从海尼森赶回费沙述职，但是正巧赶上旧同盟前元帅杨文里开新闻发布会和皇帝当众求婚，之后皇帝陛下又发布了结婚诏书。作为新帝国的重臣，罗严塔尔需要留下参加皇帝和未来皇后的婚礼，所以在三月份的婚期到来之前要暂留费沙。但这不等于罗严塔尔的工作量有丝毫减少，他每天依然通过超光速通讯来遥控海尼森和整个旧同盟领土的工作，甚至可以说他是个比米达麦亚还忙的大忙人。罗严塔尔居然能在这种繁忙的工作时间表中找出上班摸鱼的时间，也实在是很不可思议了。  
“工作在那里又不会长翅膀飞掉，我放它在那里两个小时也不会怎样。”罗严塔尔漫不经心地答道，“倒是你，需要注意劳逸结合，别到时候成天抱怨腰酸背痛还得军务省给你出钱去做理疗。”

米达麦亚刚想出声反驳，他办公室里的视讯电话就“滴”地一声启动了，虚拟光屏无声地移动到米达麦亚面前，副官一脸为难地出现在了光屏上：“元帅阁下，毕典菲尔特一级上将阁下刚刚打通讯过来，说要多申请一周假期，请元帅批准。”  
米达麦亚只觉得自己太阳穴上的血管在“砰砰”跳动，突然间就头痛不已：“这只野猪，来添什么乱？他不知道现在整个军务省有多忙吗？”  
副官战战兢兢道：“阁下，下官现在把毕典菲尔特一级上将的视讯切换过来可以吗？”  
米达麦亚也不想对着无辜的副官发火，便点了点头，副官如蒙大赦地松了口气，一秒钟之后，毕典菲尔特的脸就出现在了视讯里。橙红色头发身材高大的提督没有像平时一样穿着军装，而是穿着很随意的家居服，看背景他应该是在自己的家里，看到米达麦亚，毕典菲尔特懒洋洋地举起手行了个军礼：“早安，元帅阁下。”  
米达麦亚回了个礼，便毫无好气地开口了：“婚假三周够了，赶紧给我回来上班！”  
毕典菲尔特在本月7日举行了盛大的婚礼，新娘子是他的适配向导，一个金发蓝眼长得漂漂亮亮的娇嫩小丫头。因为是新帝国二年第一个结婚的提督，皇帝陛下除了亲自出席了婚礼外，还给爱将赐下了豪华的府邸顺便批了三周婚假。看到同僚气色极好，一脸新婚男人的满足，米达麦亚不是不为同僚的幸福感到开心，但是假期结束不回来上班这就让人头痛了。

毕典菲尔特哀嚎一声，他的哀嚎在新帝国的军人和提督们中极为有名，不光特别响、还特别有穿透力，即使米达麦亚和罗严塔尔及时捂住了耳朵，还是无法避免有少量的魔音穿脑而过。毕典菲尔特嚎完之后一脸讨好地说：“元帅阁下，你也是结过婚的男人，新婚男人嘛，总是想在夫人身边多腻一会儿的，就体谅一点嘛。”  
米达麦亚听到这话立刻就板起脸来，眼见他要发火，毕典菲尔特连忙又说：“阁下，别急，工作的事情，我已经找到人来给我替班了，他现在应该在前往元帅你办公室的路上。”  
“你开什么玩笑？现在你上哪里找个一级上将或者上将来给你代班？”米达麦亚可不信毕典菲尔特的鬼话，缪拉与希尔格尔·冯·玛林道夫伯爵小姐休婚假还没回来，昨天是拜耶尔蓝的婚礼，毕典菲尔特能找到谁啊？  
正在这时，视讯电话又响了一声，另一个虚拟光屏出现在米达麦亚面前，还是副官的脸：“报告元帅阁下，拜耶尔蓝上将申请销假回来上班，现在就在阁下的办公室外。”  
听到米达麦亚副官的话，毕典菲尔特满脸笑开了花：“元帅阁下，给我替班的人来了，那我继续休假去了。回见。”然后没等着米达麦亚再开口，他就掐断了视讯，米达麦亚连着叫了几声“喂喂”后，才无可奈何地摇了摇头。罗严塔尔坐在一旁一直一脸有趣地看着，手中捏着酒杯轻轻地晃着，葡萄酒的清香慢慢地溢了出来。

“让他进来吧。”米达麦亚稍微平静了一下后，才对视讯里的副官开口。副官掐断视讯大约十几秒钟后，米达麦亚办公室的门打开了，卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将穿着军服像平日一样出现了。他一进门就给敬爱的长官行了军礼，在看到坐在一边的罗严塔尔后，稍微迟疑了一下也行了个军礼，而两位元帅也给他回了礼。  
“卡尔，你怎么不去休婚假了？”米达麦亚一直很关心这个下属，虽然拜耶尔蓝的气色还好，但是脸上却毫无新婚男人那种满足愉悦感。米达麦亚可是记得的，昨天那场热闹程度不亚于毕典菲尔特的那场婚礼上，自己可是担任了拜耶尔蓝的男傧相之一。而且婚礼之前，拜耶尔蓝可是满心愉悦，一脸的盼望，浑身上下都是新郎官的喜气洋洋，怎么洞房花烛夜过了之后就突然要取消婚假？忽然之间，米达麦亚有了不太好的联想，上上下下地打量了拜耶尔蓝一番。  
眼见顶头上司马上要说出点什么，拜耶尔蓝脸红脖子粗地喊了一句：“我没问题，元帅阁下。”  
米达麦亚的表情表示他不相信拜耶尔蓝，年轻人瞟了坐在一边的罗严塔尔一眼后，才开口道：“不是阁下想象的那样。我就是……现在必须得找点事情做而已，正巧毕典菲尔特提督需要帮忙，就回来了。阁下，那我去工作了。”  
米达麦亚无奈地点点头，但仍然嘱咐道：“你有事别憋着。”  
拜耶尔蓝谢过了米达麦亚，行了个军礼后就离开了。办公室又恢复了安静，只剩下米达麦亚这个主人和罗严塔尔这个不请自来的客人。

米达麦亚的上身向后一仰，靠在了沙发后背上，伸手揉着自己的额头：“这都什么事啊，毕典菲尔特要延婚假，拜耶尔蓝要取消婚假，他们在搞什么？我的头已经够痛了。”  
罗严塔尔的金银妖瞳一时之间光芒大盛，他有点神秘兮兮地笑了起来：“这你还看不出来，亏你还是结了婚的男人！那只野猪是新婚生活愉快到了乐不思蜀。至于你那个年轻手下嘛，他家那位乌尔苏拉夫人，新婚夜没让他碰到。”  
米达麦亚一个激灵就从沙发上直起身子：“你开什么玩笑？”对于米达麦亚来说，这种事情实在匪夷所思，怎么会有新婚之夜拒绝丈夫的女人？而且拜耶尔蓝的妻子，那个身段纤细的年轻姑娘，怎么看都不是他的对手。  
罗严塔尔摇摇头：“拜耶尔蓝夫妻俩是哨兵和向导，不能以一般男女的逻辑去看待。我知道你是普通人，不太理解这种互动，但是在正式结合之前，向导有能力拒绝哨兵。如果她不愿意，他也没办法。”  
米达麦亚“啧”了一声，这种事情对他来说实在是太不可思议了，他可从来没法想象他那温柔可爱的妻子会做出这种事来：“那这样结婚还有什么意思？”  
罗严塔尔忽然微微叹气，眼神中居然流露出淡淡的温柔和悲悯，这在这个向来以讥诮的态度和冷笑的表情面对这个世界的男人身上是少见的：“她也拒绝不了多久。你记得几个月前奥贝斯坦被陛下训斥那次？”看到米达麦亚点头，他继续道，“向导其实不需要哨兵也能活得好好的，而且他们可以拒绝任何他们不喜欢的哨兵。但他们最大的弱点就是结合热，只有结合热期间哨兵与向导才能完成肉体和精神上的连结，真正再也分不开。没有抑制剂，用不了几个月就会出现结合热。”  
“你很怜惜她？”米达麦亚斜眼看着罗严塔尔，双手抱胸。  
罗严塔尔摇了摇头：“只是觉得咱们帝国的向导们都太无聊了，难得出来一个有点脑子的而已。只不过跟了拜耶尔蓝这么个根本不懂得怎么爱护向导的哨兵，觉得很可惜——她今后可有得苦头吃。拜耶尔蓝的方法过于粗暴，这也就是为什么当初陛下要训斥奥贝斯坦——哨兵与向导相生相克，强扭的瓜不甜，过于粗暴的手段会最终反制。”

米达麦亚揉揉额头，觉得头更疼了：“你等等。自从去年奥贝斯坦那件事后，我就总听见‘结合热’这个字眼，而且一听这个字你和毕典菲尔特就一脸地如临大敌，到底那是什么？”  
“这要从哨兵和向导的本质说起了。”罗严塔尔拿起酒杯轻啜一口，“我不知道你了解多少，就从头开始说吧。地球时代的十三日战争之后，也许是因为核战的影响，有一小部分人类出现了随机基因突变。在这群变异的人中，一部分人有着极端敏锐的五感、强悍且远胜常人的体力和耐力，他们被称为哨兵。另一部分人虽然肉体上与普通人无异，却拥有强大的精神力，被称为向导。在十三日战争时期的人类中，哨兵只占人口的百分之二到三，向导则更少，将近人口的百分之一。但是随着时间推移，可能是基因异变逐渐消失，哨兵向导在人类中占据的比例越来越低。在今天全宇宙四百亿人口中，所有哨兵向导满打满算也不过二百万人，其中大约一百四十万人是哨兵，六十万人是向导。这么计算下去的话，原旧同盟领土大约有四十多万哨兵和将近二十万向导。  
“也正因为哨兵和向导在人类中占据的比例如此之低，大部分普通人已经不太了解哨兵和向导。然而在军队中，情况又有所例外。哨兵的强大五感和过人体力，以及向导的精神力量，对于达成军事目标来说有着非比寻常的价值。所以，从旧银河联邦时代开始，绝大多数哨兵和向导就会被网罗进军队成为军队的中流砥柱。在那个年代，哨兵和向导的地位据说是平等的。但根据历史学家从现有的有限资料来推断，当时银河联邦的哨向制度与以前旧同盟的制度非常相似。  
“变故发生在旧帝国鲁道夫大帝上台以后。众所周知，鲁道夫是个哨兵，他的皇后伊丽莎白是向导。但是鲁道夫极其痛恨旧银河联邦的哨向制度，认为那是‘不成体统，让向导都不想和哨兵结合的无效率体制’。所以，旧银河帝国成立后，鲁道夫大刀阔斧地改变了哨向制度，并且几乎一成不变地保持至今接近五百年。鲁道夫让哨兵与向导原本平等的关系，变成了向导对哨兵的人身依附。尤其哨兵是男性的情况下，成为他妻子或配偶的向导便成为了他的被监护人，对他只能依附。可想而知，这种制度遭到了许多当时的向导、以及一部分不满意这个制度的哨兵的抵制。  
“鲁道夫对这些不听话的哨兵与向导进行了清洗——哪怕哨兵和向导拥有强大的能力，但是蚂蚁多了也能踩死大象，他们不是拥有整个银河的鲁道夫的对手。那是哨向历史上最血腥的一页，超过百万之数的向导死于屠杀清洗，还有不少于这个数目的哨兵也被杀害。最后剩下的，只有愿意拥护这个新制度的哨兵，剩下没有死于屠杀的向导也被社会秩序维持局抓来配给哨兵。从那以后，哨兵向导在人口中的比例就再也没有回升到银河联邦时代的水平，相信是鲁道夫的大清洗将许多原本可能产生哨向的基因给彻底消灭了。

“鲁道夫的新政策中，对于向导来说最最不利的一条，就是原本可以轻易得到的抑制剂变成了违禁品。没有了抑制剂，向导无法再掩饰掩藏自己的向导素。但更可怕的是，没有抑制剂，结合热就会定期发生。  
“所谓结合热，其实哨兵和向导都会发生，而且在哨兵身上发生得更频繁些。因为哨兵五感敏锐，很容易在外界的刺激下引起身体发热、做事冲动，更会情欲勃发。但是要控制也很容易，最好的办法当然是与合适的向导结合，没有的话，给上一针人造向导素就能让他们平静下来。向导相对而言结合热发生的次数少很多，要催发结合热的话，向导需要长期与和他相性程度很高的哨兵近距离接触，而剧烈的感情波动则可以加速这个过程。结合热发生的时候，向导的身体会变得比平日敏感许多，但更要紧的是，这个时候向导的精神领域是完全敞开的。而与结合热期间的向导相性度高的哨兵，会被向导的结合热激发自己的结合热，两个人如果在这个时候结合，就能完成哨向特有的精神连结——哪怕这个向导再不喜欢这个哨兵，但在这个时候，他完全开放的精神领域会让他无从抗拒与哨兵的结合。  
“结合后的哨向，哨兵对自己向导的向导素和精神存在更为敏感。而且，结合后的向导在没有抑制剂的情况下，会根据每个人的生理周期，定期发生结合热。不同于结合前向导的结合热可以吸引任何适配的哨兵，结合后的向导只能吸引他的结合哨兵。结合后的哨向之间存在强大的肉体吸引力，哨兵会极端渴求结合向导的身体，而向导会在肉体上无法拒绝哨兵——无论他是否愿意。肉体之外，结合后的哨兵向导精神也紧紧连结，只有死亡才能将两个人分开。而连结断裂的疼痛是绝大多数人都熬不过去的，一般来说感情越深就越难熬。结合的哨兵向导，可以说是同生共死，死了一个另一个也基本上无法独活。”  
罗严塔尔长篇大论地说了这么久，才口干舌燥地停了下来，拿起酒杯喝起了酒。坐在他对面的米达麦亚手托着下巴，眉头紧皱默然不语。许久之后，米达麦亚才慢慢地说道：“你是说，以帝国的法律，如果奥贝斯坦当初得逞了，杨元帅他……就成了陛下的附属品。而哨向结合后，基本上是同生共死，如果杨元帅他……我是说假如，他没了的话，那陛下也就……”见罗严塔尔一脸严肃地点了点头，米达麦亚才咽了口口水，艰难地继续道，“杨元帅是旧同盟人，已经习惯了旧同盟哨向平等，很可能会一时因为无法接受这种情况，而跟陛下来个鱼死网破？”

“我倒不觉得杨元帅是那么容易走极端的人，”罗严塔尔沉吟了一下才回答，“他在战略上处于劣势的情况下居然从无败绩，可见他的心志之坚毅和冷静。但是，过于强迫的手段会让他心有不甘，甚至和陛下冷战。按照帝国的法律，哨向结合等于缔结婚姻关系，帝后关系不和对于整个国家也不是什么好事。”  
米达麦亚只能深表同意了。毕竟在皇帝握有绝对权威的帝国，皇帝没有家事，他家庭上的风波和变故甚至可以影响整个帝国的政局。而帝国去年才刚刚统一整个宇宙，其中超过三分之一的人口已经和另外将近三分之二的人口分割了二百多年，如何融合这两个群体是接下来几代人面对的最大社会问题。而如果代表那已经与帝国分割了二百多年的近三分之一人口的杨和帝国最高权力者皇帝的家庭关系不和的话，那简直可以想象会在整个宇宙间引发多大的震荡。  
揉了揉自己那头蜂蜜色的短发，米达麦亚重重地叹息了一声：“真是麻烦啊。喂，罗严塔尔，你是哨兵，你觉得有什么办法能让他们两个过得更和睦点？”  
罗严塔尔忽然冷笑了一声，放下了手中的酒杯，金银妖瞳无比严肃地看着米达麦亚：“看在我们这么多年的交情份上，有件事我必须提醒你：不要去掺和陛下和杨元帅的事。哨向之间，如果顺其自然，像陛下和杨元帅那种相性程度特别高的，基本上本能的吸引力会让他们逐渐认同、喜爱对方。但如果有外界力量介入，反倒会帮倒忙。”  
米达麦亚一脸不相信：“那拜耶尔蓝小两口的相性也高，还是青梅竹马……”

没等他说完，罗严塔尔就打断了他——贵族出身的罗严塔尔教养很好，从不会轻易打断别人说话：“米达麦亚，我给你的建议都是我能想到的最好的。在这件事上，你一定要听我的，陛下和杨元帅也好，你那下属小两口也罢，别去掺和。”  
也许是意识到了罗严塔尔的郑重其事，米达麦亚终于点了点头，没有再说什么。见状，罗严塔尔满意地勾了勾唇角，便从沙发上站起了身，舒展了一下躯体，优雅矫健的身姿看上去就像一只悠闲爬树的豹：“我该回去工作了，翘班太久也不好。酒就留给你好了，顺便替我向艾芳问好。”  
米达麦亚也笑了，坐在沙发上挥了挥手：“行了，翘班的也看够戏了吧？你的问候我会替你带到。”  
罗严塔尔点了点头，就起身往外走。在他的手即将碰到米达麦亚办公室的门把手时，他忽然像是想起了什么似的，半转过身子，金银妖瞳里闪耀着意味不明地光芒：“海尼森的杨元帅旧部和与他关系亲近的几个旧同盟军人，申请来费沙参加杨元帅的婚礼和加冕礼。我已经将他们的申请转交陛下了。”  
本来一脸放松地坐在沙发上的米达麦亚神情一变，立刻警觉起来：“你向陛下建议什么了？”  
“自然是建议陛下批准他们的申请了。”与米达麦亚的严肃态度截然相反，罗严塔尔漫不经心地回答。  
“你确定这合适？”米达麦亚眉头紧锁，实在是帝国皇帝的婚礼和未来皇后的加冕礼会向整个宇宙进行直播，不容许出一点差错。  
罗严塔尔缓缓地吁了一口气：“杨元帅是我等敬重的对手、旧同盟的军人，等到他和陛下成婚加冕，他就再也不是军人了。作为武人，这是我能为未来皇后殿下的军旅生涯献上的最后致意。”  
米达麦亚没有回答，只是给自己又倒了一杯葡萄酒，一口便饮尽了杯中物，连罗严塔尔什么时候离开办公室都没注意到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎片十一请与碎片九连在一起阅读。  
> 这几个碎片都比较爆字数。


	6. 碎片 13 - 15

碎片之十三

帝国历488年8月30日·莱因哈特军团·总旗舰伯伦希尔

帝国侯爵、帝国军最高司令官莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆元帅的总参谋长巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦中将，正坐在旗舰“伯伦希尔”上自己的办公室里。  
奥贝斯坦是个身材高大的男子，虽然还不到三十五岁，但头上已经出现了白发。他那严肃的表情和脸上的纹路都能证明这是个很少有“愉悦”这种心情的男人。他那双冰冷而无机质的义眼，正目不转睛地读着办公桌上的文件，旁边已经批阅好和等待批阅的文件都已经堆成小山。他的副官正在旁边的办公桌上不停地整理归档文件，时不时还要接听来自莱因哈特军团内部的各种通讯，并及时报告给奥贝斯坦。  
突然之间，副官面前的光屏上出现了一个保密的视讯通讯要求，对方声称奥贝斯坦中将是唯一有权限接收这个视讯的人，并告知关键字是“弗丽嘉”。  
因为奥贝斯坦主管莱因哈特阵营的情报工作，很多情报工作又涉及间谍活动见不了光，所以奥贝斯坦的副官以前也收到过很多类似的视讯要求。副官便见怪不怪地将视讯邀请通报给了奥贝斯坦。  
奥贝斯坦听到关键词后，那双义眼中忽然闪过一丝冰冷的光芒，他用与平时一样毫无起伏的语气要求副官暂时离开办公室并不许打搅。在副官离开后，他启动了办公室里的隔音力场，才接受了视讯。

光屏上出现了一个黑发男子，长相貌不惊人，见到奥贝斯坦后立刻行了个礼。奥贝斯坦也回礼后，对方就开口了：“阁下，弗丽嘉计划大成功。”  
弗丽嘉，是帝国人信仰的北欧神话中、主神奥丁之妻的名字。而这个计划的名字正是去年11月奥贝斯坦成为计划负责人的时候，交待任务的莱因哈特亲自取的。奥贝斯坦本身并不太赞同莱因哈特启动这个计划，但职责所系，他还是不得不尽心尽力完成。但当属下告知计划获得了巨大成功的时候，奥贝斯坦还是有点兴奋：“从头开始报告。”  
“是！”男子应了一声，“月初，在叛军内部潜伏的特工收买的军医顺利得到了目标‘弗丽嘉’的血样和向导素样本。叛军情报部门的人不到十二小时就发现了样本失窃，但是叛军方面似乎只发现血样消失，并未发现向导素样本消失。叛军内的特工来不及在得到样本后立刻进行检测，只好动用更多力量，将样本全速送出海尼森。直到样本到达费沙后，在费沙的接应特工才有机会完成检测。”  
“检测结果？”奥贝斯坦眼下最关心的就是这个。  
“‘弗丽嘉’是当代所知最强大的向导，而他与样本‘奥丁’的相性率高达99%，是哨向组合能够达到的最高程度。”黑发男子如此回答，而奥贝斯坦听到这个结果后也不由得动容了。对于哨向相性稍有了解的人都知道，要知道一对哨兵和向导是不是在心理和生理上般配，最重要的指标就是相性。相性达到30%就可以一起出任务，达到50%就可以配对，达到80%就可以说非常般配。一般来说，绝大多数哨兵与向导的相性度都止步在30%，而每个向导都会有至少一个相性度达到50%的哨兵，达到80%相性的凤毛麟角，几百对哨兵向导里能看到一对就已经很好。相性达到90%甚至更高的哨向，那更是被称为“天作之合”，是命中注定的伴侣，是按照帝国传统必须要结婚的一对。至于达到99%的，那更是整个历史上也只有五个指头数得出来的几对而已。

“立刻把详细的检测结果发送给我。”奥贝斯坦震惊过后立刻发出了指示，在光屏里的男子点头后，他又问，“还有，‘弗丽嘉’在叛军中身份极高，你们这次战损如何？”  
黑发男子听到奥贝斯坦这么问后不由得打了个寒噤，这次的“弗丽嘉计划”难度之高，在帝国军情报部门的历次任务中也称得上SSS级别了。黑发男子是奥贝斯坦手下直属的、联络帝国军在同盟内部潜伏间谍的高级情报主管，自从去年11月接受了这个棘手的任务以来，他已经使用了三、四种不同方法，在伊谢尔伦、第十三舰队等地采用明线、暗线并行的方法去试图得到目标‘弗丽嘉’的生物检材，然而计划全部在筹划阶段就流产了。  
这不是说帝国军情报人员能力不足。叛军第十三舰队的主要人员都是大名鼎鼎的杨文里上将在一年多以前组建舰队时临时调集的，帝国情报部门无论如何努力，都无法在这一年多里将足够的暗桩放进第十三舰队的中高层军官中，而且现有的第十三舰队高级军官全部对杨文里毫无贰心。至于伊谢尔伦，要塞防卫是由战力超群、几乎全部由哨兵组成的蔷薇骑士联队负责，这群帝国流亡子弟的领头者华尔特·冯·先寇布少将对杨文里上将堪称忠心，连带着所有蔷薇骑士也对杨忠心。这群蔷薇骑士排查起进入伊谢尔伦的帝国人来毫不留情，又有着哨兵天生的强大五感，吓得这群情报人员即使能够成功进入伊谢尔伦也不敢随便行动，生怕打草惊蛇。  
既然在伊谢尔伦无法接触到“弗丽嘉”，帝国军情报部门只能寄希望于目标人物离开舰队和伊谢尔伦了。但“弗丽嘉”就像奥贝斯坦所说，在叛军军方地位极高，是能征善战的百战之将，尤其今年四月开始，叛军内部发生内乱，“弗丽嘉”几乎一直身在战场，没有脱离舰队的机会。更让情报部门沮丧的是，“弗丽嘉”连着打了几场大战也没有受伤，更是忙得没空去检查身体，自然也就没有机会浑水摸鱼取得血样了。  
可以说，从去年11月到今年7月底，帝国军情报部门绞尽脑汁也无法从“弗丽嘉”身上得到任何生物检材。为此，被莱因哈特催促的奥贝斯坦将脾气都发到了这群“办事不力”的手下身上，黑发男子为此受到了许多指责。所以等到月初，“弗丽嘉”随第十三舰队登陆海尼森的时候，帝国军情报系统认为这可能是完成任务的唯一机会，便决定孤注一掷，无论付出什么样的代价。

想到这里，黑发男子那张平凡无奇的脸上就露出了不忍的表情：“阁下，虽然计划获得了巨大的成功，但是付出的代价实在太过惨烈。我们隐秘战线的同事，这次死伤惨重。海尼森再怎么样也是叛军的大本营，虽然鱼龙混杂，但叛军情报部门对海尼森的掌控力也非常强大，在海尼森执行如此高风险的计划也就意味着参加计划的特工们都是以命相搏。外围情报人员牺牲和撤退的暂且不算，光是帝国军情报部门从一个世纪以前就开始逐渐在叛军内部埋下的暗桩，就死了将近二十个。这些暗桩是情报部门花费了大量金钱养起来的，每损失一个都是巨大的经济损失和机会成本。”  
听到这句话，奥贝斯坦也忍不住轻轻叹了一声——他倒不是多珍惜底下特工的性命，反正人人都只是道具，但如此巨大的战损也是让他觉得可惜的：“把战损报告也发过来，顺便给所有参加计划的有功人员论功行赏，死去的暗桩那边也多给些钱。”  
黑衣男子答应了一声。很快，光屏上就出现了两份报告的传输进程，办公室里的打印机也开始“吱嘎吱嘎”地工作起来。等报告传完以后，黑衣男子再次向奥贝斯坦行礼后，视讯光屏就消失了。  
奥贝斯坦拿起打印机上已经打印好的报告，读着读着，他的心情似乎好了一些，他喃喃道：“虽然战损如此严重，但结果却出乎意料地好，‘弗丽嘉’还真是个有先见之明的名字。”虽然奥贝斯坦还是想不到为何同盟军的情报部门并不知道“弗丽嘉”是向导，但眼下这已经不是他需要关心的问题了，他更关心的是如何进行很快就会列入正式任务的、“弗丽嘉计划”第二阶段“捕获”。

将报告收进自己办公室的抽屉后，奥贝斯坦心情很好地指示办公室里的电脑视讯联络奥丁自己府邸里的管家，很快，管家就出现在了光屏中。在管家如常地报告了府邸中一切都安好后，奥贝斯坦便满意地点点头：“我的狗怎么样了？有每天买最新鲜细嫩的鸡肉喂它吗？”  
管家连忙说：“狗是这府中的第二个主人，老仆怎么也不会亏待它的。只不过，最近主人出征不在家，狗似乎心情不太好怎么办？”  
奥贝斯坦难得地微笑了，而且老管家惊诧地发现那是个真心实意的笑容：“去给它买样玩具。就算是道具，也需要玩具才能心情舒畅活得开心。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之十四

宇宙历799年9月2日·帝都费沙·贫民窟的廉价公寓

乔装打扮得连杨文里亲自来都认不出的尤里安·敏兹，手里提着一大堆便利商店的口袋走进了费沙贫民窟这个鱼龙混杂的公寓楼。  
费沙虽然治安良好经济发达，但仍然是个贫富差距极大的社会。以费沙领主为代表的上层社会纸醉金迷，下层的贫民窟仍然是一家人挤在一个小小的公寓，有的赤贫者如果没有民间福利机构救助的话连饭都吃不饱。对于在同盟长大的尤里安来说，固然他是个孤儿，也曾辗转在孤儿院和收养家庭之间，但费沙底层民众的生活还是让他感觉到了费沙是个罪恶横行之地。但眼下，尤里安却不能对费沙的这种罪恶制度抱怨太多。正因为费沙上层对底层可以说是漠不关心，尤里安才能乔装打扮混在费沙的贫民窟里而不引人注意。  
尤里安走进公寓楼，楼下的大厅里稀稀落落地站着几个男男女女。尤里安知道这几个人是瘾君子，便连忙快步走过，而这几个正做交易的瘾君子也没有多分出一点注意力给他。贫民窟固然鱼龙混杂，但是在这里生活的大家都已经被生活压制到麻木，并不会太过关注周围的人和环境。如果尤里安此时住在费沙对外声称的“费沙人民幸福生活”宣传片中那种成排小别墅的中产阶级社区的话，大概出现尤里安这种生面孔的时候，他早就会被那群中产阶级家庭主妇调查一番了。  
尤里安进入电梯，老旧的电梯吱吱嘎嘎地运作着，将他送上了公寓的四层。尤里安下了电梯后，就往右拐，沿着走廊往下，一直到达防火通道旁边的一个公寓门，才停下来用手腕上的电子腕表终端在锁上晃了一下。然后，门就无声地打开，尤里安就走了进去。

进了门以后，尤里安发现他的同伴、前蔷薇骑士联队联队长、前伊谢尔伦要塞防御司令官先寇布前中将已经先他一步回来了。先寇布坐在地上，他身边的地板上摆满了各种今日刚刚从便利商店买来的各种费沙当地出版的报刊与杂志。此刻，他手里拿着一本花花绿绿的杂志正在看，而眉头却皱得可以夹死一只苍蝇。  
尤里安和先寇布从海尼森潜入费沙已经一个多月了。自从巴米利恩战后，杨文里元帅接到新帝国皇帝莱因哈特一世的会面要求后就离开了休伯利安。而会面的第二天，帝国方面就宣布“请”杨文里至奥丁小住。从那以后，杨文里就好像人间蒸发了一般，基本上没有任何可靠的、关于他的下落的消息被人知晓。虽然相信以莱因哈特皇帝的矜持，杨的人身应该没有危险，但是伊谢尔伦党人依然没法感到安心。  
于是，已经退役的先寇布和不引人注意的少年尤里安，便接受了找出杨下落、以及如果有可能的话与杨联系上的任务。伊谢尔伦党人分析，在新银河帝国大本营已经迁移到费沙的现在，杨如果安全无虞，应该也是随着皇帝一起来到费沙了，于是，尤里安和先寇布便使用假身份、并且乔装打扮后一起潜入了费沙，在这个鱼龙混杂的贫民窟租了间公寓。  
对情报工作有着相当经验的先寇布建议从费沙当地的出版物开始查起，甚至连女性杂志都不放过——先寇布对尤里安是这样解释的：“女性们总能在意外的地方发现真相。”当然，尤里安自己是不太相信这位“行走的伤风败俗”的，但是，他也明白先寇布没有什么更好地收集信息的方法。毕竟两人单身来到费沙，可以调用的资源太过有限，从报刊杂志开始查起是个不错的方法。

费沙由于历史上一直是属于帝国的自治领，虽然民间是帝国语和同盟语通用，但是官方语言仍然是帝国语，绝大多数公开的出版物也是帝国语的。尤里安虽然会帝国语，但是比起母语就是帝国语的先寇布还是差得远，先寇布就当然不让地接下了查阅出版物的任务。不过，先寇布去买女性杂志的时候，还是被便利店里的店员询问了——毕竟一般男性不会去碰这类女性杂志，而乔装打扮成颓废中年大叔的先寇布则是可怜兮兮地回答店员说：“我家有个不爱出门的宅女女儿，我这个当爸的只好自己来替她买东西了。”对此，尤里安只能心里暗暗庆幸卡琳不在附近了。  
一个多月以来，先寇布翻阅了不知道多少本杂志和报刊，但是关于杨的消息没有任何只言片语，就好像这个人真的就消失了一样。在这种不知发生何种变故的焦虑之下，尤里安和先寇布的心理都快到了承受的极限，但两个人只能默默地支持着对方、给对方打气。先寇布经常在查看完当天的出版物后抄起酒瓶就给自己灌上一瓶烈酒，而尤里安则默默地接下了照顾两人日常生活的任务。  
尤里安进门的声音惊动了先寇布，他抬起头来，那头平日里梳理得整整齐齐的棕色头发已经被他抓得乱七八糟，棕色的眼睛里也有着睡眠不足造成的红血丝。但尤里安敏锐地注意到，今天先寇布看起来似乎比往日更加消沉。先寇布对尤里安招了招手：“我认为你应该看看这个。”说着，他将手里那本花花绿绿的杂志递了过去。

尤里安接过先寇布递给他的杂志，瞟了一眼封面上印着大大的“费沙Vogue”字样，封面照片还是一个浓妆艳抹、穿着入时年轻漂亮的女郎，一看就是那种女性喜欢的时尚类杂志。心里一边暗暗觉得这种以八卦和流行为主的时尚杂志上能有什么消息，一边翻到了先寇布之前正在看的那一页，而那一页文章的标题在尤里安看来简直称得上是在骗取点击量，是什么《莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆一世皇帝的未来皇后人选》。  
尤里安在先寇布对面的地板上坐下，一目十行地读着这篇看起来完全就是小女生八卦的文章，看完以后他将杂志“啪”地一声合上，扔到了地板上横七竖八摆着的一大堆杂志中间：“中将，你不会真相信这种八卦吧？提督他怎么可能会成为新帝国的皇后，他既不是女性又不是向导。”  
先寇布低下头双手扒拉着自己的一头棕发，声音消沉得让尤里安几乎不相信那是平时总是一副漫不经心腔调的蔷薇骑士能够发出的：“尤里安，你没有做过情报工作，你不明白……这种八卦有时候说得才是实话。尤其，很可能就是狮子之泉内部能够接触到杨的女性工作人员，想办法通过匿名信给八卦杂志的方法将杨的下落透露出来的。毕竟，用其他任何方式都会太过显眼。而且杨那个人，总能让别人不由自主地想帮他不是吗？”  
“你是说，提督他很可能这么长时间以来一直和那个罗严克拉姆皇帝待在皇宫里？”尤里安被这个想法吓到了，“这怎么可能？皇帝为什么要这么做？”  
先寇布猛地抬起头来，这个平日里像只优雅的食人虎的男人，此时褪去了伪装，眼神极为锐利，他语气中充满悲痛：“因为你不知道！因为你不了解！因为杨……杨……”先寇布的声音忽然变小了，“杨……他，他是个向导！”  
“中将……请你不要开玩笑了！”尤里安一下站起身来，一脸的不敢置信，“提督和我在一起生活了好几年，我可从来没有发现提督是向导。”

先寇布咧了一下嘴，做出一个笑得比哭还难看的表情——这个男人永远注重表情管理，尤里安还是第一次看到他做出如此没有形象的表情：“因为他太狡猾了，他有心想瞒着别人的事情，别人是看不出来的。至于我为什么知道，也不是杨他自己告诉我的。我毕竟还是个哨兵，杨是个向导，哨向之间有种天然存在的吸引力，我……又那么在意他，所以还是感觉到了。”  
尤里安开始在客厅里来回踱步，脑子里面不停地试图将这个爆炸性的消息和之前几个月里发生的一切联系起来，突然他停下脚步：“罗严克拉姆皇帝是个哨兵，如果……”看到先寇布的眼神后他又改了口，“好吧，提督他是个向导，皇帝将提督关在皇宫里，难道是想让提督与他结合吗？那他俩相性就一定好吗？”  
先寇布摇了摇头：“杨的价值可远不止在于他是个向导。如果皇帝真的想彻底地得到杨能够给他带来的一切，他真的会让杨与他结婚，做新帝国的皇后。”讲到这里，先寇布又笑了出来，笑声中的苦涩简直令人不忍卒听，“谁叫杨是那个宇宙和平的终极筹码！杨啊，你的退休金泡汤了……”  
“那么，我这个提督的被监护人都不知道提督是向导，那罗严克拉姆皇帝是怎么知道的？”尤里安仍然在垂死挣扎，“同盟的向导都是打了抑制剂的，皇帝不可能从他们一见面就发现吧？”  
“你还记得同盟内乱过后，我们回伊谢尔伦的路上，杨说过的那件他的血样被帝国情报部门偷走的事吗？”看到尤里安点头后，先寇布喟叹一声，“当时我在伊谢尔伦清洗帝国间谍的时候，你们还说我下手太狠了。其实那个时候因为我已知杨是向导，所以我有足够理由怀疑，当时罗严克拉姆皇帝也已经知道杨是向导。不然的话，我实在想象不出当时帝国境内还有谁能够指使数量众多的情报人员和暗桩一起出动去偷杨的血样。虽然杨当时没有说，但我怀疑他的向导素样本也一起被送去帝国了。帝国那群人也不可能用杨的血样去克隆出一个杨来搅乱同盟军心，毕竟那个家伙脖子以下根本就没用，再克隆也不是那个魔术师杨。”  
先寇布的推测让尤里安浑身如坠冰窟：“你是说，罗严克拉姆皇帝早就知道提督是向导，甚至相性测试都做过了，然后胁迫提督和他一起去奥丁的？”美少年的表情忽然狰狞起来，“那个特留尼希特，是不是也知道什么？”

巴米利恩战役后，同盟元首特留尼希特发布命令，要求杨卸下一切军职，为了宇宙和平和皇帝去奥丁，是整个伊谢尔伦党人心头最大的痛。回想起来，尤里安发现，看到这个命令时，最消沉的就是先寇布，而其余人还抱着希望——如果杨只是被软禁的话，日后也许还有能够被放出来与大家再相聚的机会。也许那个时候，先寇布就已经知道杨有可能会一去不返了吗？  
先寇布站起身来，稍微活动了一下在地上坐太久而僵硬的躯体：“你知道吗？特留尼希特的父亲是个向导，母亲是个哨兵，他自己虽然是普通人，但是他对哨向之间的吸引力却非常清楚。按照同盟军的军规，一方司令知道自己属下所有向导的名单，而全同盟军内向导的总名单则掌握在国防委员会主席手中——没有道理担任过这个职位的特留尼希特不知道杨的真实属性。这个卑鄙的男人，是可以为了自己的政治筹码，将身为向导的杨卖给身为哨兵的罗严克拉姆皇帝的。”  
“卑鄙、无耻！”尤里安恨恨地骂了出来，这个平日里温文尔雅的独角兽美少年很少这么骂人，但此时他的嘴巴里吐出了一大串在军队里学来的脏话，简直让先寇布也要跌掉眼镜了。

“尤里安，如果你不想让你的监护人去做那个什么劳什子皇后的话。”先寇布终于听不下去那些不重样的脏话了，连忙打断尤里安，“就要想办法让杨从费沙皇宫里脱身，否则他成为罗严克拉姆的皇后只是时间问题。毕竟，我可不觉得帝国那帮人会给他抑制剂。”  
尤里安听了这话稍稍冷静了下来，开始思考。虽然尤里安本身并非哨兵或向导，但身为同盟军人和优等生，他对哨向这类特殊人群不是毫无了解。如果没有抑制剂，向导会发生可怕的结合热，而按照帝国法律，哨向一旦结合，等同于缔结婚姻关系。尤里安想到这里，便意识到，杨在费沙皇宫多待一天，危险就更多上一分。忽然，另一个问题不知怎地就浮上了尤里安的脑海，他转过头，一脸怀疑地看着身边的先寇布：“中将，既然你知道提督是向导，你自己也是哨兵，你就没想过与提督结合吗？”  
先寇布听了这个问题后的反应是今后几十年中尤里安都无法忘记的。这个总是面带漫不经心微笑的帅气前帝国贵族男子，脸色忽然间惨白如纸，他的双手颤抖着抬起来捂住了面孔，让尤里安看不清他的表情，他的声音也如同受了伤的野兽：“我想！我做梦都想啊！可是，我是帝国那边叛逃来的蔷薇骑士，是有了今天没有明天的人！而他，是不败的魔术师，是那个给了我目标的人！我怎么舍得让他因为我而痛苦？如果一定要有人辛苦的话，那就让那个人是我好了！反正我先寇布皮糙肉厚！可是现在……”  
先寇布讲到这里没有再说下去了。他快步走到客厅里的壁橱边上，打开壁橱的们从里面取出一瓶白兰地，就仰起头狠狠地灌了下去。  
尤里安在先寇布开始灌烈酒的时候就悄悄地离开了客厅，将空间留给了先寇布。尤里安知道，此刻先寇布需要的不是别人的安慰，而是一个自己默默舔舐伤口的空间。站在厨房里，尤里安深深地叹了一口气，他今天似乎见证了一些了不得的事情呐。  
不过眼下最重要的，还是尽快想办法把杨从费沙皇宫弄出来，虽然势单力薄，但也不是毫无办法不是吗？

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之十五

帝国历490年5月25日·奥丁·莱因哈特元帅府·杨文里寝室

早晨，原同盟军第十三舰队司令杨文里元帅一睁开眼睛，竟然一时间不知道自己身在何处。他看着房间的陈设，才慢慢回忆起自己并不在海尼森的寓所，也不是在休伯利安上自己的宿舍里。这里，是帝国现在实际上的行政和军事中心，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵的元帅府，而这个房间是莱因哈特安排给杨的房间。  
虽然莱因哈特本身并不偏爱奢华，但这座府邸是当年弗雷德里希四世赐下的，所以装修摆设之类还是延续了帝国贵族传统的豪奢风格，与宅邸主人的美貌称得上相得益彰。室内的墙壁上都粘贴着有着华丽花纹的深色壁纸，实木制作的深色家具和深色厚重的丝绒窗帘床单——如果可以，杨真想把这些深色的东西都换成海尼森寓所里自己喜欢的浅色简洁风格。不过身为被“请”来奥丁的“客人”，杨不觉得自己可以这样做。  
杨慢慢地从床上起身，穿好了衣服，完成了早间的内务工作。虽然不能离开罗严克拉姆元帅府，也不能在元帅府里随便逛，但杨对自己目前的生活没有什么不满——上好红茶管够，元帅府图书馆里的书随便读，如果还有什么想读的也可以要求府中的仆人去新无忧宫图书馆借阅。  
杨在元帅府的住所是一个有完整设备的套间，旁边就是莱因哈特生活起居的套间。卧室在套间的最里面，卧室里有一道门可以通向莱因哈特的卧室，但好在这道门杨是可以锁上的——杨拒绝思考他被安排住在这里代表着什么意思。卧室外面则是会客室，会客室旁边还有书房、小休息室和仆人夜里值班的房间，还有可以烧水泡茶的设施。

杨进入会客室，按了按召唤仆人的铃，等着仆人过来带他去餐厅吃早餐。杨当然可以选择在会客厅吃早餐，可他也不想整日待在自己的这个套间里，就还是选择去餐厅。但是杨目前才在这座奢华的府邸里居住了几天，仍然没法把路认清楚，为了避免迷路这种尴尬的状况发生，杨还是不得不让仆人给他带路。  
罗严克拉姆元帅府的仆人们个个训练有素，而且特别安静，几乎都不怎么说话，嘴巴严得一个个仿佛都上了锁，所以杨也很快就放弃了跟这些仆人聊天。杨觉得，这大概就是民主和帝制的区别吧，帝国人都太注重上下等级之分，而伊谢尔伦的那些人虽然经常毒舌他，但杨还是怀念那种大家一大群人在军官餐厅吃饭时那种热热闹闹的气氛。  
仆人进来后恭敬地给杨行礼后，就按照杨的吩咐引领他往餐厅走去。罗严克拉姆元帅府有一个可以用来开宴会的大餐厅，但平日吃饭有一个更温馨的小餐厅。莱因哈特军人出身习惯早起，早已经吃完早饭去办公了，所以杨在吃早饭的时候是可以安静地一个人吃的。午餐一般莱因哈特会在工作地点吃，只有晚餐，杨是要与莱因哈特一起吃的。虽然这么说对主人很不恭敬，但是不用一日三餐对着莱因哈特那张盛世美颜杨还是觉得很……舒服的。  
杨在餐桌前坐下，仆人迅速为他送上了新鲜做好的早餐。杨从小在运输船上长大，成年后也经常在宇宙里飘着，所以他对食物的要求不是很高。但是莱因哈特身为帝国的实际掌控者，身份地位决定了就算他再对食物不挑剔，府中的食材和厨师都是帝国顶尖的。但在杨看来，这些食物再美味，也比不上尤里安的爱心早餐。  
早餐很简单，一壶新泡好的英式早餐茶，一盘煎蛋卷、两根德国香肠、少量的生西红柿和黄瓜切片还有切好片的半条法棍面包，此外，桌子上还有配套的果酱、黄油和奶油乳酪。杨刚刚拿起一片面包要往上涂奶油乳酪，刚刚离开的仆人就又回来了。杨平时吃早饭或午饭时都不会让仆人跟在身边，只有有事的时候才会叫仆人过来，所以看到仆人突然出现，不由得怀疑是不是发生了什么情况。  
仆人给杨鞠了个躬：“杨元帅，很抱歉打断您的早餐。但是，米达麦亚一级上将已经从今天早晨七点钟就等着见您，而且他没吃饭就过来了。听说您正在吃早饭，米达麦亚提督询问能否与您共进早餐？”

杨瞬间哑然……米达麦亚他当然是知道的，人称“疾风之狼”，是连杨这样天才的用兵家都称赞过的名将。但是，杨自从月初的巴米利恩战役后跟着莱因哈特回到奥丁，他只有听莱因哈特偶尔讲一讲外面的大新闻，除此之外他与外界并无接触。这次，米达麦亚登门拜访，杨也有足够理由认定，他得到了莱因哈特的授意。但杨还是忍不住好奇这位名将到底是为什么来见他的，于是略微思考后，杨就对仆人说：“请米达麦亚提督进来吧。另外告诉厨房，给提督也准备一套早餐。”  
仆人领命而去。很快，另一组仆人进来，在杨坐着的长方形餐桌对面位置上摆好了餐具，还送上了早餐。很显然米达麦亚以前也来过罗严克拉姆元帅府吃早餐，所以送上的餐店与杨的不一样。杨略略看了一下，包括一壶咖啡、数片煎得油汪汪的烟肉、几根烤肠还有炒蛋和吐司。  
杨刚刚吃下一片法棍面包，正喝着茶，一个身着帝国军黑银相间制服的男子就在餐厅入口处出现了。男子个子不高，杨估计他比自己还要矮上几公分，一头蜂蜜色头发梳得整整齐齐，灰色的眼睛坚定而诚挚——这就是“帝国双璧”之一、“疾风之狼”沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚。  
米达麦亚进来就给杨先行了个军礼，杨本来本能地也想站起来给他回个军礼，但又突然想起来自己没有穿军服，一瞬间居然手忙脚乱不知道要怎么反应。米达麦亚大概也是意识到了自己刚才行军礼的不妥，便伸出了右手：“我是帝国军一级上将沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，很荣幸见到杨元帅。”  
对米达麦亚的迅速应变，杨很快就对他产生了很好的第一印象，他也伸出右手握住了米达麦亚的右手，米达麦亚手不是很大，但是上面有着常年征战而生出的薄薄一层茧子，而且手非常有力。两个人握了握手后，就松开了，杨也露出了微笑：“能见到大名鼎鼎的‘疾风之狼’，我也觉得很荣幸。仆人们已经为你备好了早餐，请坐下吧，提督。”

米达麦亚虽然个头不高，但是一看就是那种筋骨结实、非常强壮的男子，饭量也比杨想象得大。大概是真的饿了，米达麦亚一坐下就开始吃东西，虽然吃相不会不雅观，但还是很快地就将自己盘子里的东西吃得一干二净，最后才捧起加了少许糖和牛奶的咖啡慢慢喝起来，很显然是等着杨吃完。而这边杨吃东西的速度就慢多了——他其实也不很饿，吃早餐只是个习惯而已。吃完蛋卷和两片法棍面包后，杨就将早餐盘子推到一边，开口了：“我刚刚起床没有很久，抱歉让提督你等了这么久。”  
米达麦亚很显然是想说些什么但又咽了回去，他只是摇了摇头：“没事的，杨元帅本来也不知道我要来，反倒是我唐突了。”仆人们这时候上来将用过的餐具收拾好，又将两人面前的咖啡壶和茶壶加满后就退下了。米达麦亚在仆人都离开后才又开口了：“我来见杨元帅的确是有话要说，但我又实在不知道怎么开口好，索性就开门见山了。”  
杨心中暗道既然如此，那就放马过来好了，他淡淡道：“提督请讲。”  
“想必杨元帅也知道，巴米利恩之前罗严克拉姆元帅的身体就已经开始出现问题。从那个时候起，所有罗严克拉姆元帅旗下的提督们就希望杨元帅能与罗严克拉姆元帅在一起，如今，杨元帅也如我们所愿那样来到奥丁。但是，罗严克拉姆元帅是个年轻人，以前没有过谈恋爱的经验，实在不知道要怎么做，于是，我就建议不妨让我们这群提督过来与杨元帅你聊一聊。”  
杨立刻打起精神，心道：“重头戏来了。”但是面上，他还是有点懒洋洋地抬起眼看着米达麦亚：“你是来给罗严克拉姆阁下说好话的？”  
米达麦亚有点尴尬地笑了一声，显然是没预料到杨会这么直接：“我是被那群同僚们推选出来第一个见你的。因为我是个已婚男人，又家庭很幸福。”说着，他从军服上衣的口袋里掏出了一个照片匣，打开后递给杨。杨接过照片匣，之间里面有一个穿着长裙的浅金发色年轻女性的照片，米达麦亚的声音继续道：“这是我的夫人，艾芳瑟琳。她原本是我一个亲戚家的孩子，不过后来父母双亡，就寄养在我家。我一直很喜欢她，她成年后我们就结婚了，这些年来一直过得很幸福。”  
杨将照片匣递回去，饶有兴味地问道：“那提督有小孩吗？”  
米达麦亚的神情中浮上淡淡一层阴影：“没有。不过，我们夫妻俩感情很好，孩子这事，只能看神的恩赐。”

“看来提督的婚姻生活确实很幸福啊。”杨真心实意地说了一句，他不是不知道，帝国男子很重视子嗣传承，没有孩子的已婚女性在社会生活中很受到歧视。米达麦亚能随身带着结婚几年又没有孩子的妻子的照片，而且提到妻子时神情真挚，看得出他确实很重视妻子。  
“确实很幸福。”米达麦亚点点头，“杨元帅，结婚其实是件很好的事情。虽然上战场的时候，有时候会担心万一自己回不来了艾芳怎么办。但更多的时候，她就是我战斗的动力，我会想着，我要为了回去她的身边而赢得这场战斗。而且，我知道，不管我什么时候回去，艾芳都会在家里等着我。我伤心的时候，她会拥抱着我；我孤独的时候，她也会陪伴着我。虽然我不是没有朋友和同僚，但艾芳是与他们不一样的。她用我的姓氏，死后也会与我葬在一起。杨元帅，对于我们这些半生戎马的军人来说，结婚有个家，真是最幸福的一件事。难道你没想过结婚吗？”  
杨轻笑一声：“我这种让己方和对手都流血无数，创造了无数寡妇和孤儿的人可没有资格结婚。我的双手沾满了鲜血，没有资格追求个人的幸福。”  
米达麦亚叹了一声：“你和罗严塔尔的想法有点像啊……但他是不愿意承担另一个人人生的重量。但是，我得说军人的天职就是杀戮，我们的天职与追求个人的幸福并不矛盾。再说，除了我之外，罗严克拉姆元帅旗下的提督们也有家庭生活很幸福的人。艾齐纳哈提督虽然沉默寡言，但是和夫人的家庭生活却很幸福。所以，杨元帅你也好，还是罗严克拉姆元帅也好，你们都是我敬仰敬重的军神，在我看来，你们都有资格追求属于自己的个人幸福。”  
“你是建议我和你们的罗严克拉姆公爵一起追求幸福吗？”杨那双平日里总是看起来温和的黑眸此时锐利地盯着米达麦亚。  
“如果可以的话，为什么不？”米达麦亚喝了口咖啡，镇定地回答，“罗严克拉姆元帅是个很好的结婚对象。他和杨元帅你相性程度高达99%——找遍整个宇宙你都找不出一个与你更般配的人了。更何况，罗严克拉姆公爵的美貌世人公认，每天对着这样一个帅哥杨元帅你也不亏啊。最重要的是，罗严克拉姆公爵是真的很喜欢你，在我们这群提督面前患得患失地不知道要怎样才能打动你。看着那样的公爵，我想到了当初向艾芳瑟琳求婚时那个傻乎乎的我——居然拿了一束黄玫瑰就去求婚了。最后，作为公爵的属下，我也希望公爵能够幸福。如果公爵未来的幸福一定需要杨元帅的话，那我也会竭尽全力来劝说你。”

真不愧是“疾风之狼”——杨的脑子里这样想着，打直球打得让人防御都来不及。如果米达麦亚是对任何一个帝国女性说这些话的话，估计对方现在已经投降了。但杨可不是米达麦亚能够打败的：“可我是喝民主的水长大的，而民主的一条重要规则，就是人有选择的权力。”  
米达麦亚轻叹一声：“杨元帅是我尊敬的对手，是同盟的不败军神，我等提督们没有一个会强迫你做出选择。但是，杨元帅你是个向导，总有一天要与哨兵结合，总归是要结婚的。既然这样，为何不做出最好的选择？为何不考虑对你痴心一片的罗严克拉姆公爵？公爵阁下也是一个可能的选择不是吗？至于我等提督们，也都诚心诚意地盼望着公爵能够幸福，也希望杨元帅能够给与公爵阁下属于凡人的幸福。”  
杨猛地从椅子上站起来，转身走到餐厅里的玻璃窗前，看着窗外元帅府的花园。罗严克拉姆元帅府的花园有专门的园丁精心打理，此时正值春夏交接之际，花园里姹紫嫣红、花团锦簇，各种各样的鸟儿在花园里飞翔追逐、寻找食物。杨忽然觉得，自己好羡慕窗外那群无忧无虑的鸟儿。  
这个时候，杨听到米达麦亚挪动椅子的声音，接着，他向自己的方向走了几步，脚步就停了下来：“那我就不打搅杨元帅了，多谢招待早餐。今后，希望还能常常见到杨元帅。就此别过。”  
杨回过头来，只见米达麦亚恭敬地向自己行了个军礼后，就转身离开了餐厅。看着米达麦亚远去的背影，杨只觉得头痛无比。他知道，米达麦亚只是第一个来劝说自己的人，后面还会有别人继续来做说客。不过换个角度，这也是给自己无聊的软禁生活添点亮色吧，杨苦中作乐地想到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谍战的第三部分一定会写的……诸位请放心好了。  
> 还有，我真的爱老先，我是真的真的很爱他。  
> 顺便感谢帮我取了“弗丽嘉计划”这个名字的姑娘。


	7. 碎片 16 - 18

碎片之十六

帝国历490年5月25日下午·奥丁·莱因哈特元帅府·杨文里的会客室

上午送走了米达麦亚一级上将后，杨的右眼皮就一直在跳个没完，弄得他连刚从新无忧宫图书馆借来的绝版书都看不下去了。终于，杨放弃了，他放下手中的书，决定趁着这大好春光，到花园里的树荫下找个地方午睡一下。正当他打算叫来仆人给他准备午睡用品的时候，仆人却不找自来地出现在了他的会客室里，仍旧是毕恭毕敬地向他鞠躬：“杨元帅，奥贝斯坦一级上将请求与您会面。”  
杨下午的慵懒睡意顿时消失得无影无踪。他心中暗暗叫苦，奥贝斯坦的名声无论在帝国军中还是同盟军中，都是有名的差——因为此人毫无感情，做任何事情都只在乎结果。杨大概可以想象他过来要对自己说些什么，但是杨又不能说不见他。于是，杨对仆人说：“请他进来吧。顺便，给我送下午茶的餐点过来。记住，要中式点心。”  
宇宙时代固然已经没有了古地球时代的国家之分，但是各个地区的特色饮食还是坚韧不屈地流传了下来，而其中最有名的一支就是古华夏的饮食。然而，由于人口构成的关系，中式饮食在同盟地区更为流行，而本身是华夏后裔的杨也时不时会去享用中餐。相较之下，莱因哈特是个帝国贵族，帝国贵族向来以自己的饮食文化为自豪，一般来说不会去吃来自古地球其他民族的饮食。但是自从杨来到罗严克拉姆元帅府“小住”，不知是不是为了让杨觉得“宾至如归”，莱因哈特还特意请来了专门烹饪中式食物的厨师。而杨某一个下午在吃到中式点心之后，也不由得觉得莱因哈特真是有心了。  
不过这次杨特意要求上中式点心则是有点小坏心了。奥贝斯坦也是帝国贵族，估计以前尝试过中式点心的几率不高？这样的话他很有可能会很不喜欢这种口味，那样的话，下午茶的所有点心杨就可以一个人都吃掉了。很快，仆人就送上了一壶杨最喜欢的大吉岭红茶，而装满了点心的大银盘里面则放了白腻柔滑的云片糕、金黄酥脆的千层酥、层层叠叠的玉带糕，还有一小碟闻起来就香喷喷的玫瑰酥糖。

但是还没等杨伸手去拿一块酥糖吃，奥贝斯坦的身影已经出现在了门口。他进来以后，和上午的米达麦亚一样，也给杨行了个军礼，然后，没等杨说话，他就自顾自地拉开杨对面的椅子坐下来了。接着，仆人以惊人的速度送上了一壶咖啡后就消失了。  
仆人离开后，身材高大的义眼参谋长就开口了：“杨元帅，久仰大名。”  
杨心里无声地叹息了一下：“奥贝斯坦一级上将。”  
奥贝斯坦没有继续接话，相反，他饶有兴趣地看着桌上大银盘里的点心，然后指着说：“这是元帅府新厨子的作品？我能尝尝吗？”  
杨哑然……但还是点了点头，于是奥贝斯坦老实不客气地拿起了一片云片糕慢慢地吃起来，很快，那双义眼中就光芒大作：“不错，不错。杨元帅知道新厨子哪里找的吗？我想让我家管家也去找一个。”  
“你自己去问莱因哈特。”杨呆呆地回答道，只见奥贝斯坦又迅速地拿起千层酥和玉带糕吃了好几块，很快就吃掉了盘子里的三分之一糕点。吃够了，奥贝斯坦才拿起咖啡喝了好大一口：“杨元帅，不好意思，我没来得及吃午饭就从军务省赶过来了，吃掉了你的下午茶真是过意不去。”  
杨心里只能默默比了个中指：莱因哈特你是有多苛待你的手下，一个个都跑来跟我抢东西吃。奥贝斯坦喝完咖啡后，本来就面无表情的义眼参谋长表情就变得更严肃了。  
“杨元帅可知，当年我可是差点做了你手下的俘虏。”奥贝斯坦这句开场白让杨挑起了眉，“不过也正是因为杨元帅，我才提前下定决心投奔了公爵阁下。从某种角度来说，杨元帅也算是改变了我人生轨迹的人。”  
杨没有接话，只是静静地听着奥贝斯坦的下文：“第七次伊谢尔伦要塞攻略战的时候，我在当时的帝国要塞驻留舰队当参谋。因为杨元帅攻略成功，我的上司死在了你的手下，我逃回帝国的时候，那群大贵族要抓我当替罪羊——我只是个下层贵族，碰到这种事便必死无疑。所以，我只好单枪匹马地跑到公爵阁下面前，尽量让他觉得我是个可用的人，以求保得一命。”  
杨的眉头挑得更高了，他以前从不知道奥贝斯坦和莱因哈特之间还有这样的过往：“阁下是这么爱惜性命的人吗？”

奥贝斯坦微微颔首：“不怕杨元帅知道，我要推翻鲁道夫和他建立的王朝。而这个目标，只有我活着才能亲眼看到、并亲手帮助与我有相同目标的公爵阁下，才能够实现。而这个目标实现之前，我还不想死。而实现这个目标之前，公爵阁下也不能死。”  
杨的心中警铃大作，家常说完了，该上大菜了。只听奥贝斯坦继续道：“月初巴米利恩战役过后，想必公爵阁下已经在会面时告知杨元帅，他的身体已经开始出问题，所以才希望你留在他身边的？不过，恐怕杨元帅还是不知道事情究竟严重到什么程度——如果公爵不与你结合的话，他大概用不了几年就会因为五感过载而死去。”  
“你的阁下与我天天见面可没说过这种事。”杨才不信奥贝斯坦，莱因哈特精神好得很，每天办完公务后都像牛皮糖一样粘着杨和他吃饭、聊天，兴致勃勃得很，一点都不像个没有几年好活的人。  
奥贝斯坦难得地轻轻叹了一声：“公爵阁下为人骄傲，他怎么会和杨元帅说这种事？尤其对着你这个既是他的配对向导，也是唯一曾在战场上打败他的人，他在你面前……还是很想保持一点所谓的‘面子’。也许杨元帅你不相信，但我是真心实意地在意公爵阁下。而且虽然听起来滑稽，但是我也希望公爵在政治之外，能够得到一点属于个人的幸福。应该说公爵阁下很幸运吧，他最大的敌手和最相配的伴侣是同一个人。既然这样，我作为臣子，也只能帮他达成目标了。”  
杨目光微沉，他已经意识到，虽然语言和态度都不同，但是奥贝斯坦的来意和上午的米达麦亚是一样的，都是想尽办法要劝他同意与莱因哈特结合。扪心自问，杨不能说自己对莱因哈特毫无好感，但是说到哨向结合和将来的婚姻，那就是另一回事了：“为什么一定要是我？如果公爵他需要一个合适的向导或者婚姻对象，你们帝国难道就一个都找不出来？”  
“你是最好的。”奥贝斯坦言简意赅地给出了结论，“杨元帅可知道？公爵阁下是黑暗哨兵，只有与他相性度最高的向导，才能最大限度地安抚他的精神、能够让他尽可能地发挥自身的力量——从他本能来说，他需要你。另外，想必杨元帅也能想到，公爵阁下很快就会改朝换代，成为新银河帝国的皇帝。而新帝国的皇帝需要一位皇后，这位皇后，除了在社会法则上要符合人们对他的预期外，政治上也要能够带来足够的利益。而杨元帅你，幸亦或是不幸地，恰好符合所有的要求，所以未来银河帝国的皇后人选，除你以外，不作第二人考虑。”

“莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆真是个幸运儿，身边的手下都这么替他着想。”奥贝斯坦的这一套“道理”讲下来，杨真是很难控制住自己的嘴了，“你都不在意他的想法吗？我以为，他还是你的主君？”  
“请杨元帅不要误会。我等所有人都是真心爱戴公爵阁下，而公爵也确实是真心喜欢你的，每天都在问提督们该如何追求阁下。”奥贝斯坦看着杨语气温和地说道，“我等也是真心实意地希望杨元帅能成为我们未来的皇后殿下。政治上，杨元帅你代表着同盟一百三十亿和帝国分隔了近三百年的宇宙三分之一人类，只有民主主义化身的你愿意与皇帝结婚，同盟绝大部分民众才会愿意接受帝国的统治。军事上，也只有你是让公爵阁下打败不了的军神，是足以与公爵相配的人。家庭上，你是与公爵阁下最般配的向导，是未来新银河帝国能找到的最合适的皇后，也能将来为公爵阁下带来子嗣传承。”  
杨只能咋舌了，果然还是喝民主的水长大和喝帝制的水长大的不同吗？虽然知道奥贝斯坦和其他提督们对莱因哈特的忠诚，但是真正直面的时候，还是每每让他觉得不寒而栗——因为他们都是真心实意地相信这一套的：“为什么是我？我在同盟生，在同盟长，你让我一个民主国家长大的人去做帝国皇后，接受一桩政治婚姻，你莫不是疯了？”  
“我听说杨元帅喜欢研读历史，想必也是知道，政治人物是没有婚姻自由的。公爵阁下没有，杨元帅你也没有。而且，与公爵阁下结婚，对你来说也不是没有好处。”  
杨没有说话，只是定定地看着奥贝斯坦，看看这个“干冰之剑”还能说出什么来。奥贝斯坦继续道：“如果你留在同盟，在现在同盟已经亡国的情况下，首先你今后的人生都会处在帝国特工的时时刻刻监视之下。另外，同盟内部反对帝国的势力仍然存在，他们还是会借用你的名义，毕竟，现在的你已经是民主主义的一面大旗，你想要的安宁生活依然不可得。更何况，如果你不在公爵阁下的身边，公爵几年后去世的话，到时候，刚刚安静下来的这个宇宙就又会烽烟再起。我听说杨元帅比起战争更喜欢和平，难道你想让这个宇宙因为你的一己之私而继续流血？”  
杨的脸色已经彻底地阴沉下来了，如果不是还想听听奥贝斯坦这张嘴还能说出什么话来，他已经发出逐客令了。然而，奥贝斯坦接下来却出乎意料地转了一下话题。

“因为公爵阁下能力太强，留给他寻找合适向导的时间远远少于一般的哨兵。所以，最近几年来，帝国方面几乎在不计代价地为他寻找向导。”讲到这里，奥贝斯坦的双手在桌子上交握，一双义眼死死盯住杨。而杨也终于明白为什么帝国军内部没人喜欢他，因为被一双毫无机质的眼睛盯住的感觉真的非常不好，就好像被蛇盯住了一样。“你听说过‘弗丽嘉计划’吗？”  
杨摇了摇头，这个名字不知为何，让他身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。然而，他又隐约觉得自己应该知道这个计划是什么——这种感觉实在是不妙。  
奥贝斯坦的嘴角微微勾了一下：“这可是公爵阁下亲自取的名字。当初，公爵知道杨元帅是向导后，就指示情报部门去偷得你的血样和向导素样本。为了这样本，帝国军情报部门损失惨重，死去了将近二十个一个世纪以来逐渐埋下的暗桩不说，还有外围情报人员也暴露死伤惨重。为此，帝国方面付出的金钱和机会成本几乎是不可计数的。当然了，一开始我可并不喜欢公爵阁下启动这个计划，因为当时谁也不知道这个计划最后会得到一个什么样的结果。可最后的结果，确实是出乎我们意料的精彩。”  
杨听不下去了，他低低地喝了一声：“果然是你们！”  
奥贝斯坦轻轻颔首：“当然，除了公爵阁下，这个宇宙间还有谁会为了得到你的样本而煞费苦心耗费如此难以计数的人力和财力？顺便说，当初我可是建议公爵阁下进行‘弗丽嘉计划’的第二阶段，直接把你从同盟军中掠来。但是公爵阁下更想在战场上堂堂正正地打败你。虽然很遗憾，这个目标公爵并未实现，但现在看来，公爵无心插柳，反而让你的政治价值更大了。对此，我也得说我是满意的。”  
杨站起身，他双手抱胸：“你们一百五十年如一日地掳掠同盟的向导，就没点廉耻心？”  
奥贝斯坦抬起眼，声音依旧古井无波：“向导是重要的资源。掠夺同盟的向导，既能增加我方实力，又能削弱敌方力量。更何况战争年代，结果最重要。”  
“无耻之徒！”  
“杨元帅过奖了。”奥贝斯坦的脸皮真心厚到杨都觉得可笑了，但是没等杨开口，奥贝斯坦倒是继续说话了：“你无论在政治上、还是对公爵阁下的个人生活上都无比重要，更何况，为了让你站在你现在的位置上，公爵阁下也付出了巨大的代价。所以无论如何，你都不可能毫发无伤地从这一切中脱身。杨元帅，你承认吧，这个宇宙之大，但除了皇宫，除了公爵阁下、也就是未来新银河帝国皇帝的身边，你无处可去。因为，从你在战场上从未输给公爵阁下时候起、从你选择巴米利恩没有开炮的那一刻起，这就是你的命运！”  
“你别说了！”

“对不起，杨元帅，我知道我的话难听。但是！总要有一个人把血淋林的现实剥开给你看！这个宇宙，只有你与公爵阁下结婚，才有所有人想要的和平！”  
杨忽然觉得全身无力，他软软地坐在身后的椅子上，喘着粗气却不知道这么回答。奥贝斯坦固然不讨人喜欢，但是他说得……很遗憾，杨自己也清楚，都是事实，是鲜血淋漓不容回避的现实。  
“你说的这些我都不想要。”杨声音低低地说，他现在手边没有墨镜，只能用手捂住脸。如果不是自己身在其中，他简直要以为自己是什么滑稽戏的演员了：“如果你是那个和莱因哈特相性99%的向导，你会心甘情愿地接受这个命运？”杨挪开自己脸上的手，斜眼看着奥贝斯坦。  
“会。我一直把自己看作一枚实现目标的棋子，如果一桩婚姻能够帮助到公爵阁下，我没有什么不能接受的。杨元帅，为了这个宇宙未来的和平，总要有人去牺牲自己填满银河系中这个已经存在了近三百年的深深裂痕。虽然这样要求很不公平，但你就是对所有人而言那个牺牲最小的代价。”  
杨深深叹气，奥贝斯坦这种人真心不可爱啊：“可我个人付出的代价就不重要？我的选择权在哪里？”  
奥贝斯坦只是摇了摇头。  
“请你回去吧。”杨无力地说，“今天请恕我招待不周。”  
奥贝斯坦只是给杨鞠了个躬，就转身离开了。奥贝斯坦走后，杨打开会客室的窗户，窗外洒入的温暖阳光居然也不能让他感到一丝暖意。

 

碎片之十七

帝国历490年5月25日·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府

晚上八点，帝国实际上的统治者莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵终于完成了一天的工作。然而，他虽然饥肠辘辘，但精神却非常好——一想到那个现在住在他元帅府里的人，一想到即将与此人共进晚餐，莱因哈特就觉得精神百倍。  
罗严克拉姆元帅府占地广大，莱因哈特的工作区和日常起居的生活区不在宅邸的同一个方位。虽然归心似箭，但是莱因哈特还是不得不用了好几分钟才通过电梯和地面车回到生活区。一进入生活区，他就迫不及待地询问迎上来的仆人：“文里在哪里？”  
仆人向莱因哈特问安之后，才战战兢兢地回答：“自从今天下午奥贝斯坦一级上将阁下离开后，杨元帅就一直一个人在花园里，除了让我们送了一瓶葡萄酒以外，就再也不许我们靠近。”  
莱因哈特若有所思地问道：“他在花园里坐着干什么？”  
“不说话也没有什么动作，只是坐着不出声，书本也没有带，平时爱吃的点心和茶水也没让我们送。”  
“这样啊。”莱因哈特慢慢点了点头，“我的便服在哪里？换好后带我去文里那里，顺便告诉厨房，等我带他回来就马上开始吃晚饭。”  
仆人领命而去。莱因哈特则进入了不远处的更衣室，快速地将身上的帝国元帅制服换成了日常服装。虽然他在自己家里穿什么都没有人敢说什么，但由于要面对杨，他还是每天完成工作回来后第一件事就是将军服换成常服——姐姐说了，不要让杨被这身军服时刻提醒双方曾处于敌对立场。所以，本来都是回到自己房间之后才换衣服的莱因哈特还为此特意将生活区入口附近的一个房间改造成了更衣室。  
莱因哈特的日常服装和普通帝国贵族男子的没有什么太大区别，也是衬衫、西裤、马甲，再加上少许的珠宝点缀。比起穿着军装时的严厉冷肃，穿着家常衣服的莱因哈特由于神情也放松了不少，看起来还是柔和多了，而且美貌中秀丽的一面也更凸显出来。而且，莱因哈特自己也觉得，杨似乎还是很喜欢看他穿日常服装的，所以姐姐的建议应该还是有用的。  
换好衣服的莱因哈特一出更衣室，已经待命的仆人就领着他来到了杨所在的花园一角。夜幕降临，花园里面的灯光都已经点亮——元帅府的花园占地广大，为了安全，花园里的主要路径和供人休息的凉亭空地上都安装有照明设施。杨眼下所处的位置，是花园里一个圆穹顶、有六根柱子支撑的白色小凉亭，柱子和亭顶上都爬满了常春藤。亭子里面则摆上了小圆桌和两张摇椅，而杨现在就坐在其中一张摇椅上，而圆桌上则摆着一只喝过酒的玻璃杯和一个已经空空如也的葡萄酒瓶。  
莱因哈特走了过去，站在了杨的身后，他可以闻到杨身上的淡淡酒味——看来杨确实是一个人在下午喝光了整整一瓶葡萄酒。葡萄酒虽然度数不是很高，但喝多了酒精的份量还是不少。他绕到杨的面前，而杨的膝盖上盖着一张薄薄的细羊毛毯子，杨的头靠在摇椅的椅背上，双目无神地看着已经繁星满布的天空，完全没有注意到莱因哈特的到来。莱因哈特蹲下身来，伸出双手握住了杨放在毯子外的右手，发觉对方的手是冰凉的，他忍不住心疼地开口了：“现在外面还凉，怎么不进屋？”

五月末的费沙，白天已经非常温暖宜人，但入了夜气温还是很低。杨似乎这个时候意识才回到了现实世界，他眨眨眼低下头看着莱因哈特，才不动声色地将右手从莱因哈特手中抽出放回了毯子的下面，说话声中带着丝丝鼻音：“我想看看星星。”  
莱因哈特不觉莞尔：杨从小到大待在外太空的时间远多于脚踏实地的时间，大概是怀念在天上飘着的日子了。但对于杨不让他握着手这件事，莱因哈特也没有生气。姐姐已经提醒过他，因为对方是向导，肯定对哨兵有戒心，身体接触这种事情不要操之过急，要慢慢来，不要让杨觉得不舒服。莱因哈特虽然仍然忍不住逮到机会就要去碰杨，但被杨拒绝之后也不会觉得不快。莱因哈特站起身来，向杨伸出了手，露出一个温和的笑容：“文里，星星当然是很美，今夜的月色也很美。但是现在我饿了，不知道文里愿不愿意陪一个刚下班饥肠辘辘的男人共进晚餐？”  
杨看着莱因哈特的手，想了想才笑道：“有什么不行的？”其实杨本身并不饿，但是他也知道自己不能拒绝莱因哈特这个听上去就非常合理的要求。他掀开膝盖上的毯子，就挪动双腿下了摇椅。然而大概是一动不动地在椅子上躺了太久的缘故，杨刚刚站起来就觉得腿一软，他连忙用手抓住摇椅背吻住了自己的身体才站住。莱因哈特靠过来柔声问到：“需要我帮忙吗？”  
杨摇摇头：“我想我还没老到需要人扶吧，不过，还是谢谢你关心。”  
莱因哈特的眼睛亮闪闪地看着杨：“我一直在这里。”这种认真的眼神点亮了莱因哈特的脸，本就耀眼的美貌更加灼人，杨仿佛不敢直视般地微微低下了头避开了他的目光，轻声说：“我没事了，走吧。”  
莱因哈特点了点头，两个人就慢慢并行着来到了宅邸里杨早上吃饭的小餐厅。  
莱因哈特虽然出身帝国贵族，除了讨厌莴苣外，由于军旅出身不会特别挑剔饮食。杨本人则是食物好吃就行，并不会特别挑剔菜肴的源头。莱因哈特的早午餐几乎都是在办公的地方吃的，只有晚上才会回来吃饭。而每天晚上的菜谱，都是杨上午根据厨师当天提供的菜单挑好以后订下的，而截止到目前为止还没出现过杨选的食物被莱因哈特嫌弃的情况。  
今天的菜单是上午米达麦亚走了以后杨挑好的，都是很普通的古地球时代家常菜。前菜是用猪肉汤加上蔬菜煮出来的酸菜汤（Kohlsuppe或Krautsuppe），主菜是用西红柿、橄榄油、大蒜和白葡萄酒炖煮的小牛肉（Carne pizzaiola），甜点则是萨赫蛋糕（Sachertorte）。莱因哈特喜欢吃甜食，所以府中的糕点师手艺非常好，就连杨这个原本不爱吃甜食的人，来到元帅府后也喜欢上了吃这里的点心。莱因哈特是真的饿了，吃前菜和主菜的时候一直在专心吃饭顾不上说话，直到主菜的盘子送走，等待仆人送上甜点的时候，他才开口了：“今天你没胃口吗？主菜就吃了两口。”  
杨听见这话，将刀叉放在盘子里后将盘子推到了一边，双手在桌子上交叉：“今天上午，米达麦亚提督来拜访我；下午，奥贝斯坦参谋长来拜访我。是你让他们来得。”

莱因哈特听了，左手托腮微微歪着头看着杨，点了点头：“其实是我天天找他们问要怎么追求文里，他们大概是烦了吧，然后米达麦亚卿就建议说他们可以找你谈谈。怎么，他们对你说什么了吗？”  
杨本来一肚子的话被莱因哈特这番话弄得不上不下，想说说不出来，更何况莱因哈特那个一脸无辜加上一点俏皮的表情实在是太生动了。如果说以前的莱因哈特就是个标准的帝国军人模板的话，但自巴米利恩之后，杨看到了莱因哈特各种各样的表情和神态，让莱因哈特在他的脑海里真正地“活”了起来，是一个有血有肉活生生的人。有时候，杨甚至有种错觉，对方只是个普通的年轻人，而不是那个和他在战场上对掐了好几年的帝国军人之首。这种错乱，让他有时候对着莱因哈特会感到束手无策。最终，杨还是答道：“米达麦亚提督给我讲了他和他夫人的故事，说结婚是件多么幸福的事情；奥贝斯坦参谋长则告诉我了关于‘弗丽嘉计划’的事——莱因哈特，告诉我，真是你策划的这种事吗？”  
莱因哈特沉默了，过了好一会儿，就在杨以为他不会回答这个问题的时候，他才字斟句酌地开口了：“我知道你迟早要知道的，也好，反正奥贝斯坦卿已经讲了。是的，文里，这个计划是我听你的老上司林奇说你是向导后定下的。但是，请你相信，我毕竟是个武人，从没想过用你的向导身份来影响你在同盟军中的号召力，我心里只是怀着一个希望：你这样唯一能在战场上看透我的人，会不会是那个诸神安排给我命中注定的向导？当我从奥贝斯坦卿那里知道结果的时候，正好是我的挚友吉尔菲艾斯死去我最消沉的时候——也许你不相信，是这个结果让我振作了起来。我知道这个世界没有放弃我，只要你还在这个世界，我就永远不是孤身一人。”  
莱因哈特一边说，眼神灼热地看着杨，杨有点受不了地转开了头：“那弗丽嘉计划的第二阶段是怎么回事？”  
莱因哈特摇了摇头：“我从来没有想过要有什么第二阶段，那是奥贝斯坦卿的建议，要把你从同盟军中掠来。但我想，如果要做一个和你相配的哨兵，至少要在战场上堂堂正正地打败你才可以——不论付出怎样的代价。”  
“我要不是向导，不是那个和你相性99%的向导的话，你还会这样做吗？”杨终于转过头来正面对着莱因哈特，这个年轻人对他实在是太过于执着了，执着到杨都觉得有些过头。而正是因为这种执着，宇宙间才多流了那么多鲜血……但杨也清醒地知道，莱因哈特是个征服者，是只有将全宇宙纳入手中才会停下脚步的统治者。他的渴望，是如此真实，又如此可怕。  
“文里，不要说这种话。你是向导，向导是你自身特性的一部分，与我相性99%也是你自身的一部分，没有这些，你就不是杨文里。”莱因哈特温和地说，“但我也相信，就算你不是向导，我也会渴望与你在战场上不计代价地一决胜负。但我还是更喜欢现在这个样子，你是我的适配向导，是能够与我一起走向未来的人。”  
“奥贝斯坦参谋长说，你希望我做你的未来伴侣。”杨深吸一口气，这个话题终于是不可避免的。

莱因哈特笑了，他含情脉脉地看着杨，美貌动人得令人不敢直视：“文里，从巴米利恩我们见面起，我就没有否认过这一点。这个宇宙间如果说谁最有资格做我的伴侣，那除了你杨文里外不做第二人想！但是，我想你心甘情愿地留在我身边，我以我拥有的一切向你发誓，我绝不会用任何暴力的手段逼你。”  
杨忽然无话可说……莱因哈特太过诚实太过热情，这种火焰一般的爱是他以前的人生中从未遇到过也从未想象过的，他真的不知道如何面对。他不想伤害这个年轻人——年轻人是把一颗最诚挚的心摆在了他的面前，但他本能的反应却是逃避、逃避这种会将他吞噬殆尽的爱，直到再也无法逃避。  
正在这个时候，仆人过来给两人送上了晚餐最后的甜点，还有给莱因哈特的咖啡和给杨的葡萄酒。杨从未如此感谢过元帅府的仆人们，借着甜点的掩护，杨终于可以转换话题了：“你的手下们很有趣嘛。”  
莱因哈特挑起眉看着杨，一脸好笑：“是吗？你要是有兴趣，我可以继续让他们来见你，他们可都是求着我要见你。”  
杨胡乱地点了点头——来就来吧，再差也不会比奥贝斯坦更糟糕了。这个时候，莱因哈特吃完了最后一口甜点喝完了最后一口咖啡，他笑着对杨说：“今天尽讨论我的属下了，你在伊谢尔伦的那一群手下我以前可没听你说过。给我讲讲可好？”  
只要不用继续面对莱因哈特的心，杨说什么都可以的：“那好吧。先从司令部开始吗？”  
“你随意，你说什么我都听。”莱因哈特如此回答。当晚，两个人临睡前的时光就在杨对伊谢尔伦党人的描述中结束了，杨滔滔不绝地回忆着第十三舰队的快乐时光，偶尔也会被莱因哈特的问题打断，餐厅中回荡着两人的谈话声和笑声。

 

 

碎片之十八

帝国历490年5月26日·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府·书房

这天，杨文里像平时一样懒洋洋地从床上爬起来，吃过早饭后就来到元帅府的书房，找出了以前就读过、现在又想重读的《高卢战记》。《高卢战记》的作者是古地球时代一位著名的君主兼将军、盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·凯撒，就连帝国语里面“皇帝”这个词也来自于这位古代君主的名字。这位君主更是一位文学家，《高卢战记》历经三千多年，直到宇宙时代也是拉丁语的经典之作。  
杨由于喜爱历史，从年少时起就为了阅读文献而学了拉丁语，而且水平还相当不错。他几乎每隔一两年就会把《高卢战记》拿出来重新看一遍，一是复习拉丁语，二是他一直觉得尤利乌斯·凯撒是个很有故事的历史人物。杨将《高卢战记》翻到了第七卷，便开始慢慢地阅读下去。  
罗严克拉姆元帅府的生活区和办公区各有属于自己的书房，杨所处的是生活区的书房。莱因哈特虽然自己没什么时间读书，可大概是得到这座宅邸时就顺便继承了前一任主人的藏书之故，生活区这座占地达五百平方米的书房，里面摆放着上百个摆满了书籍的书架。除此之外，书房里还有可以连上奥丁帝国皇家图书馆电子书库的电脑，还有一个设立在巨大落地窗前的阅读区，皇家图书馆的图书管理员还会定期过来补充和整理现有图书。阅读区有茶几、书桌，还有舒适的沙发和灯光——总而言之，这个书房是个可以让读书变得极为享受的私人图书馆。  
杨坐在沙发里舒服地读书时，元帅府的仆人轻手轻脚地为他送上了晨间的七窨茉莉花茶。杨最喜欢的茶叶当然并非茉莉花茶，但是这种从古地球时代杨的故国流传下来的花茶，有一种和图书馆的故纸堆特别相配的香味。不过茉莉花茶由于制作不易，好茶价格极为昂贵，但莱因哈特却大手一挥随便他去买自己喜欢的茶叶，所以杨在读书的时候便能喝上一杯香气宜人的上品茉莉花茶。  
《高卢战记》是尤利乌斯·凯撒在高卢地区与当地日耳曼人作战时的战争记录，所以每一个大章节里面都有若干小的具体事件，很多都是战场上的一些细节，所以读起来相当有趣味。杨读得正入迷时，元帅府的仆人却打断了他：“杨元帅，罗严塔尔一级上将要求面见您。”  
杨放下手中的书，想起了昨晚和莱因哈特共进晚餐时，对方说得那句“你想要的话就让他们来见你”，自己也同意了。看来莱因哈特今天早起去上班的时候将这件事告知了他手下的提督们，现在，帝国军另一位著名将领、与沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚并称“帝国双璧”之一的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔来了。想想看，帝国军中除了莱因哈特外最重要的三位将领，杨自从来到奥丁，都已经或者即将要见过了。  
杨以前在战场上与罗严塔尔对战过，此人也是杰出的名将，是个值得敬重的对手。就连与罗严塔尔肉搏过的先寇布，都在回来后称赞过他。杨不否认自己对罗严塔尔的好奇心，于是他便指示仆人将罗严塔尔带来书房，并让厨房送些咖啡和点心上来。

由于当天天气很热，元帅府厨房送上的是比较清凉适合夏季食用的点心——当然还是中式点心。大银盘里摆放着几个小碟子，上面是切成小块的各种口味羊羹、两只碗里面盛着银耳和绿豆煮成的甜汤，还有一碟椰蓉牛奶冻。仆人刚将点心在书房的茶几上摆好，穿着帝国军军装的罗严塔尔就走了进来。  
在杨看来，罗严塔尔和传闻中一样，是身材高挑结实的美男子，一双金银妖瞳顾盼生辉——的确是帝国军中仅次于莱因哈特的美男子，果然是有着“帝国名花终结者”的资本。罗严塔尔并没有像之前他的两位同僚那样给杨行军礼，他懒洋洋地对着杨做了一个有点夸张的鞠躬礼、有点像先寇布有时会做出的那种帝国贵族男子做派：“杨元帅，我是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，帝国军一级上将，虽然不是第一次遇见，但还是第一次面对面。”  
杨对这位可敬的对手打了个手势，请他坐下——不知为何，罗严塔尔虽然表面看起来没有米达麦亚和奥贝斯坦那么尊敬他，但是他直觉地觉得，罗严塔尔反而是那个会相处起来让他觉得更舒服些的人。金银妖瞳的美男子也没有与杨客气，姿态优雅地在沙发上坐了下来，线条优美的手指着茶几上的点心：“听说元帅府来了新厨子，这就是作品吗？杨元帅可介意让我试试？”  
杨心里暗暗称奇：莱因哈特这群手下还真八卦，连元帅府新来了厨师都知道。但他只是点了点头：“当然可以。”  
罗严塔尔每样点心都拿了一点试吃了一下，才说：“公爵阁下有心了，确实是费心找到的。”这时，他看到了杨身边放着的书，饶有兴趣道，“‘Commentarii de Bello Gallico’，《高卢战记》啊，杨元帅喜欢尤利乌斯·凯撒吗？”  
“提督知道这本书？”杨也起了兴致，难得碰上一个也会拉丁语的人。  
“当然。”罗严塔尔点点头，“再不济我也受得是帝国传统贵族教育，拉丁语也学过，《高卢战记》当然是读过的。杨元帅现在读到哪里了？”  
杨拿起书，打开到罗严塔尔进来之前刚插上书签的那一页：“第七卷，刚读完第四十四章。”  
罗严塔尔伸出手，杨将手中的书递了过去，他把杨刚刚读完的那页翻阅过后，抬起头来金银妖瞳闪烁着不明的光：“真是很好的同袍情啊……杨元帅怀念硝烟吗？”  
杨闭上双眼，他并不喜欢战争，但他怀念与第十三舰队在一起的日子、怀念那还有些自由的人生……但对面的人是莱因哈特的属下，他只是睁开眼睛，看着对方淡淡地说：“我只是很喜欢尤利乌斯·凯撒这个历史人物罢了。”  
罗严塔尔不置可否地笑了笑，并没有在这个问题上纠结下去：“杨元帅，本来我的同僚们是不建议我来见你的，但是昨天奥贝斯坦那家伙都来了，他们也没法拦着我了。你大概也感觉到了，我是个哨兵。但我是个没有向导的哨兵。”

的确，罗严塔尔这个情况很不寻常。按照帝国的法律，贵族哨兵在与向导结合一事上比起平民哨兵有优先权。更何况，罗严塔尔是帝国高级军官，在莱因哈特军团中炙手可热——杨一点都不怀疑，等到莱因哈特登基称帝，罗严塔尔一定会成为帝国军三长官之一。这种人如果没有向导，那不是没有适配的人选，就是他自己不想要。于是杨没有说话，只是静静地等罗严塔尔的下文。  
“杨元帅放心好了，我今天的来意不是劝你接受我们公爵阁下的——虽然我看得出这件事对公爵和你自身的好处，我单纯只是想来见见你这位令我们帝国军所有提督颜面全无的最强大对手。如果可以，顺便与你聊聊天，给你解解闷就行了。”罗严塔尔的金银妖瞳中没有笑容，他只是真诚地看着杨，“请不要对今天你我的见面有太大的压力。”  
“你的同僚们可是都告诉我你们所有人都希望我成为公爵阁下的未来伴侣的，你难道不这样想？”杨没法相信莱因哈特的手下人能说出这样的话，忍不住尖刻了起来。  
罗严塔尔摊了摊手：“其实上我也是这么希望的。但，我觉得你大概天天面对公爵阁下本人就已经很辛苦了，不需要我们这群提督再给你增加负担。我来，真心只是想与你聊聊天而已。”杨看着他仍旧没有说话——身在敌营是不可能对不同立场的人说心里话的，此时，他多么希望坐在对面的人是先寇布或者卡介伦，罗严塔尔见状微微叹了口气，“不愿意开口也可以，但是杨元帅你愿意听我说说话吗？有些话，我也很难对别人开口，对着杨元帅这种以前立场相反的人反而说得出来呐。”  
罗严塔尔在沙发上换了个更舒服点的姿势，右手托着下巴，金银妖瞳中出现了沉思的眼神——虽然他的容貌比不上莱因哈特，但充满男子气的俊美还是让他的外表赏心悦目得像幅画：“我没有向导是因为我不想要——身为哨兵，一旦与向导结合，双方就要共享命运，承担另一个人生命的重量，这个负担对我来说太沉重了。从这个角度来说，我还挺钦佩那些不顾一切想要得到向导的哨兵们的勇气。但除此之外更重要的一个原因是，虽然我是哨兵，但我很讨厌帝国的哨向制度。同盟的制度不是没有缺点，但总比帝国的要好太多了。”  
杨惊讶地看着罗严塔尔，神情不定——历史上有不少同盟哨兵叛逃到帝国，就是因为觉得同盟的哨向制度对哨兵太严苛，现在听到一个帝国哨兵说他讨厌帝国的哨向制度？罗严塔尔从鼻子里“哼”了一声：“有那么奇怪吗？帝国的哨向制度根本就不把向导当成人看，尤其是绝大多数女性向导，根本就是个花瓶附属品。我以前读十三日战争之后到银河联邦早期的历史书，那些向导可不是帝国这群花瓶。”  
杨明白罗严塔尔的意思，他喃喃道：“向导的天职是守护。”  
金银妖瞳蓦然迸发出光芒，罗严塔尔右手握拳在左手掌心上一锤：“对，就是这个意思。哨向相生相克，哨兵保护向导的人身，而向导守护哨兵的精神和感官。但现在帝国的这个制度嘛……贵族或者是有功劳地位高的哨兵们可以优先得到向导，好多向导都把自己的天赋当成了飞上枝头的跳板，只求配到一个可以给他们荣华富贵的哨兵，结合了也只是想着怎么讨好对方。那我找个向导最后和那群脑子空空的贵族小姐们没什么区别。”  
“你这想法在帝国很大逆不道吧。”杨还是忍不住吐槽了一句。

“那是一定的。”罗严塔尔捋了捋自己的头发，“所以我不想要这群在帝国长大的向导，毕竟百分之九十九的向导都是这种无聊透顶的人，我不指望我能碰上个有趣的。我也不想要他们从同盟掠来的向导——这种行径过于无耻，我可不想与那些抢人向导的家伙同流合污。不过嘛，如果我不是到处沾花惹草，我同僚里面的那些哨兵都要觉得我是不是身体出了问题。杨元帅是不知道，在帝国平民出身的哨兵里，有很多人也很羡慕同盟的制度——至少能与其他的哨兵站在一个起跑线上去追求向导，而不是毫无选择地输给贵族或者比自己更有地位的人。”  
杨知道，哨兵一生一般只会有一个与他相性超过50%的向导，但一个向导会至少有两个与之相性超过50%的哨兵，按照帝国的制度，基本上就是那个地位更高的哨兵有优先权。而在同盟的话，虽然情况仍旧不乐观，但在选择权上还是公平点。想到这里，杨居然对罗严塔尔产生了点同情心——这么与其他哨兵格格不入的，他应该很孤独：“那你不怕老了以后五感过载？”  
罗严塔尔露出一个不羁的笑容，有点像先寇布的那种笑：“我又不是公爵那种黑暗哨兵，就算没有自己的向导，要真五感过载也要六十岁以后了。我能不能活到那时候都说不准呐……何必为了将来的那点可能去祸害我现在的人生和另一个人？”  
“你还真是……。”杨挠了挠头，把一头早起刚刚梳整齐的黑发又给弄得乱七八糟。  
罗严塔尔指着自己一双异色眼眸说道：“杨元帅想说我是个怪人就直说吧，反正我从小就因为这双眼睛没少被人说。”  
杨哑然。罗严塔尔忽然站起身，将自己身边的那本《高卢战记》拿起，绕过茶几来到杨的面前，将书递给了杨。杨伸出手接了过来，只听见罗严塔尔说道：“杨元帅，虽然我不想这样讲，但是你的时间真的不多了。顺便问一句，你今天是用香水了吗？味道不错。”  
杨猛地抬头，只看见那双金银妖瞳里没有戏谑，只有了然和一丝痛心。没等杨答话，罗严塔尔已经向后退开，再次对杨行了一个躬身礼：“杨元帅，今天能和你聊天我很开心，但公务在身只得先行告辞了。”  
杨点点头，坐在沙发上目送罗严塔尔的背影离开。忽然间，他猛地从沙发上跳起来，按铃叫来了仆人：“去给我找香水目录来，快！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奥贝斯坦真的非常难写，而罗严塔尔则写得很欢乐。  
> 皇帝在我心里就是个打直球的男人。  
> 劝婚这事，罗严塔尔是零分。但是他的个人好感度还是在杨那里刷了不少。


	8. 碎片 19 - 21

碎片之十九

帝国历490年5月26日·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府·生活区视听室

上午罗严塔尔离开后，杨文里在书房里翻阅香水目录翻得晕头转向——在他以前的人生中他向来与这种可以归类为“化妆品”的东西无缘，毕竟他生活向来随性惯了。但这次，在罗严塔尔的提醒他，他知道他是必须要用一下这种东西了。所以，在翻了两个小时的香水目录后，他终于懒得再挑了，直接根据商品描述选了十来种水香调的香水，让仆人替他下单，这样下午就能送过来了。  
奥丁的贵族女性流行在自己的府邸里拿着购物目录去选自己喜爱的东西，而不是和普通平民女性一样去商店逛街。虽然杨对直接去商店买东西还是通过购物目录买东西没有什么偏好，而且他也不是个爱买东西的，但是在不能随意离开罗严克拉姆元帅府的现在，能够使用购物目录就很方便了。虽然元帅府什么都有，但莱因哈特很大方地表示，杨哪怕想买下一个行星他都可以痛快掏腰包——既然都这么说了，杨买点香水茶叶之类的小东西还是毫无心理压力的。  
吃过午饭后，杨想放松一下，就吩咐仆人准备好视听室打算下午看个电影。在星际时代，电影这种艺术形式仍未消失，而且一直是大众都很喜爱的娱乐形式。帝国的上层贵族们如果要看电影，自然不能像普通平民一样去挤电影院了，往往都会在自家府邸里建一个视听室。莱因哈特的元帅府也不例外，视听室基本就是个小型的私人电影院，不光有最好的音响，还有全息播放设施，可以满足绝大多数的视听要求。不过莱因哈特大多数时候没时间看电影，所以只有杨过来以后，视听室的使用频率才高了一些。  
杨在视听室的座位上坐下，翻了一下电影名录后，便随意地选了一个侦探电影。杨倒不太在意剧情，而是他想让自己的脑子暂时放空两个小时。仆人很快就调出了电影档案，打开了视听室的设备，关上灯光，让杨一个人慢慢享受看电影的时光。杨喝着仆人送上的大吉岭，悠闲自得地享受起来。

剧情进展得很快，电影的主角大侦探刚刚发现有人死了，开始调查死因——杨正看得津津有味时，仆人突然进来，俯在他耳边小声地通报：“杨元帅，毕典菲尔特上将求见。”  
杨暂停了电影，让仆人打开了视听室里的灯光：“让他过来吧，这房间里就放点音乐吧。顺便也让厨房送点上将阁下爱吃的东西来。”  
杨以前在战场上与毕典菲尔特打过交道，知道这位率领“黑色枪骑兵”的大将是个喜欢快冲猛攻的直肠子，不由得好奇起来这个人能对他说什么——之前来得未来的帝国军三长官心眼一个比一个多，总与这样的人聊天也是够累的。另一边，仆人将室内的音乐播放系统打开，播放起了轻快的爵士乐。  
杨正想着，一个身着帝国军军装、年纪与杨相仿的男子便走了进来，他虽然生得清秀，但身材过于高大反而让人忽略了他的长相，男子有着一头橙红色头发。看到杨，男子举起手就行了一个标准的军礼：“杨元帅，我是帝国军上将弗利茨·约瑟夫·毕典菲尔特。”  
杨微微一笑：“阁下久仰，请坐吧。”  
毕典菲尔特在视听室的椅子上坐下，原本宽大的椅子在身材高大的他坐下后居然也显得很局促。这时，元帅府的仆人托着一个装满食物的大银盘走了进来，将银盘放下。杨定睛一看，不像上午的精致小点心，这回厨房送上来的都是大份量的点心、还都是热的——蛋挞、烧卖、虾饺和叉烧包。杨指着点心问仆人：“这些东西不应该是上午吃？怎么给毕典菲尔特阁下送这些东西？”  
仆人有点尴尬地笑了笑，但还没等开口，那头毕典菲尔特就说话了：“杨元帅，公爵阁下府里的人都知道我特别能吃，哪怕是现在这种时间过来也得给我准备能填饱肚子的东西。所以现在这样就很好，罗严塔尔他们喜欢吃的那种精致的小点心对我来说连塞牙缝都不够。杨元帅要是不介意的话，我可以先吃点吗？”

杨摆摆手让仆人离开了，接下来的十多分钟里，他看着毕典菲尔特在那里大快朵颐，风卷残云般地把盘子里几乎所有的点心都吃完了——杨自己只吃到了一只虾饺。看着毕典菲尔特吃东西，杨不由得想起自己的好学长、伊谢尔伦要塞首席事务官卡介伦来，这位大管家要是看到毕典菲尔特这种吃法，一定会心疼伙食费的。  
吃完以后，毕典菲尔特满意地打了个嗝，喝起了咖啡。他一双眼睛目不转睛地盯着杨，直到杨终于忍无可忍地开口：“阁下看够了吗？”  
毕典菲尔特放下手中的咖啡杯，他挠了挠一头橙红色的耀眼头发：“杨元帅的外表和我想象得很不一样——说真的，以杨元帅在战场上的能耐，我本来以为会是个看起来更有威严、更高大的人。”  
杨耸了耸肩：“让你失望真是不好意思了。”  
毕典菲尔特连忙道：“我不是这个意思……啊，杨元帅千万别生气，我这个人嘴巴笨，说话有时候会词不达意。”  
看见他辩解的样子，杨还觉得这位提督还真是直脾气得有点可爱，他摇摇头：“我没有生气。”  
毕典菲尔特拍了拍自己的胸脯，有力的大手把自己的胸前拍得“啪啪”直响：“那我就放心了。其实这次我们这群提督分别来见杨元帅劝说你跟我们公爵阁下结婚，本来轮不到我的——因为我嘴笨容易说错话。但我是个哨兵，而且我很快也要结婚了，所以大家觉得我来也许能行。”  
杨心里叹了一口气：果然毫不意外地又是一个说客。但他还是很有礼貌地说道：“既然你要结婚了，那先说句恭喜了。冒昧问一句，对方是你的配对向导吗？”  
“是啊，她是。”毕典菲尔特大概是想起了未来妻子的音容笑貌，能征善战的提督脸上露出了一个可以称得上是温柔的笑容，“杨元帅，想听听我的故事吗？”  
杨做了一个“请讲”的手势，毕典菲尔特似乎陷入了沉思，过了大约有好几分钟以后，他才缓缓开口：“我军旅出身，也不是罗严塔尔那种擅长跟女人谈情说爱的‘名花终结者’，实在不能把男女之事像小说似的讲出各种花样来，而且也不知道要从哪里开始讲最好。但，就先说说她是谁吧。  
“我的配对向导叫尤莉叶，两个月前才十八岁的小女孩。杨元帅我当然知道我比她年岁大很多，如果可以，我也不想娶一个年岁比我小太多的女孩。但是，她是我的配对向导，按照帝国的法律，我也好，她也罢，我们都没有什么选择的权力。”  
“你没办法拒绝婚事吗？”杨有点好奇。

毕典菲尔特苦笑着摇摇头：“杨元帅是不知道。我没有拜耶尔蓝那小子的好运气，年纪轻轻就找到了一个相性达到90%的向导。我嘛，则是配对了十几年，才找到尤莉叶的——她和我的相性度是50%。每个哨兵一生之中能够遇到相性度达到50%或者更高的向导的几率很低，一般也就是那么一个人。所以，尤莉叶大概就是我这一生中唯一和我相性度达到能够结合这个标准的人了。”  
杨点了点头，他有点惊讶居然在莱因哈特手下的哨兵提督中还有人与向导相性度这么高的人，因为90%虽然比不上他和莱因哈特的99%，但也是罕见的高相性度了。可杨以前虽然听过拜耶尔蓝这个人名，但印象不深，便随口问了一句：“拜耶尔蓝是谁？”  
“是米达麦亚提督手下的分舰队司令，中将。”毕典菲尔特随口回答道，“是个幸运值高到大家都嫉妒的家伙。”  
杨莞尔，毕典菲尔特虽然话这么说，但是语气里可没有什么真正意义上的嫉妒成分，反而更像是对年轻同僚的调侃。看到杨带着善意的微笑，毕典菲尔特老脸一红，继续说道：“尤莉叶其实是个旧贵族家的女孩子，而且父亲的爵位还挺高。但是她父亲和整个家族都参加了两年前的内战，在内战中家族的男人死得差不多了。虽然尤莉叶身为女眷没有性命之虞，但还是家道中落。老实说，若不是碰到这样的政治大事件，她的家里会给她选与她相性更高的哨兵——反正和任何向导相性达到50%的哨兵都不止一个。”  
杨点了点头，虽然帝国法律很歧视向导，然而贵族出身的向导还比起平民出身的向导还有点特权，可以有一点选择权。可平民出身的向导就完全没有任何选择权了，完全只能听天由命，等着那个地位最高、功劳最大的哨兵过来找她。  
“可是在出了这样的事情后，她一个家道中落的旧贵族女儿，便没有什么选择地跟了我。毕竟，对于现在的她来说，我可以说是一个最好的选择了。杨元帅，不是我吹牛，但我是公爵阁下手下的大将，今后也会前途光明。虽然我是平民出身，但是对她来说……应该勉强还不算太亏吧。”  
“那你喜欢她吗？”又是一个不得不结婚的例子啊——杨心里这样想。

“杨元帅介意给我点啤酒吗？我这人平民出身，聊天要是没有啤酒会觉得嘴巴里没有味道，也侃不起来。”毕典菲尔特没有马上回答这个问题，杨看得出，他的神态中是有一点不太自在的，大概是希望酒精能帮他开口。于是，杨叫来了仆人，吩咐仆人去找啤酒送上来。没过几分钟，仆人就送来了一只带有把手的大玻璃罐子，里面装着具有丰富白色泡沫的、一看就很凉爽的金色酒液，还带来了两只啤酒杯分别放在杨和毕典菲尔特的面前。  
毕典菲尔特在仆人退下后马上就给自己倒了一杯，一口喝下了将近半杯后，才很诚实地说道：“一开始当然谈不上。她是贵族出身的小女孩，又太年轻了，我是军旅出身的平民，没什么共同语言，甚至与她在一起的时候我还觉得浑身不舒服。但是，我想啊，我和她是要相处一辈子的，如果两个人都不能快乐，那不是给自己找不痛快吗？所以，我就告诉自己，哪怕她再是大小姐脾气，身上一定也有可爱的地方。那我就去找出她身上的可爱之处，然后让自己喜欢上她就好了。  
“这样想以后，事情一下子就变得顺利多了。我发现，她长得很漂亮嘛，至少看起来赏心悦目。而且，她喜欢撒娇，她一撒娇我的心就都快要化了。她喜欢给我讲她喜爱的音乐、艺术品什么的，我虽然听不懂，但是只要她讲我就听嘛。我偶尔也会给她讲讲我在战场上多么英勇，虽然我不确定她到底喜不喜欢听，但是她只要乐意听就行了。”  
真是个懂得化被动为主动、能征善战的名将，杨心里暗暗想着，很难让人不产生好感。但面上他继续问道：“那你的向导，你觉得她喜欢你吗？”  
“老实说，我不知道。”毕典菲尔特耸了耸肩，但是脸上却丝毫没有不悦，“她就算不喜欢我也很正常，毕竟我是公爵阁下的手下，也算打败她家族的仇人之一。但是，我很真诚地与她谈过，就算不喜欢我，至少也不要用仇恨的心态去看我，毕竟我以后会是她的绑定哨兵和丈夫，恨我的话，对她自己也太辛苦。我还告诉她，如果可以的话，也试着喜欢我一下，哪怕最后不那么成功，但至少要试一试。而且，我告诉她我也不那么着急结婚，毕竟眼下我太忙了，要等一切安定一些以后再说，她也可以用这段日子好好想想要怎么渡过这今后几十年的漫长婚姻。”

杨微笑了起来，毕典菲尔特也许是个粗人，但是他粗中有细、善查人心，却很聪明地抓住了夫妻相处之道，相信那位年轻向导也会被他感动：“那她怎么回答你的。”  
毕典菲尔特脸忽然红得不行，他抓了抓一头橙红色的头发，身材高大的壮汉忽然有点扭捏地答道：“几天前，她忽然找到我，对我说，如果我向她求婚，她就答应我。”  
“于是……”杨挑起眉，真是有趣。  
“那还用说吗？当然是马上跪下求婚啊！她还给了我一个大大的拥抱，要知道以前她可不愿意让我碰她一根手指！”毕典菲尔特大声说道，“那个时候，我真心觉得我是这个世界上最幸福的哨兵！不！也是最幸福的男人！”  
杨笑了起来：“你马上就告诉所有人了吗？”  
毕典菲尔特不好意思地举起啤酒杯掩饰着脸上的幸福表情：“当然啊，我马上就告诉所有人了。然后罗严塔尔那家伙马上就跑去告诉公爵阁下，然后公爵阁下说等到安定一点，过几个月就给我和尤莉叶赐婚。公爵阁下还说会帮我举行一个盛大热闹的婚礼，让所有的提督都出席，还会亲自为我证婚。”  
“那真是祝贺提督了，也提前祝福你今后的婚姻生活能够这么幸福。”杨真心实意地说道，不管毕典菲尔特和他未婚妻的开始如何是被形势所迫，但这样的人不幸福实在会让杨觉得有点天理不容。  
“谢谢。”毕典菲尔特忽然神情一肃，双眼直视着杨，“我真诚地希望，在我的婚礼上，杨元帅能陪着公爵阁下，作为公爵阁下的伴侣一起为我证婚。”  
杨的微笑一下子就消失了，他冷冷地看着毕典菲尔特，但对方却不为所动地继续说道：“杨元帅，我们这群哨兵要遇到一个合适的向导真的不容易。所以我们每个人都特别珍惜爱护自己的向导，这份真心绝不掺假。公爵阁下珍惜杨元帅的心情，就与我珍惜我的尤莉叶一样。虽然杨元帅和公爵阁下立场不一致，但事已至此，身为配对哨向，还是要活出最好的可能，才能得到本就应该属于你们的幸福。”  
杨微微叹息，毕典菲尔特的确没有恶意，这位幸福的提督是真心实意地希望自己最爱戴的统帅也能幸福。从某种意义上来说，这比奥贝斯坦的那种摆大道理还更有说服力：“我和你的未婚妻……情况还是不太一样的。无论如何，还是感谢你分享你的故事给我，让我知道帝国的哨向夫妻中也有很幸福的人。”

讲到这里，杨忽然顽皮地笑了一下，转移了话题：“你的未婚妻喜欢甜食吗？”  
毕典菲尔特不明所以地点了点头：“她总是说女孩子吃甜食的时候有另一个胃。”  
杨点点头：“既然这样，作为感谢你今天下午分享你的故事的礼物，我让仆人们去厨房给你打包些点心，带回去给你的未婚妻尝一尝。莱因哈特这里的厨师做得最好的就是各种点心了。”  
毕典菲尔特脸上笑开了花：“多谢杨元帅，她一定会喜欢的。”  
杨唤来仆人，让仆人告诉厨房把除了晚餐要吃的甜点外所有的点心全部打包，顺便另外打包几瓶啤酒也一起拿过来。仆人领命而去，很快就拎着两个包裹回来了，毕典菲尔特看着啤酒满脸放光：“杨元帅，这啤酒是给我的吗？”  
杨强忍着笑摇摇头：“不是，这是给罗严塔尔一级上将的。他今天上午走得急，我没来得及给他。上将阁下可一定要替我送到啊。”  
毕典菲尔特满脸为难：“杨元帅，看着啤酒不能喝这件事实在太为难我了，能不能顺便给我也搭上几瓶啤酒当劳务费？”  
杨看着表情好象被遗弃狗狗的毕典菲尔特，终于在巴米利恩后这么长时间里，第一次真心实意地放声大笑起来。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之二十

新帝国历二年2月25日·费沙·狮子之泉皇宫·杨文里寝宫

虽然婚期已经确定，诏书已经公示全宇宙，但是直到现在，前同盟元帅、现在的未来新银河帝国皇后杨文里对于自己的婚事还是没有什么实感。  
不同于普通平民家即将结婚、婚礼诸事安排都亲自而为的新郎新娘，成为未来帝国皇后就意味着，就连婚礼这种事，都是由典礼省的专人负责。厌恶旧贵族奢华糜烂的莱因哈特一世皇帝虽然要求一切都尽可能地简单和节俭，然而在宫廷制度和礼仪规范上，新帝国还是延续了旧帝国的大量旧制。所以，哪怕是结婚礼服、结婚场馆摆设这种普通新人会举棋不定的选择，杨这种不太通晓如何处理这些事情的人也只需要在典礼省送来的册子上面打几个勾就可以。  
另一方面，莱因哈特对婚礼和加冕礼的筹划兴致勃勃，不仅会拿着典礼省送来的图册拉着杨一起研究，还左挑右挑不满意。而且，由于婚后杨会从现在的寝宫搬去莱因哈特的住处，莱因哈特还让宫内省送来了室内设计和家具的图册，拉着杨一起选将来寝宫的装修。此外，宫内省还送来了服装图册让杨挑——身为银河帝国的皇后在穿戴上也不能像过去那样随性。然而对于这一切，对将要到来的婚姻毫无实感的杨，完全没有干劲去看那些印制得美轮美奂的图册。  
昨天晚上吃晚餐的时候，莱因哈特忽然神秘兮兮地对杨说，今天会有人进宫来看望他。而当杨询问进一步的信息时，莱因哈特却笑嘻嘻地说第二天就知道了，不要心急。杨心知莱因哈特内心深处还有不少孩子气，他如果纯心想要献宝的话，就随他好了，所以他也就没再追问下去。  
杨吃过早饭，又不得不认命地坐在书房的书桌前，看着宫人在他面前摊开一本又厚又重的服装图谱——在杨过去的生命中，他对服装向来随性，哪有这样挑剔过。正当他开始百无聊赖地翻动这些图片样张的时候，宫人进来通报：“杨元帅，外面有四个人声称是您的故人，得到了陛下的准许来觐见的。”  
杨猛然抬起头，黑色的眼睛中迸发出了过去大半年间少见的光彩——这就是莱因哈特昨晚提到的吗？真是又惊又喜，他连忙对宫人说：“快让他们进来！”

在等待故人进来的这段时间里，杨再也无法在书桌前坐住。他站起身，在书房里来回踱步，想着来人会是谁。短短几分钟，对杨来说居然漫长得像是一生了。终于，他听到了门外传来的脚步声和宫人模糊不清的说话声，接着，书房的大门就被大开，四个人先后走了进来，每个人手中都拎着大包小裹，而宫人也随后关好了门。  
看着眼前的四个人，杨的黑眼睛中难得浮上了一层雾气，但他还是克制住了。其中一位年轻人第一个按捺不住，一个箭步站到了杨的面前，亚麻发色的年轻人伸出双手想要碰杨，但又不敢似的不知道往哪里放，他带着哭腔说道：“提督，好久不见！”  
杨露出含泪的微笑，上去拥抱住已经比自己还要高了的养子：“尤里安，好久不见。”还拍了拍养子已经长得宽厚结实的后背才放开了尤里安，他上下打量着大半年不见的养子，“真的长大了，尤里安，马上要成年了。这么久不在你身边，我真是个不称职的养父。”  
尤里安说不出话来，只是摇着头。这时候，四人中的老者过来拍了拍尤里安的肩膀：“杨，别怪他太激动了。”  
“比克古元帅！”杨连忙接过他手中的拐杖，和尤里安一起搀扶着他来到沙发边坐下，“你的腿还好吗？怎么这次过来费沙了？皇帝怎么会允许你过来？”  
比克古笑道：“哎呀杨，你这问题太多了。还是让淳于给你解释吧。”  
淳于建和上次杨在海尼森看到他的时候样子没什么区别，只是看起来更疲惫了些，他对比克古点了点头以后才开了口，但比起上次见面谈话时的严肃，这次淳于建的声音也是颤抖的：“这次我们能来，是大家一起向海尼森总督罗严塔尔元帅提出了申请，之后转交皇帝。皇帝不知为何同意了我们参加婚礼和加冕礼的申请，接着，在来费沙的路上，卡介伦夫人提议既然来都来了，就碰碰运气看能不能进宫来看看你。”说着，淳于建对着一旁已经泣不成声的奥尔丹丝·卡介伦点了点头，“结果皇帝也同意了，但是他只允许我们四个进来见你。”  
“就是说，除了你们，其他人也有来？”杨连忙问道。  
“是的。除了我们以外，还有司令部的所有军官、波布兰中校、格林希尔少校和蔷薇骑士们。”尤里安解释道，“皇帝说杨舰队的人可以来，所以这次能来的都来了。比克古元帅和淳于中将则是统合作战总部唯二被允许过来观礼的。席特列元帅也申请了，因为他是提督的老上司，虽然已退役，皇帝也破天荒地允许了。”  
杨很明白为什么莱因哈特只允许尤里安等四个人进宫，其余人他恐怕只有在婚礼上才能碰面了。但就算是这样，杨也很高兴了——能在结婚前再见到以为此生难以再见的亲友们，莱因哈特这次给他的，的确是一个惊喜。

“我们不能让你在结婚仪式这么重要的人生大事上孤零零一个人。”比克古老元帅也是强忍着泪水，“怎么能让你举目望去，嘉宾来客都是那个皇帝的臣子？所以哪怕那个皇帝不同意，我们就算偷渡也要过来！”  
杨开不了口……他知道自己如果开口，恐怕泪水就会落下。奥尔丹丝一边哭一边说：“从我们看到新闻发布会上皇帝向你当众求婚，而你也答应了起，亚力克斯……他就在一言不发，和来访的先寇布中将一起喝闷酒。喝了好几天以后，他才说我的学弟为什么这么傻……他、亚典波罗还有先寇布去找了比克古元帅，请他出面一起去找罗严塔尔总督，说什么都要来费沙看看你……当他知道皇帝只允许我们四个来看你的时候，他在皇帝安排的住处打碎了所有的玻璃制品。杨……我现在却觉得，幸亏来得是我们四个，而不是亚力克斯他们……因为他们一定控制不住自己。”  
“提督，巴米利恩的时候你就已经瘦了好多，但这么久了，你的体重还没有恢复……”尤里安也哭了。  
杨的泪水也落了下来，他轻轻环保住养子的肩膀：“那是因为没有尤里安的料理，我吃不下饭……不要担心，我现在已经习惯没有你的厨艺了，今后会好好吃饭……”  
“那个皇帝对你不好吗？”  
“不是你想得那样……他其实真的对我很好。”杨搜肠刮肚地想着要怎样说才能让养子不继续担心，“我在这里什么都不缺。而且，莱因哈特那么好看的人，哪怕他是个普通人我和他结婚都不亏。”  
听了杨这句话，尤里安忽然哭得更厉害了。

这时候，比克古老元帅忽然拿自己的拐杖敲了敲地面，屋子里其他四个人都转头看着这位须发皆白的老人家。比克古声音哽咽：“好了，都先别哭了，先办正事。杨，不管我们的祖先来自古代地球的什么地区，结婚前新娘一方的家人都要给新娘送上礼物。虽然杨你不是女孩子、也不是新娘，但今后你要定居费沙，与那个皇帝在一起。所以，我们所有人商量过了，要趁着这次，给你送上我们每个人想要送给你的结婚礼物。杨，虽然我们一开始都不能接受你的决定，但我们相信你的判断，相信你做出的选择都是最好的。那我们除了接受和祝福，也没有什么可以说得了。”  
一旁，淳于建已经开始打开放在地上的各种包裹，并将里面的东西一件件拿出来。每件东西外面都包裹着美丽的包装纸，上面都还附有信件。淳于建挑出第一件东西递给了尤里安，而尤里安接过后直接递给了杨，并示意杨打开。  
杨打开精致的包装，里面是一个厚厚的本子，打开第一页，就能看到尤里安的字迹。杨抬起头，就看见满脸泪水的尤里安在自己的脸上重重地抹了一把：“提督，这是我的日记本……里面有我们共同在伊谢尔伦生活的点点滴滴，还有所有我为你做过的菜的食谱。如果想念我了，就拿出了读一读；想念我的料理了，就让那个皇帝请来的厨师为你做一做……虽然那些大厨可能不屑去做这些家常便饭……”  
一旁的奥尔丹丝已经哭得话都说不出来了，杨抱着尤里安的笔记本，在地毯上坐了下来一言不发。这时，淳于建给杨递上了第二件礼物，杨才沉默地放下了尤里安的笔记本，拆开后，里面是一本厚厚的相册。这时，奥尔丹丝才勉强抑制住自己的哽咽声开口了：“杨，这是亚力克斯和我尽全力收集得你在伊谢尔伦生活时的照片，还有其他司令部的大家的照片……虽然好多照片都是当时偷拍的。现在想来，偷拍固然很不好，但也是个念想啊。”  
杨慢慢地翻看着手中的相册，目光最后久久地停留在了第十三舰队司令部全体成员在第八次伊谢尔伦攻略战结束后拍摄的集体照上不愿离开。而趁着这个时间，尤里安和淳于建一起打开了拿过来的所有礼物中最大最沉的一件。  
杨看到这件礼物后，终于忍不住落下了眼泪——这是先寇布战斗时从不离身的战斧。他的嗓音沙哑哽咽地问道：“中将……他还好吗？”  
尤里安沉重地摇了摇头……先寇布自从巴米利恩杨一去不返后，就几乎天天泡在酒里。商量礼物的时候，他也只是一言不发地将自己的斧子放下，连一张字条都没有写。尤里安有种预感，大概参加完婚礼和加冕礼后，先寇布就会离开伊谢尔伦党人了。  
“为难他了……”淳于建终于难得地说了一句。而杨只是一言不发，默默地看着这柄曾经沾染过无数敌人鲜血的利器。  
奥尔丹丝这时将第四件礼物递给了杨，杨也擦了擦眼泪，打开了包装，只见里面是四本厚厚的书。杨的手指拂过书脊，看着上面的书名，才露出了一个比哭还难看的笑容：“真没想到他还留着这些书。”  
这些书是当年杨和亚典波罗在同盟军官学校组建“不良书籍同好会”时一起读过的书，本来杨以为这些书已经散失了，没想到这么多年来亚典波罗一直留着它们。尤里安说道：“亚典波罗中将将这些书交给我们的时候，还说‘即使当了什么劳什子皇后，学长也要做一个叛经离道不走寻常路的皇后’。”  
杨终于笑了，摇了摇头，便从淳于建手里接过了第五件礼物。打开，里面是一大盒最上等的大吉岭夏茶。比克古老元帅开口了：“这是你的副官菲列特利加的礼物，她说初逢时你对她说，‘如果是红茶就好了’，让她永远记住了你。红茶是你们共同的回忆。唉，杨，为什么你是个向导？审查会那个时候她为了你跑前跑后不辞辛苦，那么好的姑娘，我这老头子一眼就看出了她是多么喜欢你。如果你不是个向导该有多好……”  
杨打开茶叶盒子，闻着大吉岭红茶那清淡宜人的香味——他何尝不知可爱的副官小姐对他的心意，但是身为向导，他迟早要与哨兵结合。就算即使这样也可以隐瞒向导身份与普通女性结婚，他不想做出那种脚踏两条船的事情。菲列特利加的心意，今生今世他也只能辜负了。

“杨，我活了七十多岁，见过这世上这么多事情，但你这件真是我做梦都想不到会发生。”比克古摇头叹气，“你记得那年在海尼森，为什么不告诉我们你是向导？这样我们都能有点心理准备啊！”  
“当时也是我没有用……居然没有察觉你也是向导。”淳于建也声音哽咽，“要是我能察觉就好了……”  
“为什么，提督？我直到去年九月才从先寇布中将那里知道你是向导！”尤里安也哭了，“为什么不告诉我们？是不是巴米利恩你去见皇帝的时候就知道你回不来了？”  
杨摇了摇头：“不怪你们……淳于，是我当时刻意隐瞒的，我不想让你们为我太担心。至于巴米利恩之后，我是想过可能会回不来……但我当时真的，还是有侥幸心理，也许我和皇帝的相性度没有那么高？对不起让你们担心了。”  
尤里安在杨的面前跪坐下来：“提督，请永远不要对我们说这句话……你不需要对我们说对不起……我只想让你快乐地活着……”  
奥尔丹丝这时递上了第六件东西，她双目已经哭得通红了：“好了，时间紧迫，皇帝给我们的时间只到中午。”杨一听，连忙收住泪意，打开了第六件礼物。这件礼物是同盟军战舰的模型，战舰头部写着“休伯利安”字样和战舰序列号——这正是杨的第十三舰队旗舰休伯利安号的模型。淳于建说道：“这是费雪中将的礼物。他说，虽然年长杨提督很多，但他真心感谢杨提督能给他发挥自己所长的机会——能有机会在杨提督这样的不世名将麾下作战是他身为军人的荣誉。”  
费雪中将是第十三舰队的手臂和腿脚，如果没有他，杨的战略构想是无法完美实现的。杨抚摸着模型，心回到了那硝烟弥漫的宇宙战场：“我会把这模型摆在自己的书房里。”  
第七件礼物是伊谢尔伦要塞的模型，来自第十三舰队参谋长村井。第八件礼物则是来自派特里契夫的立体西洋棋。杨看着这两样礼物百感交集，他从十多年前的艾科尼亚事件中认识了这两个人，虽然相处时间不长，但他也确实很喜欢这两位属下，而他们的礼物也将与休伯利安的模型一起摆在他的书房里。淳于建说道：“村井中将说，哪怕伊谢尔伦永远地回到了帝国手中，那里也是杨舰队过去、现在和未来永远的家，杨舰队永远不会忘记伊谢尔伦。派特里契夫准将则说，希望杨提督能努力练习下棋，争取早日在棋盘上也能打败那个皇帝。”  
杨笑了，虽然笑得很凄然。而这个时候，比克古从沙发上站起来，和淳于建一起将第八件、也是最后一件礼物递了过来。杨打开包装，发现里面是一个万历五彩瓷盘——和当年在银桥街24号因为忧国骑士团的袭击而打破的那个看起来一模一样。比克古说道：“杨，这当然是赝品，和令尊留给你的真品不能比。即使这样，要找到这样一个赝品也不容易。但是，淳于说，帝国这边没有什么来自古代地球东方的人，杨你一定会寂寞……所以送你一件来自你祖先故国的器物大概能缓解你的思乡之情。”一旁的淳于建一脸肃穆地点了点头，“杨提督，我和你一样都是来自古地球东方的人，不管世事流转、时间更替，我们都不会忘记我们的根在哪里。”  
杨将瓷盘小心翼翼地放下：“相信这回再也不会有忧国骑士团过来打破我的第二个万历五彩了……因为我再也不会有第三个了。”这句话听得尤里安和奥尔丹丝又忍不住哭了起来。

“比克古元帅，”杨忽然神情一正，转换了话题，“你们全体离开海尼森来费沙参加我的婚礼，不会有麻烦吗？”虽然不与外界有很多交流，但杨也知道自己接受了莱因哈特皇帝的求婚和帝国皇后的身份，在旧同盟领土掀起了多大的舆论风暴，自己被很多旧同盟人骂得狗血淋头，被指责为民主制度的叛徒。他虽然高兴能在自己的婚礼上看到自己昔日的同僚战友，但也担心他们会不会在舆论上被自己连累。  
比克古的反应是出乎杨意料的。腿脚已经不太灵便的老元帅，忽然一把扔开手中的拐杖，站起身就要给杨鞠躬。杨见状吓坏了，连忙也站起来扶住比克古：“比克古元帅，你年长于我又是我的上司，你是我尊重的人，怎么能给我鞠躬？”  
“不，杨，你受之无愧。”比克古一脸沉重地说，“是我们同盟军和政府无能，害得你承受如此骂名和这样令人不甘的命运，而且今后同盟的百亿民众依然要靠着你的荫庇。我们对你的期待太高，给你的压力太大，把本不该你承受的统统压在你的肩上。我虽然老了，但是良心还在，你为我们做出的牺牲、为同盟军和同盟民众做出的牺牲，我不能视而不见。杨，请接受一个老军人对你的敬意！”  
杨的脊背直挺挺地，眼含泪水地接受了比克古老元帅的鞠躬礼，没有再去试图搀扶比克古，而一旁的尤里安、淳于建和奥尔丹丝也一脸肃穆地注视着比克古的一举一动。  
比克古缓缓地直起身后才又在沙发上坐了下来，淳于建将他的手杖从地上捡起来递回给他。比克古抚摸着手杖的把手，看着杨开口了：“杨，虽然说了这么多，但我还是希望，哪怕是与那个皇帝结婚，今后也要幸福啊。”  
“其实他对我一直还是不错的，只不过我一想到我今后的职业是没有退休之日的，就心理压力很大。”杨苦笑一声，“交了那么多钱，但退休金却永远领不到了。”房间里的其他四个人都发出了善意的笑声。  
淳于建忽然冷不防地插了一句嘴：“那个皇帝没有跟你结合……所以我大概可以勉强相信他还是对你挺尊重的。”  
杨被这句话说得有点脸红，尤里安和奥尔丹丝也露出了稍微放心一点的表情。向导素是只有哨兵和向导们可以闻到的，而已经与哨兵结合的向导的向导素是可以被分辨出来的。杨的向导素有没有变化，瞒不过同样身为向导的淳于建。不过有淳于建盖棺定论的话，杨相信自己的旧日好友与下属们会相信莱因哈特对待自己的诚意和尊重。

正在这个时候，房间里的钟开始报时，已经是正午十二点了。比克古首先站了起来：“杨，皇帝只允许我们待到十二点，时间到了，我们必须离开了。”  
“连午饭都不能吃吗？”杨渴盼地看着四人。  
四人交换了一个眼神，比克古摇摇头：“不能。但是那个皇帝也说了，卡介伦夫人从明天开始到婚礼前可以随时入宫。所以，杨，暂时你还是有个‘娘家人’陪在身边，就安心地准备你的婚礼吧。请带着我们所有人的祝福，一定要幸福地活下去啊！”  
“杨提督，在我们祖先的故国，大家都说没有亲友祝福的婚姻不会幸福。如今，我们这些勉强称得上你的‘亲友’之人都送上了我们的认可和祝福。”淳于建也露出了淡淡的笑容，“所以，杨，哪怕在帝国、哪怕在皇帝的身边，你也要一直幸福下去。”  
“提督，我只求你好好地活下去就够了。”尤里安的眸光也深深地注视着杨。  
比克古、淳于建和尤里安三个人都给杨行了个军礼后，就与奥尔丹丝一起离开了。杨站在皇宫的走廊上，看着四人远去，不知日后再见将是何时。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

碎片之二十一

宇宙历799年5月5日·帝国军总旗舰伯伦希尔

巴米利恩战场上硝烟尚未散去，银河帝国宰相兼帝国军三长官于一身的莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵从参谋长巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的手中接过了同盟的停战投降报告。  
在了解了事情经过以后，金发年轻人像脱力了一样深深地坐在了指挥椅上，他简直不敢相信眼前发生的一切：“你是说我的胜利是别人拱手相让的？我拿到了本来不属于我的胜利，简直就像在乞讨……”以战斗为生的年轻公爵，脸上出现了从没有过的、毫无愉悦的笑容，“杨文里……你为什么要这么做，为什么要听从那个腐朽政府的命令……”  
站在一边的义眼参谋长看着主君的表情知道他眼下还不能接受发生了什么，但是眼下的情境会促成一个更为重要目的的达成，而他需要莱因哈特的许可。奥贝斯坦清了清嗓子引起了莱因哈特的注意：“阁下，现在同盟政府已经投降，你是不是考虑一下怎么处置已是败军之将的杨文里元帅？”  
莱因哈特眨了眨眼，他大概明白奥贝斯坦在说什么，但他一时半会心神还没法从眼前荒谬的胜利中转换过来。奥贝斯坦见状便继续道：“阁下，这是将杨元帅留在你身边的绝好机会，请一定要抓住。”  
莱因哈特的回答毫无温度：“我没有在战场上赢过他，赢过那个向导。”  
奥贝斯坦微微叹了口气——对于向来情绪起伏很少的他来说，这表示他真的很挫败：“阁下当初不同意我执行‘弗丽嘉计划’第二阶段，我还可以理解阁下想在战场上堂堂正正地赢得杨元帅。但今后恐怕帝国与同盟就要休兵了，阁下已经没有什么战场上赢过杨元帅的机会了。所以，我建议阁下利用好现在的这个局面。”  
莱因哈特执拗地摇了摇头：“我没有赢过他，这样胜之不武会被人笑话的。”  
“阁下，请为你自己的身体、还有我们这些不计代价追随你的人考虑一下！”奥贝斯坦从莱因哈特身后站到他的指挥椅前面，看着这个得到美神宠爱的年轻人，“军医的报告我已经看过，阁下如果不能尽快留下杨元帅，你没有几年就会五感过载。如果这次放过了杨元帅，下次再有机会不知道是什么时候了。”  
莱因哈特抬起头无言地看了奥贝斯坦一眼，他当然知道自己的身体状况，也知道五感过载的难受与可怕——身为最强大的哨兵意为着即使有着军中向导每日不断的精神梳理，他的精神也无法得到很好的保护。自从“诸神的黄昏”作战开始前，他就已经感受到没有适配向导在身边对他的不利影响，他需要杨文里。但是，以他的矜持和骄傲来说，他也实在不能接受自己没能在战场上正面打败杨，没能向对方好好展示一下自己是个多强大多厉害的哨兵。如果是他自己选择的话，他会让杨回去同盟，重整兵力与自己再战直到赢过这位“不败的魔术师”为止。

但是，就像奥贝斯坦所说，莱因哈特身为银河帝国实际上的独裁者，他的身体和健康并不只属于他自己，他必须为了这群跟着自己打江山的属下负责——其中就包括保持健康，所以他也别无选择，必须让杨留在他的身边。  
“好吧，你去给杨元帅发个通讯，让他明日2300时来伯伦希尔与我会面。”莱因哈特终于还是妥协了。  
奥贝斯坦微微欠身：“是的，阁下。”  
莱因哈特在指挥椅上闭上了眼睛，没过一会儿就睁开，发现本来以为已经离去的奥贝斯坦还站在他面前：“你怎么还在？”  
“我是觉得，阁下需要为明日的会面加上一层保险。”奥贝斯坦恭敬地回答。  
“你觉得我连一个杨文里都劝不了吗？”莱因哈特的脸上罩了一层寒霜。  
“不是怀疑阁下，而是杨元帅作为同盟元帅，与阁下立场不同，所以会有变数。但是杨元帅会听那个同盟政府的，”奥贝斯坦微微叹气，“所以请阁下允许我，让我以阁下的名义与同盟最高评议会主席联络，让他们给杨元帅下个与阁下同行去奥丁‘小住’的命令。”  
莱因哈特明白了奥贝斯坦的意思：“既然这样……但是这件事要私下去做，不要到处宣扬。如果明天杨文里愿意留下那就不要拿出来，要是不愿意……就再拿出来。”  
奥贝斯坦义眼中一丝红光闪过：“遵命，阁下。”  
***************************

同一日稍晚时候·同盟军杨舰队旗舰休伯利安

同盟军伊谢尔伦驻留舰队司令官杨文里元帅接到了帝国军最高指挥官、帝国元帅莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的会面要求。  
虽然在将近两周的生死之战以后，杨的精神和肉体都已经快要到达极限，但在他能够放心休息之前，眼前这份会面要求、还有其他的一些事情他必须先处理。  
杨虽然是向导，天生具备强大的第六感，他的第六感却并没有强到可以预知未来的程度，但看着眼前这份要求会面的电文，杨还是觉得前路晦暗不明——但这是个不得不去的邀约，不管那是个鸿门宴还是单纯地聊天。杨虽然不是政客，但熟读历史的他并非不了解政治，他看得出帝国眼前平静表面下的暗流涌动，同盟并非没有东山再起的机会。虽然这是超过薪水的工作范围，但他还是必须为这个可能做好准备。  
杨让副官格林希尔少校把杨舰队司令部的所有成员都召集来开会，大家很快就到齐了，虽然每个人脸上都带着极度的疲倦。杨缓缓地环视过所有与会人员，才开口说出了自己的建议：“梅尔卡茨提督，请你带着一些舰船和人员，以及所有必要的补给离开。”  
被称为“高登巴姆王朝最后的宿将”的老提督眼神微闪：“杨提督，谢谢你的好意，不过你是要我自个去逃命而丢下你来承担全部责任吗？”  
杨摇摇头：“你没有义务去承担同盟政府愚行的后果，而我是同盟人，我必须遵守。我请你离开，可不是为了让你逍遥，而是希望你为了将来，保留同盟军的一些力量、领导一群‘緑林好汉’。”  
梅尔卡茨提督会心一笑，与会的司令部众人很快领会了杨的意思，会议室里很快议论纷纷。很快，一部分自愿的人就站了出来，决定和梅尔卡茨一起离开，其中包括第十四任蔷薇骑士联队联队长林茨上校和空战队的波布兰中校。而大多数司令部的主要将官则选择与杨一起留下面对接下来的一切。  
“梅尔卡茨提督，虽然时间仓促，但是请你立刻动身。”人员和舰船安排停当后，杨这样对老提督说道，“很快，帝国军就会彻底堵死所有退路，并来接收统计第十三舰队的舰船和战斗人员，我们必须趁着这短暂的时间将你们的离开安排得天衣无缝。”  
“明白了。”梅尔卡茨点点头，“我会立刻动身，以最快速度离开巴米利恩星域。”说完，老提督欲言又止地看着杨，“杨提督，罗严克拉姆公爵的会面要求你打算怎么办？”  
这句话仿佛是在油锅里洒上了水，会议室顿时沸腾起来，波布兰甚至喊出了“杨提督不要理那个金发小子”之类的话，卡介伦、村井等人则开始分析莱因哈特到底是什么意图，去或是不去之类，而尤利安则开始担心杨的安全。只有先寇布坐在那里一言不发，眼神一眨不眨地看着杨。  
杨有点无奈地摘下贝雷帽，将刘海捋了上去：“我没有什么选择。同盟政府已经投降，成为帝国领土只是迟早问题。罗严克拉姆公爵已经是这个宇宙实际上的最高统治者，他提出的会面要求，我不能拒绝。”  
老提督饱经风霜的眼睛看着杨：“他会让你回来吗？”

说真的，这个问题杨自己也不知道答案，但是，为了同盟的未来、为了民主主义的未来，他又必须回来。环视了会议室内的下属们一周后，看到他们充满希望的眼神后，杨还是回答：“罗严克拉姆公爵是个有自己矜持的武人。”  
杨的回答并没有打消大家的疑虑，波布兰在一旁嚷嚷道：“难道要把希望寄托在那个金发小子的大发善心上吗？”其余人有附和波布兰的，也有如尤利安一般仔细思考杨这句话什么意思的。  
“罗严克拉姆公爵应该会想招募我到他的麾下，”杨这样解释道，“但从他过往的记录来看，他也不会强迫或者报复不想跟随他的人。我如果拒绝他的招募，有很大可能他会放我回来。”话虽如此说，杨内心深处还是觉得忐忑——因为事件只要没有发生，变数便总是存在，虽然从莱因哈特的性格和行事方式去推断的话，杨还是对自己的推论有信心。  
梅尔卡茨的发言打断了会议室里的窃窃私语，他深深地看着杨：“既然如此，我只能祝杨提督一切顺利。我很高兴能有机会与提督这样的人共事，再会了！”说完，他给杨行了一个标准的军礼。  
杨也回了礼。确定要与梅尔卡茨提督一起离开的杨舰队人员，也一样给杨行了军礼。他们虽然也用担忧的目光看着杨，但由于时间紧迫，还是不得不离开了。  
杨伸了个懒腰，打了个呵欠，对会议室中留下的各位司令部成员道：“我知道各位对我刚才的决定和判断有疑虑，可眼下实在也没有什么更好的方法了。现在大家都很疲倦了，还是先散会去各自休息吧。”  
司令部成员们逐个站起身来，依次向杨行了军礼后就离开了，最后只剩下先寇布一个人坐在那里不出声。杨看着他微微挑起眉：“中将不去休息吗？”  
先寇布抬起头看着杨，这个泰山崩于前而色不变的陆战高手、杨认识的人中最配得上“硬汉”称号的俊朗男子，在刚才有关莱因哈特会面要求的讨论中，居然完全没有发挥他平日的毒舌和讥诮。以杨对先寇布的了解来说，杨知道他肯定有话要私下说。但是，先寇布眼神中的不安还是让杨震惊了——他从没见过先寇布这样的眼神。“杨提督，可以不要去吗？”  
杨哑然，看着先寇布高大的身体从座位上起来，向他走过来，杨甚至可以闻得到他身上的威士忌气味——看来是过来开会前喝了不少，虽然先寇布的眼神清明得仿佛他一口酒都没有喝。“你知道我不能不去。”  
先寇布在杨的座椅前站定，低头看着杨，高大的身材给杨造成了很大的压迫感：“如果那个罗严克拉姆公爵不放你回来怎么办？他要带你去奥丁怎么办？”  
杨从座椅上站起来，两人面对面站着——虽然杨的身高比不上先寇布，但站起来的身高差要小很多，先寇布高大身材带来的压迫感会小很多：“中将你想多了。我累了，你也累了，快去休息……”  
杨话没有说完，先寇布就突然拉住了想要离开的杨的手，他褐色的眼睛里带着杨不能理解的痛苦：“杨提督，你知道罗严克拉姆公爵是哨兵吗？我也是哨兵，知道哨兵对于向导的渴求。他不会放你回来的，提督，因为你是……”  
“中将！不要再说了！”杨忽然提高了声音厉声喝止了先寇布，他那双平时总是看起来温和的黑眸一瞬间变得锐利，“你都知道了什么？”  
先寇布的姿态一瞬间变得有些无力：“我很早以前就知道了……”看到杨怀疑的眼神，他连忙解释道，“我是凭哨兵的五感感知到的。杨，算我请求你，不要去……就这一次，求你违抗命令，不要去……”  
杨把自己的手从先寇布手中挣脱出来，他的脸上变换了数种神情后，最后还是淡淡地说道：“中将你喝醉了，先去休息吧。等我们各自醒来后，再说这件事。”说完，杨就向外走去，走到门口的时候，忽然转身对还站在那里的先寇布说：“中将刚才说的那些话，请只在我面前讲。”  
先寇布看着杨消失在走廊里的背影，忽然伸出拳头重重地打在会议室的墙壁上，身子慢慢颓然地倒在了地上。  
*************************************

宇宙历799年5月6日1900时·杨舰队旗舰休伯利安

虽然不知前路如何，但杨还是在去休息前将同意会面的答复交给了帝国军方面。当他终于从睡眠的掌控中脱离时，通信兵给他送来了帝国方面的回复，说是请他于2300时准时到达伯伦希尔。杨算算时间还有四个小时，足够他整理好自己的仪容并吃上一顿便饭再出发了。  
杨去整理仪容前，看了看舷窗外，发现帝国军的四万舰队已经将第十三舰队围得水泄不通——杨苦笑，幸亏自己行动得早。此时，梅尔卡茨提督已经领着必要的舰船和人员离开了第十三舰队，在帝国军的眼皮子底下消失得无影无踪，让杨稍微安心了些。但想到临睡前与先寇布的对谈，他还是心情一瞬间沉重了起来，但又很快将那份思绪推到了脑后。  
洗过澡换好衣服，杨联络了尤利安、格林希尔少校、卡介伦中将和先寇布四个人过来，在他离去之前吃上一顿“最后的晚餐”——不管之前先寇布说过什么，杨还是不忍心让这个男人认为自己对他不满了。很快，四个人就到齐了，勤务兵给五个人送上了饮食。  
杨坐在最中间的座位，五个人都没说什么话，只是静静地吃着饭——杨吃得尤其慢，似乎不想让这顿饭太早结束。他喝着尤利安为他泡的红茶，感到了久违的温馨。而先寇布更是用叉子摆弄着盘子里的食物，几乎一口没动，只是一脸忧伤地看着杨。其余三人也只是默默地看着杨。  
“被四万艘敌舰包围着喝红茶实在是很别致的气氛。”杨有点冷幽默地讲道，这句话让尤利安、卡介伦和格林希尔的表情稍微放松了一点——还能讲冷笑话的话大概事情还没那么糟吧。但先寇布似乎忍不住了，他放下叉子，语带恳求地对杨说：“杨提督，至少，让我陪你过去，给你做个护卫。”  
尤利安连忙点头：“是啊，提督，把我也带上吧。”  
杨摇了摇头：“这次，你们谁都不要去，也不要担心我的安全。”杨的目光投向舷窗之外，“虚空的贵妇人”伯伦希尔那美丽的白色身影在远方若隐若现，“帝国方面不会在这个时候害我，所以带几个普通士兵就行了。”  
先寇布又想开口，杨温言道：“我去去就回，别怕。”  
吃得再慢，这次“家庭聚餐”也终有结束的时候。杨穿好自己的同盟军装，最后一次整理仪容后，杨分别给自己的养子、先寇布、副官和可敬的学长一个拥抱。而先寇布在杨拥抱他的时候，在杨的耳边只喃喃说道：“提督，请为我……不，我们，保重。”  
杨登上小型飞船，在舷窗里看着休伯利安越来越小，而伯伦希尔在他的眼前则逐渐清晰起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杨提督千古，六一放大招。  
> 巴米利恩见面之前，另一种意义上的“魔术师，一去不返”。


	9. 碎片 22 - 24

碎片之二十二

帝国历490年5月26日·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府

晚上，莱因哈特像往常一样，饥肠辘辘地从办公区回到府邸的生活区，看到迎上来的仆人，他像往常一样第一句话就是问：“文里在哪里？”  
仆人一边接过莱因哈特的军服外套，一边回答：“杨元帅在花园的温室里，他说如果阁下不介意的话，晚饭想在那里吃。”  
莱因哈特向更衣室走去：“文里怎么说你们就怎么办。”  
仆人领命而去，莱因哈特在更衣室里将军服换成了常服。换好衣服后，他并没有叫仆人，而是自己一个人向花园走去——杨文里非常喜欢元帅府的温室，时常在那里消磨时间，而莱因哈特也经常会到那里去找他，所以认得路。  
五月末暮春时节，花园的空气里充满着甜蜜的香气，不知疲倦的蜜蜂在花丛间飞舞，轻柔的微风在莱因哈特的脸上吹拂而过。元帅府有不止一个温室，但花园里的温室则建在地面上，位于整个花园的一角，里面种满了从各个星球搜罗来的珍稀花草，每日由园丁精心照料。温室顶棚和墙壁的玻璃都是由特殊玻璃制成，还可以自由操作打开、关闭，浇水、施肥也采用了智能科技进行管理，夜间的灯光照明设施也模仿自然阳光。莱因哈特一直觉得，像猫儿一样喜欢在太阳光下睡懒觉的杨喜欢这里，大概就是因为温室里光照、气温和湿度都酷似暖洋洋的春日吧。  
温室灯火通明，所以莱因哈特没费多大力气就找来了。他打开温室的大门，一进入，一股湿润温暖、带有泥土气味和多种花香混杂的空气就向他扑来，还能听见蟋蟀不知疲倦的鸣声。莱因哈特关上温室的大门，定睛细看，很快就在温室正中央的空地上找到了杨。

温室的中间说是空地也不准确，因为铺有圆滑石子的地面上摆放了一张圆桌和几张长条木椅。空地周围的土地上，种满了高大的蕨类植物，粗大的枝干一直延伸到温室高高的天花板下面，而巨大的叶片则向四面八方伸展而去将透明玻璃天花板后面的星空都遮蔽得只能看到一小部分。地上、半空中都有灯光，将夜晚的一片绿意衬托得如梦似幻。杨正坐在其中一张椅子上，圆桌上则摆好了还冒着热气的食物。杨百无聊赖地玩弄着手中的筷子，很显然正在等待莱因哈特共进晚餐。  
莱因哈特稍微加重了脚步，鞋子在鹅卵石地面上发出“哒哒”的声音。杨显然是听到了他故意发出的声音，抬起头来，向莱因哈特露出了一个温和的笑容：“啊，你来了。”  
莱因哈特喜欢晚上回来吃饭的时候看到杨坐在桌边等他，并向他微笑的样子——那让他联想到“家”。在他为数不多有关于“家”、有关于“温馨”的记忆中，姐姐总是为他准备好食物，催促他洗手、和他一起在桌边共进晚餐。虽然他知道杨不可能像姐姐一样亲自为他下厨，但只要杨坐在餐桌边和晚餐一起等待着他对他来说就足够了。他对杨点点头：“工作结束了。今晚吃什么？”

 

莱因哈特一边说一边在另一张椅子上坐下，仆人很快就送上了擦手的热毛巾。他看到餐桌上除了自己和杨每人各有一只装满了紫米饭的碗外，还有两只扣着盖子的小汤盅、还有三道菜，餐具的话，杨自己只有一双象牙筷子，而自己这边除了筷子外还有刀叉勺子。正当莱因哈特还在寻找咖啡的时候，杨将其中一只小汤盅向他推了过来：“今晚别喝咖啡了，先喝这个吧。”  
莱因哈特没有反抗，只是耸了耸肩——杨让他吃什么便吃什么就好，而且杨不会将不好吃的东西推荐给他。揭开汤盅的盖子，莱因哈特看到里面盛着清澈的、颜色略黄却毫无油花的汤，汤中漂浮着小小的几片白绿相间的蔬菜，虽然看起来不起眼却香味扑鼻。他尝了尝，马上就被这鲜美的滋味折服，很快就喝得一干二净——这是他以前没有喝过的东西。看到他放下汤盅，也已经喝完自己那份的杨笑着拿起筷子：“你想多喝也没有，这东西做起来可费力气。来吧，这些都是从我祖先的故国流传下来的食物，你也尝尝看。”  
莱因哈特不会用筷子，所以他只得用叉子和勺子来吃这顿饭。晚餐的材料都很家常，但是每一道看起来做工都极为精湛，吃起来道道都滋味清新，和他吃惯的帝国食物不是一个路数，却也很快征服了他的胃——想起杨的祖先是那个号称地球上最会吃饭的民族，能做出这些东西也不奇怪吧。晚餐的三道菜，其中一道是里面有蘑菇、鸡肉、火腿、还有其他一些莱因哈特叫不上名字的材料的豆腐汤，另一道是上面浇了橙红色的汁、炸得外酥里嫩的一种刺挺多的鱼，最后一道则是和豆腐炒在一起的一种切成一段段的绿色蔬菜。  
莱因哈特吃豆腐汤和蔬菜没什么问题，但最后还是在鱼刺的面前败下阵来。杨见状只得有点无奈地摇了摇头，让仆人给他又送上一只小碟子，将鱼头里的刺挑好后放在碟子里再让莱因哈特自己捡来吃。杨挑鱼刺，莱因哈特吃，很快半条鱼就进了莱因哈特的肚子，而杨饭碗里的饭还没动几口，莱因哈特看着灯光下杨精心挑鱼刺的柔和侧脸，不由得心中一动：“你挑鱼刺很熟练。”  
杨头都没有抬地回答：“我小时候吃鳜鱼，我爸爸就是这样帮我挑刺的。后来我的养子、尤利安来我家，我也经常帮他挑鱼刺。”

虽然挑鱼刺这种事在杨的描述中看起来更像是家长对子女的爱，但莱因哈特还是很喜欢这种被杨照顾着的感觉。吃着美味的晚餐，对面是心爱的向导为自己挑鱼肉里的刺，这种温馨的场面让莱因哈特难得的心情平静，什么都不想说，只是默默地看着眼前的杨。直到杨放下手中的筷子，乌溜溜的眼睛在灯火下向莱因哈特看了过来：“今天罗严塔尔和毕典菲尔特两位提督来拜访我了。”  
莱因哈特懒洋洋地“哦”了一声，心中有点遗憾刚刚的温馨被打断。罗严塔尔和毕典菲尔特来访的事情是他当天早晨就已经知道的：“他们和你说什么了吗？”  
“罗严塔尔提督没说什么，主要是给我说了说他自己的故事。毕典菲尔特提督讲了他和他未婚妻的故事，听起来还蛮感人的。”  
莱因哈特点点头：“毕典菲尔特我会给他办个盛大的婚礼。”  
“你是打算你登基迁都的事情都结束以后才给人家办婚事吗？”杨冷不防地问了一句。  
莱因哈特并不奇怪杨会说出这句话，杨虽然在元帅府和外界没什么联系，但他的政治头脑不会因为软禁而受到影响：“怎么知道的？”  
“昨天奥贝斯坦来的时候，说了你要当新银河帝国的皇帝。而你如今可算是统一了宇宙，为了能够更好地统治两边的人类，你也会迁都吧。”  
“你觉得我会迁哪里？”  
“现成的，费沙。”  
“果然是杨元帅啊。”莱因哈特感叹了一句，“现在登基典礼正在筹备，初步日期定在六月下旬。迁都事宜也在筹备中，登基典礼之后就全面启动，大概我们在奥丁也住不了几个月了。费沙的新皇宫，我打算命名为‘狮子之泉’。原本是打算慢慢修的，但是因为你在，所以工部的人正在加班加点地争取在迁都前完成。”  
“这么急？”杨双手交握，手肘放在了桌子上。  
“因为大家都觉得我登基迁都这些事完成后，就会很快结婚——总不能让有家室的皇帝住在莫名其妙的地方，还是有个正经的皇宫好。”莱因哈特答道，“既然都这么说了，也是好意，就随他们去了。”

“奥贝斯坦昨天来的时候还说你的新帝国需要皇后。”杨看着眼前自己几乎没动几口的饭碗这样说道，他忽然又觉得这是一顿食之无味的晚餐。  
“奥贝斯坦说得没错。”莱因哈特点点头，“帝国毕竟是靠血缘延续，如果我成为新帝国的皇帝，就有义务为帝国的存续去结婚生子、延续血脉，皇后和皇子的存在就是必然——虽然我得先找个皇后。”  
杨叹气：“可是血脉后人不能保证是合格的后继者，这方面还是民主好一点。”  
“但是没有后继者今后几十年政局不稳，没有合格的后继者则是百年后不稳。”莱因哈特回答，“我得先解决几十年的问题再考虑百年后的问题。”  
杨知道莱因哈特不会继续与自己讨论什么民主、帝制的问题，不然的话两个人又要争论起来了，这些日子以来莱因哈特已经学会了在杨一开口说“民主”的时候就绕开话题的技巧，让杨有些无奈：“那你有人选了吗？”  
听到这句话，莱因哈特甜甜地一笑，温柔的目光含情脉脉地看着杨：“就坐在我面前。”  
杨右手支着额头无奈地叹气——这个比他小九岁的年轻人总是这么喜欢打让他束手无措的直球，这是无意识地求婚了吗？“莱因哈特，我是喝民主的水长大的，不会去做什么新银河帝国的皇后。”  
莱因哈特的笑容逐渐消失了，但是眼神中还是充满柔情：“文里，在考虑我的身份之前，能不能先从我们是哨兵与向导这件事去考虑一下？我们可是很般配的啊，相性99%，注定了互相吸引，肯定能相处得很愉快。”  
“你相信相性测试那种东西？”  
“以前不相信，但是认识你以后就相信了。”莱因哈特诚实地回答。  
“如果你需要我在你身边为你梳理精神的话，也不一定要我做皇后啊。”  
“我怎么能做这种事？”莱因哈特睁大眼，“而且如果要彻底梳理我的精神，最终需要你我结合。让与我结合的向导无名无份地跟着我？这种事情就连高登巴姆王朝最糟糕的贵族都做不出来，更何况是我？”  
“你现在不是好多了？”  
莱因哈特沉重地摇摇头：“对，现在我是比巴米利恩之前好多了，但是治标不治本。如果要彻底地让我康复，必须是你与我结合才能做得到。”  
“今天罗严塔尔提督还说他不想为六十岁以后过载的可能去承担另一个人的人生。”  
莱因哈特的神情变了几变，精彩万分。杨不由得猜测他内心深处很可能是在大骂罗严塔尔在给他拆台了，莱因哈特的表情平静下来后才开口道：“我和罗严塔尔的情况不一样。他的肩膀上没有一个国家，也无所谓要传承血脉，更不是黑暗哨兵。可我的话，你已经知道了，没有你，我大概没有几年好活了。虽然听起来很残酷，但为了帝国的安定，你我也必须结合。”

“你甘心接受这种命运？”杨可觉得莱因哈特从来就是个“扼住命运的咽喉”的人，认命这种事不是他身上会出现的。  
“遇到你就是我的命运。”莱因哈特微笑着，“不管命运如何，不管我们的相遇和眼下的情境是多么的不堪，请你相信并记得，我对你的感情都是真的。而这份真实的感情，我不容许任何人、甚至是文里你自己，去抹杀它。文里，我会对你很好，我会尽可能地让你愉快地生活。今天我让毕典菲尔特来，就是想让他告诉你，哨向结合是可以过得很幸福的。在拒绝我之前，文里，就把我单纯地当成一个哨兵去考虑不好吗？”  
杨一脸地挣扎，他不是不相信莱因哈特的话，常识和理智都告诉他结合才是让莱因哈特回复健康的唯一途径。但是在同盟长大的杨，还是不能接受帝国那种结合等同于结婚的法律，毕竟作为向导与莱因哈特单纯地结合是一回事——这只有关身体。而结婚成为皇后，则是接受了一个社会角色，事情就复杂太多了。“那是不可能的。就像身为哨兵是你的一部分一样，身为未来新银河帝国的皇帝也是你的一部分，我不可能把你的这两个身份割裂开。”  
“有时候我也想过，如果我们都是普通人的话大概就好了……”莱因哈特从椅子上起身，来到杨面前蹲下，抬头看着杨低头垂下的眼睛，“但如果我不是银河帝国的元帅，我大概也没有机会认识你。比起相隔上万光年互不相识，我还是宁可像现在这样即使百般纠结，也能伴在你身边的好。文里，认识你大概用尽了我人生中剩余的所有好运。”  
杨闭上眼，默默无语。莱因哈特见状有了一个不太好的想法：“文里，你不会反感与哨兵结合这种事吧？”  
“你想岔了！”杨又好气又好笑，“我虽然分化晚，以前也没有尽过向导的‘义务’，但从分化的时候起就知道自己会与哨兵结合了，心理建设也做了十几年好吗？不过，莱因哈特，你真的不能接受只结合不结婚，像同盟人做得那样吗？”  
莱因哈特摇摇头：“不能。如果我们不结婚，我就不会与你结合，结婚前就做那种事我可不能接受。”  
杨捂住脸，深感到“鸡同鸭讲”累觉不爱是怎么个感觉。莱因哈特从地上站起身，看看桌子上的食物：“晚饭都凉了，你要是没吃饱的话，要不要让他们再给你热热。”

杨拒绝了：“算了，我本来也不饿。你要是吃饱了我们就回去吧。”  
“行啊。”莱因哈特一口答应了，像大型犬一样凑了上去拉住杨的手，“文里，文里，我上了一天班，好累，现在有点头疼，帮我梳理一下精神嘛。”  
杨不动声色地将手从莱因哈特的手里抽出来：“当然可以，我们回去给你梳理吧。”  
莱因哈特不以为忤地笑了笑，任杨在他前面走出了温室。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
碎片之二十三

帝国历490年5月27日·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府

罗严克拉姆元帅府的花园占地广大，除了常见的温室、喷泉之外，还有通过人工水泵形成活水系统的一系列相连的小池塘，专门被用来饲养观赏鱼。杨文里有时会在吃过早饭后来到池子边，拿着仆人为他准备的鱼食和鸟食喂喂这些可爱的生灵们。  
这天，杨起得比较早，简单吃过早饭后，一时心血来潮就来到花园。他在最大的水池边的长凳上坐下，入神地看着水中游动的锦鲤和水面上游动的鸭子和大雁——莱因哈特并不喜欢观赏鱼，所以原本元帅府里没有这些动物，只有偶尔飞来的鸟儿会在这里落一下。这些鱼是奥丁的贵族们为了巴结莱因哈特而送来的，本来莱因哈特是想拒绝的，但是杨觉得鱼儿很好看，于是莱因哈特就把它们留了下来放到了原本空置的池塘里。这群贵族们把所有能找到的锦鲤品种一网打尽全部送来——说实话，杨原本也不知道锦鲤居然还有这么多不同的花色。  
自从池塘里有了鱼以后，引来了许多大型水鸟，所以池塘水面上时常会有水鸟游泳。仆人们经常想要赶走这群鸟，但杨不允许他们撵——鱼、水、鸟俱全才好看。造成的后果就是，池塘里这些名贵锦鲤时常会落入鸟腹。不过杨对此也并不在意就是了。  
杨并不喜欢宠物，喜欢看观赏鱼也不过是觉得鱼比较好养罢了，但喂鱼还是很令人心情愉快。就在他拿着鱼食往池塘里撒，看着锦鲤们一拥而上抢夺食物的时候，仆人过来向他通报道：“杨元帅，缪拉上将来了，请求与您会面。”

杨从长凳上转过身，看到一个砂色头发、身材高大身着帝国军军服的年轻人站在仆人后面不远处。杨以前见过缪拉，所以立刻就认出了年轻的提督。他对缪拉的印象不错，所以很随和地对向他行了个军礼的缪拉招了招手，又拍了拍自己坐着的长凳旁边的位置：“提督，不用拘束，请坐。”  
缪拉一脸惊奇地看着杨，但是并没有反对，便走过来在杨的身边坐下。杨拿起手边的另一袋鱼食递给缪拉，微笑着询问年轻人：“要和我一起喂喂鱼吗？”  
缪拉没有答话，只是呆呆地接过鱼食，看着杨继续从口袋里掏出鱼食往池塘里扔，很显然是对眼前的情境有点接受不良。过了半晌，杨手里的鱼食都喂得差不多了，缪拉才开了口：“杨元帅，你现在看起来气色要好一点了。”  
杨拍了拍手，将手心里最后一点鱼食残渣抛进池塘，两手向后撑，仰头看着碧蓝如洗的天空：“啊，毕竟不用上班操心。”  
“杨元帅觉得在奥丁住得可好？”  
杨摇摇头：“一直在罗严克拉姆公爵这里。”他慢慢恢复成正常坐姿，看着身边的年轻人，“你有话要说，不妨直言。”  
缪拉有点不好意思，拨了拨自己的砂色短发：“其实自从巴米利恩之后，我一直想再见杨元帅你一次。这次同僚们都要来劝杨元帅接受我们罗严克拉姆公爵，本来也轮不到我，不过公爵阁下说毕竟提督们中我还算和杨元帅打过照面，所以就让我来了。”  
杨失笑，年轻人真是一上来就把目的说出来了：“你也希望我和罗严克拉姆公爵在一起吗？”  
缪拉直起身子，声音清澈而洪亮：“这是我自己、以及所有帝国军提督们的共同愿望。”  
杨有点无奈地叹了口气：“缪拉提督，你介意告诉我一下理由吗？”

缪拉的脸皱了起来：“杨元帅，你这可是为难我了。说真的，我一直就是觉得你应该和公爵阁下在一起，理由没想过。”看到杨一脸不信的表情，他又连忙说，“既然杨元帅这么说了，那我就想想、想想……”  
这个时候，仆人端着一个大盘子，给两人送上了饮料。给杨的是爱尔兰早餐茶，给缪拉的则是咖啡，杨见状道：“提督，我们现在在室外，不方便像你其他同僚们过来时那样招待你吃东西，只能喝点饮料了。”  
缪拉摇摇头表示不介意，便伸手给自己倒了一杯咖啡喝了起来：“没关系，杨元帅只要肯招待我就好。嗯，说起刚才的问题的话，我能想到的第一个理由是，你和公爵阁下在军事才能上很般配。”  
“这也算理由？”杨简直想撬开缪拉的脑袋看看里面都装了什么，有人谈恋爱还要先看看对方特定方面才能的吗？  
“因为罗严克拉姆公爵根本不可能喜欢一个在才能上与他相差太远的人啊。”缪拉理直气壮地说，“杨元帅是公爵阁下在这个宇宙中唯一没法打败的人物，你的能力我们所有提督都有目共睹，对你敬佩得不得了。所以嘛，我们都觉得公爵阁下喜欢你是件挺……水到渠成的事情。”  
“提督你谈过恋爱吗？”杨简直觉得有点头疼了，帝国提督们跟伊谢尔伦党人比起来，真心算是思路清奇了。  
缪拉的脸忽然红了一下，这让一直以为对方毫无情爱经验的杨惊讶了一下：“当然啊，我……和大本营秘书官希尔格尔·冯·玛林道夫伯爵小姐之间有默契。哦，杨元帅应该不知道她是谁，她是玛林道夫伯爵的独生女，是个很聪明很有能力的年轻女性。”缪拉的脸更红了，“我知道她能力比我强，跟她比我大概只会打仗吧。但是，要说她什么地方吸引我嘛，应该就是她又聪明又厉害吧。所以我能理解公爵阁下会被杨元帅吸引。”  
杨对缪拉的回答愣了一下——这实在不是他预料中会听到的答案，但他还是很快找回了思路：“那提督与伯爵小姐的好事将近了吗？”  
缪拉不好意思地回答：“呃……我还没向伯爵小姐告白。”  
杨捂住脸，莱因哈特的这群手下，真是一个比一个不会谈恋爱——毕典菲尔特那种应该算是歪打正着、傻有傻福吧。所以杨只好无奈地将话题转开：“那你觉得我和罗严克拉姆公爵应该在一起还有什么别的理由吗？”

大概是不用在讨论自己的感情问题了，缪拉的脸色逐渐恢复正常，他这次想了一下才回答：“杨元帅你是向导，公爵阁下是哨兵。”  
“提督不是普通人吗？”  
缪拉很诚实地回答：“确实是啊，说真的，我对哨兵向导那一套是完全不懂。不过，自从奥贝斯坦参谋长一直在说你们之间相性度是99%什么的，再看拜耶尔蓝对他90%的未婚妻爱得死去活来的，毕典菲尔特对他那相性度50%的未婚妻也宠得上了天——所以我想，大概99%很厉害吧。”  
杨简直无话可说，缪拉只是按照他认知内的常理去推断。那头缪拉还在喋喋不休地说道：“所以看着毕典菲尔特和拜耶尔蓝，我就觉得你们要是在一起，公爵阁下一定也对杨元帅特别好，而杨元帅也一定会喜欢公爵阁下。我奈特哈尔·缪拉一直觉得，不论是身为男人、还是身为哨兵，都要对自己的女人或者向导好！公爵阁下是天底下一等一的好男人，一定会对杨元帅好的！”  
杨心里只能苦笑了，又拿起一袋鱼食开始沉默地喂鱼。看着杨不说话，缪拉也停下了话茬，只是打量着杨。忽然，缪拉开口了：“杨元帅，我其实一直觉得同盟那边对你很不公平。”  
杨的脸色一沉：“提督，那是同盟的内政问题。”  
缪拉并不理会杨，继续说了下去：“以杨元帅的才能，你应该更早得到更大的军权和元帅头衔。我们这些提督现在都知道你当初在同盟那边受到了多少掣肘——虽然老实说，这是帝国的幸运。在公爵阁下麾下的话，杨元帅一定能更早得到重用。同盟那个烂摊子，可以说杨元帅你一直独木难支，殚精竭虑地对抗着公爵阁下。既然如今杨元帅不用再上战场，能够有一个出色的哨兵对你全心全意地爱护不是更好一点？”  
杨不想回答缪拉，因为从某种角度来说，缪拉说得也是实话，而且是真心实意觉得是为自己好。但是这番话，和昨天晚上莱因哈特对他明说自己是未来新银河帝国皇后的唯一人选有什么区别？这段婚姻如果成就，自然是在所有人眼中都无比美好合适，但却是他身上去不掉的枷锁——这还真是打碎了一条锁链又绑上一条。

“好吧……我知道我这样说听起来有点怪怪的。但是，”缪拉稍微迟疑了一下才继续说道，“公爵阁下真是难得的美男子，又年轻，还拥有宇宙和出色的才能，杨元帅对着公爵阁下真能不动心吗？公爵那样的美男子，放在家里什么地方都赏心悦目，杨元帅绝不会亏本的！”  
杨听到这里终于没法再保持安静了：“你这么拼命，就不怕你家公爵亏本吗？”  
缪拉摇了摇头：“虽然和杨元帅是战场上的敌人，但是我从第一次见到杨元帅，就确定了你一定是个很温柔的人。公爵阁下向来锋芒毕露，他需要一个人包容他——这是我们这些属下做不到的，而杨元帅你一定能做得到。所以公爵大人和你在一起，不亏本！”  
“我这种杀死了无数帝国军人的人也称得上温柔？”  
“杨元帅的每个战例，我们这些提督都会在事后仔细研究。”缪拉笑道，“虽然还是跟不上你的智计百出，但研究时间久了，还是能摸出一点规律。杨元帅最讨厌的就是无意义地牺牲士兵和平民的生命吧——第七次伊谢尔伦攻略战就是最好的例子，本来你就算用雷神之锤将帝国舰队全灭也没什么的，但你还是不忍心下手。虽然你不说，但我研究战例的时候还是能够感受得到这份仁爱。面见你以后，就更确认了你本质里一定是个温柔的人——我能理解为什么你的属下们对你也是死心塌地，虽然估计和我们对公爵阁下的爱戴方式不同。”  
“我其实……很不喜欢战争。”缪拉这番话让杨过了很久，才憋出这么一句回答。  
缪拉点了点头：“接下来估计是长久的和平年代了，但是我们的公爵阁下却是为战争而生的战神化身，没有仗打他大概很寂寞吧。但如果杨元帅能陪在他身边，他大概会少很多寂寞感，会更愿意将精力转移到未来人类社会的建设上。不过杨元帅，我看得出你对自己在战场上的作为有负罪感，但是请你放下这份负罪感，因为那是战争年代不得已而为之并且你的才能就是为战争而生。如今战争结束，该追求属于杨元帅你自己的幸福了。”  
“就算追求幸福也不等同于要留在你们公爵的身边。”  
“为什么不？你们是双子星啊，是这个时代最闪耀的两颗星辰，注定要相生相伴。”缪拉一脸不解，“这个宇宙我想不出比公爵大人更配杨元帅的人了。你们如果结合，会得到整个宇宙的祝福。”

“我可没那么有信心。”杨摇摇头，“至少我可没那么喜欢你家公爵。”  
缪拉的神情一下子紧张起来：“那……杨元帅能不能至少说明一下，公爵阁下什么地方不符合你的心意吗？我可以帮忙传话给公爵阁下，让他努力。”  
杨笑了起来：“你太紧张了。其实你们公爵很好，但就是对我有点太好了。”  
“什么叫太好了？对杨元帅好不对吗？”缪拉一脸不解。  
杨内心无奈地叹气，这些帝国提督怎么会知道他内心深处的纠结。杨将最后一把鱼食扔进了池塘，对缪拉说：“没什么不对的。”  
“杨元帅，虽然这样说有点不符合我的立场。但我是真心希望杨元帅能够快乐，而我也相信，公爵阁下能给杨元帅带来快乐的生活。”  
看着缪拉一脸诚挚的表情，杨觉得有点无话可说，——要是快乐那么容易得到，人世间就不会有那么多悲欢离合。他只是站起身来说道：“提督，我想回主宅了。”  
缪拉也从善如流地站了起来：“那既然如此，我也就不多打搅杨元帅了。”杨注意到他手里还抓着那袋自己之前给他的鱼食，想了想，杨还是把仆人叫来了：“去给缪拉上将准备一份午餐，让他带回去。”  
杨又微笑着说：“今天没有机会让提督吃上点心，是我招待不周。提督，今天就不要在食堂吃饭了，还是尝尝元帅府厨师的手艺吧。”  
缪拉给杨行了个礼：“那就多谢杨元帅的盛情了。今天能与杨元帅再次见面，在下真的非常高兴。”  
缪拉跟着元帅府仆人的指引向外走去，杨又在长凳上坐了下来，看着仍在抢食的锦鲤，嘴里只是喃喃道：“我要是像你们一样无忧无虑多好。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
碎片之二十四

帝国历490年5月27日·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府

送走缪拉以后，杨文里也没什么心情吃午饭，只是一个人坐在书房里找了本通俗侦探小说读读解闷。直到下午一点多，他小说读得差不多，才想起来下午军医和护士要来。想到被抽血之前还是得吃点东西才好，而杨又不想在书房吃午饭，于是他叫来仆人，吩咐他们在楼顶的温室摆上下午茶的点心简单应付一下就好。  
罗严克拉姆元帅府有不止一个温室。除了花园里建在地面上的温室外，生活区还有一个屋顶温室，不光有着比地面温室更好的采光，还能居高临下地看到元帅府的整个建筑和周围地面，视野极好。这个温室里种植得是各种喜爱阳光的花卉植物，也是杨乐于消磨时间的场所。  
正值五月底，杨进入温室时，可以看到成片的马蹄莲、玫瑰花开正盛——为了让主人进入温室时总有花可以看，花匠们会根据季节移植不同的植物进入温室。不过，屋顶温室的面积没有花园地面上的温室大，所以并没有种植高大的蕨类，但还是种了很多常春藤，覆盖了温室墙壁和天花板的不少面积。  
温室的一角、在各种颜色的娇艳玫瑰旁边，有一张不大的小桌子和两张带靠背的木椅子，可以供人小憩。杨刚在桌边坐下，仆人就送上了下午茶的点心、一壶伯爵红茶和牛奶罐与糖罐。杨平时喝茶更喜欢往里面放白兰地或者干脆什么都不加直接喝，但是伯爵红茶总是个例外。他熟练地给自己倒上一杯茶，又向里面加上了相当不少的牛奶和糖，满足地喝了一口品味着其中淡淡的香柠檬味道。  
仆人送上的大银盘里面还有五个小碟子，里面盛放着满满的点心。有外白内黑的芝麻糕、白色糕体上点缀着金黄的桂花糕、切得极薄又内含满满核桃的桃片、洁白又带有多层油酥的龙眼酥和切成四方小块的黄色峨眉糕。杨刚拿起一块芝麻糕放在嘴里，仆人就站在了他的面前：“杨元帅，拜耶尔蓝中将来访，您要见他吗？”  
杨想了想，才记起拜耶尔蓝是这两天帝国提督们口中那位有个“相性90%的向导未婚妻的幸运的家伙”。杨不由得对此人产生了一点好奇心，于是便答道：“让他进来吧。”  
很快，一位身材高大身穿帝国军军服的年轻男子就站到了杨的面前，他给杨行了个标准的军礼：“我是帝国军中将，卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝。杨元帅日安。”  
杨上下打量了他一番，他有着一头修剪得短短的棕色头发和深蓝色眼睛，容貌也称得上俊朗，是个看起来就英气勃发诚挚正直的年轻人，年岁看上去与缪拉相仿。杨打了个手势示意他坐下：“这几天你的几位同僚都提过你的名字，但你具体是在哪支舰队我不太记得了。”  
拜耶尔蓝笑道：“我没有和杨元帅在战场上直接面对面过，不知道不记得也正常。我是米达麦亚提督旗下分舰队的指挥官。”  
杨点点头，是“疾风之狼”的手下，怪不得气质上有点接近。而且能得到米达麦亚的赏识，恐怕才能和领军能力也是相当不错的。不知道“要塞对要塞”一役中第十三舰队有没有与这位年轻中将打过照面？正在杨思考的时候，拜耶尔蓝继续开口道：“其实以我的军阶来说，真轮不到我来见杨元帅。但是大家都说，我是个有配对向导的哨兵，很合适，所以就被推选来见阁下了。”  
仆人在这个时候给拜耶尔蓝送上了咖啡，杨点点头：“毕典菲尔特和缪拉两位提督告诉我，你的未婚妻是个与你相性90%的向导。”  
拜耶尔蓝的脸色微红，有点不好意思：“大概是我太常向别人提她吧，大家都记住了。”

杨饶有兴味地看着他的表情：“愿意讲讲你和她的故事吗？”  
“既然杨元帅愿意听，那我一定知无不言。”拜耶尔蓝笑了，那是种男人想到心爱姑娘时的舒心笑容，他喝了口咖啡才继续开口，“我有个从上小学的时候就认识的发小，他有个很可爱的妹妹。几年前她分化成了向导，诸神作美，她和我的相性高达让我看到都有点不敢相信的90%，所以后面的事情就水到渠成了。对了，杨元帅，这些点心我以前从来都没有见过，介意让我尝尝吗？“  
杨摇了摇头，做了个手势示意拜耶尔蓝自便——他并不介意别人直爽地对他提出简单的小要求，再说之前来过的那群提督也在他这里吃了不少东西了。拜耶尔蓝便每样点心都拿了一块挨个试过，吃完以后才笑道：“很好吃啊。我也要去找找哪里有卖这些点心的，让她也有机会尝尝鲜。”  
在拜耶尔蓝吃东西的时候，杨一直在思考刚才拜耶尔蓝刚才说得话，他稍微皱了皱眉，总觉得拜耶尔蓝似乎隐瞒了什么：“等等，中将，我记得你们帝国这边的向导告诉过我，一般来说哨向之间一旦相性结果出来，双方又都同意的话，一般会很快结婚。可是中将你还没结婚？这好像有点不太合逻辑。”  
拜耶尔蓝不知怎地呛了一口咖啡，咳嗽了两声才答道：“她现在是军中的护士，在完成服役期前不能结婚，但一旦她完成服役期，我们会立刻结婚。”  
杨点点头，回想着自己知道的信息，的确帝国军中的向导都是未结合的年轻向导。不过以帝国风俗之保守，一般哨兵都不会乐意让自己的向导去军中服役替其他哨兵梳理精神，而一位年轻中将愿意让未婚妻去服役，实在是难得。杨不由得说道：“中将真是开明，愿意让对方暂时离开自己的羽翼。”  
这句话似乎没有让拜耶尔蓝觉得开心，杨可以看到年轻中将的脸上飞快地掠过一丝杨差点觉得自己看错了的阴影：“她一直想在结婚前离家看看，所以只好让她去了。她不在前线，我托了些关系，让她留在奥丁服役。我不想自己出征的时候还要担心她会不会在战场上送命。”

杨右手托腮看着拜耶尔蓝：“中将，我虽然认识的护士不多，但也是接触过一些的。以我对她们这个职业的了解，这群女性以救死扶伤为己任，尤其是军中护士，更是都希望能够到前线去帮助更多受伤军人。你的未婚妻既然能说服你去军中服役，你确定她不会想双脚离开地面去战场上看看？”  
拜耶尔蓝挺起胸膛：“我们哨兵最大的人生梦想就是守护好属于自己的向导，不让她面对一点点可能的危险。”  
杨忽然觉得两人的话题往一个奇怪的方向拐去了，他有点头痛地揉了揉太阳穴：“中将，我是想知道你有没有问过她本人的意愿？而且，以你的军衔，就算担忧她的安全，也总能把她安排在某个舰队的旗舰上吧。应该不是所有人都想躲在后方让人保护的。”杨心道，向导的天职是守护。  
拜耶尔蓝的脸僵硬了一下，辩解道：“可是她是我最重要的人，要是没有了她，这个世界对我来说都失去了色彩。”  
“既然她对你来说这么重要，你不是更应该在乎她的想法？”拜耶尔蓝的想法果然还是帝国传统哨兵的想法啊，杨不由得内心感叹。  
“我怎么不在意她的想法？可她也要在意一下我的想法吧。她是和我相性90%的人，她怎么可能和我想法不一致？就算去参军，那也是年少不懂事，现在大一点了，就和别人一样向往安稳的家庭、美丽的房子、英俊的丈夫和可爱的孩子。她现在可在后方工作得风生水起，再也不说去前线之类的话了。”拜耶尔蓝连声辩解。  
杨真是觉得……帝国哨兵的传统想法实在太让他这个在同盟长大的向导难以接受了：“你向她求婚的时候就是这么说的吗？”  
“这个……”拜耶尔蓝迟疑了一下挠了挠头才答道，“我没有求过婚。帝国这边结婚一般平民也是父母之命媒妁之言，她十六岁分化之后，我们双方家庭就已经给我们订婚了。”

终于碰到一个比莱因哈特和缪拉更不会谈恋爱的家伙了！杨不由得心里暗暗吐槽：“但你不是应该请求人家姑娘做你的新娘，陪伴你一生吗？就让你的家长冷冰冰地告诉人家姑娘一句你来做我的儿媳吧，是什么道理？”  
“那种单膝下跪和送上玫瑰花什么的，根本就是骑士小说里写来骗人的！”拜耶尔蓝好像被狠狠抽了一鞭子似地反驳道，“那些东西怎么比得上我对她的心意和将来对她好？”  
杨冷冷地看着他：“我记得你的上司、米达麦亚提督，就算再不会谈恋爱，也是拿了一大束黄玫瑰去向他夫人求婚的。你没有求婚、毫无表示，这样你的未婚妻怎么会知道你是如此重视她？还是你觉得90%的相性就足够了？”  
拜耶尔蓝气呼呼地扭开头，半晌平静下来才说：“杨元帅不知道，我是真的很喜欢她。她是我发小最疼爱的小妹妹，可以说她还是个小孩的时候我就认识她了。她从小就特别可爱，我可喜欢她了。后来她慢慢长大，长成了少女，我越来越被她吸引。本来，我分化成哨兵还以为我们此生无缘了。但诸神是爱我的，她分化成了向导！这不是诸神都决定了她会是我的吗？如果这个世界上有什么人是我永远不会放弃的，那一定是她。”  
“不过你连求婚都没有，确定你的发小不会打死你？”杨真是忍不住要吐槽了。  
“我发小是个中学老师，哪里打得过我。”拜耶尔蓝一脸天然地回答道。  
杨扶额……这个回答实在是让杨不知道要怎样吐槽才好，他摇了摇头：“算了，算了。那她什么地方吸引你了？你为什么想娶她？”  
“她可爱嘛。”拜耶尔蓝微微脸红，“她的声音甜美得犹如百灵鸟的歌唱，她唱歌的时候声音就可以让我醉倒。她年少的时候，披散着长长的头发，头上戴着花环，眼睛闪闪发亮，灵活的四肢就像林间的小鹿。而且，她的性情是那样的直爽可爱，也那样地爱笑，每每看着我的时候我的心都要化了。她分化为向导后，我只要看见她，就想要将她抱在怀里。至于结婚，那是水到渠成的事情吧，她是我唯一的向导，我是她唯一的哨兵，她不嫁给我嫁给谁？”  
“就算你是喜欢她的，那她也同样喜欢你吗？”杨实在是快受不了眼前这个帝国哨兵了。  
“我对她很好啊，从小就好。”拜耶尔蓝理直气壮，“她是孩子的时候我就经常和我发小带着她出去玩、给她买零食买玩具；大了我也一有空就去看她，给她带礼物、给她讲我在战场上的经历——她听我讲话的时候眼睛总是闪闪发亮地看着我。今后结了婚的话，我的钱都是她的。”

 

杨扶额：“不管你对她多好，万一她不喜欢你你打算怎么办？”  
“她怎么可能不喜欢我？”  
“中将，这个世界上没人规定你喜欢人家，对人家好，人家就一定要喜欢你。”杨真是太无奈了，若不是还对这个帝国哨兵的脑回路有点好奇心，他真是懒得再跟对方聊下去了。如果帝国的哨兵都是这种想法，那帝国向导们的日子真是像以前同盟向导们传说中的那般可怕。  
拜耶尔蓝眼神怪异地看了杨半晌，才说道：“杨元帅，哨兵和向导人数稀少。即使以帝国的人口，一年中新分化出来的向导也不过三四千人。对于哨兵来说，要遇到一个年岁合适、自己喜欢、还恰巧与自己相性度高的向导难度之高基本等同于不可能了。所以一旦遇到，就不可能放手。即使她一时半会喜欢我没有我喜欢她多，只要她和我在一起了，时间长了，我们相性度那么高，她会自然而然地喜欢上我的。”  
杨摇了摇头——如果是双方互有好感的话，这样做当然可以，但如果向导一方就是拒绝接受的话，几乎就是可以预想的悲剧结局了。拜耶尔蓝那头还在继续说：“所以，杨元帅，虽然这样说有点逾矩，但是你和公爵阁下的情况从某种角度上来说与我和我未婚妻的情况有些相似，所以公爵阁下对你也不会放手的。”  
杨冷下了脸：“你的确逾矩了，中将！”  
拜耶尔蓝连忙道歉，虽然语气里有点不情不愿地：“抱歉……杨元帅。”  
杨重重地叹息了一声：“听起来，你喜欢你的未婚妻，就是因为她和你相性很高，加上很漂亮吗？”

拜耶尔蓝歪了歪头，露出一个不太确定的笑容：“她在我眼里当然是最美的了，无论是哭是笑。但是，杨元帅，我还是要说句逾矩的话，哨向之间的相性度是包含那一方面吸引力的，她对我……在那方面有着任何人都难以企及的吸引力。可以说，我是从身体到灵魂，都在渴求着她。”  
杨一开始没太领会拜耶尔蓝所说的“那方面”是指什么，但很快就意识过来，不由得倒抽了一口冷气。拜耶尔蓝继续说道：“相性从某种角度上，对我来说只是把我对她的感情具象为一个数字了，而且身为哨兵向导是我们的命运。既然我们注定了要互相吸引，那就别说她什么地方吸引我了，就说她整个人就吸引我便好了。”  
“那你想要个怎样的妻子？”杨其实对这个问题也有不太好的预感。  
拜耶尔蓝这次回答得很快：“这问题我考虑很久了。我希望她为我多生几个孩子——我一直想要许多孩子，而且她生得小孩一定会很可爱。此外，最好就是待在家里，好好管家务，需要的时候出去交际一下。我希望我每天下班回家的时候，她都能在家里等待着我。”  
杨看着面前的年轻人，若不是刚才的谈话，他实在难以想象这样阳光的俊朗男子内心深处会有着如此可怕的占有欲——帝国的哨兵都是这样的吗？但杨还是没让自己的心思在脸上透露出来，他只是淡淡地问道：“说了半天，你好像还没说你心爱的向导叫什么名字？”  
拜耶尔蓝刚想回答，元帅府的仆人忽然过来通报：“杨元帅，军医和护士已经到了，您要马上见他们还是让他们等一等？”说着，仆人还看了一眼拜耶尔蓝。  
杨早就不耐烦跟拜耶尔蓝说话了，于是他对拜耶尔蓝点了点头：“军务省派来给我检查身体的人到了，所以我就不多留中将阁下了。”

拜耶尔蓝从容地站起了身，向杨行了个军礼：“既然这样，下官也不多打扰了，很高兴能够认识杨元帅。”  
杨挥了挥手，示意拜耶尔蓝可以离开了。拜耶尔蓝也转身向温室外面走去，正当他走到门口的时候，杨看到军医和护士的身影也在此时出现在了温室外面的走廊上。看到拜耶尔蓝，军医和护士立刻停下脚步站在了走廊的一侧，都给他行了军礼，而拜耶尔蓝也回了礼。  
虽然隔着一定距离，但是杨还是能听到他们在说什么。军医就是很普通地通报了自己的姓名和军衔，而那个从上个星期开始就一直跟着不同的军医来拜访杨的女护士——杨记得她叫乌尔苏拉，则只是说了句：“拜耶尔蓝中将，日安！”  
但拜耶尔蓝的回答却是杨没有预料到的：“你不用这么生疏地称呼我。”拜耶尔蓝的声音，如果杨没有听错的话，忽然变得相当温和，与之前和杨说话时候的充满锐气感不同。杨不由得猜测起乌尔苏拉与拜耶尔蓝的关系来，但是他看不到背对自己的拜耶尔蓝的表情，所以没法确认。  
但还没等杨继续想这个问题，军医打扮的人出声了：“施勒辛格，不要让杨元帅等急了。”  
面无表情的乌尔苏拉连忙向拜耶尔蓝浅浅一躬身：“对不起失陪了。”便提着药箱小跑着进了温室，门在她身后合上，将拜耶尔蓝的身影掩去了。  
杨在军医和乌尔苏拉向他问好的时候不着痕迹地打量了女向导乌尔苏拉一番，老实说杨以前还真没太注意她的容貌。乌尔苏拉有着浅琥珀色大眼睛，深棕色的长发在脑后绾成发髻，上面戴着护士的燕式帽。她个子不高，但也在女性中勉强算得上中等身高。她身材极为纤细，但在护士的制式连衣裙下身体玲珑的曲线也若隐若现。她虽然长得好看，却不是多么美艳，温柔可亲，微微一笑如春花绽放，是惹人怜爱的邻家少女。以帝国人的标准来说，乌尔苏拉不是美女，只能算是个可爱的小姑娘罢了。

所以她应该不是拜耶尔蓝的那位可怜的未婚妻吧？杨心想，从拜耶尔蓝的大脑回路来看，他的审美观应该更符合帝国的传统审美？而且以这姑娘的身材来说，要她和拜耶尔蓝结婚的话，恐怕会被折腾得半条命都没了吧。但杨还是装作漫不经心地问了一句：“你和刚刚出去的拜耶尔蓝中将认识？看起来你们似乎挺熟悉？”  
“哦，我以前给中将阁下做过几次精神梳理，所以勉强算熟人吧。”乌尔苏拉稍微愣了一下，显然没想到杨会主动与她说话，但还是回答了。杨对这个解释勉强可以接受，也就没有继续深究。毕竟，杨也不知道以前乌尔苏拉是不是在拜耶尔蓝的舰队里服役过，而且拜耶尔蓝的未婚妻一直在奥丁，肯定也不可能在他需要的时候随时为他提供精神梳理，找军中护士帮忙也不是什么奇怪的事。  
不过几个月以后，杨再回想起这一幕的时候，还是不由得后悔起自己当初没有深究。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乌尔苏拉名字的德文拼写是Ursula Schlesinger，她的姓氏在德语里意为“来自西里西亚的”。  
> 再次给无辜被我黑了的拜耶尔蓝道歉，鞠躬……  
> 小拜在无论劝婚还是个人分数这件事上，都是负分滚粗，基本上可以和尚书持平了。  
> 在劝婚这件事上，缪拉的分数是负50分，但是个人分数没有被扣。  
> 莱杨晚餐的三菜一汤分别是开水白菜、文思豆腐、松鼠鳜鱼和芦蒿炒香干。


	10. 碎片 25 - 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 侦探剧，还有老杨和莱皇、姐姐的分别对谈。

碎片之二十五

帝国历490年5月27日晚·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府

帝国宰相兼帝国军三长官莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵在晚上完成所有公务后，和平日一样乘坐地面车返回了元帅府的生活区。但出乎他意料的是，他刚一进门，就看到了一个意料之外的人站在那里。普通英俊的黑发男子双手抱胸，穿着轻便的衬衫和长裤——莱因哈特当然知道他是谁，但是自从此人跟着自己来到奥丁之后，就从未在他晚归的时候在门口等他。看到黑发男子，莱因哈特又是有点不敢置信，又是有点担忧：“文里，你怎么……”  
黑发男子、同盟元帅杨文里目光平静地像莱因哈特看过来：“莱因哈特，我想和你谈谈。”  
莱因哈特当然不介意、或者说求之不得，虽然不知道对方想说什么，他还是笑道：“文里想聊天，我当然随时奉陪。不过可以让我先换身衣服吗？”  
杨稍微有些出神地看了眼莱因哈特身上的帝国元帅军服，便道：“请便。今晚我想在观星台吃完饭，你换完过来吧。”说完，他就转身离开了。  
莱因哈特看着杨远去的身影，不由得在心里苦笑一声——恐怕今晚的谈话不是什么轻松的话题。但是，莱因哈特最不怕的就是挑战，而来自杨的挑战更是从来都会让他热血沸腾，所以他绝对没有后退的道理。  
在宇宙时代，观星仍然和人类只能居住于地球时一样，是个有着广泛民间基础的爱好，在任何有人居住的星球都有民间自发组织的观星俱乐部。帝国这群身份显赫的贵族们不屑于和平民一起观星和讨论，但爱好观星的人也有很多，所以许多贵族会在自己的府邸里修建专门的观星台——也就是私人的小型天文台，在里面装上各种望远镜和进行天文演算的计算机。

罗严克拉姆元帅府的观星台，和屋顶温室分别处于生活区屋顶的两个不同方位。观星台的天花板要比屋顶温室高得多，而且还是双层天花板——外层是不透明的金属制穹窿顶，内层则是透明材质的穹顶，都可以通过操纵分别或者一起打开。天气温暖的季节观星的话可以将两层屋顶都打开，如果天冷还想观星的话就只需要打开外层屋顶——虽然这样观测的结果会受到影响。  
杨来到观星台，发现仆人们已经将外层的天花板打开，奥丁行星上空的璀璨星空一览无余——自从人类历史的幼儿期起，星空就以其无比的深邃和神秘成为无数神话与传说的来源，虽然奥丁的天空中已经看不到北斗七星之类的星座了，但不妨碍观星者们发挥想象力创造出新的星座来。观星台内部的大照明灯并没有点亮，但仆人们点了照明微弱的指示灯以不妨碍主人们观星。透明大穹顶下的望远镜旁已经摆上了一张餐桌，还点上了几只蜡烛——虽然方便的人工照明系统在人类社会中已经普及一千多年了，但若要创造情调，蜡烛还是首选。  
杨刚在餐桌边坐下，用仆人送上的毛巾擦好手，莱因哈特就出现了观星台的入口处。他的出现就像一个信号一样，仆人们立刻开始将晚餐送上了两人面前。  
和往常一样，今夜的晚餐菜谱仍然是杨选择的。这次他选的是古地球时代北非的食物——这是现今很少有人会尝试的口味，但是杨一直觉得味道还不错，就想让莱因哈特也尝尝看。第一道送上来的是色拉，都是冷的，但一盘是煮熟的蔬菜，另一盘就是普通的生西红柿、洋葱、紫甘蓝等蔬菜的混合物。莱因哈特饶有兴趣地看着那盘熟菜问道：“这里面是什么？”  
“茄子和西红柿。”杨回答，“虽然看起来不好看，但味道还不错。”  
莱因哈特看了看餐桌，发现少了一样至关重要的东西：“怎么没有餐具？”  
杨耸了耸肩：“据说这个区域的菜肴传统上是不用餐具的。”  
“不用餐具怎么吃？”这有点超越莱因哈特的常识了。  
杨神秘地笑了笑，仆人这时送上了一盘子麦饼。每个麦饼个头不大，但是上面有着细密的小小孔洞，而且一看就很松软。杨拿起一块饼，在手中稍微弯折一下就用来盛起盘子中的蔬菜，送入口中吃了下去。

莱因哈特看着杨的举动觉得有趣，便学着照做。他也拿了一张麦饼取了一点那道据说是茄子的菜尝了一下，确实味道还可以。两人很快就把份量很小的前菜吃完了，在等仆人上第二道菜的时候，莱因哈特倒是在欲言又止的杨之前开口了：“文里，今天有什么事发生吗？”  
杨拿起餐桌上的毛巾一边擦手一边镇定着心神，等他放下手中毛巾的时候，眼神已经坚定起来了：“缪拉上将和拜耶尔蓝中将来了。”  
“哦。”莱因哈特当然知道今天谁来了，“他们说了让你不高兴的话了？”  
不能怪莱因哈特这么想，毕竟能让杨今晚亲自过来“迎接”他的归来，肯定是这两个人说了什么。杨是摇了摇头：“缪拉上将没说什么，倒是拜耶尔蓝中将说了些很有趣的事情。”  
莱因哈特做了一个洗耳恭听的动作，杨继续道：“他和他的向导未婚妻，你知道细节吗？”  
莱因哈特回答道：“我其实只知道个大概，若论细节的话，米达麦亚和毕典菲尔特应该更清楚。怎么了？”  
杨其实不太确定要怎么说才合适，正好这个时候仆人们送上了第二道菜——浅浅的陶制容器中盛着热气腾腾的炖羊肉，上面点缀着椰枣。就着一同送上的面包，两人一起尝了尝这道使用了大量香料调味的酸甜口味菜肴。虽然不太符合杨的口味，但是莱因哈特似乎挺喜欢。趁着莱因哈特忙着吃东西，决定直说的杨开口了：“他虽然同意他的未婚妻参军做了军中护士，但是没有求过婚又干涉她的工作地点……如果在同盟的话，没有任何一个哨兵可以对向导这样做。”  
莱因哈特停下了进食的动作，稍稍思索就作答道：“文里，弗丽嘉计划之后，我研究过同盟的哨向制度。我知道你在同盟长大，早就习惯了同盟那种哨兵不能干涉向导任何决定的制度。但在帝国的话，毕竟现行制度已经维持了五百年，大家都已经习惯了。在这种情况下，拜耶尔蓝的做法并无错误，而他的未婚妻是帝国长大的向导，能够接受这种做法和意识到他对她的爱。”莱因哈特抚摸着下巴，“但是你和他的未婚妻是不一样的人，我要是那么对你，你一定不开心。”  
杨心道你还知道啊，莱因哈特大概是察觉到了杨的想法，他勾了勾嘴角：“我毕竟是帝国哨兵，不能保证在面对你时不想用对待帝国向导的方式对待你。如果你觉得我的做法让你不舒服了，一定要告诉我。但是明面上，恐怕还是要委屈你一点，否则我对帝国臣民也很难交待。”

莱因哈特其实此刻万分感激姐姐之前给他耳提面命、面授机宜了。姐姐毕竟身为女性感情更细致，她提醒莱因哈特，追求一事，对症下药最为要紧。对方需要什么，在自己的底线内给予并告知对方自己做出了怎样的让步。而对杨的话，忽然从自由的同盟来到对向导极端束缚的帝国，要打动他，必须从这方面入手。  
杨无力地摇摇头，他觉得身在帝国就像陷入了泥沼之中无法脱身，知道自己和拜耶尔蓝的未婚妻其实是同样的境遇。莱因哈特看他这样，有点着急了，冰蓝色的眼睛眨也不眨地看着杨那双疲倦的黑眸：“文里，我知道我要求你太多。但是，我保证你能够拥有未来帝国的监国权，并且可以随时向我提出建议。我们过去的生活环境相差太多，我想要理解你、我想要了解你，我也请求你来了解我、理解我——而你只需要对我开口，我就会听。”  
姐姐告知莱因哈特，与伴侣相处最重要的一件事就是倾听对方的心声。所以莱因哈特不怕杨开口，他就怕他什么都憋在心里不出声。今天，杨肯开口提这个艰难的话题，本身就是一个重大胜利。  
“但你不会给我自由。”杨抿了抿唇，莱因哈特的话固然动人，但他内心深处对最近一个月内发生的一切并非毫无芥蒂。  
莱因哈特沉默了许久，才简短地回答道：“是，除了这个，我什么都能给你。文里，很抱歉。”  
“为了政治、为了你的帝国，你就这么勉强你自己？”杨看莱因哈特这样，火气一下子就上来了。  
冰蓝色的眼睛坚定而深情地、毫无半点虚伪地看着杨：“我不否认与你结合在政治上有着无数好处。但是，去掉那些外物，只是以莱因哈特本身来说，对你，是一个男人对心爱之人的一片赤诚，也是一个哨兵对他契合地独一无二的向导渴求。只有你在我身边，我才完整。文里，你可以随便怎么想这件事都行，但你不能否认我的真心，考虑事态做出决定时也不要忘记。”

杨愣愣地看着美丽的年轻人，对方脸上飞扬的神采是那么动人，但杨对过于激烈的情感向来有点接受不良，他微微叹气：“我有什么好的？”  
“哦，文里，你怎么能不知道你自己有多么好。”莱因哈特仿佛听到了什么有趣的问题一样，声音轻快地回答，“我相信，只要不是对你从一开始就心怀恶念，认识你久了不喜欢你简直不可能。”  
被对面美神祝福的年轻人如此直白的夸奖，杨微微红了脸。但是，莱因哈特的话也让杨想起了自己的老校长席特列元帅曾经对他说过的——他怎么想自己不重要，关键是别人怎么看他。想到这里，杨的心还是不可控制地微微一沉。这时，仆人过来撤走了冷掉的炖羊肉，送上了另一个装了热气腾腾食物的陶制容器。容器里盛着用大量香料调味的古斯米，上面覆盖着七种蔬菜。莱因哈特以前没见过古斯米，他饶有兴趣地问道：“这是什么？”  
“粗麦粉加上少量水揉成你看到这么大的颗粒，晒干以后就是古斯米。这东西在同盟那边还挺常见的，很多人都喜欢拿它做色拉。你居然没吃过？”杨连忙回答道，能够从刚才的话题中脱身他简直求之不得。  
莱因哈特摇摇头：“我以前都吃帝国的传统食物，就是因为你来了我才试了这些以前没吃过的东西。”他笑逐颜开地又道，“你看，文里，这就是你给我带来的变化，这是你给我带来的新体验新尝试。”  
杨简直甘拜下风——年轻人究竟是什么时候点亮了话术这个技能，情话简直说得一套一套的，加上他的盛世美颜，杨要是心态不这么坚定的话一定早就被拐跑了。他清清嗓子：“那还不赶紧尝尝。”  
莱因哈特笑眯眯地答道：“是，杨元帅阁下。”他以前没吃过古斯米，但是尝了以后发现味道还不错。而杨本来就不讨厌古斯米，所以两个人好几分钟都没有说话，只是静静地填饱自己的肚子。

仆人撤掉空盘子以后，送上了装满处理好的时鲜水果的大玻璃盘子。莱因哈特拿起无花果就开始吃，而杨则拿起了橙子。杨看着年轻人一边吃无花果一边舔着嘴唇的样子，还是忍不住说道：“拜耶尔蓝说哨兵都渴望向导的身体，你对我……也有那种欲望吗？”  
这个问题很显然出乎莱因哈特的预料，他的身体微微震动了一下后就放下了手中的无花果。但他只是稍微思索了一下，就将右手在桌子上伸长，握住了杨也放在桌子上的左手。杨稍微挣动了一下，示意莱因哈特放开自己，但这次对方并未像平日一样放手。杨抬起头，只看见莱因哈特的眼睛灼灼发亮，里面仿佛燃烧着火焰：“我可以骗你，但这个问题我不想骗你。是的，文里，我对你有欲望，而且有很强烈的欲望。”  
杨哑然地看着面前的年轻人。莱因哈特那不似凡人的美貌，总是让杨无法将他和听起来就很凡人的肉欲联系在一起，但莱因哈特亲口承认以后，杨发觉自己也不得不面对对方是个血气方刚的年轻男子的事实了。  
莱因哈特坦然地微笑着：“拜耶尔蓝说得没错，哨兵对向导的身体极为渴求，而且相性越高，渴求越深。文里，从亲眼见到你那一刻起，我就想拥抱你，而且再也不放开。说来也奇怪，我并不是那种欲望旺盛的人，但你是个例外。如果说我以前也不相信向导对哨兵有那么大影响，但因为你，我不得不、而且是非常愉快地相信了。”  
杨看着莱因哈特眼睛里的情欲，不自觉地吞了口口水。他分化为向导后，虽然并没有接受有经验的老向导的指引，却也通过各种渠道去了解了一些关于哨向结合的知识。如果说其中有什么最让他难以接受的，就是承受哨兵的强烈欲望。这也是为什么许多同盟向导选择不与结合哨兵结婚的原因，因为向导的体质和普通人没有区别，在身体上会对哨兵的欲望感到难以承受。而且，结合后如果哨向之间物理距离越近、陪伴彼此的时间越长，就越容易激起哨兵的欲望。向导无法拒绝结合哨兵对他身体的渴求，甚至想不给出回应都不可能。  
昨日，莱因哈特已经明确地告诉杨，他不会接受只结合不结婚，这也就意味着一旦杨与他结合，两人必然同居，杨必然成为莱因哈特欲望的承受一方而无法拒绝。莱因哈特虽然美貌惊人，但是杨在情爱一事上并不偏好男性，与莱因哈特这样的美人偶尔共度春宵自然美妙无比，但是每天承受对方的渴求，就并不太好玩了。

杨扭过头，讷讷地说道：“我的外貌不怎么吸引人吧？”  
莱因哈特朗声笑了起来：“文里你真是……”  
杨看着莱因哈特笑得前仰后合，终于忍不住拍了下桌子：“你笑够了没有？这个问题有那么好笑？”  
莱因哈特停下了笑声，冰蓝色的眼睛中都被笑出了泪花，他柔情似水地看着杨：“文里，我觉得你还是长得不错。而且，说真的，只要是你，就算你是个外表毫无优点的普通人，我也会一样对你有欲望。你对我的吸引力，可从来不是外表。”  
看着杨带着疑惑的目光，莱因哈特很坦然地回答：“就凭你是那个在战场上的‘不败的魔术师’，凭你在巴米利恩把我的伯伦希尔纳入舰炮射程——最早吸引我的，是你的头脑和军事才能。至于你的性格和外表，对我来说，是个意外之喜。我渴求你，从我们还是银河两端的敌对双方时就开始，而随着时间的推移和你我的近距离接触，我对你的渴求也越来越深。文里，你对我难道就毫无渴望吗？”  
杨转开头避开莱因哈特的视线。莱因哈特外貌如此出众，哪怕对情欲一事淡薄如杨，也对对方并非毫无遐想。但是遐想是一回事，和对方今后几十年绑在一起又是另一回事。他和莱因哈特之间的问题，可绝不是简单的哨向之间吸引力，而夹杂了政治、权术、同盟与帝国之间的形势和未来。杨心里只能无奈地叹息——这个问题他实在不知道要怎样回答莱因哈特，因为怎么回答都是错的。  
看到杨不说话，莱因哈特只能见好就收，别把对方逼得太紧了。他轻叹道：“文里，你知道吗，今晚我很高兴，因为你愿意和我聊这种……其实有点尴尬的话题。不过我希望你能真正地直面我的感情，别总是逃避我。而且，你有什么想法，一定要和我讲，我无论如何都会侧耳倾听。”

听了这句话，杨转过头来看着莱因哈特渴望中带着期待的眼神，心却不由自主地微微绞痛起来。他不否认莱因哈特的诚挚，但现在，这段感情对杨自己和莱因哈特来说，恐怕都是种煎熬。杨不知道帝国的哨兵怎么定义“爱”，但是他想，拜耶尔蓝对他未婚妻的感情，恐怕绝大部分是占有欲、控制欲和情欲的综合体。因为真正的爱，一定是快乐着爱人的快乐，痛苦着爱人的痛苦，对对方的感觉感同身受、体谅对方。但是比起拜耶尔蓝的做法，莱因哈特至少还愿意听听他的想法，对于一个在帝国长大的哨兵来说，这也算是个还不错的开始了。  
想到这里，杨对着莱因哈特露出了一个真诚的微笑：“莱因哈特，谢谢你。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
碎片之二十六

帝国历490年5月29日·奥丁·莱因哈特元帅府

杨文里自从来到奥丁在帝国元帅莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的宅邸里安顿下来以后，他就过上了一种堪称懒散的退休生活，早上从来都是很晚才起床。所以，他通常白天不会碰到宅邸的主人莱因哈特。然而，今天早晨他醒来以后刚刚洗漱完毕穿好衣服来到卧室外的会客间，正想着早饭要吃些什么，就看到莱因哈特穿着一身崭新的日常服装坐在沙发上，头发在早晨的阳光下闪闪发亮。  
年轻美男子的脸上带着难以抑制的开心，表情是少见的轻松，看到杨，他眼睛一亮上前就拉住了杨的手腕：“文里，你总算出来了。走，我带你去见一个人。”  
杨挣扎了一下也挣不开莱因哈特那铁钳般抓着他手腕的手——反正哨兵的耐力和力量都远远强于杨这个向导，真要是想制服他几乎不费吹灰之力，所以杨只好随莱因哈特去了。再说，能劳动莱因哈特亲自来带杨去见的人，恐怕也不是什么身份普通的人物。想想看，之前未来新帝国的帝国军三长官来的时候都只能自己通过仆人通报呐。  
莱因哈特拉着杨走出了杨居住的套间，在外面的走廊上拐了两个弯以后，就来到了一扇厚重的红木大门前。莱因哈特停下脚步，稍微有点紧张地整理了一下已经穿着得体的衣服后，才对着杨说道：“门里的那个人对我来说很重要。她想要见见你，你能和她聊聊吗？”  
杨心道你卖得什么关子啊，但还是点了点头：“是谁？”  
莱因哈特微微一笑：“你见到就知道了。”他没有再多说什么，只是举起手敲了敲门。马上，门就打开了。开门的是一位十六岁左右的金发少年，他做了个手势请莱因哈特和杨进来。  
杨一进门，就发现这是一个装修雅致的会客室，室内还有几扇门通往别的房间，很显然这是个和杨所居住的类似的套间。会客室内的落地窗前有一张实木圆桌，在圆桌旁的座椅上站起了一位典雅而姿态优美的年轻女子。杨一看到女子的容貌，便立刻意识到了这位美丽的贵妇是谁，连忙给对方行了礼：“日安，格林华德女伯爵。”

安妮罗杰·冯·格林华德正是莱因哈特的亲姐姐，她的容貌与弟弟极为相似，只是身姿更为纤细，举止同样优雅。但是她脸上有着莱因哈特所没有的温柔，让她的容颜仿佛遮上了一层轻纱，看起来更加地如梦似幻，因此杨一点都不奇怪为何这位女性能够在弗雷德里希四世的后宫中十年盛宠不衰。看到这位堪称改变了银河系历史的女性，杨的内心深处不由得产生了小小的、属于历史学家的兴奋——能够亲眼见到历史的缔造者可不是一般的荣幸。  
安妮罗杰也给杨回了礼：“杨元帅，很高兴见到你。”便打了个手势示意杨在她对面的椅子上坐下。但是，莱因哈特并没坐下，他只是来到姐姐身边，用带着点孩子气的语气向她撒娇道：“姐姐，今天我能吃到你做的蛋糕吗？”  
安妮罗杰温柔地笑了笑：“好好去工作吧，今天的甜点有你的份。”  
“姐姐千万别食言。那，姐姐、文里，你们好好聊吧。”莱因哈特一脸惋惜地看着杨，显然是遗憾安妮罗杰把他赶走这件事，但他还是一步三回头地离开了。  
莱因哈特离开后，安妮罗杰对身边的金发少年开口道：“康拉德，去把我今天做得点心送上来，然后今天剩下的时间你就随意支配吧。”  
金发少年向安妮罗杰答应了一声，有点好奇地打量了一下杨之后，才无声无息地退下了。等到房间里只剩下安妮罗杰和杨后，女子才浅笑着开口了：“真是百闻不如一见啊，杨元帅。”  
杨有点不好意思地挠了挠黑发：“女伯爵可以叫我‘杨’就好了。”  
“那也麻烦杨称呼我为‘安妮罗杰’、或者‘安妮’吧。”安妮罗杰轻轻颔首，“刚才我弟弟让你见笑了，他其实一直这样有点孩子气的。但是现在看来，除了我和……早逝的齐格外，他也愿意在你面前显露出这一面。”  
杨摇了摇头，他从亚斯提会战后莱因哈特给他发送讯息起，就知道莱因哈特是这样一个人了，但是他从来没讨厌过莱因哈特的这一面，相反还觉得有点可爱。见状，安妮罗杰满意地微笑了一下：“莱因哈特从小就是个紧绷绷的孩子，能让他露出这一面，说明他在你面前能够放松下来，看来他是真的很重视你。”  
同盟方面从莱因哈特在帝国崭露头角以来，对他的资料收集从未中断过，所以杨知道自从齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯元帅因故早逝后，安妮罗杰就离开了奥丁皇宫和自己的弟弟隐居。这次，莱因哈特能够把安妮罗杰请来，她会对自己说些什么话题，杨的心中如同明镜一般。他只是静静地听着安妮罗杰说话，不发一语。  
“我支开莱因哈特，就是为了能够单独和你谈谈。”安妮罗杰说道，“我知道你对我弟弟心有芥蒂，但是身为姐姐，我很高兴他能找到你。”  
杨面沉如水，垂下了眼。过去几天以来，帝国的提督们还有莱因哈特本人，都在不断劝说自己接受莱因哈特和未来新帝国皇后的身份，杨已经被这样的车轮战攻击得精神紧绷，看来今天安妮罗杰也不会让他太好受。那头安妮罗杰轻轻叹了口气道：“莱因哈特因为自己的错误，失去了从小到大一直陪伴在身边的挚友。在那以后，他虽然看上去还好，但我知道他的心……空了很大的一块。可这个世界对他还是仁慈的，他找到了你，终于能够填补他内心的空白。而见到你，我就对他真的放心了。”  
杨惊讶地抬头看着安妮罗杰，同盟方由于各种原因，情报人员很难打入帝国上层，对于当年吉尔菲艾斯元帅之死的经过并不知道细节。而且对这件事，莱因哈特并不提，杨也没有问过。但从安妮罗杰的语气推断，大概这中间还有很多杨不知道的隐情：“他犯了什么错误？”

这时之前离开的金发少年康拉德端着一个大盘子进入了房间，送上了咖啡和红茶，还送上了巴旦杏蛋糕。安妮罗杰指指蛋糕：“这是莱因哈特和齐格从小时候起，我就经常为他们做的蛋糕，你也尝尝吧。”  
盛情难却，杨尝了尝蛋糕，确实很好吃，有种来自亲人的温暖味道——这大概就是为什么之前莱因哈特会对安妮罗杰撒娇要吃她亲手制作的蛋糕。另一方面，安妮罗杰虽然语气温柔，但是杨从她言语动作中，感到自己逐渐触摸到了一个他以前并不了解的莱因哈特。杨不知道这种情况是好是坏，可他有种预感，若是知道了，他大概会在这个漩涡里越陷越深，但他的情感和本能却在催促他去进一步深入。安妮罗杰轻轻抿了一口咖啡：“齐格是莱因哈特最重要的挚友，甚至可以说是唯一的朋友。他一直都很信任齐格，甚至在整个元帅府，他是唯一可以在面见莱因哈特时身上携带武器的将领。”  
杨点点头，这确实是不一般的信任，因为按照帝国军的制度，通常在内部只有最高将领能够随身携带武器。安妮罗杰娓娓道来：“但是威斯特郎塔事件让他们之间发生了前所未有的激烈争执，然后，莱因哈特在接受布朗胥百克方投降的仪式上，让齐格缴械。结果，莱因哈特遭遇了暗杀，手无寸铁的齐格用自己的身体保护了他，而齐格……也因此离开了。”讲到这里，即使时隔将近两年，安妮罗杰的眼中还是充满了哀伤，“莱因哈特不能原谅自己，连续三天一动不动地坐在那里。”  
杨的呼吸都忍不住紧张了起来，吉尔菲艾斯死于和莱因哈特发生矛盾的当下，的确会对莱因哈特的心理造成重大的冲击。杨忍不住想，如果吉尔菲艾斯元帅还活着……但他还是摇了摇头，把这种假设从脑海中推开了，因为他觉得安妮罗杰接下来想说的话可能更重要。于是，他顺着问道：“那他是怎么振作起来的？”  
安妮罗杰蓝宝石色的眼睛直直地看着他：“是奥贝斯坦将‘弗丽嘉计划’第一阶段的结果告知了莱因哈特。可以说，杨，是得知有你这个与他相性99%的向导存在，才让莱因哈特振作了起来。”  
杨忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，这个消息哪怕对于已经心理有所准备的他来说也是惊诧莫名。忽然间，莱因哈特对他那份非同寻常的执着，无论是战场抑或是感情，杨都有了更深一层的了解。但也像向导的第六感告诉他的那样，了解更多带来的是更多的纠缠。安妮罗杰毫不放过他，她美丽的眼睛一眨不眨地观察着杨的表情：“奥贝斯坦也将这个情况通知了我，但齐格的离去对我的冲击也过于巨大，所以我也决定暂时离开莱因哈特一段时间来平复自己的心情。可我当时也对我弟弟说，等他能够把你带到我的面前时，我就会见他。”

杨的直觉告诉他，安妮罗杰当时离开莱因哈特身边，原因肯定不止是需要平复心情，可他一时也没法想到更深层的原因。但安妮罗杰告诉他的这一切，还是让他颤抖着深深吸了口气：“所以现在你就来了吗？”  
安妮罗杰轻轻颔首：“杨，莱因哈特是我在这个世界上仅剩的血脉至亲，我深深地爱着他也关心着他。我了解我的弟弟，他是个远比你想象中更纯粹的人，一旦决定了什么目标就不达目的不放手。而在齐格离去后，莱因哈特的精神支柱，一是将宇宙握在手中，二就是将你留在他的身边。如今，他已经达成第一个目标，而第二个目标则全系于你——我必须知道我弟弟未来的向导是个怎样的人。”  
杨苦笑一声，现在在他心里，安妮罗杰的难缠程度已经可以和奥尔丹丝·卡介伦夫人不相上下了。安妮罗杰看着杨的表情，若有所思道：“我弟弟不是个能够浑浑噩噩地活着的人，他必须有目标才能好好活着。所以我一直很担心他，生怕他冲得太快最终跌下悬崖而没有人来得及拦住他。如果他没有目标了，我恐怕那种空虚感会让他早早将自己燃烧殆尽。但有你在的话，他会为了与你长久相伴而好好地活着。”  
杨低下头默不作声，他思考着安妮罗杰的言外之意，良久：“你是害怕他也离开吗？”  
安妮罗杰也被杨的直白震动了一下，她缓缓地回答：“是的……不管我们之间发生了什么，我总是希望他能够好好活着。我希望他能够结婚生子，能够与伴侣白头偕老，不管他是什么身份，我只希望他能够像个平凡男子那样有幸福的生活。”  
杨没有回答，只是默默地端起茶杯。安妮罗杰饶有兴味地看着弟弟的未来伴侣，抿着咖啡看着他喝茶：“杨，说了半天我弟弟，跟我讲讲你自己好吗？现在宇宙和平，如果你自己可以选择的话，你最想做什么？”  
杨重重地放下手中的茶杯：“退役，做个历史学家。但是，恐怕银河帝国皇后不能退休。”  
“是，这是个终身的职位，最多就是退居为皇太后。”安妮罗杰忍不住展颜一笑，答道，“杨，我也曾在后宫中生活，我知道你现在在顾虑什么。比起我弟弟本人的感情或者所谓哨向相性，你更顾虑政治因素。”  
如果可以，杨很想问问面前这位女子，她当年在弗雷德里希四世的后宫中生活时究竟是怎样一种心境。但是，安妮罗杰的确说到了他的心坎上，杨无奈地叹息，比起之前莱因哈特本人和他的提督们，他们没有一个人比安妮罗杰更难缠、更能看透他的心情。

安妮罗杰体谅地拍了拍杨的手背：“我不懂政治，也不懂后面的利益交换之类。但我知道，有你在，我的弟弟才能活着将已经分裂了几百年的人类社会重新整合，带来真正的长久和平。的确，你和我弟弟之间的开始并不美好，毕竟这是个强加于你且无从脱身的政治婚姻。但是，以你和莱因哈特之间的情况来看，如果你们愿意努力，就算是从政治开始，你们也可以经营出美好的婚姻。”  
“这算是你的经验之谈吗？”杨还是忍不住问了这句话，但刚出口就意识到自己的无礼和唐突，他有点忐忑地打量了一下安妮罗杰的表情，发现对方并无被触怒的表情，相反，女子微微一笑。  
“虽然你这么直接，但是真的没法讨厌你，反而喜欢你的直白呐。”安妮罗杰微微摇头，长长的金发轻轻摆动，在阳光下泛起金色的波浪，“我的经历并不美好，可以说并非我所愿。但是，我知道我必须坚强，必须在最糟糕的状况中活成自己能够成为的最好的样子。杨，你的处境大概不比我当初更好，但你也有要保护的人和不能放弃的信念吧？如果是这样，就要活出最好的样子来。”  
安妮罗杰的话打开了另一种思考的方向，杨在心中暗暗记下，而安妮罗杰还在继续讲：“杨，你应该早就明白，地位带来的除了责任和权力，更是改变这个世界的机会。但是，我也看得出你不喜欢权力。”她有点无奈地轻叹了下，“但是，成为皇后的你，能够将你的血脉融入这个王朝，更能将你的理念传递给王朝的继承人——这是其他任何人都没法比你做得更好的。”  
“可这样，我和古代的和亲者有什么区别？”  
“没有。”安妮罗杰答道，“但是，历史上的和亲者们有很多人也用这种身份做出了贡献，或者最终得到了美好的婚姻。我的弟弟爱着你，杨，只要你愿意，这两样结果你都能得到，只要你敞开你的心接受他。”  
“他对我是执着。”  
安妮罗杰淡淡笑了：“就算在另一个没有哨兵向导的世界，我相信莱因哈特对你的执着也不会比现在少多少。而爱的一个体现，就是执着啊——没有任何人会对自己的爱人不执着。杨，你知道吗，莱因哈特其实在齐格离去后，真的信守约定一年多没有与我有任何联系，对我的生活毫不干扰，但本月7日，他却打超光速通讯联系到我，一脸羞涩又急切地告诉我，你来到了他的身边，并请求我帮他追求你。我还是第一次看我弟弟这样——你是莱因哈特的初恋，他以前是真的没有对任何人有过这样浪漫的感情。他忐忑不安，害怕伤害到你，又怕不能将他的心意传达给你。无论他在你面前出了多少丑、多么没有自信，那都是因为他对你患得患失啊。他对你真是一片赤诚。如果你愿意接受他，你们一定能够一起经营出美好的未来——因为我相信他会因为爱你，而做出改变。”

杨心中苦涩地想到，安妮罗杰的劝说真是说到了他内心深处最柔软的地方——他的确不想伤害到莱因哈特，但不伤害他的代价是什么杨也很清楚：“我并不是古代那些从小就有觉悟要和亲的女子。”  
“你从同盟来，成长环境和我们这些帝国人不一样。”安妮罗杰也很无奈，“我知道让你接受一桩政治婚姻对你要求实在是太多了。我的确不能说你必须为了这个宇宙做出牺牲，因为这实在是听上去很不负责任。但是，从婚姻本身的角度来说，我弟弟是个很可爱的年轻人，又爱着你，如果你愿意，你也会喜欢他的。当你们携手一起走过几十年的风风雨雨和世事变迁，当你们老了，回首过往，会觉得什么都比不上你们共同经历的一切，你们也就修成了婚姻的正果。”  
“真的会这样吗？”杨其实是不相信的，一想到帝国皇后这个终身公职带来的责任和事务，他就头疼。  
安妮罗杰只是叹了口气：“我已经没有机会得到幸福的婚姻，我只希望我的弟弟还有机会。而杨你，在半生沙场之后也应该得到属于你的幸福。但是，这一切都需要你展开心扉接受。杨，我曾经在莱因哈特十岁时将他托付给齐格，希望齐格能够辅助他、让他不要偏离人生的正道。如今齐格已逝，我能够将他再托付于你吗？这个世界上，除了你以外，我不相信任何人能够让他安然度过人生中剩下几十年中的惊涛骇浪。”

杨只是又拿起了茶杯，慢慢地啜饮，一言不发。整个上午剩下的时间，他只是安静地坐在那里喝着红茶，而安妮罗杰也体贴地没有打搅他的宁静。

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
碎片之二十七

新帝国历元年9月10日·费沙·大本营·奥贝斯坦元帅办公室  
新帝国军务省调查局局长安东·菲尔纳少将早上一上班就接到了顶头上司的通知，让他过来办公室。菲尔纳刚到巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦元帅的办公室门外，就看到了走廊上从另一个方向匆匆过来的男人。男人身材矮胖其貌不扬，菲尔纳认得他，是心狠手辣、整个帝国人人痛恨的国内安全维持局局长海因里希·郎古。菲尔纳心中暗忖，既然能够把自己和郎古同时叫来，恐怕奥贝斯坦元帅有很重要的任务要交代。  
卫兵敲了敲办公室的门，里面传来“请进”的指示后，卫兵才打开了门。菲尔纳和郎古走进办公室，宽敞的办公室里那张宽大的办公桌前坐着一个看起来四十岁左右、头上有许多白发的男子，一脸的不苟言笑——这正是新帝国的军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅了。菲尔纳给上司行了军礼，郎古也鞠了个躬。交换过礼节后，奥贝斯坦示意二人坐下。  
“我叫你们来，是让你们两个去追查两件事。兹事体大，你们务必亲自调查。”奥贝斯坦向来对下属说话言简意赅，直接交代自己的命令，“我从杨文里元帅过来陛下身边就停了他的抑制剂，如今四个多月了，竟然还没有结合热。”

菲尔纳和郎古交换了一个惊讶的眼神，虽然二人都是普通人，但也知道相性高的哨向长期在一起生活的话，向导又不用抑制剂的话，应该很快会有结合热出现。而且两人作为奥贝斯坦的直属手下，知道上司打着借结合热造成既成事实的主意，如今目的达不到上司想必很恼火。郎古问道：“莫非阁下是认为有人给杨元帅偷渡了抑制剂？”  
奥贝斯坦点了点头：“是的，而且我怀疑，这个偷渡抑制剂的人就是狮子之泉皇宫里、能够接触到杨元帅的服务人员。菲尔纳少将，”菲尔纳听到上司点名，立刻站起来，“皇宫的服务人员几乎都是军务省派去的，你是调查局长，这事归你出面负责，切记勿要打草惊蛇。有什么进展随时汇报。”  
“是。”菲尔纳行了个军礼后，便坐了下来。接着，奥贝斯坦的目光移到了郎古身上，郎古连忙起身：“郎古你去追查一下，一开始是谁将杨元帅身在狮子之泉的消息透露给外界的。尤利安·敏兹的文章你们都读过了，虽然他并未透露自己的消息来源，但是有说过原始消息来自于某篇八卦杂志。就从这个方向开始调查。你们两个要协助对方，尽快将罪魁祸首抓到。”  
郎古也给奥贝斯坦行了礼，随后两人就都被奥贝斯坦打发出了办公室。在办公室外，两个互看不顺眼的男人沉默了良久后，郎古先开口了：“少将阁下，我建议这两件事我们一起追查，这样我们能够尽快解决这件事。”  
菲尔纳想了想道：“莫非郎古局长认为这两件事是同一伙人、或者更有甚者，是同一个人做得？”  
郎古短粗的手指抚摸着自己圆滚滚的下巴，沉思着道：“我觉得有这种可能，但是现在不能确认。”  
菲尔纳点点头，他也很同意郎古的看法：“那既然郎古局长这么说了，那我也同意一起调查。”  
******************

若说追查线索、破获案件这种事，菲尔纳比郎古更在行；但若论审讯的话，自然郎古更是一把好手。菲尔纳先是排查了狮子之泉皇宫里，日常能够有机会接触到杨元帅的人，发现这份名单还是挺长的。更棘手的是，狮子之泉的服务人员虽然都是平民，但很多人都与权势人物沾亲带故，并不好调查，会违反奥贝斯坦“不要打草惊蛇”的原则。所以，菲尔纳决定先去追查更容易找出来的、将消息外露的人，毕竟给公开杂志投稿的话，总是更容易找到些蛛丝马迹。  
虽然帝国的统治基础现在看起来很牢固，但是民主思潮在帝国内部从来都没有彻底销声匿迹，同情杨元帅的人恐怕并不少。有可能这些人勾结、或者套路了皇宫内部的工作人员，才得到了杨元帅的相关信息。当然，更糟糕的情况是，去投稿的那个人就是狮子之泉的工作人员——在帝制的最核心区出现了杨元帅或者民主的同情者，说出去帝国的统治力简直就要被笑话了。相比之下，虽然给杨元帅抑制剂的一定是内部人员，但那可以说是同情作为拥有向导身份的杨文里个人，情况看起来虽然严重但实际政治上并不要紧。  
首先，菲尔纳命令手下翻阅最近几个月费沙、旧帝国领土和新领土出版的所有杂志，找出最早刊登杨元帅下落的杂志。不查不知道，一查吓一跳，就连菲尔纳自己看着堆满了几个房间的杂志都愣住了。调查局和安全维持局的工作人员们加班加点，牟足了劲翻阅各类杂志。如果是书籍的话并不需要很长时间，因为出版的书籍都有电子版。然而，由于其本身的特性和随刊物赠送的一些礼品，杂志并无电子版，很难用光脑进行比对，只能采用最笨拙的手工方法。就算动用了这么多人手，他们也花了一周时间才找到了那份最有可能的杂志——一本名为《费沙Vogue》，在费沙女性中极为流行的一本时尚八卦杂志。  
看到这个结论，菲尔纳怀疑匿名写信给编辑部的人有一定可能是女性——毕竟很少有帝国男性会去关注这些在他们看来上不得台面的女性杂志，不管这些杂志的发行量是大到多么令人咋舌的地步。但尤利安·敏兹如果有心寻找信息的话，却不会放过这类杂志，能想到这个方法的人也称得上是很聪明了。奥贝斯坦元帅对这个结论并未做出任何表态，只是指示菲尔纳继续追查。

接下来，菲尔纳和郎古带着手下来到《费沙Vogue》编辑部，令他们交出当初集来的匿名信原件。编辑部的工作人员战战兢兢地把整个编辑部都快翻过来后，终于找到了这封信的原件。杂志社的女主编、一个平时总是穿着职业套装趾高气扬的费沙时尚女达人，在菲尔纳和郎古的冷脸下，声音颤抖地解释说，她们平日里都是定期把读者来信进行销毁，因为全宇宙的女性读者都会给她们写信，信件数目实在太多。这封信之所以还能保留，是因为她们要给来信者提供奖金，作为到时比对之用。  
郎古手下的技术人员将信封和信纸进行了彻底的技术检查，发现由于太多人接触过，提取不到任何有用的生物检材。技术人员寄希望于能从邮票上发现蛛丝马迹，但是邮票背面不干胶的部分非常干净，没有一点可疑的皮屑、油脂或指纹，只发现了少量来自医用乳胶手套的物质。对此，技术人员认为，寄信者做了周密的计划，贴邮票的时候戴了医用手套。手套虽然是日常生活中常见的物品，但是医用乳胶手套有其特殊特性，除了医务工作者以外，极少有人购买和使用这类手套——因此，有绝大概率寄信者是医疗从业人员。  
由于信封和信纸的文字都是打印出来的，并没有提供任何笔迹之类的痕迹可供分析。但是，相关技术人员分析了信内的文字后，认为写信者是个受过良好教育、文字基本功扎实的帝国语为母语者——是帝国人的可能性很大，但文化程度不是很高或者年纪不是很大，因为文字的逻辑比较稚嫩。但是，寄信者写信的时候很小心，除了说自己有渠道了解皇宫内部的消息外，没有吐露任何关于自己的信息。  
最后一个可以使用的线索，就是信封上的邮戳了。侦察人员调查了费沙的邮政系统后，发现这封信是8月16日从狮子之泉皇宫外面那间邮局发出的。这个线索让菲尔纳和郎古眼前一亮——为了安全起见，那间邮局门口和里面安装了十几个高清摄像头，并且拍下来的视频会保留二十年。毕竟，那间邮局是狮子之泉皇宫工作人员与外界联系的重要门路之一，谁也不能保证会不会有人在邮局做手脚把危险物品带入皇宫，为了保证皇帝的安全，持续不断的监视是必要的。既然知道了发信地点和大概时间，那剩下的就是查阅视频了。

老实说，查到这个线索的时候，菲尔纳是松了口气的。因为在费沙其他大多数公共场所、例如邮局，监控录像只会保留两个星期，超过这个时限进行视频追踪的难度就会大大加大。不过，菲尔纳觉得奇怪的是，寄信者做事如此小心谨慎，为何还会犯下这种在皇宫旁边的邮局寄信的错误？简直古怪。除非是知道有视频也找不到他？  
为了避免漏网之鱼，进行影像侦察的技术人员查阅了从8月14日开始至18日的所有录像，并一一查阅这几日内邮寄信件的人都将信件寄往何处、收信方有没有收到。与此同时，技术人员注意到，8月16日上午卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将出现在了视频中，并在邮局外的邮筒前与一个戴着面纱的年轻女子对话，而女子看到他后，就急匆匆地将手中的一封信扔进了邮筒。女子随后和拜耶尔蓝上将进了邮局，但进了邮局也没摘下面纱和帽子——帝国女性夏日或者在室外有带面纱的习惯，通常进了室内就会摘下来。女子在邮局内停留了不下十分钟，却没有摘面纱实在很奇怪，感觉似乎是不愿意让人认出来的样子，很是可疑。  
进行外部调查的人员来到邮局对当天的工作人员、两个费沙本地籍贯的年轻男子进行了询问，对戴面纱女子是否有印象。其中年长一点的那个立刻答道：“当然有啊，那姑娘虽然戴着面纱，但白色面纱下面隐约还是能看到轮廓和容貌的。而且，跟着她来得是个穿帝国上将军服的高大帅哥，两个人看起来挺亲密的样子，很引人注意，大概是夫妻或者情侣那类的关系吧。”  
“她长什么样子还记得吗？”  
另一个工作人员立刻回答：“深棕色的头发、白如新雪的肌肤和明亮的浅色眼睛，非常漂亮的组合，就可惜不能看清楚整张脸什么样子。”  
“她来邮局做什么？”  
“取一个邮包，而且那个邮包很重，最后是那个上将军服的男人帮她搬走的。”  
“那她叫什么名字还有印象吗？按规矩你们是要核对一下她的身份的。”  
“她应该是帝国人，现在还没有费沙民间通用的电子身份证件，我们只能进行人工查阅，所以没有电子记录。”工作人员一脸抱歉地回答，“但是她实在是让我们太过印象深刻了，对她的名字也稍微留了点心。如果没记错的话，她应该叫乌塞尔吧？”  
（注：乌塞尔是Ursel的音译，和乌尔苏拉Ursula很类似。）

虽然觉得炙手可热的新帝国上将不太可能与民主主义什么的扯上关系，调查人员还是果断地联系上了郎古和菲尔纳，两人指示不可以放过任何线索，让他们继续追查下去。  
经过暗中调查，只有一个人最有可能符合条件。她就是拜耶尔蓝上将的未婚妻、狮子之泉医务室的护士向导乌尔苏拉·施勒辛格。虽然她不叫乌塞尔，但很有可能邮局的工作人员记忆不太清楚，而且“乌尔苏拉”和“乌塞尔”是两个很相似的名字。更凑巧的是，乌尔苏拉就是位深棕色头发雪白肌肤的年轻女子。调查人员拿着乌尔苏拉的照片再次找到邮局工作人员，看到她的照片，他们立刻答道：“这双眼睛应该就是她没错，下巴的轮廓也像。”  
与此同时，排查信件的侦察人员也有了重大发现。8月14日至18日，所有从这个邮局寄出去的信件都被寄送到了，收件人和寄件人都没有任何可疑之处，只除了这封16日寄出的匿名信。此外，影像侦察还发现8月17日晚上，乌尔苏拉·施勒辛格穿着护士制服急匆匆地往邮筒里扔进了一封信后就跑走了。经过调查，这封信是寄给她在奥丁的大哥的，而她大哥也的确收到了这封信。所以，几乎可以确定乌尔苏拉就是那封寄给《费沙Vogue》匿名信的作者——女性、帝国人、受过良好教育、文化水平不高、医疗从业者。  
菲尔纳和郎古得到消息后，对这个消息都觉得很头大——乌尔苏拉也就算了，一个平民小姑娘，但难道拜耶尔蓝上将也牵扯其中吗？可是以拜耶尔蓝过往的行为来说，他实在不像是会同情民主主义或者杨元帅的人。想到奥贝斯坦“不可打草惊蛇”的指示，菲尔纳决定一边上报奥贝斯坦调查结果，一边进一步调查乌尔苏拉最近几个月的行为。

在办公室里，菲尔纳调出了乌尔苏拉的档案。  
“乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格，旧帝国历470年11月17日生于奥丁，平民出身，父亲是一普通中学教师。487年1月分化为向导，同年六月与卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝订婚并参军接受护理训练。488年9月底取得正式护士资格，加入军务省直属医院哨兵科工作。489年11月初至当时的罗严克拉姆元帅府医务室工作，490年5月7日被选中为杨文里元帅的指引向导，5月20日起开始定期与杨元帅见面。”  
这几个月来一直陪在杨文里身边的向导吗？菲尔纳陷入了沉思。


	11. 碎片之 28 - 30

碎片之二十八

乌尔苏拉·施勒辛格的可疑行为对安东·菲尔纳和郎古来说是一个重大的发现，自然他们立刻上报了巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦元帅。  
奥贝斯坦听取了报告后沉吟了良久，才道：“真是百密一疏，居然在一个小螺丝钉身上出了差错。不过先不要动她，你们小心跟踪调查她最近几个月的行动，看她是不是和同盟情报部门或者地下组织有联系。为什么当初推荐她？”  
虽然当初把乌尔苏拉派去杨文里身边是奥贝斯坦同意的，但作为一个日理万机的军务尚书和参谋长，实在不能勉强他去了解所有情况，他只能通过下属送上来的报告做出决定。既然负责管理所有军中向导的军务省向导司推荐了她，政治审查方面又没有任何问题的话，又是个在帝国男人眼中掀不起大风浪的女人，那奥贝斯坦也没有什么原因不同意乌尔苏拉过去。只不过，这个世界上总有意外。  
菲尔纳早就猜到上司会问这个问题，从随身终端里调出了另一份报告：“向导司选择她的理由首先是她是个有相当经验的向导，还是个家族世代生活在帝国的普通平民，家世清清白白历史上从未有过任何政治相关的犯罪，也没有与任何旧帝国贵族有勾连。另外，她是卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将的未婚妻，是现在所有军中向导中未来地位最高的一位，而且已经在当时还是元帅的皇帝陛下府中工作了。向导司方面也想讨好拜耶尔蓝上将——两年前她刚取得护士资格分配工作地点的时候，上将便明确告知向导司，希望她能留在后方最安全的地方。而‘诸神的黄昏’大作战前夕，上将要求向导司将她安排到元帅府工作。所以综合这些条件考虑，当时向导司认为她最合适。”  
奥贝斯坦放在办公桌上的右手手指有节奏地敲着结实的实木桌面：“有知道拜耶尔蓝把她放在元帅府的理由吗？”

回答的仍然是菲尔纳：“虽然没有什么可靠的证据，一切都是猜测。但是下官认为，如果上将对帝国并无不臣之心的话，大概只是想为自己的将来去赚取一笔政治资本。”  
奥贝斯坦挑起眉，菲尔纳继续道：“帝国军最上层的提督们中，哨兵人数并不多——目前上将及以上军衔者，无非就是罗严塔尔元帅、毕典菲尔特一级上将和拜耶尔蓝上将三个人。”  
奥贝斯坦点点头，虽然哨兵因为天生特殊能力的关系，很容易在军队里混得如鱼得水。但真正要登上军人中的高位，还要看很多其他因素，例如政治立场、运气等等。菲尔纳又道：“上将运气好就好在陛下是哨兵，将来的皇后殿下也一定是向导。上将如果想以后继续平步青云的话，除了本身能力过硬外，如果他的未来妻子和未来皇后有良好关系，对他更是只有好处没有坏处。相比之下，罗严塔尔元帅没有配对向导，毕典菲尔特一级上将不会让他的未婚妻去做军中护士，所以这个机会就像个从天而降的大馅饼一样掉在了上将的头上，而他也抓住了。”  
“他也确实成功了。”奥贝斯坦说道，菲尔纳和郎古也赞同地点了点头。菲尔纳心中暗忖，不知道那位乌尔苏拉小姐知不知道拜耶尔蓝送她去皇宫工作的深意？她是兴高采烈地接受了还是不得不低头认命？但目前看来，她的所作所为，应该是得到了杨元帅的欢心，有意无意地为她的未婚夫取得了他想要得到的政治资本——但前提是她不是同盟方面的情报人员或与这些地下组织有地下勾结，杨元帅又能真正与皇帝陛下结合成为皇后。如果她所做一切确实出于本心，菲尔纳可以肯定，今后几十年，拜耶尔蓝将平步青云，仕途一片坦荡。  
“好了，你们去调查吧。”奥贝斯坦没有再多说什么，只是这样吩咐菲尔纳和郎古。两人毕恭毕敬地向奥贝斯坦行礼后就离开了办公室。  
出来以后，两人分配了各自的任务。菲尔纳去追查乌尔苏拉是否给了杨向导素，郎古则去追查她最近几个月的人际交往情况。  
******************

乌尔苏拉从五月开始的抑制剂使用情况并不难查。很快，菲尔纳手下的调查人员们就发现，从六月中旬开始，她就以“周围哨兵太多，原本剂量的抑制剂不够”为理由，突然把自己的抑制剂使用剂量翻了一番。每个向导体质不同，抑制剂的使用量也有区别，具体使用多少要靠这个向导自己去掌握，而向导司或其他向导管理机构，就会根据向导上报的剂量下发抑制剂。通常一旦定下，这个剂量就很少发生变化。  
但如果向导的生活环境发生了巨大变化、生了大病或者原本的结合哨兵死去，由于内分泌的剧烈改变，她或他的抑制剂使用量也会发生相应的变化。由于这种事情很私人，并且很少有人会拿自己的抑制剂剂量开玩笑，所以向导管理机构并不会去刻意调查上报申请剂量变化的向导，而是信任他们对自己身体状况的判断，会根据上报的新剂量下发抑制剂，但偶尔也会进行抽检。可乌尔苏拉从“诸神的黄昏”战役开始前到当年六月时已经在当时还是元帅的皇帝陛下府上工作半年有余，这段时间内她也没生过大病，按照常理，内分泌不应该有什么大变化，抑制剂的使用量也不应该突然间倍增。就算她需要调整抑制剂用量，也该是8月迁都后而不是6月。  
所以，多出来的抑制剂她给了谁？最大的可能还是杨元帅。与此同时，菲尔纳也能推测出，恐怕乌尔苏拉这番行事的确是出于本心，和外界没有任何勾连。毕竟，向导抑制剂在帝国虽然是在黑市都买不到的管制药品，但即使帝国已经统一宇宙的当下，在旧同盟领土上却可以通过黑市轻易买到。如果她确实与同盟方面或者地下组织有联系的话，这些人完全可以将从同盟走私来的抑制剂偷渡给她让她带进皇宫交给杨元帅，而不需要她冒着被向导司发现的风险贸然上报抑制剂使用量增加——如果她被抽检的话一定会露馅。毕竟对于任何同盟反抗组织来说，如果乌尔苏拉与他们有隶属关系，她不暴露的话价值会更大。  
但菲尔纳向来行事稳妥，对方又是帝国上将的未婚妻，没有确凿证据他不会轻易出手。但他有一个巧妙的方法去判定乌尔苏拉的抑制剂去向。他让向导司方面将乌尔苏拉的抑制剂下发量恢复成了原来的剂量，给出的理由是“抑制剂使用量存疑，等待进一步检验”。同时，菲尔纳还让手下的哨兵调查员去观察乌尔苏拉和杨文里，看看接下来几周内这二人会不会出现向导素外溢的现象——只要有任何一人出现向导素外溢，那基本就可以肯定乌尔苏拉多要的那份抑制剂就是给杨元帅的。  
乌尔苏拉大概是心中有鬼，即使向导司给出的理由在向导内部称得上“毫无道理”，正常来说会受到当事向导的严正抗议。但是，她居然一声不吭地接受了这个理由，默默地接受了往常剂量的抑制剂。而且，盯梢她的哨兵调查员也明确地告诉菲尔纳，乌尔苏拉身上的确出现了向导素外溢的情况——虽然她可以狡辩说这是抑制剂剂量不够造成的，但菲尔纳已经决定，在逮捕她后会立刻对她进行血液检查，这样就可以拿到让她无从反驳的证据。不过，菲尔纳也对她的行为感到暗暗惊奇，这姑娘认识杨元帅才多久，就拼着自己陷入结合热的风险也要把抑制剂让给他，拜耶尔蓝那小子真是无心插柳给自己大大赚到了一笔啊。  
***********************************

另一方面，郎古的任务可比菲尔纳的困难多了。毕竟，要证明一件事确实存在，只要发生过一次就可以，而要证明某件事从没发生过，就要穷尽一切证据，所以更难验证。郎古现在面对的，就是这种情况。  
郎古最不喜欢的女性类型就是乌尔苏拉这种性格和行事都叛经离道的，所以他是真的很想证明她与同盟地下反抗组织有联系。然而，他出动了手下所有的调查员，却仍旧一无所获。乌尔苏拉性格虽然直爽明快，但由于还是个年轻女孩比较单纯，拜耶尔蓝对她也看得特别紧，所以人际关系非常简单。日常与她有接触的，除了医务室的几个年岁相仿的女护士、上级主管外，也就是拜耶尔蓝上将本人和固定时间与她联系的父亲大哥而已。休息日她要么自己在宿舍里休息看书，要么被上将带出去买东西吃饭之类，几乎和外人没有接触。  
此外，乌尔苏拉在工作中接触的人除了杨文里以外，也就是狮子之泉的亲卫队成员和服务人员。郎古不死心地调查了乌尔苏拉最近几个月来接触过的所有病人，耗费了大量的人力物力，发现就算是这些人，也无一与同盟地下反抗组织或情报部门有联系。虽然不想承认，但在持续了将近两周的细致调查探访后，郎古也不得不捏着鼻子承认：乌尔苏拉的行为的确出自本心。因为实在是没有任何证据证明她或她的家族与同盟方面有勾结。  
郎古也趁着这个机会，仔细地调查了拜耶尔蓝上将本人的经历和人际交往。然而让他失望的是，拜耶尔蓝是个标准的帝国高层军官，不论从什么方面调查，都是个对帝国、对皇帝陛下忠心耿耿的军人。在战绩和政治方面，拜耶尔蓝固然也有些不太好的作为，但总体上行事磊落毫无污点，堪称新帝国的栋梁。但是，乌尔苏拉在某种意义上却是他最大的污点和弱点。郎古不无恶意地想：等你和这女人结了婚，看她还能给你搞出什么更大的乱子来。  
***************************

10月6日早晨，菲尔纳和郎古再次面见奥贝斯坦，将调查到的情况上报。军务尚书那张不苟言笑的脸终于露出了若有所思的表情，郎古小心翼翼地问道：“阁下，您认为她所作的一切可能是杨元帅指使的吗？”  
奥贝斯坦的义眼中红光大盛：“虽然不愿意承认，但杨元帅无论作为军人还是一个普通人，都过于善良了。他不会为了自己的私事，去牵连他人。施勒辛格是个普通的帝国向导，杨元帅出于任何理由都不会连累她、让她搅这摊浑水。不过，既然施勒辛格自己想趟进来，那她就得付出代价。”  
郎古立刻点头哈腰地赔笑道：“阁下说得有理，我怎么可能了解杨元帅。阁下要是同意，我现在去安排抓捕？”  
奥贝斯坦从办公桌后面站了起来，对郎古说道：“抓捕这事我亲自去，你把你的人都带上。这件事要办得快速，引起越少人注意越好，不然我担心有人给她求情。”忽然，他的视线转了个方向看向从刚才起就一直没有出声的菲尔纳，“你没什么想说的？”  
菲尔纳的视线对上了上司那双无机质的义眼：“阁下，我只是奇怪帝国向导中会出现这样的人。”  
奥贝斯坦难得地露出一个微笑：“你读过同盟的建国故事吗？那群奴隶在几乎不可能的情况下还是逃出了帝国，建立了一个他们的‘理想国’。这个世界上追求自由的想法不会因为任何桎梏而消失，但是，”他的笑容消失了，神情重新变得冰冷而严酷，“这种想法不能存在于狮子之泉。”  
这种想法虽然可敬，但是不能被允许。所以你才想去亲自逮捕，看看这个在帝国五百年向导制度重压下依然毫不畏惧地进行了反抗的年轻女向导，是个什么样的人吗？菲尔纳心想。此时，奥贝斯坦已经带着郎古往外走了，一边走还一边说：“抓捕之后立刻关到维持局的监狱里，你要亲自审讯她。但别急着拷打，等我跟皇帝陛下禀告并得到意见以后再说。”  
菲尔纳连忙跟上上司和同僚的脚步走出了奥贝斯坦的办公室。虽然抱着看好戏的心情并不好，但是他真的很想知道接下来都会发生些什么。

 

 

碎片之二十九

新银河帝国历2年1月25日·费沙·军务省统帅本部

这天早晨，新银河帝国帝国军三长官之一、统帅本部总长兼新领土总督，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔元帅，准时来到军务省自己的办公室开始了一天的工作。虽然下了班罗严塔尔的行为称得上浪荡不羁，但对于工作本身他称得上尽职尽责一丝不苟，从来都是准时打卡上班，即使身为元帅也让人无法从这方面挑出一丁点毛病。  
罗严塔尔是新帝国派驻旧同盟的新领土总督，此刻本来应该身在海尼森。但是去年年底他从海尼森来到费沙向莱因哈特一世皇帝述职时，正好赶上皇帝陛下公布婚讯，要在来年三月举行婚礼。罗严塔尔位高权重，在新帝国内部拥有仅次于皇帝陛下本身的权力，又和未来皇后、旧同盟元帅杨文里曾在战场上兵戎相见——于情于理，他都应该参加这场婚礼。又赶上几个同僚也要在这段时间结婚，而且皇帝大婚之前的准备期间也有许多工作需要完成，米达麦亚已经忙得脚不沾地。所以按照皇帝的指示，他暂时留在了费沙。至于海尼森那边新领土的工作，则由他在费沙遥控完成。  
以罗严塔尔的能力来说，新领土的工作虽然棘手，但是并不是不可完成。而且去年下半年海尼森发生了几件惊心动魄的大事，罗严塔尔自己都差点中招，至今想来他还要暗自捏上一把冷汗。不过在皇帝婚姻大事已定的今日，新领土的民众反抗声浪越来越小，民众逐渐回归日常生活开始重建工作，新领土的工作逐渐走上正轨，罗严塔尔相信在自己任期的剩余几年中他应该不会再碰到去年那样的窘境了。  
在接收了海尼森方面下属送来的书面和口头报告后，罗严塔尔给出指示，并询问之前各种政策的施行结果、相关统计数据等等。虽然部下已经尽可能地压缩了，但需要处理的事务依旧繁多。罗严塔尔除了午休外几乎没有停下来过，但仍然工作到下午三点多才将当天的事务处理完毕。正当罗严塔尔想关闭与视讯准备开始处理费沙方面的工作时，他在海尼森总督府的管家忽然出现在了视讯里。  
同样来自帝国的管家恭敬地向罗严塔尔行礼问安之后，才开始说正题：“阁下，抱歉在您百忙中打搅您，但有几位同盟人不经通传邀请就来总督府拜访。我本想打发他们回去，可他们坚持说如果您知道他们是谁就一定会见他们，所以我只好请阁下定夺。”

金银妖瞳的美男子露出饶有兴味的笑容，拿起手边的咖啡喝上一口：“他们都是谁？”  
管家拿出夹鼻眼镜戴好，又从西装口袋里掏出一张纸念了起来：“他们自称分别是维利巴德·约阿希姆·梅尔卡茨、亚历山大·比克古、亚力克斯·卡介伦……”  
只听见这几个名字，管家就看到平时总是带着讥诮表情的罗严塔尔的神情瞬间凝固了，露出一种可以称得上“严阵以待”的表情。他重重放下手中的咖啡杯：“快让他们来见我。”  
管家领命而去，罗严塔尔则趁着这个时间思考这几个人的来意——有道是善者不来来者不善，在杨文里即将成为帝国皇后、同盟军完全被解散的当下，他们特意到海尼森的总督府要求面见自己是为了什么？尤其是梅尔卡茨……  
还没等罗严塔尔理出个头绪，管家就带着客人们出现在罗严塔尔面前的光屏里。罗严塔尔虽然认不全所有人，但还是有几张熟面孔，他露出倾倒无数帝国名花的笑容：“各位请坐。今日前来所为何事？”  
来客们在会客室里各自找地方坐好，他们互相用眼神交流了一下后，难得穿了一身日常服饰的梅尔卡茨开口了：“罗严塔尔元帅，我们这群人，要么是杨元帅曾经的上级或是下属，或是与他有大渊源的人。我们今日前来，是请求阁下作为海尼森总督，替我们向莱因哈特一世皇帝陛下提出申请：允许我们参加杨元帅的婚礼和加冕礼。”  
没等罗严塔尔说话，梅尔卡茨身边的一位须发灰白、日常服饰的老人开口了：“我是原同盟军宇宙舰队司令长官亚历山大·比克古。”  
罗严塔尔连忙站起来给对方行了个军礼，他真心实意地开口道：“我听过阁下在战场上的大名，您是同盟军中值得尊敬的宿将。”  
比克古随意挥了挥手：“客套话就少说两句吧。我这半截身子入土的老头，在同盟、哦，现在应该说旧同盟了，几乎生活了一辈子。要说原来我们制度的话，大家人人平等，可以对平等相交。杨虽然年纪比我小上很多，但我一直当他是个忘年交。原本如果我这位小友要结婚的话，我向他本人要张请柬就可以见证他人生中这个大时刻。但现在，因为制度变了，我想参加这位小友的婚礼，还得找阁下帮忙。”  
罗严塔尔心中无奈地叹了口气：这都要怪老元帅你这位小友是未来的新帝国皇后啊，如果他不是这种身份，自然不会需要通过我这个夹在中间受气的小夹板双面胶啊。但面上，他还是淡淡一笑：“杨元帅是我等帝国军提督尊敬的对手和武人，在我能力范畴内能够帮得上忙的，我自然会帮。”  
比克古身后不远处坐着的一个铁灰色头发、脸上生有雀斑的年轻人从鼻子里哼了一声：“这话说了等于没说一样。哦，我是杨舰队的分舰队提督、也是杨的学弟，原同盟军中将达斯提·亚典波罗。”

亚典波罗旁边坐着的、戴着眼镜身材结实的中年男子拉了他的胳膊一下：“别说这种会让人不愉快的话。”眼镜男转过头看着光屏里的罗严塔尔，“我是原伊谢尔伦要塞事务总监、杨的学长，原同盟军中将亚力克斯·卡介伦。罗严塔尔总督阁下，就像之前梅尔卡茨提督所说的，我们想参加杨的婚礼和加冕礼。这些仪式都会在皇宫举行，我们这些人不可能到皇宫去做不速之客，但又没有渠道去向你们的皇帝或者杨去提出申请。虽然不喜欢，但我们除了阁下外，居然没有别的方法。”  
罗严塔尔谅解地点了点头，这群人都是杨文里的大亲友，如果不是当下这种情况的话，杨如果要结婚一定会亲自邀请他们出席。但现在，就算想参加也得走迂回渠道，还得低下头来求曾经是敌人的自己——想必他们心中现在百感交集五味杂陈吧。“你们要求参加婚礼的理由是什么？”当然，罗严塔尔知道自己不需要问这个问题，但他实在对杨的这群亲友很好奇。  
“那还用说吗？”一个低沉悦耳、绝大多数女性听了都会觉得极为性感的声音开口了，声音的主人是个身材高大棕褐色头发的男子。罗严塔尔认识他，第九次伊谢尔伦攻略战时趁乱攻上他的旗舰托利斯坦、与他贴身肉搏、自称先寇布的蔷薇骑士。罗严塔尔露出充满兴味的笑容：“先寇布先生，又见面了，这次还要取在下的脑袋吗？”  
先寇布不满地瞥了罗严塔尔一眼：“这次不了，现在你的脑袋长在原位，比把你那双金银妖瞳摘下来更有用处。杨那家伙，只身一人陷在你们帝国那边，身边都是帝国人。你们对他太严苛了，怎么能让他结婚这种大时刻身边还没有亲友？”说到最后一句时，罗严塔尔注意到，先寇布不光声音忽然间变得更加低沉温柔，就连眼睛中都出现了带着脉脉温情的水光。在托利斯坦上那次几分钟的短短肉搏，已经足够让罗严塔尔知道这位骑士也是个哨兵，而杨文里又是个向导——该不会他对杨有点非同一般的好感吧？罗严塔尔已经在心里暗自挠头，这可真是给自己出了个大难题啊。  
但是面上，罗严塔尔只是长叹了一声：“虽然立场不同，但我也同意——让帝国皇后在婚礼上连个亲友都没有的确过分了点。能告诉我，你们推举了谁去？”  
会客室最远端沙发上坐着的一个亚麻色头发美少年开口回答了他：“我们都是杨提督的家人，没有谁比谁更重要，也没有谁比谁更不重要。如果要去，我们就全体去。”  
罗严塔尔眯起眼打量着少年，不知为何，他觉得对方看起来似乎有点眼熟：“请问你是？”  
“我是杨提督的被监护人、原同盟军第十三舰队中尉，尤利安·敏兹。”美少年回答道，他棕色的眼眸中闪烁着坚定，虽然年少，但是看起来就极为可靠。

“我知道你。”帝国元帅露出了意味深长的笑容，“那个在我军攻下费沙之前就毁掉了同盟使馆全部资料的使馆武官就是你吧，原来你是杨元帅的被监护人，果然是英雄出少年。”  
“不敢当。”尤利安站起身，很有礼貌地给罗严塔尔回了个礼。罗严塔尔注意到，尤利安虽然看起来不过是刚刚成年，但已经个子相当高，身板也很厚实，举手投足都有着军人特有的严谨姿态。金银妖瞳的帝国元帅不由得心里暗暗对比起了杨和尤利安，杨那么有些懒散的人是怎么养出这么个规矩又可靠的被监护人的？真是个值得研究的世界性、不，宇宙性难题啊。尤利安又道，“我们所有人，无论感情上还是义务上，都有必要全员亲眼见证杨提督的婚礼。”  
罗严塔尔搓了搓下巴，看到光屏上这群同盟人的脸色有些不对起来，他有些无奈道：“说句实话，人少的话会很容易通过；人多的话，很可能会有困难。”  
从刚刚就一直没有说话的梅尔卡茨忽然这时开口了：“罗严塔尔元帅，我会给你一个让罗严克拉姆皇帝拒绝不了的理由。我接受帝国方面的招募，但我只有一个条件——让所有杨元帅的亲友参加婚礼和加冕礼。”  
始终站在梅尔卡茨身后那位金发碧眼的年轻男子倒吸了一口冷气：“提督！”在场的其余人也纷纷开口，现场顿时混乱起来，罗严塔尔听不真切他们都在说些什么，但能听到类似“梅尔卡茨提督你不需要这样”、“杨不会高兴的”、“你不需要为民主主义的错误买单”之类的话。  
梅尔卡茨已经开始显得苍老的面庞上，露出了一个温和的笑容，他轻轻拍了拍金发男子的手：“比克古元帅、淳于参谋长、原十三舰队的诸位，还有伯纳德，这个决定是我得知诸位商量要参加杨提督的婚礼后，我在深思熟虑之后做出的，绝不是一时冲动。我自逃离帝国以来，有幸得到杨提督的信任和照拂——虽然时间短暂，但对我来说意义重大。现在，轮到我为他做些什么了。杨提督今后必将定居费沙，而你们日后恐怕也很难离开海尼森。因为立场之故，你们不会效忠帝国。但是，杨身边如果没有‘娘家人’，你们谁都不会放心。所以，只有我这个旧帝国的老将，才能毫无心理压力地去向新帝国效忠，去费沙替你们看着杨——直到你们中间能够有人接替我的工作。”  
金发男子深吸一口气，仿佛下定了决心一般开口道：“既然提督要去费沙，那提督去哪里，我就跟到哪里。”  
梅尔卡茨露出欣慰的笑容：“好样的，伯纳德。”  
罗严塔尔当然知道，一个多月前，莱因哈特在赦免第十三舰队司令部以及相关人员时，顺便向梅尔卡茨发出了招募令，并承诺对方如果愿意接受的话，可以提供中将军衔——但是想必这是个荣誉职位，莱因哈特只是在千金买马骨。但是当时梅尔卡茨只说自己需要时间思考，所以一直没有答复，没想到今天他肯为了杨答应这个招募令。梅尔卡茨是能力出众的旧帝国宿将，并且当初宁愿叛逃同盟也不愿意效忠于莱因哈特，但如今他肯为了杨做出这样的牺牲，不由得让罗严塔尔百感交集：“提督你是认真的吗？”  
梅尔卡茨轻轻颔首：“认真得不能再认真。罗严塔尔元帅，请你将我接受招募的条件如实汇报给皇帝陛下。”

“既然这样，我相信陛下应该不会不同意。”罗严塔尔点点头，“请提督将参加婚礼的名单和接受招募的书面档案全部发送给我。”  
尤利安这时走到了梅尔卡茨的面前，向老提督鞠了一躬：“提督，您知道巴拉特自治区的筹备工作正在进行中，终有一天自治区政府需要派驻人员前往费沙，担任联络帝国首都与自治区之间的联络工作。所以，提督，您不需要为难太久，我会尽全力让您尽早退休。”讲到这里，他露出一个很勉强、甚至可以说有点哀伤的笑容，“杨提督以前成天在嘴上念叨的就是退休金、退休金，但如今已经……不可能了。如果可以，就请提督替他多享受几年退休生活吧。”  
梅尔卡茨神情肃穆：“尤利安，你不需要向我道谢。我已经老了，对任何人来说其实价值都不大。能在这样的年岁，接受这样一份工作，其实是我的荣耀，我心甘情愿。”  
“有道是大恩不言谢，但伊谢尔伦党人全体，都将记住并感激提督的付出。”最后是卡介伦过来拍了拍尤利安的肩膀，让他重新坐下。卡介伦从衣服口袋里拿出了一张纸，从光屏旁边的扫描口送了进去，“元帅阁下，这就是参加婚礼的名单，请阁下完整无缺地交给罗严克拉姆皇帝。”  
罗严塔尔苦笑一声，杨的这群手下还真是有性格，不知道他当初是怎么管束这群人的：“等梅尔卡茨提督的书面文字到了以后，我自然会一、字、不、差地将两份文件交给陛下，大概两三天就会有答复了。”  
梅尔卡茨点了点头，按铃叫来了管家：“请给我纸笔，我立刻动手。”  
看着光屏里梅尔卡茨奋笔疾书的样子，罗严塔尔关闭了通讯。他上身后仰靠在了自己的办公椅上，陷入了沉思：所谓民主，就是这样大家能够打成一片、互相关心的制度吗？

 

 

碎片之三十

新帝国历11年(宇宙历809年)5月7日昼·费沙大学·学生活动中心

原本的商业都市、现在的新银河帝国首都费沙最著名的高等学府就是费沙大学。费沙大学原本就是规模庞大的综合大学，自新银河帝国迁都后，由于大量原本旧帝国的达官显贵也迁入费沙，费沙大学因此得到了数量巨大的经费，规模不但进一步扩大，师资、科研力量也越发强大。  
费沙原本是自由都市，费沙大学也秉承了自由之风，虽然对学术严格要求，但学校本身是自由派。不同于旧帝国领土各大学对学生年龄和性别有限制，费沙大学对学生本身条件并无限制——只要达到了学校的学术要求即可。因此，在费沙并入帝国领土后，许多迁居费沙的原帝国公民也选择在费沙大学就读。对此，费沙各方民众根据各自立场，始终有着不同意见。其中民众意见最大的是，费沙大学原本是帝国语和同盟语双语教学，但新帝国成立后，帝国语变成了校内唯一授课用语，与大学原本兼容并包的学风完全相左。可作为公立大学的费沙大学始终还是要受到政府政策的影响，民众即使不满，也改变不了什么——但在原本是旧同盟人的帝国皇后的努力下，少数相关专业还是保留了同盟语教学。但即使这样，来自旧同盟领土的学生人数也迅速减少，毕竟旧同盟和旧帝国领土分隔超过两百年，语言不通是个巨大的问题。  
每年四月底五月初是费沙大学本科学生的期末考试阶段，目的是检验从前一年九月至四月两个学期、一个学年的全部学习成果。这是每个学生都如临大敌的时刻，每个人都头悬梁锥刺股地拼命学习，生怕达不到学校的要求而被退学。所以一旦考试完成，不管结果如何，大家都会立刻精神放松下来。而对于刚考完试的学生们来说，学生会下属的活动中心就是休息的最好地方——而这里，也是学生们传播八卦的最好地方。  
学生活动中心大厅里摆放着全息电视，还有摆放整齐的沙发和售卖各种饮料小吃的自动售货机。正好当天上午费沙大学制药化学专业的一群学生刚刚完成最后一门考试，便三三两两地在大厅里坐下休息，吃吃喝喝顺便聊聊天——毕竟再见面恐怕是暑假结束后再开学的九月了。  
全息电视里放映的，是皇帝伉俪出访某新开发的边境星系的新闻——自新银河帝国成立后，由于整个宇宙兵戈消弭和平降临，人类的精力不再集中于战争，而是重新开始了对银河系的探索。探险队从旧同盟领土一侧，向着银河系更核心的地区和外侧出发。几年下来成绩斐然，虽然并没有发现几个的宜居星球，但发现了大量的资源星球，并且逐渐有工人和他们的家人移居过去。对于普通新银河帝国民众来说，资源的极大丰富带来了物质生活品质的进一步提升，而对于投资了探险行为和矿产勘探行为的人来说，则更是赚得盆满钵满。  
新银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特一世对于太空探索行为极其重视，经常会去边境巡视，视察新发现星球的开发情况。虽然现在还没发现可以稳定恒星周围可以定居的行星，但是皇帝已经发下了诏书，一旦这样的新星系被发现，将会给予移民过去的臣民大宗的税务优惠和通商优惠。许多平民已经对这样的机会跃跃欲试，只等新星系出现在视野中了。  
此外，新帝国一直鼓励生育，给愿意生育的家庭提供了大量奖金和税务优惠，并在皇后的建议下大笔投资托儿服务，让女性们可以毫无后顾之忧地重回工作岗位。十年来成绩斐然，新帝国的生育率大幅上升，几乎可以预见两代人后人口将出现爆炸型的增长。就连帝国上层人物也在以身作则，许多新帝国建立后才结婚的帝国军高级军官和重要文官十年来都生育了许多孩子。一时间，费沙当地家政服务人员出现了供不应求的状况，在高官或新贵族家庭担任服务人员成为许多费沙中年女性补贴家用的好方法。

看着全息电视里，再次出巡新开发的边境星系的皇帝陛下侃侃而谈，和他身后站成一排的皇后和帝国高级军官文官们，一位褐发男性学生发出了感叹：“哎呀，没想到我们的美人皇帝这么吃得了苦头，今年这都是第几次到这些什么设施都不完备的边境地方去了？”  
莱因哈特一世本人当然不会喜欢被人当面称作“美人皇帝”，但在费沙民间，民众们私下里还是喜欢用这个有着调侃意味的名字来称呼这位有着盛世美颜的年轻皇帝。就连国内安全保障局也不会去逮捕在非公开场合如此称呼皇帝的人，因为皇后殿下说了，这个称呼表达的是民众对皇帝陛下的爱戴，而皇帝也高兴地采用了这种说法。所以，哪怕严苛如郎古局长，也只好乖乖地装作听不见这个称呼了。  
褐发男生身边坐着的浅棕色头发男生“哼”了一声：“迈克尔，这位皇帝陛下正是喜欢折腾的年岁，你看他那神采奕奕的脸，根本就是对出巡这件事觉得很来劲。我倒是觉得皇后殿下才是一脸疲惫百无聊赖。”  
众人的视线移到电视屏幕里站在皇帝身后一步远的皇后殿下，虽然正在电视直播中，但面无表情、黑发黑眼的皇后却肢体松散，简直是个大写的“你快点讲完我要回家”。虽然帝后大婚后的头几年，大家还会觉得怎么会有这样的皇后啊，但是，随着时间推移，如果在电视直播中看不到自带慵懒气息的皇后，大家反而会觉得不安心。  
叫迈克尔的男生忽然笑了一声：“虽然殿下那个样子，但我和我的家人都还挺喜欢他的。”  
坐在另一张沙发上的一个黑发女生接话了，她和皇后一样，外表上能看出祖先有东方血统——旧同盟和旧帝国的人员都会在费沙定居，所以东方人虽然没有旧同盟多，但也不像在旧帝国一样根本碰不到：“殿下虽然是个挺有争议的人，但我觉得在他的影响下订立的新政策都很好啊，尤其对我们女性来说。”  
黑发女生旁边坐着的红发女生反倒是一脸不屑：“李，你还不承认你就是皇后的脑残粉吗？我可不知道这个背叛自己祖国跑来当皇后的人有什么好的，最后还把一切都推给那个莫名其妙的哨兵向导相性上。唉，天生是向导的人就是好命啊，不但能跟身居高位的哨兵结婚，不高兴了还能说我是被迫的啊，根本就是得了便宜还卖乖。”  
黑发女生据理力争：“朵拉，你认识几个向导啊？我倒觉得，被强制分配给哨兵这种事情没什么好玩的。”  
红发女生白了黑发女生一眼：“你傻吗？在旧帝国，那些平民和底层家庭都希望能够撞上大运，家里的小孩能分化成向导——这样就能全家飞黄腾达。就那群旧帝国的寄生虫，只要有荣华富贵就行，什么强迫不强迫的都是说给我们这群普通人听得。”  
在场的人都沉默了。虽然因为政治原因，新帝国并不会强制旧同盟领土遵守旧帝国的哨向制度，但在旧帝国领土上一切还是毫无变化——向导一旦分化就会被立刻配给相性度高的高位哨兵。黑发女生还是有点迟疑地开口了：“但殿下是旧同盟人啊，他不会眼睁睁地看着这种制度继续持续吧。”  
刚刚从自动售货机上买了冰咖啡的一个金发男生走了过来，他坐在了黑发女生的旁边，伸手揽住了她的腰，女生也自动地靠了过去，很显然两人是情侣：“你真是太单纯了。”男生笑道，“殿下可以改变别的，但这一条很难吧。虽然哨兵人数不多，却大多都很有社会地位，他们怎么会放弃得到向导的机会？殿下就算想改变，也会遇到很大阻力，我觉得殿下有生之年大概改变不了什么。”  
红发女生朵拉白了金发男生一眼，唤了坐在自己身后沙发上的另一个浅棕色头发男生：“喂，阿尔芒，你是旧同盟人，你怎么说？”  
被称作阿尔芒的男生挠了挠头：“你们还记得新历元年下半年旧同盟领土的那些大事吗？”看到同学们点了点头，他才继续道，“那段时间，旧同盟民众其实很不理解殿下当时做出的选择，也完全不能接受——毕竟殿下是旧同盟军元帅、是当时唯一能与皇帝比肩的战神，即使现在，很多人也不能接受殿下做出的选择。但十年下来，对大多数民众来说，也不得不承认，当初殿下做出的选择为银河系带来了和平，让新帝国也向好的方向发展，不管他是个多么有争议的人，也慢慢地能够接受了。”

金发男生忽然笑出了声：“喂，各位，刚刚考完试就这么严肃是干什么啊？说点轻松的不好吗？对了，我妈妈最近找到了一份新工作，在那个宇宙舰队副司令拜耶尔蓝上将的府中做厨娘。”  
“尼古拉斯你没开玩笑吧？”最开始说话的那个浅棕色头发男生问道，“我知道那家人，据说在他家工作的话，薪水和福利是在这群新贵族里最高的。”  
尼古拉斯摊了摊手：“大卫，这个嘛，我家里亲戚认识上将家的管家，正好我妈妈想要找个又能挣钱又工作时间灵活的工作，所以就去上将家工作了。上将夫人是个慷慨的女人，我妈妈虽然只见了夫人一次，但说她脾气很好，府里的工作人员也对自己的工作感到很开心。”  
大卫摇摇头，叹了口气：“真是走运的家伙。你们知道，我姐姐现在在医学院读书，她去观摩实习的新费沙综合医院的最大赞助人就是拜耶尔蓝上将夫人，就连医院新大楼启用都是皇后和上将夫人亲自去剪彩。我姐姐说，夫人做慈善捐起钱来毫不手软，这群新贵家族，数拜耶尔蓝上将家在民间名声最好。”  
“喂，你们不觉得这件事很奇怪吗？”红发女子朵拉又开口了，“我的表姐在毕典菲尔特一级上将府上做保姆，听她说，这家人日子可是过得紧巴巴的，一级上将的工资才勉强足够支出，那位夫人可是窘迫到做慈善都只能意思意思。毕典菲尔特和拜耶尔蓝两家主人都是平民出身，家里都孩子多，甚至上将的工资还没有一级上将多吧。那位上将夫人能有那么多钱，真确定不是上将贪墨了？”  
尼古拉斯不高兴了：“朵拉，你表姐拿不到那么多工钱也用不着你这么损别人吧？”  
“我这是合理猜测。”红发女子很不高兴地说。  
之前一直坐着没说话的、戴着眼镜的褐发男孩举起了手，弱弱地开口道：“朵拉，你不知道皇帝陛下最痛恨贪污吗？要是真有这样的事，应该早就被免职了吧？”  
红发女子吃了鳖，一脸的不服气：“我听我表姐说，毕典菲尔特夫人私下里总是讲，说拜耶尔蓝夫人和皇后简直是一个鼻孔出气。就算她丈夫真有什么事，去求求皇后，皇后再去吹吹陛下的枕头风，就什么事情都没了。而且毕典菲尔特夫人还说，拜耶尔蓝夫人为人做事叛经离道，上层的夫人们没有一个喜欢她的，所以她只好去拼命抱皇后的大腿了——简直叫人恶心。”  
褐发男孩抓了抓下巴：“我父亲在军务省工作，他可是说，上将在军队中很有人望，有传言说大概很快要升一级上将了。”  
旧同盟人阿尔芒也感叹了一声：“天生哨兵就是好命啊，就是在旧帝国那种地方，平民出身也能登上这样的高位。”  
褐发男孩笑了笑：“但我父亲还说，要不是赶上皇帝陛下改朝换代，大概毕典菲尔特一级上将也好，拜耶尔蓝上将也好，也不会这么年轻就功成名就。”  
迈克尔走过来揉了褐发男孩的头发一把：“果然是咱们系里的少年天才，杰拉尔德，本来因为你满脑子只有化学式，但没想到你还知道这些。”  
黑发女生李忽然神色一定：“其实上我们这群人在这里都是瞎猜测，皇后也好，还是什么上将夫人也罢，都不是咱们这群平民接触得到的上层人物，谁知道他们到底是什么样的人？”

大卫听了这话，眼睛忽然转了转，头向后转去，叫了一直在他身后沙发上的女人：“喂，尼贝尔许茨，我听说你丈夫在国务省工作，知道点什么内幕吗？”  
之前一直在自己的随身终端上研究费沙股市、被称为“尼贝尔许茨”的女子脸上戴着一副大大的黑框眼镜，娇小的身体上套着一件费沙今年最流行款式的轻便连衣裙，纤细的小腿露在裙摆外面，脚上套了双白色的细带凉鞋。除了左手无名指上那枚钻石戒指外没有任何首饰——稍微了解帝国风俗的人都知道，那是枚订婚戒指和结婚戒指铸合在一起的复合戒指。虽然费沙大学不限制学生年龄，但绝大多数学生还是二十出头的年轻人，在他们看来，已婚又年近三十的尼贝尔许茨实在是个异类。  
更何况，尼贝尔许茨本来是高他们一届的学生，但是两年前因为生小孩不得不休学了一年，才落到了他们这一届。除了一起上课之外，除了能看出她是旧帝国人外，居然没有同学知道她名字和年龄之外的信息——她向来低调，很少和他们聊天说话，下了课会直接被车子接走。但是有听她原本的同学说，她的丈夫在国务省工作，这让她的同学们忍不住猜测她丈夫的职位。但是今天她居然出现在了学生活动中心，实在是出乎意料。  
黑发女生这时才注意到尼贝尔许茨，她带着歉意地笑了笑：“嘿，尼贝尔许茨，居然没注意到你，你丈夫没来接你吗？”  
深棕色头发的女子轻轻摇头，声音也温婉柔和：“他今天让我等他一会儿。”  
黑发女生点了点头，她和尼贝尔许茨是在实验室做分组实验时的搭档，所以关系在众多同学中还算比较好的，勉强能够聊几句。但乌塞尔·尼贝尔许茨的嘴巴严得堪比蚌壳，就连黑发女生都不能知道更多关于她的事。  
大卫有点粗鲁地插话打断了两个女人的对话：“李，打招呼这事稍微晚点做也没关系。尼贝尔许茨，你丈夫跟没跟你说过点内幕？”  
深棕发色的女子在随身终端上敲了几下才收起来，大卫隐约看到她似乎刚刚下单买了股票，但是没看清楚她买了多少股。可他也看到，最后付款人的名字缩写那里似乎是U.C.B.，但一晃眼就过去了，便也没放在心上。尼贝尔许茨抬起眼，褐色的眼睛透过眼镜看过来，又摇了摇头：“我从不过问他工作的事情。”  
“你们这群帝国出身的女人真是让人难以忍受，”大卫叹了一声，“还是我们费沙的姑娘好啊。和丈夫没有共同语言的女人会被抛弃的。”  
尼贝尔许茨忽然冷笑了一声，她身上原本那种温柔的气场一变，但还没等她开口，她耳后的通讯器就响了起来。接通以后，对方说了几秒钟后，她便突然站了起来，拿起沙发上自己的包：“不打搅各位了，我丈夫过来接我了。”说着，便转身离开了学生活动中心。  
红发女生朵拉拍了拍自己的胸口：“喂，你们看见没，刚才她一笑，我真的吓了一跳。她那么可怕吗？她真是普通人吗？”  
阿尔芒揉了揉额头：“帝国的那群贵妇人在你朵拉的嘴巴里，几乎都是寄生虫吧。既然是寄生虫，应该不会过来跟我们一起读书。我可是听说，这群贵妇就算念书，也是读点文学音乐之类的东西，谁会读制药化学这种又难又不文艺的专业啊？”

尼古拉斯笑了起来，试图活泛起气氛：“哎呀，我们刚才说得那么开心，都怪这个尼贝尔许茨扫兴。我们就不要谈她了，还是继续我们之前的话题好了。要不，我们就说说皇后以前的战史好了？我有个叔叔以前在宇宙舰队服役，还在战场上和皇后的部队兵戎相见过，我听他讲过好多故事……”  
这群年轻的大学生很快就把刚才的一切抛到脑后，欢乐地继续八卦起帝国的上层社会来。但，年轻人尼古拉斯不知道的是，几天后，他的母亲就将失去好不容易找到的这份好工作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几篇里面侧面描述了新帝国内部的政治斗争，和贵妇人们之间的勾心斗角。  
> 拜耶尔蓝不是什么白莲花，爬到那种地位的人，是个切开黑。小乌才是那个可怜被台风尾扫到的无辜人，她要花费比小拜多得多的年头，才能真正明白她丈夫到底是个什么样的男人。


	12. 碎片之 31 - 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补完计划，谍战剧补完，开始补完巴米利恩会面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星号内是原文文字。

碎片之三十一

宇宙历797年9月上旬·杨舰队·旗舰休伯利安

杨文里对于离开海尼森有种松了口气的感觉，总算不用面对那群恶心的政客了。但是，过去几个月发生的一切，他并不愿意回想——同盟建国两百余年，第一次同室操戈的主角之一是自己，第一个打到海尼森城下的不是帝国而是自己。能够离开海尼森，回去第十三舰队的家伊谢尔伦，实在是太好了。  
如今，帝国内乱已经结束，杨非常肯定帝国方面不久之后就会发动对同盟新的军事行动。可萦绕他心头的，除此之外，还有内乱结束后比克古上将告知他的那件事。杨考虑了很久要不要告诉第十三舰队司令部成员，最终决定比起他们在别处听说，还是他自己来讲应该会比较好。虽然从来不会说出来，但杨内心深处深知自己的这群同袍是多么在意自己，多么在乎自己的安全——如果讲出来能让他们安心，那就没有什么不可以的。  
于是，在从海尼森回到伊谢尔伦的行军路上，杨将司令部成员召集起来开会，将自己血样被帝国间谍窃取一事告诉了众人，但隐去了向导素样本同时失窃的事实。  
第一个作出反应的是不久前刚刚调来第十三舰队的达斯提·亚典波罗，亚姆利扎后同盟军损失大半军事力量，不得不将残余部队进行重新调整、编排，原本属于第十舰队乌兰夫中将麾下的亚典波罗就调到了杨的麾下。亚典波罗向来爱戴欣赏杨，自然如果杨身上出事的话，他会立刻坐不住：“学长，你过了这么久才说这件事，应该自己想过为什么这群帝国间谍会花这么大力气吧？”  
杨心道，真正的原因恐怕是要检查我和某个帝国高位哨兵之间的相性度，但这个理由不能告诉第十三舰队司令部。面上他只是无奈道：“就是想不出来啊。”  
村井参谋长推了推眼镜，不温不火地开口了：“该不会是想针对提督的基因，做出有针对性的毒药或病毒之类？”  
亚典波罗连连摇头：“帝国那边的生物科技技术远不如同盟，就算能做出来，也要很久了。”  
杨给了学弟一个赞同的眼神：“就算手下的人想，罗严克拉姆侯爵也不会同意这样的事。我分析过这个人，他比起暗杀之类，大概更希望在战场上堂堂正正地打败敌手。”  
副参谋长派特里契夫抓了抓胖出双层的下巴，一脸沉思：“还是他们打算克隆提督，然后放在阵前什么的，搅乱同盟军心？”

亚典波罗大笑出声：“学长唯一有价值的就是他的脑袋，脖子以下全无用处。就算克隆了学长，那也不是杨文里。再说了，以帝国那原始的生物技术，真要培养出一个全新的学长，没个几年也做不到吧。”  
杨拿下贝雷帽，抓了抓有些凌乱的黑发，有点无奈地对学弟开口道：“虽然谢谢你分析情况，但这么批评我的体能还是不谢了。”  
从一开始就一直没有说话的伊谢尔伦要塞防御指挥官先寇布忽然开口了：“先别管帝国方面的目的是什么了，以同盟情报部门的能力，真要弄清楚大概也要很久。我现在最担心的，反而是伊谢尔伦要塞本身。”  
在同盟内乱后晋升为少将的华尔特·冯·先寇布，是同盟数一数二的陆战高手，同时也对情报工作颇有研究。所以，一旦他提到了伊谢尔伦要塞本身，司令部众人不由得严肃起来。村井点了点头：“是啊，虽然知道他们拿到提督血样的目的很重要，但是眼下大概这是最不重要的。”  
先寇布眉头紧锁，手中拿着那只据说来自他祖父的钢笔，在那里转来转去：“现在能确认的是，在帝国能够调动如此众多情报人员，付出这样巨大的代价来取得提督血样的人，恐怕只有帝国皇室、几家势力最大的门阀贵族，还有罗严克拉姆侯爵本人。根据情报，眼下帝国正在内乱，皇室、门阀贵族还有罗严克拉姆侯爵，几方势力不分出个胜负掐死对方是不会停的。阁下，你觉得谁会是最终胜利者。”  
杨放下手中红茶杯：“虽然目前情报还不完整，但从形式来看，罗严克拉姆侯爵已经胜券在握。”  
先寇布叹了口气，放下手中的钢笔：“下官现在只希望，这次出手取得阁下血样的不是罗严克拉姆侯爵。”  
司令部众人沉默了。先寇布话中的未尽之意他们都明白，如果杨的血样落在落败的大贵族和皇室手中还好，但如果落在即将成为帝国唯一独裁者的罗严克拉姆手中，那就谁都不知道后续会发生什么了。但坐在先寇布对面的杨，随着先寇布的分析，他内心深处那种不祥的预感愈发鲜明。杨拿起放在桌子上的贝雷帽，借戴帽子这个动作来掩饰一下那突然出现的不安感。  
先寇布没有给众人更多思考时间，似乎也没有注意到杨的动作，径自继续道：“从提督的讲述中可以看出来，同盟政府和同盟军内部来自帝国方面的间谍大概远比我们以前能够想象得多。就连在海尼森这种同盟情报部门的眼皮子底下，他们都敢做出偷取同盟军提督血样的事来。伊谢尔伦要塞原本就是帝国的，到现在还有许多帝国平民仍然居住在那里——谁能保证这些人中没有帝国间谍？而且出于人道主义，对于从帝国方面投奔亲戚到伊谢尔伦的所谓帝国平民，我们也没法阻止——谁知道帝国间谍有没有混在其中？”  
“你打算怎么做？”杨抬起眼，黑色的双眼对上旧帝国人的褐色双眼——杨的眼中是疲惫和了然，先寇布眼中是决心和一丝冷酷。  
“阁下，虽然很残忍。”先寇布在杨再度垂下眼后，才慢慢开口了，“伊谢尔伦的帝国间谍恐怕为数不少，之前我的态度是如果他们不惹事，我就不会动他们。但现在看来，只要留着他们伊谢尔伦就不会有安生日子。现在亡羊补牢还为时不晚，不管这些间谍是来自帝国内部的哪方面势力，能够处理得就处理掉。”  
杨一言不发，亚典波罗看了眼自己的学长后叹了口气：“先寇布，这样做好吗？”  
先寇布的脸上也流露出了一丝不忍：“情报工作算是这个世界上最危险的工作之一，从入行就要有拿命去换情报的觉悟——这你可以去问问巴格达胥。这群帝国间谍也是抱着这份觉悟过来的，那被我处理掉也算他们的工作。”

杨仍旧低着头一言不发，先寇布有点着急了：“提督，请你答应我，让我去处理伊谢尔伦的间谍！之前也就算了，但在现在如果你的安全再被帝国间谍钻了空子，第十三舰队的大家可不会原谅自己。”  
村井这时开口了：“提督，我建议你接受先寇布少将的提议。现在同盟军的力量已经被空前削弱，能够在战场上与来势汹汹的帝国军仍有一战之力的只剩下你了。现在的你处在一个前所未有的重要位置上，你的安全是同盟能在战场上保持与帝国相持的王牌——就算为了第十三舰队，为了同盟的百亿民众，请你……”  
“参谋长，”杨没等村井说完就打断了他，这样打断下属说话是杨很少有的举动，“我了解的。”他转过头看向先寇布，“少将，我相信你的能力。但是，请你控制清洗的范围，尽量少牵连人，少干扰平民的生活。”  
先寇布微微叹息，他看着杨的眼睛中流露出一种悲悯：“阁下，我尽量。”但他心里暗暗想着，但愿你的善良和美好期待，能够让现实变得美好。他从过去的经验中知道，谍报战永远伴随着大量的血腥，而这次的事件又因杨本身而起。这些鲜血，能够少让杨看到一点就少一点吧，否则这个人内心深处的重担上又不知道会加上多少码。  
接下来的旅程中，杨始终很沉默。先寇布也开始联络在伊谢尔伦的部下，安排起之后的间谍清洗工作。

 

 

碎片之三十二

即使很多年后，新银河帝国元帅奈特哈尔·缪拉，回忆起第一次见到前同盟元帅、后来的新帝国皇后，曾经号称“不败的魔术师”的杨文里，都会感受到不亚于当时的惊讶和感慨。  
虽然之前不是没在送来的情报上看到资料照片和视频，但影像总会失真，再加上杨文里对当时的帝国军人而言是最大的敌手。人总喜欢把敌手往高大威猛方向去考虑，所以直到亲眼见到他以前，哪怕谨慎如缪拉，都把杨的形象向“威武刚健”的军人方向去想象。

宇宙历799年5月6日2100时·帝国军宇宙舰队缪拉旗舰  
停战已经22个小时了。在漫长的战斗中三易旗舰的缪拉已经精疲力竭，补充了急需的营养和睡眠之后，他接到了罗严克拉姆公爵的通讯。金发的元帅出现在了光屏上，冰蓝色的眸子沉静而严肃：“缪拉，你立刻过来伯伦希尔。我有一个重要的任务要交给你，来了细说。”  
什么重要任务需要当面细说的？缪拉心生疑惑，但军人的天职就是服从命令，所以他没有多问，向上司行了军礼：“是！”  
缪拉立刻出发，乘坐小型交通艇来到了伯伦希尔，站到了上司面前。简短问候后，罗严克拉姆元帅就进入了正题：“杨文里将于2300时抵达伯伦希尔，我希望你去接待他。”  
缪拉一惊。莱因哈特对杨文里的重视，在帝国军提督中有目共睹。杨文里如果来面见莱因哈特，莱因哈特不会派无名小卒去接待，必然会派高位提督去迎接以视重视。但缪拉并非现时在巴米利恩星域的提督中地位最高者，越过排在他前面的毕典菲尔特等人将这个任务交给他，实在出乎他的意料——毕竟提督们都跃跃欲试地想要亲眼看看杨文里。  
大概是看出了缪拉的纠结心理，莱因哈特优美的嘴唇弯出了一个浅笑的弧度：“缪拉，我交给你这个任务，只因为你去最合适。”  
缪拉咽了咽口水，这个任务看似简单其实很难。作为杨文里即将见到的第一位帝国提督，他必须给杨留下一个好印象，这样他所效忠的主君要招募杨意图也就会更容易进行。虽然缪拉本人非常钦佩杨的军事才能，但毕竟他的同僚战友曾有不少死在杨的诡计之下，他能否控制住自己的冲动和怒气，他其实也没有信心。但从另一方面来讲，这个任务本身也体现了莱因哈特对他的看重、和对他稳重性格的信心。于是，缪拉说道：“下官保证完成任务。阁下，你希望我对杨提督说什么？”  
后世史书中记载，缪拉不仅享有高寿，更在新帝国建立后几十年中的政治巨变里一直屹立不倒，与他的谨慎不无关系——他向来以莱因哈特的意志马首是瞻。莱因哈特听了缪拉的问题，只是略略偏了偏头，稍微想了一下，才回答道：“不，你想说什么就说什么。”  
阁下对我这么有信心吗？缪拉苦笑，但还是立刻直起身子，向上司行了军礼：“下官一定不辱使命。”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

宇宙历799年5月6日2300时·帝国军宇宙舰队总旗舰伯伦希尔  
缪拉在伯伦希尔的入港处等待杨文里的到来。随着时间逐渐接近2300时，远远的，他能在监控屏幕上看到一只同盟造的小型交通艇徐徐向伯伦希尔驶来——想必杨文里就在其上。缪拉再度整理了一下已经非常整齐的军服，一是掩饰自己的紧张，二是确保自己的衣着得体。  
交通艇终于抵达，放出梯子，在缪拉的翘首以盼之下，一个在军人中算是身材中等的黑发男子缓步走了出来。看清了他的容貌后，缪拉心中顿时五味杂陈。  
杨文里，既不威武，也不强壮，相反还因为连日大战缺乏休息而显得身体瘦削，脸色也不是非常好。比起那位被美神祝福过、永远形象完美的帝国元帅，杨甚至连头发都有些乱。更让缪拉惊讶的是，杨文里本人看起来完全不像个军人——但也正是这个不像军人的人、比起身体健壮的帝国军人显得文弱的男子，在战场上与所有帝国提督作战也未尝一败。不知为何，缪拉心中涌上的，不是仇恨或跃跃欲试的比试心，而是一种他之前从未觉得自己会对杨产生的、敬佩之心。  
缪拉向一边走下舷梯一边东张西望的杨文里走过去，虽然杨的举止在某些帝国人看来会觉得有点像到了大都会的小地方人，但缪拉却莫名地觉得这样的举动居然有那么点……可爱。他向杨行了个军礼，对方注意到了他，便停下脚步也回了个军礼。  
缪拉开始自我介绍：*“下官是奈特哈尔·缪拉。得以一见同盟军最高的智将杨元帅阁下，实乃下官之荣幸。”*一边说，他一边细细地打量着对方。根据资料，杨文里现年应该是三十二岁，但是他看起来要比那年轻些。黑发黑眼，身上有浓烈的古地球亚洲血统，但也呈现出混杂了其他血统的特色。如果好好整理容貌的话，虽然远远比不上莱因哈特或者罗严塔尔，外表也称得上英俊了。  
杨大概是那种不太擅长和不熟悉的人打交道的人，在缪拉看来有点腼腆地回了句客套话。但缪拉却无法抑制心中对杨的景仰，忍不住说道：*“如果阁下和我们生在银河系的同一边，我一定要在您麾下学习用兵之道。事与愿违，真是遗憾。”*  
这句话造成的结果出乎缪拉的意料，虽然他也并不确认对方所说的是否真心话，但杨的一脸诚挚却让他难以认为对方在撒谎。随着两人的寒暄，缪拉引领着杨来到会客室外面，奇斯里上校早已等在那里，为杨打开了门。随后杨就走了进去。  
看着杨消失在门后的背影，缪拉露出笑容。杨本人的容貌和性格都与他原本的想象相去甚远，但他却并不讨厌这种反差，相反，他甚至觉得这样的杨有一种让人无法不欣赏的魅力，而这种作为人的魅力虽然与他的主君不同，却同样令人难忘和信服——杨文里不愧为银河中与莱因哈特比肩的将星。这一刻，他是如此感谢罗严克拉姆公爵将这个任务交给了他，第一个见到杨文里的帝国提督的殊荣，值得他向同僚们吹嘘一辈子。  
正当缪拉想离开会客室门口回去岗位上时，一个头上有着白发身材高大的男子向他走了过来。缪拉连忙向对方行军礼：“参谋长阁下。”  
义眼参谋长面无表情地向缪拉回礼，问了一个让缪拉觉得寒毛直竖的问题：“你看到杨文里了？怎样？”  
不明白对方为何问这个问题，缪拉却还是诚实地回答了：“出乎意料，但令人心折。”  
奥贝斯坦那双无机质的义眼发出一丝诡异的红光：“很好。”  
说完这句让缪拉觉得莫名其妙的话，奥贝斯坦就转身离开，进入了会客室旁边的房间。缪拉看着对方的背影忽然觉得莫名地浑身发冷——这个让人不快的极端理性者，脑子里在筹划什么？难道是有关杨文里的？杨不会中招吧？  
在这种心理驱使之下，缪拉决定等在会客室附近，他实在很想知道罗严克拉姆公爵和杨文里的会谈结果会如何。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

同一时刻·杨舰队旗舰休伯利安  
在休息室里，尤利安不安地来回踱步。坐在休息室椅子上的先寇布则一言不发，手中拿着伏特加酒瓶，时不时举起来灌上一口。  
尤利安忽然停下脚步，叹了口气：“2300时了啊，杨提督他……应该已经见到罗严克拉姆公爵了吧，不知道他们会谈什么。”  
先寇布仍旧沉默，但听了这句话，他只是举起酒瓶狠狠地灌上一口，然后被酒液呛到的他，忍不住咳嗽了几声。尤利安连忙道：“中将，你没事吧？”  
先寇布摇了摇头，转头向舷窗外望去，如果尤利安当时不是太过担心的话，他会察觉先寇布视线指向伯伦希尔。尤利安见状沉吟了一下，才开口道：“你担心提督？”  
优雅的旧帝国贵族男子没有回答，但态度已经是默认了。尤利安忍不住笑了起来，试图活跃一下气氛：“中将，你对提督没有信心吗？”  
先寇布这时才将视线转回到尤利安身上，他的声音是前所未有的低沉阴郁：“我只是对那个烂到根子的政府没有信心。”  
尤利安疑惑地看着先寇布，此时尚年轻的他，还不能立刻理解对方。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

同一时刻·帝国军宇宙舰队总旗舰伯伦希尔上的会客室  
杨文里在有着黄玉色眼眸年轻军官的陪伴下进入了会客室，坐在沙发上的金发男子霎时间就吸引了杨全部的注意力——是了，在有莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆在场的情况下，他永远是所有人注意力的焦点。  
虽然自己不愿意承认，但杨是一个爱好“美”的人。作为富家子弟长大的杨，爱好西元时代古董的父亲虽然买了一大堆赝品，但本身对“美”的鉴赏能力很好，也教育儿子如何欣赏“美”。在这种环境里长大的杨，无论顺境逆境，都懂得如何欣赏生活中遇到的每一种美，无论这份美是大是小。而美得像活着的艺术品的罗严克拉姆公爵，虽然杨以前不是没在媒体上看到他的容貌，但亲眼直面时的那份冲击还是令他眩目和失神——杨对这种已臻极致的美毫无抵抗之力。  
对方大概已经习惯了别人刚见到他时会为他的美貌所震惊，只是自然地从沙发上站起向杨走来。随着对方的靠近，杨才猛然从之前的失神中清醒过来——他突然意识到站在他对面的美丽年轻人是个哨兵、而且是个极其强大的哨兵。杨很清楚，在帝国哨兵的地位很高，罗严克拉姆公爵又这么强大的话，难怪他能这么快荡平宇内了。可杨也不愿再在对方面前失态了，便连忙行了一个尽可能标准的军礼。  
由于紧张的连续战事杨已经很久没有理发了，他的头发在这个时刻背叛了他。在杨有点手忙脚乱地整理头发时，他似乎看到对面年轻人的眼中流露出一丝兴味，但消失得就和出现得一样快，快得杨几乎以为自己看错了。再度行礼后，外貌完美到毫无瑕疵的公爵也优雅地举手回礼，动作令人赏心悦目犹如一幅画——跟杨之前的有点忙乱形成了令人丧气的对比。  
会客室的门在杨的身后关上了，室内只剩下杨与公爵单独相处。虽然以前杨从没害怕过与哨兵独处一室，毕竟他没少和同样是哨兵的先寇布独处过，但比起先寇布，直面公爵带给他一种以前没有感受过的压迫感。但面上，半生戎马久经各种意外情况考验的杨却不为所动，毫无异样。但对方只是展露出一个微笑：*“长久以来我就一直想见你一面。好不容易，我的愿望终于实现了。”*

这个笑容的杀伤力实在太强了……杨忍不住想着，微笑让对方锐利的美貌变得更柔和动人了。但是他这回没有再像刚才一样失神，顺着公爵的邀请在沙发上坐下。这时，一个幼校生模样的少年端进来一个大银盘，在两人面前的桌子上放下杯子。杨看向杯子，发现里面盛着的液体是红茶。刹那间，杨的心中警钟大作——他并非那种有预知能力的向导，但他作为向导超过常人的第六感在不断地示警危险。杨清楚地知道，无论同盟还是帝国，红茶都是很少有人会去喝得饮料，公爵能够给他端上红茶，很显然事先对他的喜好做过一番了解。杨从来没有像此刻这样，迫切地希望能得到一杯被他称为“泥浆水”的咖啡。  
对面的公爵一脸翘首以盼地看着他，似乎在等着他喝上一口杯里的红茶。杨只好拿起精美的骨瓷杯子，轻轻地啜饮了一口杯中冒着热气的红茶——是上等的大吉岭夏茶。这一发现，让杨心中的不安更甚。他微微抬起眼，发现公爵似乎一直在看着他喝茶，便轻轻放下手中的杯子，硬着头皮说了句：“很好的红茶。”  
公爵再次露出了那令人眩目的美丽微笑，并也举起了自己面前的杯子：*“三年前的亚斯提星域会战，你还记得吗？”*  
怎么会不记得？虽然那不是杨第一次在战场上与公爵交手，但却是第一次作为一军之将站在了对方面前，从此在战场上纠缠至今。刹时间，过去三年间战场上的一幕幕飞速在杨脑海中掠过，百感交集的他只是回答道：*“嗯，我接到阁下的通讯，上面说愿健壮如故至再战之日。托你的福，虽然恶运频繁，仍得以苟活至今。”*  
似乎是打开了话匣子，两个人就着话谈了下去，虽然公爵对待他的态度让人完全联想不到他是帝国的实际统治者，但是杨心中那种不安却并没有减少分毫。在对民主和帝制进行了一番讨论后——杨本人倒是完全没想到对方身为一个独裁者会愿意讨论这种话题，实在是出乎杨之前对他的判断。公爵问出了一个让杨完全意想不到的问题：*“对了．如果让你重获自由之身，今后你有什么打算？”*  
大概是公爵那份诚挚的态度打动了他，抑或是他潜意识里太想逃离这个地方了，杨面对这个问题，毫不犹豫地说出了心底最诚实的回答：*“退役。”*  
公爵并没有马上回答做出反应，他只是深深地看着他，似乎在评估杨所说得是否属实。杨拿起了杯子，试图借喝茶掩饰自己在公爵宛如实质的目光下的不适感。正在这时，公爵忽然轻轻叹了一声，说出了一句让杨完全失态了的话：  
“杨文里，你是个向导。”  
骨瓷茶杯落在了地毯上，深红色的液体打湿了上面精美的图案。

 

 

碎片之三十三

宇宙历799年5月6日2130时·帝国军宇宙舰队总旗舰伯伦希尔  
缪拉离开后，帝国军元帅、帝国宰相莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵在稍微思考过后，按了一下桌子上的铃。  
很快，发间夹杂着白发的参谋长就出现了，他向效忠的主君行了军礼：“阁下，一切都已经安排妥当了。”  
莱因哈特接过奥贝斯坦送上的文件，仔细看了两遍以后点了点头：“很好。会面的时候，你就在隔壁待命。”  
“是，阁下。”奥贝斯坦再度恭敬地行了礼。  
奥贝斯坦离开后，莱因哈特看着墙上的时钟——离与杨文里的会面还有超过一个小时。在莱因哈特的人生中，这是他第一次觉得一个小时的时间是如此难熬，他是那样迫不及待地想要见到杨。  
因为，杨是他命中注定的那位向导。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

同日2310时·帝国军宇宙舰队总旗舰伯伦希尔  
在莱因哈特的翘首以盼中，他忠心的侍卫长奇斯里打开了会客室的门，他一直渴望见到的那个人出现在了他的面前。  
莱因哈特立刻从沙发上站起身，向这个命中注定的人走了过去。其实上，从命运般的亚斯提战役起，莱因哈特就没法控制住自己对杨文里的关注，而帝国情报部门，也会源源不断地送上各种整理好的情报。从某种角度上来说，他非常熟悉杨，熟悉情报里展现出来的生活习惯、熟悉对方的向导素气味、熟悉对方在战场上的谋略。但从另一个角度来说，杨对他而言又异常陌生，虽然他知道杨的容貌、杨的生平、杨的爱好——因为这个人从未活生生地站在他面前过。但是，随着他一步步走近杨文里，对方的形象和他之前所了解的一切一下统一了起来，让他全身的细胞都欢欣鼓舞起来：“就是这个人。”那种难以解释的亲近熟悉感，让莱因哈特差点就脱口而出一句：“好久不见。”  
莱因哈特虽然不是个对自己的容貌有着过剩意识的人，甚至很讨厌别人过于关注他的容貌，但不等于他不知道自己的容貌对第一次见到他的人会形成强烈冲击。很显然，这方面就连“不败的魔术师”都不能免俗，趁着杨微微愣神的机会，莱因哈特也上上下下地好好把杨文里打量了一番。  
大概是身上东方血统浓厚的关系，杨虽然身高在帝国男子中也算中等，但身材骨架还是比不上帝国人的高大厚实。哪怕莱因哈特自己，虽然只比杨高上五公分，可身材还是大出了杨一圈——莱因哈特心中忍不住暗忖，这个体型差距很适合拥抱。至于杨的相貌，也称得上英俊，对于莱因哈特来说，大概是本身美貌过剩的缘故，他并不介意杨的容貌如何。但是他也得诚实地承认，他对杨端正的容貌其实是感到满意的。不过，看着杨有些苍白的脸色和偏瘦的身体，他还是感到了一丝心疼——希望今后没有战事的话，这个人能够在自己的府中、将来的皇宫中，将身体调养得健康些。  
杨实在是个性格举止和他本身才能成就毫不相符的人——随着会面的进程和谈话，莱因哈特深切地意识到了这一点。不过，他并不讨厌这种反差，相反，他甚至还在这个年长自己九岁的人身上感到了可爱。但是，整场会面中，杨的不安他也看在眼中。虽然因为抑制剂的缘故，自己闻不到杨身上有向导素外溢，可是哨兵天生对向导的情绪有着普通人不能企及的敏锐，杨虽然看起来外表如常，但红茶被送上来时，莱因哈特还是立刻敏锐地感知到了对方情绪中那种骤然升起的不安。  
莱因哈特观察着杨的一举一动，不想错过一丝一毫，他虽然真的很想立刻将杨带回奥丁，但是他需要对方的心甘情愿——说他矜持也好，骄傲也罢，他并不想在明面上强迫杨。毕竟，杨会是他将来的人生伴侣，以强迫开场会给对方留下不好的印象。如果可以，他希望最好能够说服对方主动投诚，这样他就可以顺势展开追求攻势了。  
在讨论了一番“民主与帝制”优劣的话题后，莱因哈特状似漫不经心地询问对方是否愿意投诚，被杨拒绝了。虽然这个答案并不意外，莱因哈特还是不由自主地感到了一阵心塞——你就这么讨厌我吗？而这种心情，在莱因哈特再次询问对方今后有什么打算时，杨回答想要退役时到达了最高峰。  
莱因哈特在心中默默叹了口气，虽然如果不是有这样的哨向适配因素存在的话，他会很乐意放杨回去海尼森。但现在，他无论如何也需要杨留在自己身边，既然软的不行，就只能来硬的了——莱因哈特并不愿意以权力压迫他人，但有时候，对权力的使用对于达到目标来说是必要的。于是，他对杨说出了：“杨文里，你是个向导。”

杨手中的杯子滑落地上，而他那双乌黑的眼睛也睁得大大地看着莱因哈特，目光在那一瞬间流露出一丝不知所措，显然是惊讶于自己的秘密就这么被人、还是一直以来战场上的敌手说了出来。虽然这种表现让莱因哈特觉得心疼，但他还是径自道：“我是这一代的黑暗哨兵，而你，就是唯一那位与我相性度达到99%的向导。”  
杨弯下腰，显然想要捡起落在地毯上的骨瓷杯子。然而，骨瓷向来以轻薄精致著称，而能在帝国实际统治者的旗舰上使用的，更是真正加入高比例牛骨粉末烧制而成，完全不禁摔，即使落在地毯上也四分五裂了。看着瓷器碎片，杨不得不放弃了，他再次坐直身子，但身体还是往沙发上坐得更深了。然而他的神情已经恢复了镇定，刚才那近乎失态的表现仿佛镜花水月般：“阁下有话直说。”  
莱因哈特心中暗暗喝彩，真是冷静至极的一个人，身处如此不利的环境还能这么快地调整状态：“既然这样，实话说，我现在已经出现了五感过载的状况。如果还不能尽快得到适配向导的精神梳理，我的生命已经进入了倒计时。杨，我需要你的帮助，我需要你留在我身边。”  
杨一言不发地看着莱因哈特，但莱因哈特知道对方那颗出色的大脑正在思考眼前的情形。不想打搅杨的思绪，他只是按铃让艾米尔为杨送上了一杯新的红茶。等手中再度握上红茶杯后，杨才再度开口了：“我之前告知过阁下，奥丁的水不适合我。我虽然从没尽过向导‘本分’，但也知道，我可以通过为阁下提供向导素来延缓症状。”  
在现实操作中，固然所有的向导都可以为哨兵提供精神梳理，但总体上还是相性越高效果越好。然而，在帝国由于军中向导数目稀少，又未必能够与需要梳理的哨兵达到一定相性度，这时候，可以采用适合哨兵的人工向导素安抚住哨兵对军中向导的逆反后，再由军中向导梳理精神。虽然这样做的效果不如高相性的向导直接来做精神梳理，但这不失为一种折衷替代方案。  
莱因哈特摇了摇头：“我知道这种方法。杨文里，但是对于黑暗哨兵来说，由于感官过于敏锐，这种用他人向导素欺骗感官的方法，对我来说毫无用处。若要彻底解决我的问题，必须是你亲自为我梳理。”  
杨肉眼可见的叹了口气，显然是觉得眼前的情形很无奈：“阁下，我不可能投诚于你。如果我以同盟元帅的身份随你去了奥丁，必然会在同盟土地上掀起一场轩然大波。更何况，你的提督大臣们会怎么想？阁下要怎么安排我的身份才不会突兀？难道以药物的名义进口？”  
这个冷笑话完全不好笑，莱因哈特想了想完全不知道笑点在哪里，他只是执拗地摇了摇头：“可你要是不在的话，我过不了几年就会死。”莱因哈特注意到，在他说出“死”字时，杨的身体僵硬了一下——这个发现让莱因哈特知道，虽然自己是他的敌手，可杨应该也是不想让自己以这种方法死去。这个敌手有时候心很软，就像奥贝斯坦所说，是可兹利用的弱点。“你是我的适配向导，99%这种相性度，按照帝国法律必须要结婚。你可以以我配偶的身份去奥丁，这样谁都不会说什么。”  
让杨做自己的伴侣，这个想法并不是突然冒出来的。在得知杨就是自己的适配向导后，莱因哈特与奥贝斯坦进行了一番讨论，分析了利弊之后，认为最好是能让杨成为自己的伴侣之后再进行结合，以期将利益最大化。莱因哈特本身对这个结果不知可否——他总有一天要结婚的，如果结婚对象能够带来好处，他并没有反对的理由。但是亲身见到杨文里后，他开始觉得这个想法从无感变成了“大概会很不错”。所以，当杨拒绝前往奥丁时，他便说出了这个想法。  
杨的反应倒是出乎莱因哈特意料之外的剧烈，他几乎从沙发上跳起来，有些苍白的面孔因激动而发红，声音也变得急切：“我不可能与你结婚。”  
莱因哈特自己也知道，第一次见面就向人说出这种类似求婚的话实在很唐突。但他还是很想知道杨拒绝的原因，便一脸迷茫地说：“和我结婚有什么不好吗？”  
杨摘下头上的贝雷帽，把头发揉得乱糟糟的，开始在会客室里左右踱步：“不是这个问题。我是同盟人，在同盟，没有爱情作为基础的婚姻是罪恶、是不道德的，更不可能接受所谓的‘政治婚姻’。”

看着眼前黑发男子带着几分急切的表情，莱因哈特谅解地点了点头——这个理由他可以接受：“你我成长环境不同，有这种想法无可厚非。但是，卿拒绝我的理由中，听起来并不包括讨厌我这一条。既然这样的话，你不如还是跟我去奥丁，我们可以相处一段时间，也许你就会改变想法了。”  
杨不自觉地后退了一步，黑发从头上落下来遮住了他的额头和眼睛：“不，我说过了，我要退役，不去奥丁。”但是他并没有否认之前莱因哈特所说的，并不厌恶莱因哈特的说法，这让莱因哈特心下稍安——既然不讨厌，以后就好说。  
叹了口气，莱因哈特意识到果然像之前奥贝斯坦预料得那样，劝不动。他也站起身，走到了杨的面前，而杨不自觉地又退了一步：见状，莱因哈特无奈道：“我不会对你作什么。但是，”他提高了声线，“奥贝斯坦，你出来吧。”  
这个名字让杨本来因为激动而发红的脸变得苍白起来，他的头迅速转向莱因哈特视线所指之处，速度快得让人怀疑他会不会因此而脑震荡。只见，会客室里的另一扇门打开，身材高大头发花白的男子走了出来，手中拿着一份文件。杨的眼睛死死盯着那份文件，额上渗出了细密的汗珠。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

同日2315时·帝国军宇宙舰队总旗舰伯伦希尔会客室外  
等在会客室外的缪拉，眼尖地看到一个二等兵快速地向之前奥贝斯坦进入的房间跑去。见状，他拦下了那个二等兵：“你有什么事情要去打搅奥贝斯坦一级上将？”  
年轻士兵向缪拉行了军礼：“缪拉上将阁下。我有件事要报告参谋长阁下。”  
“如果不是机密的话，也告诉我一下。”  
士兵面露难色，神情挣扎，见状，缪拉摆出了长官的架势，喝了一声：“我也是银河帝国军的上将，有权知道。你说！”  
士兵连忙道歉：“对不起，上将阁下，刚刚冒犯了。参谋长之前让我们调查一下，跟随同盟的杨元帅过来的随员都有谁，我只是去负责告知结果。”  
缪拉沉吟了一下，奥贝斯坦为什么会关心这种事？这其中有阴谋的味道啊，但面上，他还是一脸平静：“结果如何？”  
“杨元帅随行人员只有几位普通士兵而已，没有任何军官随行。”  
缪拉挥了挥手，让士兵去向奥贝斯坦复命。他的目光回到了会客室的大门上，不由得沉思起来——一个同盟元帅，为何面见敌军最高将领时居然连副官都不带？


	13. 碎片之 34 - 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这几个碎片补完了巴米利恩会面，还有大家都想看的第一次精神梳理。  
> 小姐姐和老杨之间的关系，是这个哨向世界观里，两个向导之间可能拥有的最紧密的联系了。

碎片之三十四

同日2315时·海尼森·米达麦亚旗舰“人狼”指挥官休息室  
在希尔德的谋略下，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔两位帝国军中兵权仅次于莱因哈特的一级上将，顺利地攻下了自由行星同盟的首都星海尼森，并逼同盟政府签了“城下之盟”，并令同盟政府给杨文里元帅下达了“停火”的命令。在休战已经二十四小时的当下，“帝国双璧”终于能够坐下来喝一杯，享受一下过去几年间难得的清闲时刻。  
罗严塔尔给两人的杯中斟入少许色泽如红宝石般深红的液体，两人一同举起酒杯，轻轻相撞，米达麦亚先开口了：“敬海尼森无血开城。”  
罗严塔尔也道：“敬罗严克拉姆元帅和他的功勋。”两位好友相视一笑，将杯中酒液一饮而尽。放下酒杯后，米达麦亚笑道：“这叛军的酒还是不如帝国的好。”  
金银妖瞳的美男子一声轻笑：“虽然水土不同，但是也颇有特色。我打算带几瓶回去，你不要吗？”  
蜂蜜发色的年轻将领摇了摇头，再开口就转换了话题：“看看时间，现在公爵阁下应该在和杨文里会面。你说他们能说些什么？”  
罗严塔尔只是冷笑一声，见状，米达麦亚追问道：“喂，你这是不好奇还是知道什么我不知道的情况？”  
罗严塔尔拿起酒瓶又给自己倒上一杯酒，将晶莹剔透的透明玻璃杯举起，轻轻摇晃，灯光让酒液反射出温润的光泽：“停战指令发下不久之后，奥贝斯坦紧急联络了玛林道夫伯爵小姐。”  
米达麦亚从沙发上直起身子，灰色的眼眸一眨不眨地盯着好友：“怎么现在才告诉我这件事？”  
罗严塔尔将额前的一缕深棕色头发拨到了一边：“因为我也是发生之后才知道的。”这个解释让米达麦亚勉强接受了，罗严塔尔继续道，“我们的参谋长大人，要求伯爵小姐找到那个胆小鬼特留尼希特，让他再给杨文里发一个命令。”  
米达麦亚眉头紧锁，思考着好友这番话，罗严塔尔也只是安静地喝着酒，等待好友完成思考。过了半晌，米达麦亚才道：“让我猜猜。该不会，是让那位据说被民众选出来的国家首领，命令杨文里同意公爵阁下提出的任何要求？”  
罗严塔尔讥诮地撇了撇嘴，没有出声。见状，米达麦亚叹了口气：“你倒是说说，我猜得对不对啊？”  
罗严塔尔放下酒杯，右手放上了自己的脖颈后面，轻轻揉捏起来：“其实我也不知道奥贝斯坦的具体意图，但我的猜测和你相仿。而且，我还猜测，很可能是要求杨文里去奥丁，或者更彻底点，投诚公爵阁下。”  
听到这句话，就连米达麦亚都倒抽了一口冷气：“这个特留尼希特，当时怎么没打死他？真是无耻至极。”  
罗严塔尔安抚地对着好友微笑了一下，双手却放在了大腿上搓了搓：“不过现在想那么多没有用，大概再过一个小时，我们就能知道公爵阁下和杨文里究竟谈了些什么，以及公爵会怎么安排他接下来的‘待遇’了。”  
米达麦亚点了点头。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

同日2345时·帝国军宇宙舰队总旗舰伯伦希尔  
杨文里瞪大眼睛，看着向他和罗严克拉姆公爵走过来的奥贝斯坦。奥贝斯坦向公爵行礼后，也对杨行了礼，但浑身紧绷的杨并没有回礼。中年人的义眼闪过一丝红光后开口了：“杨元帅，久仰了，我是帝国军参谋长巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦。”  
杨轻轻颔首，算是打了招呼。对方倒也不在意他的礼貌程度，只是径自打开了手中的文件夹：“我有一份来自你们同盟元首优布·特留尼希特先生的特别命令，要传达给你。要我帮你念一下吗？”  
杨只是对他伸出了手：“不麻烦了，我想我念同盟语比你好听。”  
浑身毒液的参谋长这次倒没有多说话，只是从文件夹中抽出一张纸递给了杨。杨接过来，默读起来：“自由行星同盟最高评议会议长优布·特留尼希特特别密令：自由行星同盟元帅、第十三舰队司令杨文里，即日起卸下一切军政职务，与帝国宰相、帝国军最高司令官罗严克拉姆元帅前往奥丁‘长住’。宇宙历799年5月6日。”  
杨读到这里，猛地抬头看着对面的公爵和奥贝斯坦，只见这两个人都一脸镇定自若地看着他，一片坦然。沉吟片刻，他又低下头看着手中的文件，只见下方还有特留尼希特本人的签字、印章，还有最高评议会的徽章。虽然不想相信自己就这么被自己的同胞选出来的国家元首出卖，但是杨心知，以特留尼希特的狡猾和八面玲珑，他绝对做得出这种事——在海尼森都无血开城的当下，如果“牺牲”他杨文里能得到所谓一时半刻的“和平”，特留尼希特会眼睛都不眨地将他卖给帝国。  
奥贝斯坦开口了：“杨元帅，你若怀疑，我可以帮你联络海尼森方面。”  
杨无力地挥了挥手，他的另一只手扶住沙发，慢慢地绕到沙发前面坐了下来：“我相信这个命令的真实性。”他更不想看到特留尼希特那张令他作呕的脸，确认真实性只是让他再受一次打击罢了。  
虽然奥贝斯坦为人冷淡，对他人很少有感情波动，但看着杨这个样子，他还是心下有点戚戚然：“杨元帅，你应该早就知道会这样了。这次你过来，竟然一个身边的人都没有带，通讯艇上只有几个普通士兵。”  
杨没有出声，只是将头扭到一边，不想看见这两个人的脸。是的，他的确是害怕这最糟糕的可能性，他怕万一这种状况发生，如果尤利安或者先寇布跟来了的话，他们绝不会乖乖听话任他被帝国方面带走。他们只会全力反抗，最后寡不敌众血染伯伦希尔——想到尤利安和先寇布的尸体，他打了个寒噤，不，他要他们好好活着。  
那边奥贝斯坦还在继续：“既然一天前你听从了命令，没有对公爵开火，说明了你对所谓同盟政府的忠诚。你不会现在突然想违反了？”  
杨抬起头，眼中仿佛燃起了火光般瞪视着奥贝斯坦：“你们无耻也要有个限度，不敢发布公开命令，居然是‘密令’！”  
奥贝斯坦刚想回答，公爵的声音忽然响起：“奥贝斯坦，你下去吧。”奥贝斯坦嘴张张合合几下，本来想说些什么，但看到莱因哈特一脸坚决，也只好向主君行了个礼后，又退回了之前待命的房间。  
等房门上锁的声音响过后，莱因哈特来到杨坐着的沙发前，蹲下了身——这个银河帝国的实际统治者，已经很久没有在别人面前摆出这种姿势了：“杨，我太想留下你了，又怕劝不了你，奥贝斯坦就建议去要这么个文书来……如果伤害了你的心情，我很抱歉。”  
杨慢慢抬头，看着眼前这张被美神祝福过的面容，忽然觉得很心累，他心知肚明奥贝斯坦是公爵的手下，会要这份密令也是出自他本人的授意。杨叹了一声，没有说话。见状，莱因哈特急了，双手抓住杨放在膝上的左手：“我只是想确保你会和我去奥丁，只能出此下策了。”  
杨不动声色地将手从莱因哈特手中抽出——刚刚公爵的触碰，让杨的心中感到了一丝从未有过的异样：“你若答应我几件事，我可以跟你去奥丁。”形势比人强，杨知道自己若不遵从，就算回去海尼森，自己也会被那个已经背叛了人民和建国理想的同盟政府找理由清算。但，这不等于他不会给自己争取些权益。  
公爵那双冰蓝色的眸子微微发亮：“你说。”  
“不可逼迫我投诚与你或与你结合。”这句话刚刚说完，杨就看到公爵的表情稍微黯淡了些，但公爵还是说道：“我可以答应你，不会逼你。只有你自己同意，我才会与你结合。但相应地，你也不可以拒绝我追求你的行为。”  
杨只好勉强地点点头，毕竟在别人的地盘上，这种要求他不能拒绝。更何况，哨兵追求自己的适配向导在任何人看来都是天经地义，拒绝的话会显得过于不近人情，不利于日后情势。见杨点头，公爵微笑起来，笑容美丽得差点晃瞎了杨的眼睛。杨赶忙收摄心思，清了清嗓子，才又说道：“请你好好对待同盟人民，保证和平。”

公爵点点头：“这你放心。只要同盟土地上的人不反对帝国统治，我没有理由苛待他们。”  
那就是说他们反对你你就不会手软了？杨心想，这等同于什么都没答应。不过对于一个帝制下的独裁者，他能要求什么？这大概就是极限了。但他还是打起精神，说出了最后一个要求：“一年为期，如果一年后我还是不能接受你，请你让我回海尼森。但是，在那之后，我可以定期提供我的向导素并前往你的身边为你提供精神梳理。”  
这个要求很显然让公爵觉得很难接受，他咬着嘴唇看着杨，眼神竟然有点类似杨以前看到的宠物狗。但看到杨仍旧不为所动后，他的脸色也严肃起来——如果杨一直不答应他的追求、也不肯投诚，他的确没有理由让杨长期留在自己身边：“可以。但是，在这一年中，如果我有精神梳理的需要，你必须随时为我提供梳理。”  
杨点了点头，其实他根本就不会给别人梳理精神，但对方这个要求，他同样没法拒绝。见他答应，年轻公爵站起身，脸上露出灿烂的笑容：“既然已经约法三章，那从现在起，我们就是追求者和被追求者的关系了。那，我们就从互相称呼对方的名开始。”  
即使在同盟，称名也是很亲近的关系了，像杨这种半生混迹于军中的人来说，大多数时候称呼他人都是用姓氏和军衔，于是他抗拒道：“这不太好吧。”  
公爵的脸色有些黯淡：“现在我身边已经没有人会直呼我的名字了。我希望，至少将来有可能是我伴侣的人要叫我的名。来，我叫你‘文里’，你叫我‘莱因哈特’。试试看，文里，这个名字不难念的。”  
公爵的声音清亮如水晶，在念出“文里”两个字时，仿佛就像小猫的爪子挠过了杨的心头般，让他心中微微一震。而且，看到那样美丽的一张脸上露出黯然的神情，让杨忽然产生了一丝淡淡的罪恶感——反正就是个名字，硬着头皮叫吧，和叫“尤利安”没什么区别，于是他开口了，还是有点磕磕巴巴的：“莱……莱因哈特。”  
金发的独裁者笑眯眯地看着杨：“很好，就是要再多练练。来，再叫我一次。”  
“莱因……哈特。”  
莱因哈特点了点头：“虽然还不甚流畅，但今后念多了应该就熟了。文里，我很抱歉我们要在这种情况下开始，但是，我答应你的不会反悔。我离开奥丁已久，现在伯伦希尔要返航了。”  
“让我通讯艇上的士兵回去。”杨知道莱因哈特会很快回去奥丁，但没想到他会这么快行动，“而且，能让我再和第十三舰队的各位最后道个别吗？如果不这样，他们会担心我。”  
年轻的帝国实际统治者沉吟了一下才回答道：“第一个要求我自然会答应。但是，第二个要求我不能答应。在你我之间尘埃落定之前，我不希望你在我身边这件事被外人知晓。但一年之期后，你就可以与你的属下们自由联络了。”  
杨抿起唇，知道自己无计可施——整个伯伦希尔上都是莱因哈特的手下，他一声令下自己就寸步难行。只能暂且这样了，他心想，只能看看今后是否有机会把自己的下落告知第十三舰队的大家了。一想到因为不知道自己的下落而焦急的尤利安和其他人，杨就心痛如刀绞，令他几乎落下泪来。  
莱因哈特自来熟地在他身边坐下，微笑着讲述起将来的事：“我知道你以前没给别人做过精神梳理，所以我会给你安排指引向导帮你。你的喜好我都调查清楚了，帝国皇家图书馆的书你可以随便读……”  
杨静静地听着，没有说话，眼睛看着窗外的星海——帝国军的舰队开始重新排列阵型，离家已久的大部队准备返回帝国领。杨从历史中深深地明白，独裁者的道德底线远远低于民主政府的政客——当然特留尼希特这种猪猡是个特例。他接下来的生活和可能的命运，都掌握在这个独裁者手中，在这样不利的情况下，自己有多少筹码可以打？怎么能杀出一条血路来？杨现在没有答案。  
对于杨来说，上一次对自己的未来如此没有确定性，是父亲死于意外，自己站在海尼森同盟军官学校校门口时。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

宇宙历799年5月7日0130时·杨舰队旗舰休伯利安  
在司令部焦急等待的尤利安·敏兹等人终于接到了导航部门的通知：“杨元帅的交通艇在回程路上，十分钟内将抵达。”  
尤利安和司令部众人立刻以最快的速度赶往舰船接驳处，翘首等待杨的归来——只有先寇布一个人反倒是不紧不慢的。等先寇布到达接驳处时，其余人已经等了好几分钟，亚典波罗凑到他身边，小声说：“学长去的时候你是那个看起来最担心的人，怎么他回来的时候你倒是最后一个来？”  
先寇布淡淡瞥了他一眼，没有出声，视线向外部投去，只见那艘交通艇已经到了肉眼可见的范围。很快，梯子放下，艇内人员鱼贯走出，并向司令部众人一一行了军礼。  
随着一个个人的出现，尤利安的面部表情逐渐从微笑变成了担忧，当最后一个士兵走出来后，他终于忍不住大声质问：“提督呐？提督在哪里？你们把他弄丢了吗？”  
跟随杨前往伯伦希尔的士兵是一个班，班长向前一步，低下头对尤利安说：“对不起，敏兹中尉，我们没能把杨元帅平安带回来。元帅他……从下了船，就被帝国人带去见了罗严克拉姆公爵。我们等了许久，最后是帝国的缪拉上将通知我们，杨元帅将去奥丁小住，我们……则必须马上离开。对不起，我们失职了。”  
司令部众人面面相觑，顿觉浑身好像被一桶冰水从头上浇下那般冰冷。尤利安只觉腿脚发软，竟一下跪在了地上，他的眼睛向虚空之中伯伦希尔的方向看去，却什么都看不到，他喃喃道：“提督……你不让我跟去，是预料到你自己一去不返吗？”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

宇宙历799年5月7日早八时·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府  
元帅府军中向导护士，乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格早上一上班，就接到了军务省向导司的紧急通讯。她站在光屏前，对面是向导司的司长：“施勒辛格，有一个重要任务交给你。元帅阁下这次从海尼森带回一位向导，你被指定为他的指引向导。任务详细内容会随后交给你。”  
任何一位刚刚分化的向导，都需要另一位资深向导来担任指引者，以帮助新向导了解向导群体内部的一些规则运作，和如何使用自身的向导能力，这样的资深向导就是所谓的“指引向导”。能够让罗严克拉姆公爵重视到要求军务省直接指派指引者的，恐怕不是身份普通的向导。  
想到这里，乌尔苏拉意识到自己接受了一个怎样重大的任务。她立刻向上司行了军礼：“是，保证不辱使命完成任务！”

 

 

 

碎片之三十五

帝国历490年（宇宙历799年）5月30日·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府  
入夜，银河帝国实际上的统治者、莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆公爵在完成一日繁忙的工作后返回了自己的住处。案牍劳形的成堆文书工作虽然也不是没有成就感，但对莱因哈特来说，还是比不上在战场上兵戎相见、血与火的洗礼来得更激动人心。  
不过，眼下的日常生活也并非全无挑战。至少，那个住在他府中一墙之隔的人，就是他生命中最大的挑战，一想到要面对他，莱因哈特就觉得热血沸腾。而今夜，他也将毫无例外地与杨文里共进晚餐。  
莱因哈特在自己的府邸中，给予了杨最大限度的自由——他想吃什么想玩什么都可以得到满足，莱因哈特甚至将晚餐菜单都交给了杨去选择。如果要做长久夫妻，从对方喜欢吃什么开始了解不失为一个合适的方向。但是，杨的菜单选择过于广泛，以至于现在莱因哈特还是没法清楚对方喜欢吃什么。当他直接问黑发魔术师最喜欢什么菜式时，对方也只是微微侧着头，微笑着说了句：“我喜欢尝试各种食物。”莱因哈特只能安慰自己，也许这样试着试着，就能知道了。  
今夜，杨选择在日常的小餐厅里吃晚饭，并且前菜和主菜都是海鲜类——杨似乎很喜欢吃水产。虽然莱因哈特本身对水产并没有特别喜爱，但如果杨喜欢吃，那他也就喜欢吃好了。  
前菜是炖龙虾，肥美的龙虾在含有大蒜、西红柿、洋葱之类材料的汤里炖得鲜红。杨笑着让仆人拿来钳子，帮助莱因哈特打开虾壳，将鲜美的虾肉剥出放在碟子里。等两只龙虾消失在两人肚子里后，仆人上前收拾了虾壳，在等待主菜的时候，莱因哈特忽然说了句杨意料之外的话：“我今天决定，由赫尔穆特·连内坎普担任新领土总督。”  
杨眼皮都没有抬：“这是帝国内政吧。”言下之意是，你跟我说这个不怕被人说我这个囚徒干预帝国内政。  
莱因哈特摇了摇头：“我虽然决定了，但是命令还没下发。我想听听你这个同盟人的意见。而且，我要听你的心里话。”  
正在这时，仆人送上了今晚的主菜，是一道用轻微裂开的黑胡椒粒沾满新鲜牛排再烹饪，并配上了黑胡椒酱。杨一言不发地切着牛排，直到将牛排都切碎了，他才对着已经吃了三分之一牛肉进肚子的莱因哈特开口：“为什么？”  
虽然问得没头没尾，但是莱因哈特猜测杨问得是“为什么是连内坎普”，但是他也不打算告诉杨真正的原因，于是他回答道：“没有比他更合适的了。”  
杨放下手中的刀叉，双手合十，下巴抵在指尖上：“莱因哈特，这是你真实的想法吗？”  
莱因哈特心里一哆嗦——自己的小心思没被对方这么快就察觉到了吧，但是面上他不动如山，淡淡应了声：“嗯。”  
杨定定地看了莱因哈特半晌，直看得他心里发毛，当莱因哈特受不了要扔开刀叉的时候，杨终于开口了：“明明有更合适的。”  
开口就好，莱因哈特心想，他挑起眉：“哦？你说谁最合适？”  
杨沉吟了一下才开口，但是出乎莱因哈特的意料，他并没有直接回答莱因哈特，而是转换了角度：“我在战场上与连内阁下有过几次交手，对此人的性格有一点了解。你既然是他的上司，应该比我更了解他。”  
连内阁下，莱因哈特心想，难道是嫌连内坎普名字太长：“我当然清楚。不过你怎么看他？”  
“重视军人的名誉，是个扎实的将领，但不够灵活。”杨不带感情地回答，“你应该很清楚，这样的人不适合去管理一片过去二百多年都与帝国制度南辕北辙的领土。”  
莱因哈特沉默，杨说得没有错，对方黑亮的眼睛紧紧盯着他：“你应该记得，你我巴米利恩会面时，你答应过我，要善待同盟。你选择连内阁下，我不觉得是遵守了这个约定。”  
杨虽然没有把话完全挑开说明，但莱因哈特知道，自己的心思已经瞒不过这位同盟第一智将，他叹了口气：“那你心里的最佳人选是谁？”  
“介意告诉我，是谁让你改弦更张换了连内阁下的？”杨没有直接回答他，仍然是从侧面问了一个问题。

莱因哈特心里陡然发冷——杨文里固然是军人出身，但他的政治敏感度简直高到吓人，如果对方当初能够在同盟内部登上与自己同等的地位，莱因哈特真不觉得自己能够如此顺利地统一宇宙。看见莱因哈特面露纠结，杨淡淡一叹：“是不是奥贝斯坦阁下？”  
莱因哈特再也无心吃饭了，他将刀叉往盘子里一放，将还剩下一半牛肉的盘子推到了一边：“是的。”  
杨扶额叹息一声：“你的气量什么时候那么小了？”  
莱因哈特一脸问号：“文里，我能够网罗这么多出身下级贵族和平民的军官和文官为我效命，怎么可能说得上气量小？”  
“那么，莱因哈特，现在告诉我，你心中最早新领土总督的人选是谁？”杨并没有放过莱因哈特，乌黑的眸子此刻在莱因哈特看来有几分迫人——此时莱因哈特才发觉，黑色的眼睛可以既如宇宙般神秘，又如宇宙般充满压迫感。  
莱因哈特微微低下了头，像个小学生一样喃喃答道：“是罗严塔尔。”  
听到这个答案，杨微微一笑：“他的确是最合适的人选。我与罗严塔尔阁下战场上交过手，前几天也与他有过一次面谈。他不光是名将，手腕也足够灵活，才干能力都是一时之选。”  
听到杨这么说，莱因哈特不由得有点吃味：“你对他的评价倒是很高。”  
杨眼含笑意，淡淡瞥了莱因哈特一眼：“你酸什么？现在任何成为新领土总督的人，都要面对复杂的政治环境。不光要处理好与同盟政府的关系，还要镇压可能的叛乱，维护帝国的利益。没有足够的政治敏感度和手腕，没有在军队中足够的威望，无法完成这个任务。同时，他更要对同盟的制度有所了解，对同盟民众有一定程度的尊重。你的手下，除了罗严塔尔，没有第二个人能做到。如果你不让他去，其他人一个处理不好，帝国与同盟领土之间本就存在的巨大政治裂痕将更加难以弥合，不利于对于帝国的长治久安和整合新旧领土。”  
“说来说去你还是要给你的故国争取最大利益。”莱因哈特道，他的确不想从杨的口中听到对另一个男人、尤其是另一个哨兵的赞扬。  
“我不否认。”杨淡淡道，他黑色的眼睛无悲亦无喜，“但是我实在不希望因为你的一个决定而再燃战火。虽然我知道，这样的结果只会让同盟被帝国彻底吞并。但这个宇宙已经流血太久了——不要让这个伤口继续变大。”  
面对这样的杨，莱因哈特忽然觉得有点羞愧——杨的心是如此地充满悲悯，他忽然不想让杨失望，让杨觉得他是个心狠手辣的人：“我明白了。我会重新考虑这个决定。文里，你看，牛排都凉掉了，是让他们加热一下还是重新做？”  
杨摇摇头：“不要麻烦了。我知道为什么奥贝斯坦阁下一劝说你就会改变主意。莱因哈特，奥贝斯坦不信任罗严塔尔，而你要信任他。”说着，杨叫来了仆人，让他们撤下已经冷掉的牛排，让他们送上最后的甜点。话说到这个地步，他们两个人已经都没有心情去吃掉一大块牛肉了。  
晚餐的甜点是甜甜的牛奶冻，白色的一块用模型做出美丽的形状，仆人还送上了水果盘可以配着点心吃。虽然莱因哈特平日最喜欢吃各种甜食，但此时他却毫无食欲。安静的餐厅里只能听得到杨的声音：“我与罗严塔尔阁下有过几次交手，也有过一面之缘，从几件事中我就能够够推断出奥贝斯坦阁下不信任他——他的确不会像一般的帝国将领一样在战场上对我穷追猛打以生擒我为荣耀。而且，他虽然是帝国出身的哨兵，却是唯一一个没有在见到我时劝说我接受帝国向导命运的人。从这两点来说，很容易让人认为他会很容易生出不臣之心吧。”  
莱因哈特的嘴唇抿成了一条线，固然奥贝斯坦给他的理由是“罗严塔尔在军队中的资历威望甚高必须统辖本部军队”，但他能够轻易接受这个原因未必是他潜意识中没有想过，如果罗严塔尔手中权力太大产生不臣之心。虽然莱因哈特对自己有足够的信心，能够接受来自下属的挑战，但在宇宙刚刚烽烟消弭的现在，新帝国再来一场内乱大概也不是什么很好的选择。  
看到莱因哈特的脸色，杨叹息一声：“你其实也有过这种感觉吗？”

莱因哈特点了点头：“吉尔菲艾斯在秃鹰之城死去后，罗严塔尔来向我报告旧贵族的动向。我当时……如果不是奥贝斯坦事前告诉了我你与我的相性报告结果，我大概真的会对他说出‘你可以随时来挑战我’这样的话了。”  
杨有点目瞪口呆。莱因哈特这个人，不管是因为真的喜欢他抑或是为了活命，追求他的行为也好，在战场上努力试图打败他的行为也好，都称得上极度上心。所以，一直以来，杨都认为莱因哈特是个求生欲望极其强烈的人。但是从刚刚莱因哈特所说的这段话，杨忽然意识到，如果自己不存在于这个世界、或者不是他的适配向导，他的自毁倾向就会大概率出现。想到这里，杨心中只觉得啼笑皆非，不知道是现在的结果更好，还是那种可能性更好。  
但杨还是要为和平而谋算，他脑筋转得飞快，一边说一边整理好了自己的思路：“莱因哈特，你知道我算得上熟读历史。任何一个历史上的帝国，都出现过内部的叛乱事件。但是在我看来，自古以来，任何内乱都必须积累了足够能量或者足够因素后才会发生。内部累积足够就会自己分崩离析，内力不足的话则必须借助外力。”  
闻弦歌而知雅意，莱因哈特也明白了杨的意思，他转动着冰蓝色的眼睛，慢慢开口道：“你的意思是说，如果帝国内部社会秩序稳定，又没有任何外部政治势力介入，罗严塔尔可能就算有机会也不会背叛？”  
杨点点头：“这个宇宙百废待兴，而罗严塔尔是个能臣干将，这个宇宙需要他的才干。而莱因哈特你的气量，也能容得下他。对于他，我与奥贝斯坦阁下看法不同——罗严塔尔并非家养的鹰犬，我并不认为把他留在奥丁就能控制住他。如果内因外力足够，身在奥丁反而更容易背叛。”  
莱因哈特沉吟了许久：“你说得也有道理，我会重新考虑一下。”  
杨本来也不指望自己一个局外人说几句话就能改变一位帝国独裁者的想法，他只是为同盟的和平尽人事听天命罢了。他将桌子上的牛奶冻和无花果向莱因哈特推过去，自己则拿过了另一盘装有草莓和柑橘的盘子，并且结案陈词般说了句：“他会不会背叛，完全在于你。”杨没有说出口的是，如果帝国内部没有大的矛盾，莱因哈特又善尽帝王职责，罗严塔尔便没有任何背叛的理由。  
莱因哈特没有答话，只是沉默地吃完了点心。  
几天以后，杨从宫中侍从口中得知，莱因哈特发布诏令，罗严塔尔被任命为未来的新领土总督，将于7月1日从奥丁出发走马上任。这个消息让杨松了一口气，而相应的，在今后的日子里，他也承受了不少来自奥贝斯坦义眼诡异红光的扫射。

 

 

碎片之三十六

宇宙历799年（帝国历490年）5月20日上午·奥丁·罗严克拉姆元帅府  
杨文里以前从没学习过如何为一位哨兵进行精神梳理，所以他也无法在一启程与罗严克拉姆公爵同行前往奥丁时，就为对方梳理精神。杨并非没有哨向相关的常识，他知道，按照哨向内部流传千年的传统，任何一位向导在第一次进行精神梳理时，都需要有另一位资深向导、也就是所谓的“指引向导”来教授新向导如何梳理。而这位指引向导也会在接下来的几次梳理中在场，直到新向导能够独立进行梳理为止。  
罗严克拉姆元帅的直属舰队里并非没有军中向导。但传统上，指引向导由于要教授新向导有关向导的知识和能力使用，会有一段持续时间不短的接触——而这需要两位向导之间有着对彼此的熟悉和信任。自然而然，总更换指引向导并非好事，只要情况允许，任何一位向导一生中只会有一位指引向导，许多时候，两位向导甚至会在指导期结束后成为一生的好友。  
而杨由于今后会长期定居奥丁，舰队的军中向导由于要随军队不停更换驻防地点，并不能在一段时间内固定陪在杨身边，所以，莱因哈特吩咐军务省在常驻奥丁的军中向导中选人，精神梳理也将在他和杨抵达奥丁后才开始。  
对此，杨心中舒了一口气，能够在更熟悉莱因哈特一些后、而不是立刻开始梳理精神简直再好不过。不过，他对于由帝国向导来指引他这件事却感到有些不舒服。毕竟，对方是喝着与自己不同的水长大，而新向导由于精神屏障要向指引向导开放，对方会知晓自己不为外人所知的所思所想甚至某些秘密。杨不知道，对方是否会负起监察职责，定期将自己的所思所想汇报上去——只能希望这种糟糕的情况不会发生。  
但无论如何，随着时间推移，奥丁已经越来越近了。杨在5月19日晚抵达奥丁后，就立刻被送往罗严克拉姆元帅府安顿下来。在休息了一夜后，第二天早晨，刚吃过早饭没多久，杨就被仆人告知，他的指引向导已经到达元帅府，正等着他的接见。  
仆人领着杨来到府邸的大会客室，出乎他意料的是，坐在会客室沙发上的竟然是应该已经去上班了的莱因哈特。而旁边不远处则站着一个中年男子和一个年轻女子，看打扮是军中的医官和护士。两人看到杨出现，立刻向杨行了军礼。也就在这个时候，杨感觉到有一道充满了好奇、却没有丝毫恶意的精神力向他靠近——杨并不惊讶，因为他已经事先知道这个房间里有另一位向导存在。他逆流而上，发现那位年轻女护士就是那道精神力的来源，杨心中暗忖，看来她就是自己的指引向导了。  
医生和护士向杨行了军礼，并分别进行了自我介绍——他们都是直接服务于军务省的医护人员。杨没有太留意医生的名字，倒是记住了护士的名字是“乌尔苏拉”，是个有着深棕色头发、容貌令人觉得颇为可爱的少女。介绍完成后，府邸的主人、帝国的实际统治者莱因哈特发话了：“先做检查，再开始梳理。”  
杨明白了，莱因哈特并没有留给自己与指引向导熟悉认识的时间，想要立刻就开始精神梳理。而通常的话，指引向导会在正式开始教授如何进行精神梳理前，花费两个星期左右时间与新向导互相熟识，教授向导的相关知识——毕竟介入他人的精神领域是件极私密的事情，对彼此没有信任的话会造成新向导过度紧张、容易失败。杨不知道莱因哈特是真不知道这个常识还是对自己太有信心了。  
军医上前一步，向杨一躬身：“杨元帅，冒犯了。”女护士则打开随身的提包，从里面取出几样便携医疗仪器。杨微微向军医点头表示同意——人在屋檐下，他深知被进行身体检查是迟早的事。军医拿起仪器，贴上杨的身体，仪器便开始记录杨的生命体征。军医又拿出表格和笔，开始询问杨各种有关他身体状况的问题，杨一一如实回答，而军医也将答案记录下来。而女护士则趁着这个机会，为杨抽取了血样。军医甚至还要求杨提取了尿样，杨也只好硬着头皮拿着小瓶子顶着莱因哈特的目光去了卫生间。  
身体检查大概进行了半个小时左右，军医宣布杨的身体在初步检查后可以认定为健康状况还不错，但更细致的情况要等血检和尿检报告出来后才能知道。这时，莱因哈特对军医点了点头，军医便躬身告退，房间里只剩下了莱因哈特、杨和女护士三个人。莱因哈特对女护士道：“可以开始了。”  
女护士上前向杨一躬身，但一边说话眼神却看着莱因哈特：“杨元帅，第一次的精神梳理，我需要碰触你的额头和太阳穴。可以吗？”杨看得出，对方应该事先得到过军务省方面提供的信息，虽然在询问他，但却需要看莱因哈特的脸色——毕竟，在帝国人看来，当着一个哨兵的面碰触他的适配向导，需要得到哨兵的同意。  
杨点了点头——不确定对方的立场时，他也不想和对方过多说什么。而得到莱因哈特的点头示意后，女护士露出那种很职业化的温和笑容：“请杨元帅找到一个比较舒适的方法和位置，与公爵阁下面对面，双手要能碰到公爵阁下的额头和太阳穴，并能并保持这个姿势至少十五分钟。我则要站在杨元帅你的身后。”  
杨点了点头，他以前也见过几次向导为哨兵提供梳理的情况，一般两个人要面对面才能达到最好的效果。但是莱因哈特正坐在沙发上，头部比杨站着时手臂的位置低、坐着时手臂的位置高，很难让杨舒服地保持碰触他额头的姿势。杨决定将这个问题抛给女向导：“乌尔苏拉小姐，你平时都用什么样的姿势去为哨兵梳理精神的？”  
女护士微微愣了一下，但很快就回答了：“杨元帅，抱歉是我思虑不周。我个子不高，通常会在诊室里让哨兵们坐在矮一点的椅子上，这样我就可以站着去碰他们的额头了。”女向导比杨要矮上将近一个头，而军中的男性哨兵一般都人高马大，她的确可以这样做。  
莱因哈特冷不防开口了：“配对的哨向之间可以更亲密点吧？”  
女向导显然被这个问题噎到了，杨都可以看得出她并不情愿回答这个问题，但又不得不开口：“……是的，梳理时比普通哨向更亲密些的身体接触也可以。”不知为何，她这不情愿的情态让杨忽然对她有了些好感。  
这个答案很显然让莱因哈特非常满意：“既然这样，”他看向杨，“文里，你可以坐我膝上，我不介意当你的椅子。”  
真要这样对杨来说有点太超过了，但他又不能直接地拒绝莱因哈特，稍微想了一下后他微微歪着头浅浅一笑：“莱因哈特，我又不是身体轻盈的女孩子，坐在你身上你的膝盖会受不了。”他转向女向导，“你有什么别的办法吗？”  
可怜的女向导已经额头渗出了细汗，很显然眼前的情形让她精神压力颇大，她的眼神在面前两人间转了几圈后，才终于下定决心般地地开口了：“杨元帅要是不介意用跪姿的话，可以找个软凳之类的东西跪在上面。”

杨微笑了起来，这个女向导还真是个有趣的人，明明她完全可以说自己没法子：“这个办法好。莱因哈特，就这么办吧。”  
莱因哈特给了女向导一个冰冷的眼刀，她则连忙低下了头。他的目光回到杨身上：“跪那么长时间你的膝盖会痛。”  
“莱因哈特，别吓唬人家小女孩。”杨摇了摇头，“多找点软垫来不会有问题的。”  
莱因哈特很是无奈，大概是知道不能操之过急，他终于点了头：“你想怎么办就怎么办吧。”  
杨按了铃，很快，仆人们就送上了府中不同高度的软凳和一堆大大小小的软垫。女向导帮着杨实验了各种高度的软凳，最后终于选到了一个最合适的。而在这过程中，杨则收到了女向导感激的眼神。终于准备停当后，女向导才再度开口了：“请杨元帅将左手手心放在公爵阁下的右侧太阳穴上，右手手心放在左侧太阳穴上，双手手指则放在额头。请公爵阁下闭上双眼，尽可能地将精神放空。”  
杨依言而行，莱因哈特也闭上了双眼——这让杨松了一口气，不用和莱因哈特大眼瞪小眼真是件好事。女向导继续说道：“杨元帅，普通人和哨兵并没有向导一般的精神领域，但他们也有精神、或者说灵魂，向导们称之为‘识海’。哨兵的识海比普通人相比却有其规律性，所以相对而言更容易被向导影响。在精神梳理中，向导需要做的就是将哨兵的识海进一步规整，使之更有规律。因为对于哨兵来说，随着他们受到外界感官刺激，他们的识海会随着时间推移而越发混乱。而识海的入口，就在人的太阳穴和前额。因为从医学的角度来说，人的太阳穴靠近大脑颞叶，离管理人类记忆、情绪、行为的边缘系统最为靠近。而前额下则是管理人类的认知的大脑额叶。”  
女向导并不会说同盟语，但杨的帝国语词汇量中并不包括医学类词汇，所以她最后说得几句话中包含的医学词汇他完全是有听没有懂，只是知道了额头与太阳穴靠近人脑中的重要部位，所以梳理时才会选择碰触这两个区域。女向导继续道：“所以，在梳理中，向导会感受到哨兵的一些情绪与感情，还有零星的记忆碎片。为了避免这些东西对向导的干扰，让梳理达到最好的效果，会要求哨兵尽可能地放空精神。”  
杨点了点头：“但还是没法完全避免吧。”  
女向导答道：“是的。所以向导要为自己感受到的、有关哨兵识海的一切保密。而且，越是长时间没有得到梳理的哨兵，他的识海混乱度就越高，他就越难放空精神，向导感受到的情绪与记忆就越多，梳理起来的危险性就越高。”  
“你的意思是，莱因哈特这种情况会很不好处理？”  
女向导点了点头：“现在具体情况没法确定，但要彻底梳理出来，恐怕要十几次才做得到。”讲到这里，她微微叹了口气，“通常状态下，新向导在第一次做精神梳理时，会选一位识海混乱程度尽可能低的哨兵入门，这样危险性低也容易上手。”  
杨知道，指引向导通常会帮助新向导完成一两次精神梳理，之后会从易到难，逐渐提高哨兵的识海混乱度，直到新向导能够比较顺利地独立完成一般难度的梳理后。在同盟，通常一个月左右时间就足以完成这个任务。但在帝国，能够让杨练习的哨兵只有莱因哈特一位，所以杨面对的情况更为复杂和艰难。这让他的脸色变得严肃起来。  
女向导又道：“杨元帅，现在我要碰触你的太阳穴和额头了，我需要感受一下你的精神力量。通常而言，向导的精神力量越强大，精神梳理就越容易。”  
杨点了点头，女向导绕到了他的身后，纤细的手放到了他头部。这是第一次有另一个向导去直接接触杨的精神世界，他只感到似乎脑海中有一根锐利的针在楔入他的精神防御，试图进入他的精神领域。这种被入侵精神领域的感觉很不好，杨的身体和精神顿时紧绷起来，他不由自主地动了“想要拔出这根针”的想法。随着他念头一转，这根针便缓缓地被向外推去，而对方也加强了进入的力度，却仍不敌杨的力量，被彻底推了出去。  
女向导放下手，转回杨的面前道：“杨元帅请对自己有信心，你的精神力量是少有的强大，我还从没见过精神力量如此强大的向导呐。”虽然她没有明说，但杨明白了，刚才她使用的是指引向导测试新向导精神力量的特殊方法。她对杨露出温柔的微笑：“杨元帅放心，我接下来不会再试图进入你的精神领域了，只会在浅层指引你精神力量的走向。那，让我们开始吧。”


	14. 碎片之 37 - 39

碎片之三十七

莱因哈特早在“弗丽嘉计划”期间收集杨的相关信息时，便已知道杨以前从未给其他哨兵做过精神梳理。对杨的占有欲强到都不自知的莱因哈特，对此是欣喜的，因为这意味着杨与哨兵之间的一切经历和体验都将属于他。但他当时没有考虑到的是，一个新手向导的前几次精神梳理，都需要有指引向导在场。  
精神梳理对于配对或者结合的哨兵向导来说，是种非常亲密的体验，指引向导的存在对于急于想和杨尽可能独处的莱因哈特来说，可以算作是个巨大的电灯泡。莱因哈特对此非常不满意，但又无可奈何——这大概就是配对向导是个新手所附带的缺点吧，他只能期望杨尽快学会，这样他和杨独处的时候就不需要有外人在场了。  
但尽管如此，莱因哈特还是不希望杨与他的指引向导有过多的接触。他平日工作繁忙，能够与杨独处的时间不多，他不希望别人与杨交流接触的时间多过与自己的。而且，莱因哈特也清楚，杨的指引向导的地位，在帝国内部恐怕是个无数人想要走关系得到的位置——因为能够博得未来帝国皇后的友谊代表着巨大的政治利益。于公于私，莱因哈特都不希望杨成为帝国政治斗争的标的物。但相应的，杨也就不能与他的指引向导提前认识熟识，必须第一次见面就开始精神梳理。  
杨的指引向导是军务省挑选出来的、身家清白政治干净的年轻人，但是莱因哈特仍然不放心，还是在对方与杨见面前先耳提面命一番。对方还算符合莱因哈特的标准，长相可爱出身平民的年轻姑娘，除了身为向导外没什么特别之处，而且配对哨兵还是米达麦亚最器重的年轻手下——虽然不能完全脱离政治因素，但也还勉强可以接受。  
莱因哈特冰蓝的眸子紧紧盯着深棕发色的少女：“你在我元帅府已经工作很久，应该知道这里的规矩。什么该在文里的面前说，什么不该说你应该清楚。而且，你要全力帮助文里尽快掌握如何进行精神梳理——我不想过多地看见你。”  
女向导的身体肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，连连保证自己会努力。但莱因哈特毕竟不是暴君，他懂得奖惩分明的道理，他又稍稍缓和了语气：“你要是做的好，自然有奖励——到时候你可以向我提出一个要求，如果不过分，我可以满足你。”  
这句话让女向导愉快地谢恩了。眼见目的达到，莱因哈特才通知仆人去将杨叫下来。之后的大半个小时时间里，莱因哈特耐心地等待军医完成对杨的身体检查。他注意到，杨没有太关注女向导，可她只要有机会，一双眼睛就会充满好奇地打量着这个来自异国、身上充满传奇色彩的向导——莱因哈特对此一笑置之，对杨没有好奇才是真的奇怪吧。  
真正的问题在开始梳理后才出现。第一个问题是两人的姿势问题，莱因哈特是万分想要让杨坐在自己腿上的，无论是侧坐还是跨坐都没有问题。总而言之他从一开始就非常盼望着这个与杨的身体靠近的机会，但是杨却很快地把难题扔给了女向导。莱因哈特本指望身为自己臣属的女向导会帮自己，结果，她在思考过后居然站在了杨的一边，简直要把他气坏了——杨本来就不是很愿意靠近他，这下就连精神梳理的时候都吃不到豆腐。  
更可气的是，女向导还要求他闭上眼睛，她却敢去碰杨的额头和太阳穴。还告知了杨一番给自己做精神梳理是件多困难的事——这样子是要打击新手上路的杨吗？知道难度这么高杨如果心生退意还能好好尽快学会怎么独立做精神梳理吗？但不管莱因哈特心里怎么死命吐槽，他面上还是什么都没说，这点气量他还不是没有。  
很快，杨依着女向导的指示，开始将自己的精神力量导入莱因哈特的识海。女向导的声音似远似近不太清晰：“精神梳理不是攻击或者结界防御，讲究的是顺势而为，并非要以暴力破坏，而是以自己精神领域的有序去寻找对方混乱的识海中与自己相似度最高的部分，并以自己的秩序为模板梳理对方的这一小部分。精神力量越强大的向导，就越容易深入哨兵的识海，以最快的速度找到与自己秩序相似的部分。完成梳理的这一小部分就有如种子，会开始将秩序复制到周围部分，并逐渐向外扩散，直到完成整个识海的秩序构建。”  
“那这个‘种子’完成后向导的梳理任务就结束了吗？”杨的声音也远远传来。

“没有。”女向导说道，“在真实的物理世界，从无序到有序需要能量来降低熵值，而在精神世界也同样。哨兵没有精神力量，即使有了这颗‘种子’，如果向导没有提供外来的精神能量来帮助系统降低熵值，那这颗‘种子’就会被打散，哨兵的识海仍旧混乱无序。不过，向导除了在提供精神能量之外，也可以帮助‘种子’更快速地构建秩序，所以越强大的向导，做起梳理来也就越快。”  
杨这次似乎思考了许久才又开口了：“这就是为什么莱因哈特以前没有能够梳理他的向导吗？”  
“是的。公爵阁下是黑暗哨兵，为他梳理不是构成‘种子’的问题，而是其他向导没有足够的精神力量支持他完成整个识海的秩序构建。”女向导如此回答，“杨元帅，请你尽可能地搜索公爵阁下的识海，但这个过程中你大概会感知到他的情绪和一些记忆随片，他可能也会反抗你的搜索，会比较凶险。我从旁协助，更多是为了帮你保持精神力的集中，让你不会迷失在他的情绪和记忆中。”  
杨大约是“嗯”了一声后，女向导就推动着杨的精神力进一步进入识海。对于莱因哈特来说，他感受到的，就是有一个数千瓦功率的大探照灯一下照亮了他识海中的一片区域，并且开始不断移动。随之，莱因哈特就意识到自己的一些记忆不受控制地浮上了意识顶层，随之而来的是各种情绪。  
杨隐隐地惊呼了一声：“他好像在悲伤……我看到了一个金色头发的女性。”  
女向导的声音有些焦急：“杨元帅，千万别对他的记忆好奇，不然你会迷失。向导做精神梳理的时候千万不能因为好奇对方的经历或者同情对方就去观看记忆，否则共情会让向导迷失。如果不能及时出来，向导甚至会死。”  
莱因哈特自己知道，这是他现在还暂时不想让杨知道、自身都压抑了不知多少年的记忆——那是他儿时对母亲的记忆，是他生命中最温暖的一段日子。也许是杨的精神力量让他感到了温暖和向往，他不由自主想起了这段回忆，并想继续下去，哪怕他根本就不想去回忆。不知该松口气抑或是遗憾，这时他感觉到杨的精神力量突然加强了向识海深处进入的速度，灯光照射到了另一个区域，但仍然不能驱散识海中的黑暗。  
女向导的声音远远传来：“杨元帅，请集中精神，抱歉我刚才推了你一下。”  
“没事。”杨咕哝了一声，没过一会儿，他的声音又响了起来，“这次我看到了一个红头发的男孩子。”  
莱因哈特此时想起来的是红发的挚友，内心涌上的是悔恨和怀念。他和吉尔菲艾斯共同拥有的记忆不受控制地在他识海中闪过，快得让杨也不得不看到了这些记忆。在莱因哈特的记忆到了两人正式入伍的时候，杨的声音传来：“原来……是吉尔菲艾斯阁下。莱因哈特他，好像很伤心。”  
这时女向导大概是又推了杨一下，杨的精神力量进入了识海的更深一层，这时，女向导的声音模糊到莱因哈特几乎无法听清的地步了：“杨元帅，这就是精神梳理的最危险之处了——哨兵无法控制自己的记忆闪回，向导被迫一起观看并被迫产生共情。这是你今后梳理时必须小心，要对这种可能的险境心有准备。”  
杨的回答莱因哈特没有听到。但此时，莱因哈特的记忆里出现的是三年前在亚斯提战役的战场上，自己第一次听见杨的声音时的记忆。杨温和而坚定的声音响彻在了莱因哈特的整个识海之中：*“通告全体舰队！我是派特总司令官的次席幕僚——杨准将！旗舰波罗库斯被炮弹击中，派特中将不幸身负重伤。依总司令官命令，由我继续代理指挥全舰队！大家不用担心！只要遵照我的命令，就能得救！”*  
虽然杨的这段话在当时被莱因哈特评价为“大言不惭”，但此时，这个声音让他感到了无比的安心和向往，让他几乎落下泪来。他不知道的是，此刻，在现实世界中，女向导提高声音说了一句：“杨元帅，就是现在！你找到那个和你频段符合的秩序了，快点整理吧。”  
“要怎么整理？”杨有点迷惑。  
“凭本能行事即可。”女向导的声音带上了笑意。作为指引向导，她看不到莱因哈特的记忆，感受不到他的情感，但她能够感受到杨的情绪和精神力量的波动。另一段不属于杨、却与杨的精神能量产生了共振的情感，让她立刻意识到杨找对地方了。

本能行事？杨觉得这是个不太靠谱的答案，但是大概向导的精神力量真的天生就能安抚哨兵。杨放空思绪，凭着本能重复起了自己在亚斯提战场上那段自己都觉得颇为夸大其辞的发言。两个人的精神之声逐渐重合为一，一遍遍地在莱因哈特的识海中响彻。  
此时莱因哈特已经听不到也感受不到外界的一切了，他只感到一道光芒冲破了识海中多年不散的沉沉黑暗，将光明带给了自己的世界。他贪婪地追随着、索求着这份光芒，只求这份光明不要抛弃自己。莱因哈特终于明白了，为什么哨兵一旦得到了配对向导就不想放手，因为在精神世界体验过这份光芒的温暖后，就再也不想回去从前的混乱与黑暗。他的识海以极快的速度，各个区域一块块地变得明亮起来。但是在只有不到三分之一的区域明亮起来，在莱因哈特还没有享受够光明的滋味之前，杨的精神力量、光明的来源便突然地消失了，让他顿时怅然若失不知所措。  
莱因哈特不知道的是，女向导猛然将自己的精神力量放开到极致，一阵狂风般卷过杨毫无防备的精神力量，将他的意识从莱因哈特的识海带回了他自己的躯体。杨睁开眼睛，担心地先看了眼莱因哈特，发现对方双目紧闭还没清醒过来，便连忙转身询问：“乌尔苏拉小姐，你刚刚为什么把我拉出来？”  
“杨元帅，请你先坐下，我再给你解释。”女向导、乌尔苏拉如此回答，此时，杨才意识到自己的头有一点晕，连忙在自己刚刚还跪着的软凳上坐了下来。乌尔苏拉自己也在地上的软垫上坐了下来，她的脸色也有些苍白，“杨元帅你是不是觉得有点头晕？我如果不及时把你拉出来，你的精神力量会耗竭。”  
“耗竭？”  
“向导的精神力量犹如一块蓄电池。每次使用能力就会消耗力量，如同电量减少。每个向导精神力量的多少，在他或她分化的时候就已经固定了总量，类似每个蓄电池的储电量不同。虽然向导能力有高低，但对任何向导来说，最危险的情形就是精神力量耗竭。如果在战场上，面临其他向导和哨兵的威胁就是生死攸关。如果在精神梳理中，精神力量耗竭会让你无力将意识返回自己的躯体，永久地困在哨兵的识海中。刚才我感受到你的精神力量快速流失，便不经解释直接全力将你拉了出来。”乌尔苏拉这次说话的速度慢了许多，好不容易才说完这么长一番话。  
“但是莱因哈特的精神梳理没有完成吧。”杨沉默了半晌才说了这么一句。  
“是没有，但这不是杨元帅你的过错，不要心有不甘或有挫败感。”乌尔苏拉似乎看出了杨的心思，微笑着这样回答道，“公爵阁下本来就是黑暗哨兵，为他梳理需要提供的精神力量本就很多。再说，他自从分化以来恐怕这是第一次接受向导的精神梳理，他的识海里恐怕乱成一团吧，需要极大的力量才能完成全部的整理。不过等到完成彻底的梳理后，今后定期梳理就会简单多了，一次就能完成。”  
杨松了口气，如果这样不会影响莱因哈特的精神梳理就好。乌尔苏拉转头看了看有渐渐苏醒迹象的莱因哈特，又说道：“可是，大概要几次才能完成彻底梳理我也不知道。”  
莱因哈特的意识逐渐回归到现实世界，首先回复的是听觉，他听到了杨的声音：“我下次要什么时候再给他梳理？”  
“其实对于哨兵来说，他们是接受梳理的人，所以哪怕下一分钟就开始也不要紧。”女向导如此回答道，“问题在于向导自身，在于杨元帅你的精神力量什么时候恢复。如果你不等到完全恢复就开始下一次梳理，非但梳理效果不好是一方面，而且危险系数也更高。”  
杨听了苦笑起来：“那乌尔苏拉你平时一天会给几个哨兵梳理精神？”  
女向导顿了顿才回答：“一般是隔天一个。”  
“怎么才能尽快恢复精神力量？”杨的这个问题让莱因哈特心里觉得美滋滋的——杨还是很关心他的精神梳理。  
“最好的方法是睡觉。”女向导老实地回答，“所以大多数向导在普通人看来比较贪睡，但他们不知道我们需要更多睡眠才能保证大脑的正常工作。”  
“要是知道我是向导，学长他们就不会总说我喜欢到处找地方睡午觉了。”杨的声音中带着点小小的得意，莱因哈特几乎能够想象对方的表情，“还是刚才的问题，下次什么时候？”  
“后天应该问题不大，如果杨元帅你今晚和明晚都睡得好的话。”女向导莞尔一笑，“但千万别因为睡不着就吃安眠药啊。”

这时，莱因哈特终于能够控制自己的身体了。他睁开眼睛，在沙发上端正地坐起身。他动作的声音吸引了杨和女向导的注意。见到莱因哈特清醒，女向导知道自己今天的任务已经完成，便很有眼色地连忙行礼告退了。  
在房间里只剩下杨和莱因哈特两个人的时候，莱因哈特迫不及待地上前拉住杨的右手，心疼地看着杨因为精神力量大量消耗而显得有些苍白的面容，但那个困扰了他三年多的问题他必须得到答案：“文里，亚斯提战场上我的电报，你为什么没有回复？”  
从没想到莱因哈特对这件事执念如此之深的杨，一时间竟不知要如何回答才好。心念转了几番，他也不想告知莱因哈特自己当时真实的想法，便含笑回了一句：“当时忙着打扫战场，也就懒得回了。”  
莱因哈特没有深究这个答案是否正确，因为显然他觉得这个答案挺合理的，他只是轻轻地笑出了声，将杨从软凳上拉起来：“我送你回去房间休息，会嘱咐仆人们在你醒来之前尽可能不要打搅你。”  
杨点了点头，他也确实累了，便顺从了莱因哈特。

 

 

碎片之三十八

新银河帝国历元年（宇宙历799年）7月4日傍晚·海尼森·卡介伦中将寓所  
海尼森波利斯市郊区银桥街一带是同盟高级军官的居住区，同盟中将亚力克斯·卡介伦一家就在此居住。卡介伦中将的夫人奥尔丹丝是个擅长烹饪又颇为热情的女子，所以自然而然的，这里就成为了男主人亚力克斯在军中的同事们不时过来蹭饭、小坐的地方。然而，这天晚上，这幢小小的平房里，却坐满了人——他们是卡介伦中将在同盟军第十三舰队司令部的同事们，奥尔丹丝则带着两个女儿待在了厨房。  
“你们都看到了，上个月22号那个皇帝的加冕仪式居然在整个同盟领土内进行了直播——真是前所未有的大事件啊。”第十三舰队分舰队司令、卡介伦的学弟达斯提·亚典波罗中将手中拿着啤酒瓶，一口接一口地喝着，他旁边的地板上已经摆了不下五个空酒瓶了。  
第十三舰队参谋长村井中将一脸赞同地点了点头：“以前帝国皇帝即位加冕，也就是在新闻里播上一条，插上一张图片。这次直播，说明同盟可真是成了帝国的附庸了。”  
“照这个架势下去，搞不好以后皇帝娶个皇后啊、生个皇子之类的事情都要直播给我们看了。”胖乎乎的副参谋长派特里契夫少将也插了句嘴。听到这句话，坐在窗台上的伊谢尔伦要塞防御司令华尔特·冯·先寇布中将转过头来，目光闪了闪，却没有出声。  
“先别说那个皇帝，说正事。”卡介伦眉头紧锁，他面前的酒杯里也装满了颜色金黄的酒液，“说说姜·列贝罗。”  
姜·列贝罗一直是同盟内部风评极好、经验丰富的政客，在担任财务委员长的时候一直反战，甚至投票反对过葬送了同盟军大半有生力量的三千万人大远征计划。所以，在巴米利恩之后优布·特留尼希特引咎辞职，现有议员中人望最高的列贝罗便毫不意外地接手了最高评议会议长的职位。而这天白天，通称为“杨舰队”的同盟军第十三舰队司令部成员，便被统合作战本部要求去见了这位上任才一个多月的新议长。  
列贝罗议长带给第十三舰队众人的，并不是什么好消息。他态度强硬地告知，如今宇宙和平，第十三舰队将会彻底解散。而第十三舰队司令部的高级军官们，除了后勤方面不可或缺的人才卡介伦中将将调职回统合作战本部后勤部外，其余人将全部无限期停职。  
亚典波罗将手中的酒瓶重重地拍在桌子上，痛骂出声：“没想到这家伙这么没骨气，这么快就开始向那个皇帝献媚，开始解除同盟的武装了。”  
因为司令官杨文里不在，第十三舰队的副司令埃德温·费雪中将在这段日子就成了杨舰队的代理最高长官，他听了亚典波罗的话，沉吟了片刻才说道：“我在见过议长后便去了统合作战总部，面见了比克古元帅和淳于上将。”  
卡介伦立刻在沙发上坐直了身子，一脸地关心：“他们怎么样了？”  
费雪点了点头：“现在同盟军名存实亡，比克古元帅自认败军之将，即使不需要上军事法庭也想退役了。如果比克古元帅真的退了，大概淳于参谋长就会接任他的职位吧。淳于上将现在还在清点‘诸神黄昏’作战后同盟军的损失情况，同时等待最高评议会的进一步指示。”  
亚典波罗长长叹了一口气：“比克古老爷子退了倒也好，毕竟他为同盟打了一辈子仗，要他亲眼看到同盟军消失，对他而言是个太大的折磨。”  
“我倒觉得，列贝罗的行为，大概也在某种程度上得到了帝国方面的授意。”之前一直不说话的先寇布，冷不防地开口了，将所有人的注意力都吸引了过去。褐色头发的美男子见到众人的目光集中在他的身上，便微微一笑，“毕竟，帝国派来的新领土总督，可是那个罗严塔尔。”他又冷笑一声，“那个罗严克拉姆皇帝真的厉害，居然舍得把他派出来。”  
奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔即使在同盟军中都大名鼎鼎，因为他是帝国最出色的名将，是“帝国双璧”之一，更在莱因哈特皇帝登基后成为元帅和帝国军三长官之一。成为新领土总督后，他便成为整个帝国中权力仅次于皇帝本人的第二号人物。村井参谋长迟疑地开口了：“罗严塔尔的战绩我们所有人都有目共睹，不过担任新领土总督，他的政治能力足够吗？”  
回答他的不是别人，正是杨文里的被监护人、有着亚麻色头发的美少年尤利安·敏兹，他眉头锁得紧紧的，下巴托在双手上：“杨元帅在第九次伊谢尔伦攻防战的时候，曾经花费了大量的时间研究罗严塔尔这个人。提督对罗严塔尔的评价非常之高，说他是杰出的名将，并且说他做事足够灵活、头脑比起其他帝国将领更不僵化，对属下的统御力也很高。如果我们相信杨元帅的判断力的话，我恐怕罗严塔尔的政治力在与我们交过手的诸位帝国提督中，是政治能力最为顶尖的。”

众人都沉默了。许久之后，亚典波罗才是第一个打破了平静的人：“也就是说，罗严塔尔的能力如果足够的话，帝国和同盟之间就能至少保持面子上的和平吗？”  
卡介伦一声叹息：“是的。而且更可怕的是，如果和平维持得足够长久，同盟没有出现大规模的民众反对声浪，随着时间推移，同盟和帝国就会逐渐变成一个真正意义上的统一国家。”  
“所以才说罗严克拉姆皇帝真的厉害。”先寇布最后替卡介伦补完了一句。  
这回着急起来的是平时看起来总是不慌不忙慢慢悠悠的派特里契夫：“那这样民主制度不就完了吗？”  
这时，尤利安忽然说道：“电脑，打开罗严克拉姆皇帝最近一个月以来面向全银河系发布的命令。”如果在帝国的话，正确用词应该是“圣旨”或者“谕旨”，但是同盟居民可没什么人改口，毕竟一时半会儿还接受不了帝国的等级制度。  
卡介伦家里的智能管家电脑没有感情的电子音回答道：“好的。第一条，发布于今年6月22日。”  
众人都惊奇地看着尤利安，不明白他为什么突然要求电脑播放这几条已经被他们翻来覆去看过数次的新闻。“滴”地一声，光屏在虚空中出现，开始播放上月22日，莱因哈特在加冕典礼上，以皇帝身份发布的第一道谕旨时的录像：“朕，新银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，诚告全体新银河帝国臣民。和平降临，宇宙百废待兴，朕将与全体臣民共同努力，重现人类社会昔日之辉煌。朕将公布恢复社会生产、维持社会秩序、增强社会公平的一系列条律，诸君务必遵守，切莫辜负朕之殷切期盼。”  
皇帝那张无以伦比的美丽脸蛋和清亮威严的声音在空气中消失了，尤利安叹了口气：“电脑，暂停。”他环视了周围众人一周，才开口道：“皇帝是天生的发光体，太有说服力和煽动力了。”  
众人沉默了，他们明白尤利安的意思。帝制不同于民主制度，是最好、最坏还是不好不坏，完全系于统治者一身。莱因哈特皇帝是独裁帝王的极致，将帝制的好处展现得淋漓尽致，对于在过去几十年中品尝了同盟民主制度中一切缺陷的许多不明所以的同盟民众来说，皇帝反而对他们的吸引力更大。更何况，皇帝上台这十来天中，已经紧锣密鼓地发布了种种新政策，包括逐步取消世袭贵族的特权、奖励生产、降低税收等，让一直盼望着和平生活的民众们赞赏不已。  
然而，第十三舰队司令部这群同盟社会精英，他们对政治制度的思考和警惕度并非普通民众可以比拟。先寇布懒洋洋地笑了起来：“不知道罗严克拉姆皇帝会不会是另一个鲁道夫大帝？”这句话如果在旧帝国领土上说出来，他大概已经被秘密警察带走了。不过在同盟，许多人还是会担心莱因哈特的存在会迷惑很多政治素养不高的普通民众，让他们错误地将莱因哈特本身的能力与帝制自身的好坏划上等号。然而当年鲁道夫大帝从一个民主政客到暴君的“华丽”转身，是埋藏在故纸堆中五百年前的故事，对于未曾亲身经历过的人来说只是一个发生在别人身上的故事而没有切肤之痛，也没有那么大的警示作用。  
众人眉头紧锁——最好的帝制对上最坏的民主，这问题真是无解。这时反倒是卡介伦开口了：“电脑，继续。”  
此时智能管家的声音再度响起：“第二条，发布于今年6月24日。”  
莱因哈特美丽的容貌再度浮现在虚空之中：“朕，新银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，告新领土各位臣民。新银河帝国元帅、统帅本部总长奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔即日起就任新领土总督，是朕的全权代理人，管辖新领土的立法、行政、军事事务，任期五年。”  
“全权代理啊，还真是信任。”先寇布冷笑一声，他挠了挠一头棕色头发，“有道是‘新官上任三把火’，这位罗严塔尔新总督眼下虽然还在来海尼森的路上，而且目前还没有公开发布任何总督令。大家觉得他上任后会先做什么？”  
“虽然没到海尼森，但是他已经上任了，恐怕已经开始正式介入同盟事务了。”接话的是亚典波罗，“之所以现在还没有总督令，大概是打算等他本人正式到达海尼森后才发布——这样才能在整个同盟造成轰动效应。”  
尤利安点了点头：“我也是这么想。我虽然不觉得罗严塔尔会具体关心每一件事，但今天列贝罗议长以强硬手段要求除卡介伦中将外我们全体停职，应该是在执行罗严塔尔的命令，或者说他就是这样理解罗严塔尔的意图的。”  
卡介伦叹了口气：“帝国新征服了同盟领土，同盟虽然名义上尚未亡国，但实际上已经和殖民地差不多了。罗严塔尔会先从军事力量入手不奇怪，彻底解除同盟军的攻击性武装，只余下地方的安全守卫力量，会要求大部分的现役同盟军人退役。”

众人一同沉默了。第十三舰队是同盟目前硕果仅存的具有相当战斗力的成建制军队，自然会成为帝国的眼中钉，被解散简直是意料中事。但在座的第十三舰队司令部成员几乎个个都做了大半辈子的职业军人，就这么被迫停职还是会觉得心有不甘。  
亚典波罗狠狠地拍了自己坐着的椅子的扶手一下，恨恨地说：“停职，列贝罗这个胆小鬼，一点骨气都没有！”  
“我们不在那个位置上，大概也很难想象议长面对的压力。”说话的是村井参谋长，“我岁数大了，停不停职的倒也无所谓。但我倒觉得，以现在的局势看，停职恐怕也并非是件不好的事。”  
先寇布站起了身，像一只大猫一样伸展起了腰身和四肢，脸上露出了玩世不恭的笑容：“参谋长，比起在这个名存实亡的同盟军中无限期停职，我华尔特·冯·先寇布倒是宁可退役算了。当了十多年军人，总算可以重新做回平民，开始另一段真正属于我的生活了。”话虽如此说，但熟悉他的众人，都在他的眼中找不到丝毫笑意。  
卡介伦若有所思道：“参谋长和先寇布说得对，停职或者退役应该没有什么不好。做回平民的话，哪怕是帝国方面，也没有什么理由再花费大力气监视你们的行为。这样子化整为零，反而更灵活。”  
接话的是尤利安，他微笑道：“并且，杨舰队的名号在同盟可以说得上一呼百应，只要杨提督能够回来同盟，有需要就又能随时拉起队伍来，更何况梅尔卡茨提督也是我们可以用得上的有生力量。我决定了，”他棕色的眼睛环视一圈，“我和先寇布中将一样，也决定退役。”  
“既然这样，那也算我一个好了。”亚典波罗举起了右手，“没有杨学长的同盟军，留在那里还有什么意思？”  
村井和费雪、派特里契夫对视了一眼后也开口了：“第十三舰队司令部的成员不能集体退役，你们年轻人想退就退吧，我这把老骨头就停职好了。虽然停职，但也还算是现役军人，总能给你们弄到一些内部消息的。”  
“要是杨提督在就好了。”尤利安叹了一声，“我想，如果是他的话，大概会选择退役，享受一段心心念念的退休生活吧。”  
卡介伦一声苦笑：“你们退的退，走的走，不见的不见了，就剩下我还得在空荡荡的统合作战总部大楼里上班。不过这些都不要紧，”他皱起眉，“现在最要紧的问题还是，杨他在哪里？我们必须找出他的下落，只要他还在，我们就还有希望。”  
先寇布走到了尤利安的身边，伸手放在了尤利安的肩膀上，他的神情是少有的严肃：“你们要是信得过我，我愿意和尤利安一起，尽全力找出杨的下落。”  
“算我一个。”亚典波罗连忙插话，“这种事情怎么能让你专美于前？”  
先寇布摇了摇头：“你没有情报工作的经验。而且这件事，人越多目标越大，反倒不好，我加上尤利安就足够了。至于你，还是在外面乱晃，帮我们吸引一下帝国方情报人员的注意力吧。”

亚典波罗刚想反驳，这时卡介伦家里的智能电脑管家发出了声音：“海尼森电视台最新消息，新领土总督罗严塔尔元帅，将于本月二十日正式抵达海尼森。”  
“真是山雨欲来风满楼啊，接下来可有的好戏看了。”先寇布眯起眼，不轻不重地调侃了一句。

 

 

 

 

 

碎片之三十九

新银河帝国历元年7月1日上午0800时·奥丁·帝国军军港  
新银河帝国帝国军三长官之一、莱因哈特一世皇帝开国后亲封的新帝国元帅奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，高大挺拔的身体上穿着帝国军黑色带有银色镶边的军服。不远处的停机坪上，可以看到他的旗舰“托利斯坦”已经整装待发了。金银妖瞳的美男子在亲人朋友向高级军官送行的候机室里双手抱胸，来回踱步，似乎在等待着什么人。  
突然，候机室的门被人大力打开，罗严塔尔的副官列肯道夫少校带着两个同样身着黑银相间帝国军服的男子走了进来。前面的男子有着蜜色头发，虽然身材在帝国军人中不算高，但体格结实有力有如体操运动员。他身后的男子则有一头深棕色的头发，身材高大容貌虽不及罗严塔尔但仍称得上俊美。  
看到蜜色头发男子，罗严塔尔眼前一亮立刻迎了上去。他伸出手，抱住了同样伸出双手的对方，两人互相友好地拍了拍对方的后背后才放开，相视一笑。罗严塔尔轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀：“来，米达麦亚，跟我坐一会儿吧。”  
蜜色头发的男子正是帝国三长官中的另外一位、宇宙舰队总司令沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅，他笑了起来：“既然来送你，就要跟你聊聊。”说着，两人就在候机室里的沙发上坐下，罗严塔尔指了指面前几案上的水罐和杯子：“我马上要出发，所以不能喝酒了，以水代酒没问题吧？”  
米达麦亚摇了摇头，他拿起精致的玻璃水罐，里面装满了清澈的水，上面还漂浮着冰块和柠檬片，开始给自己和罗亚塔尔倒水。在这个时候，罗严塔尔上下打量了跟着米达麦亚过来的男子一圈，忽然露出了一个堪称诡异的微笑：“拜耶尔蓝，本来应该陪米达麦亚过来的副官怎么没来？”  
被点名的人是帝国上将、米达麦亚手下的分舰队提督卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝，他似乎对这个问题早有准备，挺直了腰身：“元帅的副官有急事，我当仁不让要跟着来。”  
米达麦亚点了点头，认同了拜耶尔蓝的说法：“奔丧去了，正巧卡尔有空。”  
但罗严塔尔没打算放过拜耶尔蓝，他笑得一脸玩味：“亲爱的卡尔，你那位可爱的小未婚妻，我可是听说，似乎杨元帅很喜欢她？”  
拜耶尔蓝咬了咬牙：“能得到未来皇后的垂青，是乌尔苏拉运气好。如果阁下有个未婚妻的话，那现在和杨元帅相谈甚欢的人就该换了。”  
罗严塔尔从几案上拿起水杯，在手中轻轻晃了晃，金银妖瞳中闪着莫名的光彩：“杨元帅可不是一般人，希望你到时候别偷鸡不成蚀把米。”  
这句话显然碰触到了年轻人的痛处，他的脸色微微泛红，眼神也突然变得晦暗起来，但他刚刚张嘴要说话，米达麦亚举起手拦在了他面前开口了：“卡尔，我突然想起司令部那边现在应该有几分急件现在送来。麻烦你暂时充当一下我的秘书读一读，等下给我做个简报。”  
拜耶尔蓝仍然眼神晦暗地盯着罗严塔尔，但在上司的要求下，还是没有说话，只是在不满地瞪了罗严塔尔一眼后向米达麦亚行了礼，转身就离开了候机室。而金银妖瞳的美男子仍然悠闲地喝着水，对拜耶尔蓝宛如实质的眼神视而不见。等门在拜耶尔蓝身后关上，米达麦亚才摇了摇头对好友说：“你何必对他如此挑衅？”

罗严塔尔放下了手中的杯子，身体靠在沙发背上叹了口气：“我不是挑衅，而是提醒他。杨元帅是出身旧同盟的向导，并能身居高位和陛下在战场上并驾齐驱——他不是我们帝国人眼中百无一用的柔弱向导。他和很多帝国的提督都处不来，却能和一个帝国出身的普通向导关系那么好，这难道不该警醒吗？”  
米达麦亚无所谓地笑了笑：“都是向导，自然彼此之间更容易沟通，互相印象好也很正常吧。再说了，一个平民女子掀得起什么风浪？”  
罗严塔尔眯起眼睛：“杨元帅这个人很容易让别人对他有好感，他也很有煽动力和感染力——谁知道他能不能将旧同盟那一套思想带给自己身边的人？而拜耶尔蓝这家伙也不过只是个普通帝国哨兵罢了。”  
米达麦亚的表情严肃起来：“我知道你此去海尼森要担任新领土总督，但千万别沾染太多那边的思想。虽然黄金树已经倒了，但那边的那一套还是不能拿过来成为这边的主流——你说话要小心，在我面前说说也就罢了，被有心人听了去对你没好处。”  
罗严塔尔笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍好友的肩膀。他对好友的关心和谨慎都颇为感激，虽然他言语上从不会真正表达出来，因为他知道米达麦亚懂得：“安了，我只是看到拜耶尔蓝那小子有感而发罢了。你不必太担心我，再说我每年都要回来述职，年底以前我会回来。”  
“这就好。”米达麦亚终于放下了心，他打量着一脸胸有成竹的好友，“喂，罗严塔尔，你此去有什么打算没有？”  
罗严塔尔听得懂米达麦亚的潜台词。新领土总督固然位高权重，但也是个烫手山芋，因为现在旧同盟领土的局势非常混乱，米达麦亚想知道的是，自己将会如何应对眼前的乱局。老实说，罗严塔尔也不知道自己要具体怎么做——他固然在和皇帝讨论后有了一个大致的方向方针，但还要等身处海尼森后根据具体情况随机应对。他沉吟了一下，才对好友说道：“陛下说了，攻心为上。所以眼下，我决定从解除旧同盟军的武装和恢复正常的社会生产秩序两个方面入手。”  
米达麦亚点了点头：“恢复生产秩序这个好说，毕竟普通民众没有人喜欢战争，能够恢复正常生活的话会很受欢迎，在平民中不会有太多阻力。”  
“除了旧同盟军方和从军方订单中取得大量利益的关系企业。”罗严塔尔淡淡一笑，“你想说解除武装会遇到阻力吧。”  
“没错，毕竟拥有武装和交战权是一个独立自主国家的标志。不打仗是一回事，但没有军队是另一回事。”米达麦亚把玩着手中的杯子，一脸沉思，“所以要完全解除旧同盟军，如果不出意外，也会受到平民们的反对。你打算做到什么地步？”  
罗严塔尔长长叹了一声：“温水煮青蛙，徐徐图之。这件事真的不好做，做快了，会引起太大反弹，做慢了又怕在帝国能够彻底控制旧同盟之前他们仍有余力反抗。最好的选择，就是以武力强迫让旧同盟自己解除武装——这样反弹最小，能让民众将反对声集中在现在仍然存在的旧同盟政府上。但完全解除也不行，毕竟还有地方和星际航路的安全问题，如果这方面完全指望帝国的话也不现实，所以还会保留一些自卫武装。”  
如果杨文里此刻在场的话，他会说古地球时代曾经有一个国家在当时的一场世界大战后，曾被另一个大国以武力要求解散军队，放弃交战权，只保留自卫队。虽然情况不完全一致，但有异曲同工之处。罗严塔尔此刻的地位，就很类似那位要求战败国修改宪法的大国元帅，做法也很类似。  
米达麦亚一拍手掌：“借刀行事吗？这一手不错。所以你是打算对那位列贝罗议长施压了？”

罗严塔尔点点头：“旧同盟军现在毕竟没有多大力量，我此去又带了一支规模庞大、装备精良的部队，又有同盟政府的城下之盟，要对列贝罗施压应该不太难。就算他们不肯亲自动手，我只要逼迫他们交出旧同盟军方的秘密航路图和基地图，让帝国军自己去逐一接收这些基地就行。没有物资和地盘，想养军队也难为无米之炊。”  
“万一列贝罗比你想象得有骨气怎么办？”米达麦亚还是不太放心。  
“别忘了旧同盟领土每年要上交大量的赔款和税收啊，”罗严塔尔笑了笑，金银妖瞳闪着灼亮的光芒，其中带着几分恶意，“只要告诉列贝罗，如果不交出军方的信息，就要增加税收就行了。那个旧同盟政府输给帝国，本来在民众中的威望和名声就一落千丈了，如果还要进一步增加税收，那就更彻底不用玩了。”  
米达麦亚摇了摇头，也笑了起来：“你还真是……够坏的。不过不管方法如何，对我们来说好用就可以了。”  
“如果列贝罗扛不住压力，肯交出航路图和基地信息的话，我就可以再进一步了。”罗严塔尔没有直接接米达麦亚的话茬，他沉默了一会儿才又开了口，“我就可以要求列贝罗自己去解除武装，并派人监视确保他们真的摧毁了舰船。尤其是，”罗严塔尔抬起头，目光沉沉地对着好友，“保证杨舰队的人尽可能地解职和退役。”  
米达麦亚一下子明白了好友的想法，他也叹了口气：“如果扛得住你打算怎么办？”  
“很容易啊。暗杀他，换个人。”罗严塔尔冷冷地说道，“说真的，米达麦亚，我虽然是决定这么做，但我的感觉还是很矛盾的。一方面，我希望列贝罗扛不住，这样子我行事能够容易些。另一方面，我又希望他扛得住，这样我还能钦佩一下旧同盟政客的胆量和骨气。但是你看眼下，就算杨元帅这样的人都不得不身陷陛下的后宫，我其实对列贝罗的胆量没什么期待。”  
“罗严塔尔！”米达麦亚连忙喊了一声，“你说话注意点。”  
“我知道。”罗严塔尔有点无力地搓了搓额头，“我只是对旧同盟感觉有些复杂罢了，顺便感叹一下战败亡国的结局而已。但作为帝国元帅，我知道在其位司其职的道理，还是希望列贝罗扛不住让我行事方便点最好。至于杨元帅那边，如果杨舰队真的解散了，这个消息还是让他越晚知道越好。”  
“给他留个念想吗？”  
“以杨元帅的聪明，他不会想不到这一层，我只是觉得，给他多一点缓冲的时间比较好。”罗严塔尔摇了摇头，他的眼中充满了同情，“如果可以，我也不想解散杨舰队。但只要杨元帅一天不正式成为帝国皇后，杨舰队就多一天是帝国的定时炸弹。毕竟，杨元帅现在在旧同盟的声望可比那个没用的政府强多了，只要登高一呼就能拉起军队反抗帝国。但如果没有杨舰队，没有成型的武装，就算临时拉起部队那也不过是乌合之众；但如果有杨舰队，有老兵带着战斗力就不一样，会难对付太多。”  
“你对陛下没信心吗？”米达麦亚皱起了眉，“你怕杨元帅不肯委身陛下？”  
“那倒不是。”罗严塔尔淡淡一嗔，“杨元帅成为帝国皇后是板上钉钉的事情。我说句老实话，陛下已经逼迫了杨元帅。而我对杨元帅很欣赏，实在不忍心看他被逼迫得更狠。可还是那句话，我身为帝国元帅，总有些事情不得不做。”  
“罗严塔尔你是不是作死？说你欣赏未来的帝国皇后？”米达麦亚受不了了，“这件事要怎么办，还是交给陛下定夺，你别瞎搅合进去他们之间的事，否则你自己也没有半点好处。”

“我没打算搅合，只是觉得陛下对杨元帅也要谨慎些，别逼太狠。”罗严塔尔叹息着，“他面临的压力够大了。但他也必须清醒地活着，接受陛下，才能给这个宇宙带来和平。幸亏我不是向导，不用忍受这种煎熬。”  
米达麦亚沉吟了一下，才回答道：“罗严塔尔，你既然知道自己要作什么，陛下也首肯了，我也就不多提什么建议了。但还是行事注意分寸吧，尤其是事关杨元帅的时候——那是陛下心尖尖里的人，我不想你因为这个触了霉头。另外就是注意安全，旧同盟领土那边恐怕想暗杀你的人也不会少。”  
罗严塔尔笑出了声：“行，我会行事小心。”  
“多多联络。在外虽然有完全授权，但做事还是多和陛下商量。”米达麦亚不放心地又叮嘱着，这个好友什么都好，但就是有时候会太过自我喜欢乱来。  
“我知道……”罗严塔尔应道，在沙发上站起了身，“时间到了，我也确实该走了。你能来送我我很开心，帮我向艾芳问好。”  
米达麦亚也站起了身：“那我也回去了。一路平安，旗开得胜。”  
两人交换了一个军礼后，罗严塔尔就转身离开了候机室。两人多年好友，都是军人，以前也无数次地送过对方出征，早就不会多说什么送行的话——未尽之意双方早有默契。米达麦亚只是默默地一个人站在候机室里，看着托利斯坦和跟随它的大舰队排成严整的阵型离开。  
这时拜耶尔蓝回来了，他打量了一圈候机室，发现只剩下米达麦亚一个人时，便上前道：“阁下，我们该回去了。”  
米达麦亚转过身，看着这位年轻的下属，点了点头：“是啊，我们也走吧。要做的事情，还有很多。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补完莱杨的第一次精神梳理，还有宇宙历799年下半年的同盟方面政治戏正式开场了。  
> 罗严塔尔是真的看重老杨，而且对老杨的事还是说了实话的，对小拜就只是隐晦地提醒了一下。


	15. 碎片之 40 - 42

碎片之四十

新帝国历七年（宇宙历805年）5月17日·费沙·狮子之泉皇宫·杨文里会客室  
因为前一晚有宴会的关系，杨文里起床的时间比平日里更晚些。不过，莱因哈特向来在这方面并不限制杨，所以哪怕起床起晚点也没有人会说什么。然而按照习惯，杨在上午还是要给前一晚在宫中留宿的贵妇人们开个茶会，和她们沟通一下关系，之后贵妇人们才会各自离开——和莱因哈特手下的夫人们保持良好关系也是杨的公务之一。此外，除了宴会后的茶会外，杨也会不定期在狮子之泉召开茶会招待这群贵妇和她们的小孩。  
当天上午的茶会也和过去几年的茶会没什么太大区别。贵妇们在杨的身边讲述着各自的家事，顺便八卦一下没有出席的人，仆人们则送上各种咖啡和茶水，还有丰盛的点心。杨虽然是向导是皇后，但本质里还是个男人，对这种和一群女人唧唧喳喳的事情不太擅长，大多时候只是微笑地听着而已。  
今天的茶会相当的热闹，而且难得焦点没有集中在地位最高的杨身上——因为今天是拜耶尔蓝上将夫人第一次参加茶会，贵妇们都迫不及待地想要“深入挖掘”她。对于新帝国上层的贵妇人们来说，拜耶尔蓝夫人是个说新不新，说旧不旧的存在。说她新，是因为她自嫁给拜耶尔蓝上将后，从来没有出现在任何上流社会的社交场所，而绝大多数在她嫁人之后才加入这个上层圈子的贵妇人们对她所知甚少。说她旧，则是她已经做了五年的上将夫人，贵妇人们也听过不少有关她的传闻，例如是出身平民的向导、有三个儿子之类。  
在贵妇人们看来，拜耶尔蓝夫人的外表虽算不得出众却也相当可人，然而年纪轻轻打扮却没有一点鲜活气息，但眼尖的贵妇人们都看得出她的衣服料子和剪裁都是顶级，首饰虽然就戴了那么两三样，但设计和质量都在昭示着它们的昂贵。贵妇人们联想起各自的丈夫都曾告诉她们拜耶尔蓝夫人极善经营，虽然上将本人也同样出身平民，甚至工资在帝国上层军人官僚里都算不上高，却能在短短几年时间里资产就和家境殷实的普通旧贵族差不多了。贵妇人们不由得开始对着拜耶尔蓝夫人问东问西，试图和她打好关系，将来能在家产经营上得到对方的提点。  
拜耶尔蓝夫人在灯光下颜色浅得几乎是金色的眼眸露出一丝淡淡的不适，但仍然还算得体地应付了这群贵妇们。但当一些结婚不久的年轻贵妇们问起她和上将之间恋爱结婚的经过时，深知她底细的杨还是在她眼中看到了近乎崩溃的无措。昨夜，她在他面前崩溃哭泣的样子他还记得很清楚——不忍心让她为难，杨便介入了她们之间的谈话，将贵妇们的注意力重新拉回了自己身上。而拜耶尔蓝夫人也给了他一个感激的眼神，之后就坐在一边吃着点心喝着茶水，一言不发一直到茶会结束。  
等到这群夫人们八卦够了，两个小时的茶会时间差不多也过去了。贵妇人们逐一起身，向杨告别。最后，只剩下了拜耶尔蓝夫人的时候，杨才对她说道：“乌尔苏拉，昨天晚上……你还好吧？”

杨曾经的指引向导、军中护士乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格小姐，也就是现在的拜耶尔蓝夫人，略施脂粉的脸庞上露出一丝苦笑：“这还要多谢殿下。他是个谨慎的人，绝不会在皇宫客房这种半公开场合给别人留下口实。”她口中的“他”，指得正是她的丈夫、新银河帝国上将卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝。虽然没有直接干涉帝国政治，但身为皇后在其中浸淫多年的杨，很清楚这位上将的能力性格——绝对是个谨慎敏锐到近乎油滑的政治高手。新帝国建立后朝政重心逐渐从军事向政治转移，拜耶尔蓝几年后从军队退役出任政府高官几乎是必然——杨很清楚，不是所有军人都有那个能力能顺利从战争年代过渡到和平年代还如鱼得水，但拜耶尔蓝很显然是个中高手。  
杨点了点头，露出一个安心的表情：“那就好。如果可以，我很愿意以友人的名义留你长期在皇宫居住，但你我都知道这不可能。但我会竭尽全力，让你今后尽可能有机会就在皇宫留宿。”  
乌尔苏拉露出一个苦涩的表情：“我也很想长期陪在殿下身边，但殿下也有殿下的难处，你肯出手帮助我这个旧识，就已经很让我感激了。昨晚他虽然没对我做什么也没说什么，但他确实非常生气。今天回去他不在气头上了，我也能好受点。”  
杨沉默了。拜耶尔蓝昨晚什么出格举动都没有，只是因为顾忌身在皇宫，不愿意让外人看出他们夫妻之间的问题罢了。乌尔苏拉这几年下来过得是什么日子，同样身为向导的杨很清楚。乌尔苏拉抬起眼来看着杨，露出了泫然欲泣的表情：“殿下，这几年下来，我发现我身上有件事不太对劲，但我又不知道怎么会这样，我也没听说过其他向导身上有发生这样的情况。但是我现在的情况很难去调查清楚，如果可以的话，我想请殿下帮帮我。”  
杨立刻打起了精神：“说吧。”由于五百年前鲁道夫大帝的清洗，就算在向导内部，许多重要信息和资料都失传了，有时候碰到一些特殊问题，向导们便不得不自己去研究解决，而杨也意识到乌尔苏拉碰到的可能就是这种情况。  
乌尔苏拉显得稍微安心了一点，但脸却未语先红，欲言又止了半天以后，她才开了口：“问殿下这种事实在是太羞耻了，但我也没别人可问了。”杨没有笑也没有调侃，只是打了个手势示意她继续，乌尔苏拉也终于下定了决心般地继续讲了下去：“殿下你也知道，向导无论结合与否，哨兵的存在对于向导的生存质量都不是必须的。”  
杨点了点头，这是个常识，哪怕是普通人都知道，不知道乌尔苏拉怎么会提起这个。她看到杨好奇的表情，不由得摇了摇头苦笑起来：“我不是这样的。我虽然不喜欢他，但……殿下，我离不开他。”  
杨连忙宽慰她：“这还不是因为帝国的哨向制度。我正在谋划推动让帝国哨向也能离婚，即使要等上很多很多年，但那时你就可以离开他了。”

乌尔苏拉凄然叹了一声：“不是，不是这种离开，如果是这样的话，我就不必来跟殿下说这个了。我……我是身体离不开他，如果他几天不碰我，我就……全身都不舒服，抓心挠肺不得安宁。最早的时候，我不服软，曾经试过一周……结果，我难受得恨不得去撞墙，不得不自己主动去找他。”  
杨挠了挠头，他虽然不太熟悉女性的身体，但也听说过有的女性在了解了身体的快乐后，变得离不开这种感觉：“有的人这方面就是比较强一些。”  
乌尔苏拉摇了摇头：“我一开始问了家里有些岁数的女仆，也问过医生，他们都是这样说的。但我很快发现，不是这样的。我试过自己来，也用过器具，但是完全纾解不了，身体依旧痛苦，只有与他……以后才会平复下来。但只要每隔一两天有那么一次，我的身体就没有任何异样，也不会总想着那种事。我一方面心里没法接受他碰我，但另一方面我的身体却欢喜他——殿下，如果，如果能解除我的身体对他的依赖，我就不用这么纠结痛苦了。”  
杨也不知道发生了什么。他虽然也是向导，但莱因哈特有时候会去外星视察不带上他，两人会分开一两周，但他的身体不会因为没有夫妻之事而出现任何异样——所以他猜测结合哨兵对向导的生存没有影响很显然是指这个。但是，乌尔苏拉很显然不是这样，拜耶尔蓝对她的生存产生了显著的影响。可他的确也对此毫无头绪，想了想，他只能说：“我也不知道发生了什么，但我会帮你留心。我一直想要在帝国建立一个向导之间的互助组织，如果建起来的话，大概你的问题能够得到解决。”  
“那就谢谢殿下了。”乌尔苏拉的表情稍微放松了些，她低头若有所思地把弄着手中精致的骨瓷茶杯，却没有再出声。杨以为她是喜欢茶具，便笑道：“你喜欢我这套骨瓷？我今天看你都在喝茶没有喝咖啡，改习惯了？喜欢茶具我可以送你。”杨可没忘记，他刚认识她的时候，她还很不喜欢喝茶。  
乌尔苏拉似乎震动了一下，她抬起眼看着杨，眼中出现的是坚定——杨上次看到她这种眼神，是她多年前第一次给他偷渡抑制剂的时候：“自从认识殿下以后，我就一直很崇拜你，很想更了解你，便也学着你，开始喝茶了。几年下来，居然反而不习惯喝咖啡了。”  
杨笑了起来：“既然你现在也爱喝茶，那茶具我就忍痛割爱好了，顺便送你点好茶——虽然我估计拜耶尔蓝不会让你缺这些，但也是我一番心意了。”  
乌尔苏拉也微笑起来：“既然殿下愿意割爱，那我就不推辞了。不过，我今天特意留下来，不是只为了说我和他之间那点事的。而是，另有一件事要看殿下的意思。”  
杨示意她继续，乌尔苏拉拿出随身终端打开，示意杨过来看。杨不明所以地凑过去一看，发现居然是一个费沙股市的投资账户，里面的余额让杨也不由得瞪大了眼睛。乌尔苏拉淡淡地解释道：“我有一个秘密从来没有告诉过殿下，而且就连他也是结婚以后才知道的。我是个有特殊能力的向导，对一切与投资有关的东西都有预知力量。我知道哪一只股票什么时候买卖，知道投资哪一笔生意会一本万利，知道什么时候收手能利益最大化。卡尔·爱德华其实工资不算特别多，而我家里花钱的地方也挺多，如果只是靠他的薪水，我现在身上穿戴的这些东西我可没一样买得起。但靠着我这点本事，这几年下来，我已经挣下了一大笔家产——殿下你看到的股票账户里的钱，只是我手头不到三分之一的资产罢了。”  
杨定定地看着她，不太明白她为什么要对自己说这个：“如果你有这种才能，一般来说都会尽可能地保密。你这是怀璧其罪。”  
“因为我知道殿下有很多想做的事情，而这些事情要做到全需要钱。”乌尔苏拉微微一笑，眼神灿亮，“殿下，我曾经为钱所苦。帝国女性没有财产权，所以我结婚以前一直是没有钱的。如果……如果我当年分化以后手头能有现在这些钱中的冰山一角，我都能够办个假身份逃去旧同盟领土，而不会因为既想离家，又不得不找个地方吃饭而去做军中向导。我想，许许多多和我一样的帝国向导，也是因为手中无钱才会受人钳制。如果殿下真的有心要帮助这千千万万可怜人，那给与金钱方面的协助必定极为有效。”

杨叹了口气，他当然知道钱的重要性，他那商人出身的父亲一直告诉他，有钱才能不用勉强自己去做自己不喜欢做的事情，才有自由：“我想推动帝国向导权利，但的确没有钱没法成事。我固然有皇后年金，但本身也有很多花销，真正能够拿出来的钱比起我想要做的事情，简直是杯水车薪。”  
“殿下要是信得过我，可否让我助你一臂之力？”乌尔苏拉直视杨的眼睛，“我保证你的一切投资都一本万利怎样？这样，殿下就有钱去做你想做的一切。殿下，我是个人生已经没有任何希望的人，如果可以，哪怕少一个人像我这样悲惨都是好的。跟殿下比，我是个没用的，我现在也就这点挣钱的微末本事了。如果能借此帮助到殿下，我必然竭尽全力。”  
“最近几年我一直有听到一个传闻。”杨没有直接回答乌尔苏拉，而是转了一下话题，“说是拜耶尔蓝上将的财产有着极其不正常的增长，说他贪污的人很多，他也被调查过很多次，但没有人发现他有任何经济方面的问题。现在看来，那个背后的人是你。”  
乌尔苏拉点点头：“是的，殿下，卡尔·爱德华根本就不需要贪污，所以谁都查不出什么来。”  
“既然如此，拜耶尔蓝上将的经济问题今后可以不必再追查了。”杨点了点头，“但是，你容我再想想你说的这件事。我知道股票这种事很多时候是个零和游戏，你挣了这么多钱，就有人亏掉这些钱，甚至有人会因为你的操作而倾家荡产。”  
“那就请殿下尽快给我答复。”乌尔苏拉并没有纠结或者继续劝说，“但请殿下相信我的诚意，如果殿下肯让我经营，我一定全力以赴。”  
正在这时，杨的仆人走了进来，向杨和乌尔苏拉行了礼：“殿下，拜耶尔蓝上将正在门外，他说来接夫人回家。”  
杨抬头看了看时间，已经接近中午，想来是在狮子之泉皇宫办公的上将趁着午休时间，顺便来接妻子。杨虽然很欣赏乌尔苏拉，但他的确对拜耶尔蓝这个人感觉很复杂，如果没必要也不太想看到他。乌尔苏拉则站起了身——她总是能体贴地察觉到杨的感受：“殿下，他来接我，所以我不得不走了。但现在陛下解了我的禁足令，只要殿下召唤，我可以经常进宫，也可以随时和殿下联络。”

如果可以，杨并不想让这个受过太多苦的女人回去她丈夫身边，但这世界上总有些事情是做不到的，而乌尔苏拉和他一样深深地明白这个世界的无奈。拿上仆人打包好的茶具和茶叶后，她礼貌地向杨行礼道别就离开了。  
乌尔苏拉离开以后，杨抽出一张纸，拿出笔在上面写下许多数字。完成计算以后，他也只能长叹一声。

 

 

 

 

 

 

碎片之四十一

帝国历七年（宇宙历805年）5月28日上午·费沙·狮子之泉皇宫杨文里会客室

在乌尔苏拉和杨讲过，她可以利用自己的能力为他赚取大笔进行向导平权活动所必需的资金后，杨就百般纠结地思考。平心而论，杨本身是不愿意这么做的，毕竟身为皇室成员却靠股票敛财说出去并不好听，对臣民们来说也不是个好的表率。但是，他实在太需要这笔钱了，所以就像当年他因为没钱去读了军校一样，这次，在想了一周以后，他还是不得不为了金钱而屈膝了——两害相权取其轻，为帝国的向导和女性们长久以后的权利计，有些事情还是得做。  
杨下定决心后，便立刻派侍者去向拜耶尔蓝上将官邸送信，请乌尔苏拉过来面谈。但侍者却无功而返，只带回了消息说拜耶尔蓝夫人进入了结合热，正和请了生理假的上将阁下在家里共度这几日。杨没有办法，只得等她结合热结束后再过来。  
杨再见到乌尔苏拉，已经是28日的上午了。乌尔苏拉比起上次杨在宴会和茶会上见到她时，面色要苍白得多，就连走进杨的会客室，都是由她的女仆搀扶着进来，纤细的身子摇晃得让杨担心她随时要倒下。就连她要坐的椅子上，女仆也拿了好几个软垫给她垫在身下和腰上。等她坐下来安顿好，仆人们送上了茶水点心退下后，杨才心疼地道：“你怎么不过几天再来？”  
乌尔苏拉摇了摇头：“如果是别人，我自然会让他们等；但如果是殿下，我必定随叫随到。殿下是想好了吗？”  
杨点了点头，乌尔苏拉也是个聪明人，知道他叫她来的目的。他虽然知道乌尔苏拉这几年日子过得不太舒服，但看到她的样子，他还是心中难过。“什么时候结束的？”  
这话虽然问得没头没尾，可乌尔苏拉听明白了。她苍白的脸上泛上一丝淡淡的粉，指甲修得极美的双手抓着椅子把手，几乎爆起青筋。但她还是低声回答道：“昨晚结束的。殿下，求你别再问了……”  
同样身为向导，杨明白，对于没有抑制剂，又和结合哨兵朝夕相对的向导来说，结合热定期发生，每个人周期不同，大概每两到三个月发生一次。每次结合热都是对向导身体的严峻挑战，因为这几天中，向导的体温会上升，犹如发了一场低烧。同时向导的食欲会下降吃不下什么东西，更要承受与哨兵之间频密的情事。杨虽然是男子，但莱因哈特毕竟比他年轻九岁，那种年轻人不管不顾的强烈欲望有时候都会让他觉得有些吃不消。乌尔苏拉体质比杨还要差很多，身子纤弱又刚刚生完孩子不是很久——相比之下，拜耶尔蓝是个身材高大军人出身的哨兵。如果再刻意不去抑制，她这几天下来吃得苦头之多杨简直想想就心里发寒。想到这里，杨柔声说道：“今后如果再有这样的事情，你不要顾虑让我等，身体恢复好了再来都来得及。”  
乌尔苏拉凄然一笑：“殿下，我都习惯了。我们说正事好不好？”她很显然是对杨都不愿意多说，最后一句话甚至带了哀求的口气。很显然，那天在宴会和之后茶会上的痛哭和讲述身体的问题已经是她的极限，这个要强的女子甚至在明知她境遇的人面前都不愿意表露太多。

“乌尔苏拉……你要是想哭，你就哭出来吧，我不会笑话你，肩膀也可以借给你。你现在这副要哭不哭的样子，才让人看了心疼。”杨叹着气说道。他并不讨厌莱因哈特，虽然他更偏好女性，但与莱因哈特间的情事倒也不会让他觉得反感。然而杨知道，对于乌尔苏拉这种根本就反感丈夫的人来说，每一次恐怕都无异于强暴——无论多少次，都没有人能够习惯被强暴。结婚五年她恐怕也没法和任何人述说她心中的痛苦，如果可以，杨想在精神上给她一点安慰。  
乌尔苏拉含泪的眼睛看着杨，但还是倔强地摇了摇头。她声音沙哑地开口了：“殿下，我不能说，说了我就再也忍不下去了。”  
“唉……”杨叹了口气，他也不能强迫乌尔苏拉开口，“你要是同盟人该有多好。”  
这句话终于让她痛哭失声，捂着脸在那里哭得泣不成声。但在她改变身体姿势微微弯下身的时候，随着衣料的移动，杨似乎隐约间看到了她手臂上有些痕迹，却立刻又被衣料遮住了。杨没有多想，大概是结合热期间情绪激动容易留下些痕迹。  
不过，杨毕竟是个男人，有些细节他还是不会细心地注意到，也不会去想其中的隐含意义。帝国虽然民风比同盟保守，但乌尔苏拉的衣着以她的年纪和身份来说还是过于保守，总是穿着有高领并且到脚踝都严密遮起来的长裙，全身上下露在外面的只有头和手，也很少穿浅色的衣服，明明年纪轻轻却看起来有些阴沉。相比之下与她年岁相仿的尤莉叶·毕典菲尔特夫人也好，还是希尔德·冯·玛林道夫也好，都会穿露出手臂和胸口的浅色衣服。  
乌尔苏拉哭了好半晌，等她终于哭够以后，才抹干了眼泪喝了一杯茶。杨不知道说什么才好，这段时间里也只能一直看着她哭。她平复了心情以后，杨才开口了：“我叫你来，是想说我的确需要很多钱，但一定要是股票吗？”  
乌尔苏拉想了想：“没有。只不过，股票来钱更快罢了。如果殿下不喜欢靠股票挣钱，我可以头一两年多投资一些股票以便尽快有收入，同时逐渐把投资的重点移到企业股份和房地产上。”  
“如果能够这样的话再好不过了。”杨松了口气，他并不喜欢有人因为他投资股票而倾家荡产，“那你就替我放手去做吧。”  
乌尔苏拉终于露出了当天的第一个笑容：“殿下这么想就太好了。事不宜迟，我们要不现在就开始行动吧？”  
虽然结婚几年乌尔苏拉变化不小，但她还是那个杨熟悉的、做事雷厉风行、性格爽快直接的女子，这让杨终于放心了一点：“我对投资这种事情不算很熟悉，要怎么操作？”  
“殿下先开个股市账户，往里面存入一笔钱吧。”乌尔苏拉略微一想便开了口，“其实，我在茶会那天之前就已经想过这个问题了。用殿下自己的名义去做股票，并不是最稳妥的做法，毕竟这很容易被人查到。最好的办法，则是办一个私人基金，以投资公司的名义去进行各种股票、地产、公司股份的经营。但是，对于投资这种事来说，最大的魔法其实是……”说到这里，她神秘地笑了笑，“很多人不知道，是‘时间’！”

杨不明所以，只能打了个手势示意她继续讲。杨固然擅长政治军事，但若说挣钱投资，那他可远远比不上精于此道的乌尔苏拉。她微微皱起了眉：“不瞒殿下，自从我接手拜耶尔蓝家资产经营以来，我就成立了这样的基金。我知道我一旦动手就不会是小打小闹地赚点钱，一定会有超大规模的金钱往来，所以便用了这种近乎‘影子公司’的办法来隐藏我的行迹。而且，费沙比奥丁好的地方就是，我很容易找到这种管理基金的专业金融人才，并雇佣他们为我所用。如果殿下信得过我，我可以为殿下拉起一支这样的队伍。只不过，要成立基金，需要时间筹备，而且不是一两个月就能做到的。而在这筹备期间，我也不想让殿下的钱闲着，所以先用个人名义，小打小闹地赚一点钱。等基金筹备好，就可以将本金和几个月来在股市挣到的钱都投进去了。”  
杨沉吟了一阵子。他和莱因哈特以前也讨论过皇室财产的问题，但是他们都不是擅长资产经营的人，莱因哈特也不觉得皇室需要过于奢侈的生活，靠着年金生活就行了。但是，杨想得更远些。他固然需要钱来帮助全帝国的向导和女性，但他也知道，随着时间推移，皇室成员逐渐繁衍人数增多，需要从国库支取的年金数目也会越来越大。如果皇室预算需要吃掉太多国民的税金，恐怕罗严克拉姆王朝又要重演黄金树的覆辙。但是，假如皇室有经营良好的资产，那么，就可以减少国库的负担。乌尔苏拉提议了建立皇室基金，如果她能够帮他经营好，那么皇室今后甚至可以不靠国库提供的年金生活，能够尽可能地减少民众的负担。但他还有几个问题想要问问。  
“你找的那些人，都可信吗？”  
“其实我不知道他们是否可信。”乌尔苏拉的答案让杨大吃一惊，但她却不温不火地继续说道，“我知道这些人的可信度都是在一定限度内的。不过，我还不得不用到他们，否则别人就知道真正操纵基金的人不是这群基金经理，而是我了。为了让他们把嘴巴闭好，我给了他们很高的薪水，让他们不要透露我才是‘幕后主谋’。这些人也很开心，毕竟高薪又不用干什么的工作在什么年月都很难找吧，自然要想尽办法保住这份工作。而我对他们的要求就是不许贪污不许泄密。”  
“你多给他们多少钱？”  
“市场价格的两倍。”乌尔苏拉笑了笑，“反正我又不吝惜这点钱。殿下愿意的话，我可以如法炮制。不过，这回基金的所有人是殿下，殿下负责给那些基金经理开工资，我只是负责操作。”  
杨点点头：“我也不懂这些事情，你具体操作，该怎么做就怎么做便好。不过，你不需要佣金吗？”杨的父亲是商人，他当然也理解乌尔苏拉话里话外都在透露的“金钱的力量”。  
乌尔苏拉噗嗤一笑：“殿下这是说什么话？我怎么能跟你要佣金？”说到这里，她神色一正，“殿下千万不要想着酬谢我什么的，能帮助到你是我的荣幸。”  
话虽如此，杨还是觉得一点回报都不给她不妥当。乌尔苏拉不缺钱，给她钱她很显然也不会要。想到这里，他便换了一个角度：“我帮你完成一个心愿，这样可好？”

这一次，乌尔苏拉终于动容了。她沉吟了良久，才慢慢地、迟疑地开口了：“那么，我确实有一件事要请求殿下——我想进大学读书。”  
杨本来以为她会提出些别的事情，没想到居然是这么一件小事，他简直不敢相信：“就这样？”  
看到杨探究的目光，乌尔苏拉凄凉地叹了口气：“殿下，这不是我的突发奇想。其实上，若不是我分化为向导，本来我就是要去读大学的。只不过，那个人……他是不可能允许我去念书的。如果这个世界上有一个人能够让他没法再拦着我，那也只有殿下了。”  
杨听到这话，不由得一愣。他虽然认识乌尔苏拉很多年了，但他对他们相遇前她的经历几乎算得上一无所知——他从来不问，她从来不讲。他目光微沉：“我还真不知道这件事，介意给我讲讲吗？”  
乌尔苏拉将自己当年分化后头两年的事情捡紧要地解释了一下，杨这才知道上学本就是她多年来的梦想。对于被剥夺了受教育权的帝国女向导，他是真心同情，也想要帮助的：“如果你真的去读书，你本打算读什么专业的？”  
“化学。”她毫不迟疑地回答道，“我本来上学的时候就很擅长理科，化学是其中学得最好的。”  
“既然这样，我就帮你达成这个心愿。只不过，就算你心愿达成，恐怕也要付出很多代价，那个人恐怕也会想出别的办法拦着你。甚至，你都不能用自己的名字去上学，不能让同学知道你的真实身份，连毕业式都不能邀请家人参加。”杨看到她坚定的目光，便知道她一旦拥有了这个机会便绝不会放弃，“但我还是会竭尽全力帮助你。可是，能不能最后毕业、继续深造，就要看你自己了。”  
“殿下肯帮我就已经感激不尽了。”乌尔苏拉神情坚定，“只要有机会，我就一定会达成目标，不会让殿下觉得白白帮助了我一把。”  
如果帝国的向导也都拥有他们本该拥有的自由，他们能释放出多大的能量呢？杨这样想着。乌尔苏拉则在一旁打开了随身终端：“殿下，我们先把股票账户的事情弄好怎样？”

在当天接下来的几个小时里，杨和乌尔苏拉办好了股票账户、商讨了成立基金的细节，也将费沙大学的招生简章从头到尾地细细研读了一番。

 

 

 

 

碎片之四十二

新帝国历元年7月1日1000时·奥丁·新无忧宫莱因哈特的办公室

莱因哈特自从上个月22日在“黑珍珠室”加冕为新银河帝国皇帝后，他虽然并没有搬到新无忧宫居住，却把自己的办公地点挪到了历代旧帝国皇帝的办公室——这里是过去五百年间银河的政治心脏，虽然他使用这间办公室的时间已经没剩多久。就在刚刚，他发下了将要迁都费沙的诏书。  
他办公桌旁边的光屏上播放着他向全银河宣布迁都的简短讲话——按照从旧帝国时代便流传下来的传统，皇帝如果有需要向全体臣民宣布某个决定，他不但要在各种官方媒体上刊登文字新闻，更要录下影像资料。莱因哈特虽然讨厌旧帝国，但他觉得这个传统也挺好用的，没必要更改也就延续了下来。影像中的莱因哈特，身着帝国元帅军服一脸严肃，耀眼的美貌闪闪发亮：“新帝国的诸位臣民，朕宣布，从即日起，帝国将迁都费沙。帝国中央各行政和军事机构将逐步迁移，朕所在之大本营也将择日迁移。为新帝国之长治久安，与统合分隔近三百年之人类社会，朕与诸君共勉。”  
迁都费沙是莱因哈特在征服同盟领土之前就已经想好的。在过去五百年中，奥丁固然是帝国的核心，但在当下，继续定都奥丁显然是不合时宜。奥丁位于帝国领土远离同盟一侧的边境，离旧同盟领土距离遥远，鞭长莫及，不适合展开统治。如果这个宇宙中有一个地方能够在旧帝国和旧同盟两大片领土间不偏不倚的话，那就只有费沙了。莱因哈特的这个决定，受到了旧帝国的诸多旧贵族和旧官僚的反对，但他并不在意这些人的反对意见——在他看来，这些人迟早是要下台和被清算的，没有给与过多关注的必要。与之相反的是，莱因哈特把持帝国政局后提拔上来的新文武官员们，却对迁都的决定表示了一致赞同。  
就这样，迁都的决定就这么发布了。接下来，就是繁忙且漫长的迁都准备和善后工作。根据国务省的估计，前前后后大概要持续个大半年才能完全结束，而且工作量巨大，涉及各种物资、人员和情报资讯的转移。  
就在莱因哈特投身于平淡无味的内政工作时，他的侍从进来通报道：“陛下，国务尚书玛林道夫伯爵求见。”  
莱因哈特抬起头：“宣他进来。”  
走进办公室的玛林道夫伯爵是个中年男子，衣着虽然低调但看得出衣料和剪裁都非常好，行为举止也温文尔雅极符合礼节规程，是典型旧贵族的做派。自从玛林道夫伯爵父女一起向莱因哈特投诚以来，莱因哈特就相当重视这对有能力、有财力也会站队的父女，甚至破例允许他们保留从旧帝国时代就拥有的爵位、领地和财产。甚至，在新帝国刚刚建立的现在，还给予了玛林道夫伯爵首任国务尚书的重要职位，他的女儿希尔德伯爵小姐则担任了莱因哈特的首席秘书官。作为一个积年官僚，虽然能力不是最出色的，但莱因哈特总体而言，对玛林道夫伯爵作为协调者和中立者的工作还算满意。在见到这位臣子进来后，年轻的皇帝微微颔首：“卿有什么事吗？”

玛林道夫伯爵皱着眉头，显得有些忧心忡忡又踟蹰着要不要开口：“今天臣来是有一件私事请求陛下。”  
玛林道夫伯爵为人老成持重，又谨慎端方，若不是时代的风暴将他推到现在这个位置，他大概一辈子也不会去靠近帝国的权力中心。这样的人，无论如何也没法想象他会为私人事务提出请求，莱因哈特对此有些好奇：“卿讲吧，朕自有评判。”  
于是，玛林道夫伯爵就将现在他为难的这件事娓娓道来。据他所说，他有一个幼失怙恃的侄子，也就是现任的邱梅尔男爵家家主海因里希。海因里希由于从小体弱多病，几乎从出生起就被困在病床和男爵家的大宅里，所以很羡慕能够在宇宙间建功立业的皇帝，想要亲眼见见皇帝，便拜托玛林道夫伯爵请求皇帝莅临自家宅邸。  
如果是旧帝国时代，看重身份地位和帝皇威严的皇帝对这种要求通常会一口回绝——因为莅临臣子的住宅是绝大的政治恩宠，只有帝国的重量级大臣才有资格享有这种殊荣，而且皇帝还要为了如何平衡各位大臣之间的关系伤透脑筋。但莱因哈特从来就是个不走寻常路的帝王，再加上他对玛林道夫伯爵父女颇有信任和好感，便几乎不假思索地同意了这个请求。  
玛林道夫伯爵为能够满足侄子“人生中最后的期盼”而松了一大口气。但他不知道的是，这件事给他、给帝国带来的，是紧接下来的另一大麻烦，甚至深深地改变了帝国未来的政治轨迹。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

新帝国历元年7月6日晚·奥丁·莱因哈特宅邸

临近晚饭时间，杨文里正身处现在大概应该称之为“潜邸”的、莱因哈特做旧帝国元帅时的府邸中的小餐厅。虽然莱因哈特已经登基称帝，但杨的生活和两周之前相比几乎没有什么变化——除了莱因哈特的军装变得更为华丽、侍从们对他的称呼从“阁下”变成了“陛下”外。而他自己还是每天都要安排莱因哈特当天晚上要吃什么，晚上要与莱因哈特共进晚餐，偶尔还见见安妮罗杰、现在也应该被称为“女大公”了。  
虽然旧帝国的皇室和高等级贵族们大多像平民想象中的那样夜夜笙歌酒池肉林，但是下级贵族出身的莱因哈特却非常反感这种铺张浪费之风。在没有宴会的日子里，这位皇帝陛下也不过像普通平民一样吃家常饭菜，唯一的区别不过在于食材更新鲜、并由大厨精心烹饪。所以杨在选择菜单时，也同样是以家常菜肴为主。正巧当天府中大厨拿到了一些高品质的牛肉，杨也正好想吃点热乎乎的饭菜，便指示厨师当晚做寿喜烧。  
厨师准备好混合了糖、酱油以及其他调味料的汤汁，并开始切豆腐和牛肉。杨也在等待食物烹饪的这段时间里坐在小餐厅里看书，这时，府中的一位侍从忽然慌慌张张地跑进了小餐厅。急匆匆地给杨行过礼后，侍从便以极快的语速开口了：“杨元帅，陛下今日下午去邱梅尔男爵家访问，遭遇了暗杀。”  
杨的心里登时“咯噔”一声。熟读历史的杨知道，任何身居莱因哈特那样高位的人物，遭遇暗杀简直是不可避免的事情。他更知道，暗杀如果成功，甚至可以改变历史。在古地球时代，曾经有一位一国元首曾经遭遇过六百多次暗杀且全身而退。读历史书的时候，可以把这些暗杀事件当成故事一笑而过，但发生在自己眼前的时候，杨还是不由得感到了一丝恐惧，但他也并未因此失去冷静——帝国初立，政治形势风云诡谲，只有冷静分析和利用形势，才能立于不败之地。他的面色立刻严肃起来，放下手中的书，从椅子上站起身：“他现在怎么样了？”知道莱因哈特是否安好是第一步。  
侍从的语速也降了下来，语气间带着无法抑制的喜气：“天佑凯撒！凯撒全身而退。现在，陛下已经在回程的路上了。陛下命令我前来通知杨元帅一声，说不要担心他。陛下会按照原计划回来与杨元帅共进晚餐。”  
杨点了点头，沉吟了一会儿。莱因哈特毫发无伤这件事，他是既觉得安心又觉得有些遗憾。不过他眼下更关心的，是整件事的经过和莱因哈特的后续处理：“暗杀是怎么发生的？”  
侍从摇了摇头：“陛下说了，等他回来，会亲自跟杨元帅解释。”  
杨知道从侍从口中问不出别的什么了，只好挥挥手让对方退下了。厨房里飘来了煮牛肉的香味，但杨的心思却完全不在美味上。  
暗杀事件的幕后主使是谁？是旧帝国的残余势力，还是同盟的情报机构，还是……什么在暗处蠢蠢欲动、之前不为人所知的势力露出的冰山一角？杨的脑子根本就没法停下思考。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

大约一个小时以后。

莱因哈特在次席副官流肯上尉和亲卫队队长奇斯利准将的陪同下返回了宅邸。他一进宅邸，仆从就告知他杨正在小餐厅等他回来。莱因哈特顾不上换下身上的军服——他从来没有一刻比现在更想立刻看到杨，便立刻往餐厅方向赶去了。他刚一进餐厅，就闻到了香喷喷的煮牛肉味道。定睛细看，桌子上放着一只煮着牛肉和蔬菜的锅——香味就是从那里传来的，桌上已经摆好了餐具，而杨正坐在桌边上呆呆地看着锅子里煮得咕咕冒气的食物。  
看到眼前这一幕，即使白天莱因哈特经历了一番出乎意料的惊魂，这充满“家”的氛围还是让他立刻放松了下来。他挥挥手让随员们退下，自己则走到桌边的另一张椅子上坐下，充满兴味地看着眼前这从没见过的食物，微笑道：“文里今天又弄了什么好吃的？”  
杨身子微微颤抖了一下，眼睛也重新聚焦了起来，似乎这时候才意识到莱因哈特已经回来了。他露出一个紧绷的笑容：“这东西叫寿喜烧，是一种火锅。”他指了指莱因哈特右手边的一个小碟子，“这里面是打散的生鸡蛋，用来沾牛肉吃。”说着，他拿起筷子，给莱因哈特夹了一块牛肉放进碟子里。虽然已经和杨一起吃了快两个月的晚饭，但莱因哈特还是没学会怎样用筷子，每次到了需要用筷子的场合——例如眼前这种，就还是要身为古地球时代东亚后裔、在同盟长大会用筷子的杨来帮他。而杨似乎也习惯了这种情况，也会很自然地帮他夹食物。  
莱因哈特尝了尝，眼睛不由得微微一动：“味道有点甜，热乎乎的，还挺好吃。文里你以前吃过这东西吗？”  
杨没有回答莱因哈特的问题，他的眼神中充满了忧心和不安：“莱因哈特，你今天遇到暗杀了。”  
“你担心我吗？”莱因哈特直直看着杨的眼睛。  
杨迟疑了片刻，又从锅里给莱因哈特夹了金针菇和魔芋丝，这才低低地“嗯”了一声：“我想知道到底发生了什么。”  
莱因哈特这才满意地笑了起来，白天心中的一切阴霾似乎都烟消云散了：“不要担心，我这不毫发无伤地回来了？”话虽如此，但是白天发生的一切回想起来还是惊心动魄。  
“你是担心我介入帝国内政吗？”杨见他避而不谈有点生气了，“你要是死了，这个宇宙就要重新动荡起来。我就是想分析分析局势都不行吗？莱因哈特，我虽然身在这里，但你不能让我的头脑也被困在这里！”

“我没这个意思，我只是怕你担心。”莱因哈特连忙辩解，他的确之前也是这么想的，反正事情他已经处理完了。但是，杨一开口，他才想起来杨不是什么脑袋里都是奶油的贵族小姐，他是这个宇宙中独一无二的“银河第一智将”，他的智慧是这个宇宙间最宝贵的东西。反正不管听到什么最后他都要亲自做出决定，那么听听这位智将的局势分析、借用他的智慧也没什么不可以的。想到这里，莱因哈特下定了决心，又开口道：“如果文里你想听的话，我就从头开始讲。”  
杨做了一个洗耳恭听的手势，同时也开始给自己夹食物，很显然是打算一边听一边吃了。莱因哈特从玛林道夫伯爵请求自己去拜访侄子的府邸开始讲起，一直讲到克斯拉一级上将手下的宪兵们给逮捕来的地球教教团成员们灌了自白剂为止。中间，杨也时不时给莱因哈特夹上一些食物，并偶尔打断莱因哈特问了一些问题，有时还会示意莱因哈特暂停一下给他思考的时间。  
等到莱因哈特终于把整件事的经过讲完以后，锅子里的食物都已经被两人吃完了，而杨也陷入了沉思之中许久没有出声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小姐姐的身体状况以后会解释，但她真的不是斯德哥尔摩。  
> 而且本章也想说，女人有钱才有底气选择自己想要的生活啊。


	16. 碎片之 43

碎片之四十三

新帝国历元年7月6日夜·奥丁·莱因哈特宅邸

良久，杨开口了，他很是觉得有趣似的笑了一声：“真没想到啊，宗教这种东西还又死灰复燃了。”  
莱因哈特不明所以地“嗯”了一声——身为军人出身的皇帝，对于人类历史上出现过的、浩如烟海的政体和政治实践，他并没有那么熟悉。即使对眼下帝国政务的处理，他也仍处在学习的过程中，绝大多数的做法还是要因循旧帝国的制度。  
杨大概也是很清楚他的历史水平有几斤几两，没有再卖关子，直接开始长篇大论：“在人类还没离开地球、大家还在讨论‘费米悖论’年代，曾经绝大多数人口都是信仰宗教的——在那个年代，完全世俗化、宗教在社会生活中没有决定性影响反而罕见。”  
皇帝从鼻子里“哼”了一声：“那个时代的人都是蠢货吗？宗教那种东西有什么好的？消耗了大量本可以用于生产和发展的社会资源和人力资源，沉迷于虚无缥缈的神明……”  
没等莱因哈特说完，杨就打断了他：“不能因为现在这个宇宙中绝大多数人类已经摆脱了宗教的控制，就忽略了历史上人类曾经经历过的蒙昧。我的祖先曾经说过，以史为鉴，可正衣冠。无论历史上人类走过多少弯路，它都是对我们今人的警示。而且，”他的神情紧绷起来，“我们的身体和基因与地球时代的人类有什么显著区别吗？和被困在地球、纠结‘大过滤器’假设的祖先比，我们也没进步多少——愚蠢起来可以一样愚蠢，而且会把祖先犯过的错误再犯一次。”  
莱因哈特也思索了起来，很快，他的神情也越发紧绷起来。他站起了身，向杨行了个军礼：“文里，请赐教，莱因哈特一定洗耳恭听。”  
杨看他这个样子，忍不住微微笑了起来：“别闹了，快坐下。我先让仆人给我们上点点心和茶水，这样我们可以从容地边吃边慢慢讲。”他按了铃，把仆人叫来。很快，仆人就送上了一个大托盘和茶壶——茶壶里是清淡的洋甘菊花茶，碟子里是新鲜的无花果、草莓、蓝莓和切成块的芒果，点心是红豆羊羹。  
莱因哈特用牙签叉起了一块羊羹放进嘴里——这东西吃起来有点像果冻，凉凉的，但是口感更绵密细腻柔和，而且甜甜的很对他的胃口。杨给自己倒了一杯茶，喝了一点以后才开口：“地球上曾经有几个著名的大宗教，不过都在‘十三日战争’后消亡了——我想大概是当时的人类觉得为了宗教信仰不同打来打去得很愚蠢吧。现在对这几个宗教的记载也很少，我所知道的一切也是我根据所读过的书拼凑出来的，但也足以让我明白大概是怎么回事了。”  
杨托着下巴，陷入了沉思：“这几个宗教的共同特色，就是信仰单一神。莱因哈特，宗教其实是人类文明幼少期必然经历的现象，任何人类文明都曾经相信过万物有灵，认为世界的一切都是由诸多神明控制的。信仰唯一的神，反而在人类的宗教历史中是个异类。然而，恰恰是这个异类，拥有最强大的力量，以最极端的方式将信仰者们统合起来，最终，这几个宗教拥有了最多的信徒，成为人类宗教信仰的主流。至于地球教的话，我以前没太关注过它——但从你的描述中，我怀疑，它能拥有这样的能量，有相当的可能也是另一种异化了的单一神明信仰。”

莱因哈特想了想：“这个恐怕要问问正在审讯被抓来的地球教成员的克斯拉提督了。文里你想要跟他谈谈吗？”  
杨迟疑了一下，他不太确定莱因哈特说这话的意思——他现在是没有立场见帝国诸位提督并询问对方问题的。大概是看出他的不自在，莱因哈特轻轻拍了拍他握着茶杯的手背：“我对你想问他的问题也很好奇，尽量问就是。”杨这才缓缓地点了点头。  
莱因哈特呼叫出皇帝专用的通讯线路：“呼叫乌里希·克斯拉一级上将。”身为新银河帝国的皇帝，莱因哈特无论在新无忧宫还是自己的官邸，都有专用的通讯线路可以直达帝国所有提督。很快，克斯拉提督就出现在了光屏中，恭恭敬敬地向皇帝行了个军礼：“凯撒晚上好。”  
杨以前没见过克斯拉提督——身为宪兵总监和帝都防卫事务官，他的战场并不是与同盟军作战的前线，但是杨也听说过这位深得莱因哈特信任、可以将大本营相托的提督的大名。这位已届中年的提督有着高大的身材、深色的头发和眼睛，表情相当严肃，但是对着莱因哈特的时候，眼睛中的仰慕却也是真实的。莱因哈特也向下属回了个军礼，便指着杨说道：“克斯拉一级上将，给卿介绍一下。这位就是大名鼎鼎的杨文里杨元帅。”  
克斯拉的眼睛微微一亮，对杨也行了个军礼：“杨元帅，虽然没有机会与你战场对抗，但你的大名在帝国军中无人不知无人不晓。能见到你是我的荣幸。”  
杨本来也想回个军礼，但是又想到自己没有穿军装，只好转而微微躬身行了一礼。莱因哈特微微一笑：“你们不必多礼。克斯拉提督，关于地球教今天袭击朕的事，文里有些细节想知道，朕也旁听。所以，他问什么问题，卿定要知无不言言无不尽。”  
克斯拉点了点头：“是的，陛下。”他的视线转向杨，语气相当恭敬：“杨元帅，请发问。”  
杨很快抛出了第一个问题：“提督，你怎么知道有人行刺皇帝？”  
克斯拉稍微迟疑了一下，他有点忐忑地看了莱因哈特一眼，见到皇帝看不出心情的冰蓝色眸子也定定地看着他以后，才有点艰难地开口：“是有人告密。”  
杨点了点头，对于这种结果，他一点都不意外——在帝制国家，告密是政治斗争的常见手段。莱因哈特忽然插话：“克斯拉卿，告密者是谁？”  
杨有点意外地看了莱因哈特一眼，毕竟他从小就深受民主政体的影响，对告密这种事情深恶痛绝，自然不会多看这种靠下三滥手段上位的人一眼，当然也就不会关心告密者是谁。但当莱因哈特问出这个问题时，他还是立刻就意识到了，在两个不同政体的国家长大的人，思维方式究竟有多大的不同。  
克斯拉微微叹了口气，虽然眼睛还是对着莱因哈特，但却先对杨开口了：“请杨元帅听了以后不要觉得太难过。告密的人……是尤布·特留尼希特。”  
杨放在椅子把手上的手指立刻紧绷起来——无论他以前做过多少心理建设，这个答案都远远超出了他的逻辑和想象。克斯拉大概是看出了杨心情的沉重，便解释道：“杨元帅，在《巴拉克合约》签订之后，特留尼希特就在帝国特工的帮助下隐藏身份和行迹来到奥丁，彻底向帝国投诚了。但毕竟凯撒的安全是第一位，匆忙之下，我也没有来得及仔细审问他。据他自己说，他以前担任公职的时候曾经与地球教的人有过接触，所以才得知了这个消息。”  
杨的眉头紧锁起来——他觉得事情远比他一开始预想的还要严重许多。他问道：“提督，此人现在身在何处？”  
“我一旦确认了陛下的确可能身处险境后，就忙着行动也没有管他。但是我也把他控制起来了，现在他仍被软禁在宪兵总署。”  
杨沉吟着，半晌没有开口。见状，莱因哈特对光屏里的克斯拉说：“克斯拉卿，先不要把那个特留放出来。你先退下忙你的事吧。”

克斯拉向莱因哈特行了一个军礼后，就从光屏上消失了。莱因哈特转向杨，口气有点忐忑：“文里，我知道那个所谓的前同盟元首是多卑劣的一个人，我和我的提督们没有一个看得起他。但是……他毕竟向帝国投降了，所以如果他来投奔的话，我也不能拒绝……我不想留他，但是官员们都劝我为了表示‘皇帝的气量’必须要留下他才可以。文里，你会为这个怪我吗？”  
杨转过头来，面无表情地看着莱因哈特一言不发。等莱因哈特终于被他的表情看得发毛以后，杨才终于一本正经地说了一句：“莱因哈特，我们明天吃重庆火锅。”  
莱因哈特听了这句话是满头的问号乱飞，完全不知道杨是什么意思。直到次日他晚上回来吃晚餐时，看到那个分成九格、里面盛满红色的沸腾汤汁的锅时，才颤抖了起来——莱因哈特喜欢甜食，对辣的食物并不擅长。等他战战兢兢地吃了一口杨夹给他的毛肚后，被辣得差点涕泪横流形象全无，好说歹说杨才撤下去那锅红汤换了一锅清汤，而且还不断地数落莱因哈特是多么地不懂享受。此时，他才明白这就是杨对他的惩罚。  
但是在这个时间点上，杨也没有给莱因哈特解释“重庆火锅”是什么。他只是直截了当地说道：“看来地球教的野心真的大极了。”  
“他们暗杀朕无非就是想浑水摸鱼。”  
杨摇摇头：“我怀疑不止如此。莱因哈特你知道吗？以前，地球上曾经有一个伟大的古代帝国，它的覆灭引发了世人无尽的猜测，给无数历史学家提供了工作机会。有一个说法是，这个帝国从它原本信仰的原始多神宗教转换为一神教，是它衰亡的原因之一。从那以后，这个帝国原本的领土进入了长达千年文化、政治上的黑暗时期。但是这个宗教，却借着这个帝国的血肉，得到了巨大的影响力，统治了那片土地。甚至于在人类抛弃了政教合一体制后，它仍然统治着许多人的精神信仰——直到十三日战争给这一切画上了句号。”  
莱因哈特也是聪明人，杨说完以后，他略一思索，就猛地倒抽一口凉气：“你是说，他们想夺取人间政权吗？”  
杨一脸肃穆：“是的。而且，我怀疑他们的行动已经进行了很长时间，而且颇有成效。而且，特留尼希特能知道行刺你这种机密消息，说明他在地球教内的地位恐怕相当高——我怀疑地球教在同盟上层的渗透已经完成，特留尼希特就是他们的代理人之一。我不知道在帝国情况如何，不过既然身为玛林道夫伯爵外甥的邱梅尔男爵都能成为他们的信徒，那么，我也可以合理推断，在帝国上层社会，地球教也有相当的信徒。  
“莱因哈特，我能想到的类似的例子，就是之前提到的那个国家。最开始，这种一神教只是贫苦下层百姓信仰的异端，但是却逐渐扩大影响力，最后甚至许多贵族都开始信了。虽然有过几任皇帝试图扭转趋势，但是终究无能为力，最后还是成为了国教，从精神上控制了整个国家。”杨尽可能地根据克斯拉给出的消息来分析，至于尤利安以前告诉过他的，在同盟政变时特留尼希特得到了地球教的庇护才毫发无伤一事，他还是没有提。

莱因哈特若有所思地想了一会儿，才慢慢地说：“文里，历史会这么容易重演吗？”  
“我很想说不会。”杨听了这个问题之后只是苦笑一声，“但是，作为一个勉强称得上熟读史书的人，我不得不说，有一句老话是对的。那就是‘太阳底下没有新鲜事’。所以，有很大的可能历史会重演。不过嘛，眼下手头的信息不够多，不足以做出完整的判断。”  
莱因哈特点了点头：“我明白了。既然这样，我就多给你弄点信息好了。”  
“谨慎行事。”  
“我明白，不会打草惊蛇。这点小事我知道怎么处理。”莱因哈特忽然微微一笑，“文里，你知道吗？在邱梅尔男爵用杰服粒子控制器威胁我的生死关头，我的脑海中第一个闪过的人影是你啊。”  
这句话让杨的瞳孔一下子扩大了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种魔改原著，逻辑不合理之处请大家忽略

**Author's Note:**

> 群里的妹子们说这是个HE，但我自己都不知道算不算。


End file.
